


他做的每一件小事都是魔法

by HallSpin, Jackey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 118,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackey/pseuds/Jackey
Summary: “嗯，我是说，他们中间有没有一个骑摩托车的？”Steve不能控制住自己了，他莫名其妙地感到好奇，只是想尽可能多地打听那个黑头发蓝眼睛的男生，“那摩托车看起来很贵——装着皮坐垫。还有一双蓝眼睛，很明显，我指的是那个男生，不是车。”他们沉默了一小会儿，Sam看上去被Steve逗乐了。“Tony Stark？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every little thing he does is magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921276) by [itsallAvengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers). 

> 是的——高中AU！Steve是个小个子还是新生并且真的不认识任何人，托尼完全是他的反面。托尼是……  
一团糟。  
这没关系，他们会解决的。

Steve在开学第一天就见到了他。

那个晴空万里的早上，刺眼的晨光使每一个早行的人都恼怒不已，而“今天是星期一”这个事实更给这种恼怒火上浇油。Steve才从公交车上下来两分钟，就已经被撞了好几次，简直叫人印象深刻。

Steve简直他妈的紧张极了。新环境，新学校……他一点儿都不擅长处理这些事情，尽管他自己并不承认。说实话，他并不害怕被人们关注，只是他习惯了每天早上和Peggy和Bucky在学校停车场碰头，所以现在他 就是 觉得……不习惯罢了。

还有许多事情让他感觉不习惯的——但是Steve会尽力去习惯它们——还好他比较擅长这个。

Steve又把肩上的书包拉高了一点儿，深吸一口气。“全新的开始啊，”他自言自语道，“会有新的朋友，新的环境。”他的两个朋友说过换个新环境对他有好处，“有益身心健康”，是个让他的人生继续前行的好方法——

哎呀，不管怎么说吧，新的开始，就是这样。

反正就是去上个学而已。Steve已经快要结束高二的课程，当他高三毕业时，只要愿意，就能和学生生涯永别了。真的，最迟再熬那么一年零几个月，不算什么难事。

他从口袋里掏出手机，看见Bucky和Peggy发给他的祝福短信，微笑了起来。从布鲁克林搬去曼哈顿对他来说曾是个艰难的决定——并不是因为不能随时与他两位挚友相见——反正他们还住在那儿。他还是可以放学以后去看他们，所以这没什么大不了的，他能适应这一切。

手机又响了起来，他一见到屏幕上闪烁着的Bucky的头像就立马接通电话。“你不是刚给我发完短信吗，”Steve一边开口问，一边跳上楼梯打算穿过停车场，“你现在真是太粘人了。”

“因为我确实挺粘人的，”Bucky接过话茬，“所以原谅我太担心你，才打电话过来确定一下你没让自己给车撞死。”

“你可千万别打过来，”Steve翻了个白眼，“我绝不会跳到一辆开得飞快的车子前面去的，我保证。”

他当然是在开玩笑，但至少Bucky松了一口气，Steve根本不忍心责备他。刚过去的那半年他可以说是……糟透了，而现在的境况也没好到哪里去。

“那我就放心了——不过你放学以后我会再打给 过来 的——告诉我关于新学校的一切，行吗？新同学，新班级，还有食堂的菜好不好吃——所有这些。”

Steve叹了口气，“这里和我们以前的学校根本没什么区别，我赌一百块钱，这儿会有一样的社团、一样的老师、甚至连那些同学也没啥两样，这些总是一成不变的。”

“你怎么知道，”Bucky说，“Peggy可经常和我们唠叨咱们这里的学校和英国的就很不一样。”

“这甚至都不在一个国家，Buck，这根本比不了。”

“这当然比得了！事实就是，世界上任何地方都是不一样的。所以别那么死心眼，不要让任何坏印象破坏你的好心情，好吗？一切都会变好的。”

“你就像掌握了什么人生真理似的，”Steve酸溜溜地说，“尽管我被你这番话感动到了，我还是打算走着瞧——”

视线里捕捉到的什么东西让他打住了话头，Steve在他自己意识到之前就猛地停下来，想看得更清楚些。

那是一辆银光闪闪、装着皮质坐垫的摩托车——一眼看上去就价格不菲——但是倚在车上的男生却使它都黯然失色。

那男生身材高挑，留着深黑色的头发。湛蓝且锐利的眼睛让Steve立马注意到它们主人的存在。他穿着非常合身的皮夹克和破洞牛仔裤，弯起的唇角夹着根香烟，手在口袋里摸索着什么——或许是打火机。

他真的……他简直是……太好看了。

男生很明显已经摸到了他想要的东西，因为他的肩膀稍稍放松，修长的手指将打火机凑到嘴边点着，动作熟稔而轻快。Steve意识到校园里禁止吸烟，可这家伙毫不在乎地拿手拢在火边免得它被风吹灭，直到一缕烟雾从他口中逸出，又打着卷儿地消散在空气里。

他弯着身子倚靠在车座上，头发因此向前散开，有几缕卷曲着垂落在他长得不像话的睫毛上，Steve几乎被迷住了，目光撞见他的一瞬间就大脑宕机，自己却不知道为什么。不是因为从没见过帅哥——他也不是（像Bucky）那种一看见别人抽烟就情绪激动的人——但在这一刻他的确如此。此时此刻，他就像个傻子一样站在停车场中间，连路都不记得该怎么走了。

他的左边突然响起一阵鸣笛，Steve吓得一下子蹦的老高，赶紧给身后一辆破破烂烂的汽车让路，车窗里的人生气地瞪了他一眼。手中的课本差点没飞出去—— 他 几乎是凭借坚定的毅力才抓住了它们。

行吧，这是个被男生注意到的好办法。Steve感觉自己的脸唰地红了，低下头在那辆汽车想要故意撞向自己之前跑开。当他 回头 时，眼睛不听使唤地又向自己几秒钟前还在注视着的那个男生张望。男生显然听见了响动，抬起头来，看见了，他。

Steve笨拙地向后看着，Bucky还在他耳边喋喋不休，但是他脑袋昏昏沉沉，完全没注意Bucky说了什么。天哪，那双眼睛——简直能够催眠，那么……那么蓝，烟雾增添了几分朦胧感，却丝毫无法掩盖它们的光彩。

那个男生歪了歪头，放下香烟，又吐出一团烟雾，Steve还在盯着他看。

上帝啊，这种感觉，太他妈的奇怪了。

最后，男生移开视线，将目光转到另外三个走过来的男生身上，互相打起了招呼。Steve眨了眨眼睛，重新低下头向前方的台阶迈出试探性的一步。

唉，该上学去了。

“喂！你还在听吗？！Steve？Steeeeeeeeeeeeeve！！！！！！”

“哎哎哎，我在听，我在听！”Steve赶紧继续电话里的交谈，最后回头看了那男生一眼，他正好也转过头再次看向Steve。在他启动摩托车和他朋友们走相反的路去学校之前，他挑起一边眉毛，嘴角微翘，像是对自己笑了一下，“就是……”

“就是什么？”

Steve摇了摇头，用一只手揉了一下眼睛。

“没什么，算了。”

“话说——你觉得怎么样？第一天的课能跟上吗？有没有交到新朋友？”

Steve转身一看，Sam正向他跑来。Sam是在Steve的母亲……去世之后收留他的那对夫妻家的孩子，他俩也从此很快熟络起来。尽管他们家不大，却温暖舒适，洋溢着热情。而且说实话，Steve即使是住在他们家后花园里都会过得很好——住哪儿都比搬去那些空荡荡的大楼里和另外三十个和他一样都是孤儿的孩子们生活在一起要好得多。他可不确定自己能在那样的环境里活下来。从这一点来说，Sam家简直是上天赠给他的礼物。

他耸耸肩膀，拉高书包的背带。“我觉得还挺不错。我能用到一些不错的画具，那些同学……也还好啦。”

“我也希望是这样！”Sam揽过他的肩头，收紧了手肘，这可让只有五英尺高的Steve几乎 要 两脚离地，“我知道新 环境 会把人吓得要命——不过你会习惯这儿的。我们都挺友好，大多数都是如此。”

“大多数？！”

“离Darcy Lewis远点儿，她总 惹麻烦 。”

“好的，”Steve点头，慢慢穿过走廊让Sam给他带路，希望是把他带去食堂，“那么——我可以和哪些人打交道呢？”

Sam笑了起来，挑了挑眉毛。“问得好，嗯——在高二和高三的人里面，显然我的朋友们是最棒的。我经常跟那两个叫Clint和Natasha的傻子混在一块儿。还有Sharon和Phil——对了，只要有空，Bruce也会来找我们——这就是全部的人了。我们这个小圈子的人都蛮好相处，只要你不偷Clint的东西吃、不想和Natasha干架，你会跟我们玩得很开心的。”

唔，听起来还不错，有安全感。“剩下的人呢？”

Sam耸了耸肩，“嗨，都是些小团体，那些所谓的风云人物——你很可能不想和他们呆在一块儿，他们都是些危险的混蛋。比如说Sunset Bain和她的拥趸们。”他小小地打了个冷战，拉长了脸，“老天啊，她和她的小团伙总喜欢一刻不停地搞事情。最近她又和Witney Frost那伙人走得很近，想组成一个邪恶团体，不过天知道这能持续多久——”

“男生们呢？”Steve插嘴道，思绪不受控制地跳回了今天早晨。

Sam停下来，看了他一眼。“他们大部分都三五成群地在街上乱晃，简直是一帮嬉皮士，不过真的很酷。人们总想认识他们。你能看见有些女生和他们约会，或者那些嬉皮士和他们的女朋友们到城郊哪个公子哥家的豪宅里聚在一起开狂欢派对——”

“学校里有一帮这样的受欢迎的男生？！”Steve问。

Sam又耸了下肩，两手比划着，“我只是大概把他们分成一类人，不过……是啊，其中的大多数只是因为他们爱惹麻烦而受人欢迎，你知道——他们抽烟，被开除了无数次，而且，卧槽，我真不能理解——”

“嗯，我是说，他们中间有没有一个骑摩托车的？”Steve不能控制住自己了，他莫名其妙地感到好奇，只是想尽可能多地打听那个黑头发蓝眼睛的男生，“那摩托车看起来很贵——装着皮坐垫。还有一双蓝眼睛，很明显，我指的是那个男生，不是车。”

他们沉默了一小会儿，Sam看上去被Steve逗乐了。“Tony Stark？”

这回轮到Steve耸肩了，Sam的声音听起来出离愤怒：“是啊，那就是Tony了。他是高年级那边的，特别喜欢炫耀，也许是学校里最夺人眼球的家伙——所有人都知道他。他啊……就是个疯子，我只能用这个词来形容。尽管我不认识他， 那些光辉事迹 我可听说了不少。他来这儿之前已经被很多学校开除过了。我还很确定他进去过，不止一次。有时候我还听见他从我隔壁教室里出来，摔门而去。天知道他怎么还没被开除——也许是他老爸把学校给买了吧，他们家特别有钱。”

Steve点点头，果然人如其名，Tony看起来真的像是个富家子弟。（注：tony在英文里有“时兴的、昂贵的”之意。）

“Steve？”Sam用手肘轻轻推他，当他抬起头来，Sam摇着头说：“我劝你最好不要和他们中的任何一个人有来往，你不会想和那种人打交道的。不然这周末你就会有犯罪记录。而且，一旦你在他们中间站错了队，他们能恨不得拆了你。Tony Stark并不是个交朋友的好选择。”

Steve咽了一口口水，又点点头。Steve从头一回见到这家伙开始就意识到了这点，第一眼他就看出来Tony的生活显而易见地混乱不堪。Steve不傻——他知道自己撞见了一个多么危险的狠角色。

“了解了。”Steve说着，又一次拉起他的书包，努力地把那个微笑抛出自己的脑海，“那就让我见见‘学校里最棒的小圈子’是什么样的吧！”

Sam笑了，伸手向他示意食堂入口，“你先请吧。”

Steve走进去，四周的喧闹声像堵墙一样撞向他。几百个学生在他身旁来来往往， 说说笑笑地 穿过人群，有那么一瞬间，Steve觉得有点儿受不了。这里有……太多太多陌生人了。他们好像都知道要往哪儿走、要去做什么，除了他——极不合群——一个背着巨大书包的小个子——看起来肯定像个傻瓜。

“没事没事，你看起来棒极了，深呼吸。”Sam挨着他的肩膀站在他身边，Steve又点点头——天呐，似乎从早晨起床开始他就一直在不停地点头——“你可以就站在门口等我，我去把他们都找来。咱们可以换个地方随便走走。”

“不用，不用，这样就挺好的，”Steve重新向前走去，他不是个因为害羞就轻易退缩的人，“抱歉，只是……”

“只是人太多了？”Sam扬起一边眉毛，突然明白了。

Steve叹了口气。他胸口那种沉重的感觉又加重了几分。“人太多了。”他小小声赞同道。

Sam没有再说什么——但他仍然抬起一只手揽住Steve的肩膀。“好啦哥们儿，你已经做到最好啦。老实说，我都被你吓着了。当我爸爸跟我说要收养一个十五岁的孩子，而不是更小的 小朋友 的时候，我还以为一切都会……很不一样呢。你现在做得比我们能想象到的任何情况都要好上许多。”

Steve害羞地微笑起来，跌跌撞撞地跟着Sam穿过人群找到他们的座位。“我很坚强。”他说话的语气里透出一种自豪的情绪。这可不假——这是他从人生经历中学到的，能渡过所有难关的唯一方法。

“哇哦，我已经开始喜欢他了！”

他被小小地吓了一跳，看向坐在他左边的女生。她留着波浪般的红头发，不太服帖，长度刚刚到脖子。尽管她的外表看上去很冷漠， 却 仍使人感到愉快。他看见Sam对她微笑后走过去毫不客气地坐在她留出的空位上，于是 马上 认出来了——“你一定是Natasha。”

她向Steve伸出一只娇小而好看的手，但当他握手打招呼时，发现这姑娘手劲不小。“对啊，我是。很高兴见到你！”

“啊——没错，我也是。”他简直说不出话来，当她松开手时赶紧把手抽回来放在胸口揉，走过去好在长椅上找个位置坐。

“啊，等等，这是不是就是你说的那个新同学？”Steve又被吓得几乎要跳起来，然后他看见另一个坐在对面长椅上的男生突然起身，他之前似乎在那儿打了个盹。他的头发贴在脸上，鼻梁上粘着一块绷带。“Steve，对吗？”

那个男生越过餐桌向他伸出手。现在Steve更加警惕了，他小心地回握住那只手——幸亏这回他没有受伤或落下残疾，他松了一口气。

“别担心，只有Natasha才会那样跟你打招呼的，”男生笑着说，“她喜欢从一开始就制定好一整套规矩。至于我嘛，我更乐意你和我推推搡搡直到我俩在食堂里打作一团——”

“——听起来就好像我曾经让你在食堂里这么干过似的，”Natasha隔着桌子拿手捅了他一下，“这里只能用来吃饭和睡觉。如果你 不服 想上法庭 打官司 ，你连在这儿吃饭和睡觉的资格都没有了。”

那个叫Clint的男生——他猜？——耸肩表示认输。“她说的对。对了，我叫Clint，我是不是还没告诉你？我记不清了。”

“啊，你确实没说过，”Steve忍不住笑出声来，与此同时Sam叹着气把一团包装纸扔向Clint，“滚回去睡觉吧你。”

Clint懒散地敬了个礼，然后又把头倒回了桌上。Steve就这样看着他，“他经常这样做吗？”

“是啊，频率远超过正常范围，”Natasha正要把叉子戳进面条里，微微耸了下肩，“但你会习惯的。对了——介绍介绍你自己吧，Steve？你从哪儿来？”

“布鲁克林，”他不假思索地答道，“我几乎在那儿住了一辈子。”

Natasha点头，“但那儿实在是太差劲了，”她直截了当地说道，Sam在Steve身边动作僵硬了一下，但Steve却笑了。挺好的，没有人打算故作掩饰。

“是啊，”他笑着说，“那里确实糟透了。”

她的表情柔和了几分，对他报以微笑。“至少你不会孤身一人了，我们都是你坚实的后盾，Steve。”

他朝她点点头，感觉至少有一件烦心事可以从他肩上的担子上卸下来。感谢上帝，他能在清单上将这个麻烦划掉。“谢谢你们。”他感激地小声说。

啊，好了，结果也不坏嘛，他可以做到的。

接下来的几周里，Steve在哪儿都能看见Tony Stark。

他不知道怎么回事，但就是这样，Tony可以说是无处不在。在走廊上，或者晃悠着走过他教室门口。而且几乎每一次，两个人都试图想吸引对方的注意。Tony并没有再和那天一样对他笑过——但他看上去就像在憋笑，可能脑子里正想着Steve没听过的笑话。乱糟糟的头发会因为他揉自己脑袋的动作而四散着支棱起来，又随着他转头的动作晃到一边去。他到底有没有进教室上过课啊？他究竟是为什么能这么有空让Steve几乎无论走到哪里都能看到他？真是让人摸不着头脑。

他还把这件事告诉了Bucky和Peggy，然而他那两个挚友只是睁大了眼睛，露出那种自以为是的表情。“哇哦，这还没几天你就想直接认识他了？”Bucky看着Peggy问道。

Steve白他一眼，从床上把Bucky一脚踢开，又对着他的肚子戳了一下。“别犯傻了，”他说，“Tony Stark他……并不是我想打交道的那类人。我就是有点好奇，仅此而已。”

“噢，然而俗话说得好，好奇害死猫啊Steven。”Peggy越发自鸣得意地对他笑着说。

“但是满足感会使猫活过来，”Steve飞快地回嘴，在他的两个朋友被他说的蠢话逗得乐不可支的时候从床上坐起身子，“哎，你们俩真是糟透了，说老实话，我就应该永远不理你们——”

“——哦，伙计，你这话太伤人了，”Peggy一把将他按回床上，Bucky噘着嘴坐在他身边，“Steve，你看看，我们的心被你伤透了。”

“关我什么事，”Steve喘了口气，徒劳地拍拍Bucky的腰，“我恨死你们了。”

“行啊，既然你这么恨我们，我俩也就没必要帮你解决与Tony Stark有关的心理问题了。是不是啊？”Bucky问道，而Peggy在旁边一本正经地点头表示赞同。

“那你们到底打算怎么帮我？”

“啊哈，问得好，”Peggy立马从床上弹起来，倚坐在Bucky的书桌旁，一 把 抄起他的电脑，一缕头发遮在眼前，“我们打算帮你探探他的底细。”

“就像那些偷窥狂一样谷歌他，”Bucky解释道，赶紧低头躲过Peggy挥过来的一巴掌。

傻子都知道谷歌并没有什么用。

“卧槽。”Steve盯着屏幕上的那些新闻，小声骂了一句。他看见了一张模糊不清的照片：Tony神志不清地躺在桌子上，看上去年纪比现在小得多，明显是喝醉了；一些警方报道；狗仔队的偷拍；还有——

“靠，你看上的那家伙真他妈的太有钱了！”当Bucky看到照片一角Stark工业的商标时，眼睛瞪得溜圆，“他居然还是世界上规模最大企业的继承人？！”

“我真没想到，”Peggy承认道，惊讶得合不拢嘴。

“我也没有。”Steve开口道。他试图把所有这些信息整理一番，再将它们套在他仅仅通过校内流言所了解的那个男生身上。这不可能是真的——Steve绝对不相信Tony居然是个大公司的继承人。

他不知道这重不重要。

“好吧，Steve，我现在真的感觉，”Bucky低下头，搭住他的肩膀一脸严肃地看着他，“你可千万别趟这滩浑水，也许你该去和那些……破坏性没那么强的人交往。”

“我没有——我没有‘想追他’！！！”Steve又丢给他一记白眼，并且努力不让自己脸红。Bucky确实没说错，被这种人盯上和一脚踏入漩涡之中没什么两样——“我就是好奇，而且我现在已经知道答案了！所以我不会再去深究这个人。”

Bucky和Peggy越过Steve的头顶对视一眼，Steve生气地按住他们的背让他俩都躺倒在床上。

确实，他也没撒谎嘛。

Steve闷闷不乐地盯着墙角，尽量不去想开学第三周就被送去校长室的事情，这可不是他希望展现的第一印象。

本来就不是他的错，或者说——好吧——也许是他先动的手，但动机是好的。他只是去了趟洗手间，就看见一帮混蛋当着他的面打算偷出某个同学的作业本，放到水池里“好好洗个澡”。那他应该怎么做，走开了事吗？他可从不会袖手旁观——而那个可怜的小同学在看到这一幕的时候简直要哭出来了，这不公平！

所以，没错——Steve可能是在被那帮混蛋推到洗手间的墙上之后，一直在炫耀自己被打肿的嘴唇和轻微的脑震荡，这都是值得的。他会这样对校长说，他也会这样告诉Bucky和他妈妈——

他停下脑海中那辆飞驰的列车，略微抖动了一下，胸口的沉重感增加了十倍——是啊，妈妈已经去世了。

“哇，连你也会被请到校长室来啊。”

Steve循着声音转过身，当看见只有那该死的Tony Stark站在眼前时惊讶得张大了嘴。Tony像平日里一样随意地靠在墙边看着他，嘴角打趣似的扬起来。今天他没穿那件皮夹克，只穿了一件深红色的、对他来说略显宽大的衬衫，松松塞进紧身牛仔裤里。他头顶上搭着一副太阳镜，手里还拿着手机。操，Steve看呆了好一会儿，然后——

“那你觉得我是哪种人？”Steve皱着眉头问他。

Tony耸耸肩膀，就像他们第一天碰面看向对方时那样把头歪在一边，好像要把Steve看得更清楚些。此时Steve呆呆地坐着，努力不让自己被盯到脸颊发烫。“呃，我也说不清楚，就像个乖宝宝吧，哎呀就是那种感觉。”

“我不是——”Steve气急败坏地回敬他，“我看起来可不像什么‘乖宝宝’。”

“确实看起来很像啊我觉得，也许是因为你的个子，还有发型。”

“啥？！”

Tony又耸耸肩，“你那个头发就很像乖学生留的那种。”他心不在焉地看着走廊的拐角处，“那么——你先进去，还是我先进去？”

Steve两臂交叉着放在胸前，努力让自己显得更高一点儿。Tony好像注意到了，这还是Steve第一次看到一个真正的笑容在被抚平之前浮现在Tony的嘴角。“我——因为是我先来的。”Steve站起身子，粗声粗气地说。

“我就好奇问下，你怎么会到这儿来？”Tony把手插进口袋里，背靠着墙，开口问道。他看起来随意极了，毕竟可能每周都来这么几回办公室。

Steve僵住了。如果他说出来的话，Tony会笑话他吗？就像那帮混蛋做的那样？

好吧，Steve心想，如果真是这样，他以后就可以对这个人避而远之了。“有两个混蛋想把某个同学的作业本给撕了，而我不让他们这样做，于是他们改变主意，打算来撕我的脸。”

他俩都沉默了一会儿。Tony又转过头来看他，似乎想皱起眉头。“嗯，”他只说了这一个字。

“那你是怎么回事？”Steve这样问他，只是想在外头多磨蹭几分钟。他现在真的没有心情挨训，毕竟他在以前的学校已经受够了这样。

Tony咧了咧嘴角——不是想笑 ，而是在努力回忆着，他思索片刻，似乎在考虑如何措辞，最后终于开了口：“跟你一样，我打架了。又打了一架。”

Steve无言以对，只好点点头。他看Tony身上几乎没有伤口，觉得他肯定是打赢了。

他们又在办公室门口站了一会儿，沉默的气氛越积越多，最后Steve长叹一口气，笨手笨脚地走向办公室。他无力地说：“那我就先进去了。”然后转过身，敲响了门。

就在他听见里面的人准许他进去的同时，Tony一边慵懒地转过身掏出手机发短信，一边漫不经心地开口了：

“他们可能是想撕烂你的脸，但也失败了，不是吗伙计？”

Steve呆住了，有点儿哽咽，不知道该怎样得体地回应Tony而不让自己显得太尴尬。他觉得自己的脸已经烧得通红，暗地里感激Tony再也没有回头看他，这样他就不会发现自己这副傻样。

“是啊，”Steve快速地回答他，“那就这样了。”

他走进办公室，然后关上了身后的门——在此之前他听见Tony在隔壁房间里小声地笑着。

在这一天剩下的时间里他始终牢牢地记着那阵笑声。

Steve直到放学的时候还想着Tony的笑声，那可真好听啊，比他想象中的要柔和许多。Tony说话的声音也很招人喜爱，尽管他总抽烟，嗓音却柔和而温暖，让人恨不得听上好几个小时。

见鬼，他真不知道自己为什么还能这么久都想着Tony——不知道Tony对他的影响竟能如此之大，他们对彼此可都知之甚少呢，更何况Tony还是个问题少年。这种想法简直蠢极了。

他只能气呼呼地背上书包，走下坡去，说曹操曹操到，他又在老地方见到Tony了，靠在他那辆该死的破摩托车上抽烟，全然不知道Steve正盯着他看。

这让他自己又想起来， 自己 最好别一直 黏在 Tony 身上 。

他别过头去，紧紧抓着书包带，快速跳下楼梯，沿途经过了班上的几个同学并感觉到他们好奇地打量着自己，但他并没有理会，直到他听见背后传来一阵窃笑。那种熟悉的感觉从背后拽住了 他 ，才意识到那些人盯着他看不仅仅是好奇——他们在数数。

正如鲨鱼能在水中嗅到血腥味一样，人们很容易就能发现班里面的哪个人最弱不禁风——这样来形容小孩子们可是再适合不过了。

Steve深吸一口气，猛地停下来，他今天刚刚才因为打架被警告不能再犯，所以他只是转过身，当他们挑起眉毛看自己的时候怒目而视。他甚至不认识这几个人——他跟他们一点儿也不熟——他只能瞎猜，好像是叫Troy，Chad，或者另一个不太起眼的名字，比如说Twist或者别的什么鬼——

“你们看什么看？”Steve紧紧握着书包肩带，粗声粗气地问。这种倒霉事他经历的多了去了，知道这是他们行动的第一步。

“怎么着？”一个大个子随意地耸耸肩膀，冷笑着问道。Steve并没有因此而怯懦，毕竟那都算不上是个像样的嘲讽。“Rogers，你真该瞧瞧自己这副傻样。”

“我看着呢，Troy，”Steve没再多说一句话，转身就走。他们现在想把自己推下楼梯可不太方便，但Steve暗暗祈祷他们可千万别有这种想法。

当他又回头朝他们瞟了一眼的时候，它们正疑惑地看着他，他懒洋洋地挥了挥手，然后赶紧转过脑袋，因为Tony又在看着他，虽然就是那么短短一瞬。Steve再回过头，他们目光相撞的刹那间，Steve发现对方皱了皱眉，天晓得他在想什么，他自己的脑子里也是一团乱麻，Steve便不愿再多想，他现在只让自己紧紧盯着前方的路，不再回头张望一眼。

没什么大不了的，总有那么一些人，每天只有在上学的时候才需要和他们在一起熬过六个小时，然后一下课就可以把他们给忘掉，他不再理会身后传来的嘲笑声。

这一切他早已习惯了

“嘿，妈妈。”

Steve紧咬嘴唇，慢慢走在草地上，把外套的拉链拉高了一点儿。这感觉奇怪极了，每次他来这儿都感觉很奇怪。小小的墓地是围绕着母子两人常去的小教堂建起来的，周围还修了一堵只到他的腰那么高却精致的砖墙。太阳还低低的悬在地平线上，毕竟他今天起得很早。如果想有时间来这里看他妈妈，他就必须起早一点。

Sarah Rogers安睡的地方十分简朴。她的葬礼和墓地都太简陋了，即使在最后一刻她也不愿意在自己身上多费一分钱。剩下所有的钱她都给Steve存了起来，所以她的坟前只有一块小石板证明着她的存在，上面刻写着她的生卒日期，还有一句话：“阴霾背后永远有希望。”

这话他以前不只一次地听她说过，他还知道母亲要求刻这句话完全是为了他着想。当然，还有更深层次的原因——比她悄声对他说的话还要深奥的原因。然而在那些难过的日子里，他身体太虚弱，根本站不起身子，更何况他自己太过悲伤，根本无暇考虑这些。

“Steve，永远不要对别人放弃希望，”她这样说着，用纤弱的手指轻抚过他的头发，让他感觉到家的温馨，“永远不要放弃善良。即使你觉得世界一片黑暗，找不到出路，你也能在前方看到希望，它一直就在那儿，经常出现在意想不到的地方，你只是需要去找到它而已。”

低头看着她的坟墓——那标志着世上最爱他的三个人的其中一个已经长眠于地下——他打心眼里希望自己能相信她。

“学校里一切都好，”他小声说，轻轻拍着手中买来的廉价鲜花，他实在买不起别的东西了，“同学们也挺好相处，我还交了些新朋友。情况好像比我想象的要好一点。”

他身旁的树上有只小鸟开口唱起了早安曲，他温和地笑了。这里十分安静，妈妈会喜欢这里的。

“我想你了，”他悄声说道，半年过去了，他每次来这儿还是会伤心的大哭——他不知道如何面对他母亲的墓碑时忽略掉内心深处的悲伤之情——“妈妈，我真的很想你。”

墓园里安静到几乎听不见任何声音。Steve紧紧闭上眼，一只手粗暴地擦掉脸上的泪水。在这个世界上，他现在最想听到的只是他妈妈的声音，再听一次就好。他想在听到那声音中饱含的愉快。即使她卧病在床、身处困境之时，她也一直很开心。

但她已经走了，永远不会再回来了。

他叹了一口气，胸口中的压抑比以往还要沉重——他想知道他还能不能快活起来，可能永远都不会了吧。

他弯下腰将那束鲜花放在墓碑旁，手指轻抚过它——冷冰冰的，不像他妈妈在世时那样。

是啊，一切都和以往不一样了。

转入新学校已经一个月了，Steve发现自己认识了十个新同学。

第一个就是Sam，但Steve觉得不该把他计算在内，因为自己来神盾高中几个星期前就认识他了。还有Clint，Natasha，以及一个星期前认识的Bruce，但五分钟之后这个迷迷糊糊的男孩突然想起了什么就一言不发地跑掉了。Thor有一次走过来了一小会儿问自己有没有看见他弟弟，然后就跑去和Clint比扳手腕了——很明显他们俩经常这么做。当Steve听说Thor经常和Tony那帮人来往时表现出了震惊，但Natasha告诉他说，Sam老有一种想把学校里所有人分成小帮派的奇怪想法，但就拿Thor来举例子吧，人们总是会有交集的。啊，他还认识了Jane和Carol——虽然只是从Natasha那儿听说过这两位女生，不过看起来似乎很好相处，况且Steve在走廊上和她俩擦肩而过时，她们总对他友好地微笑，所以Steve也把算认识她们啦。

然后就是Tony，出于某些原因，Steve一直记得他——并不是因为他俩是朋友——他们自从那天聊了几句之后再没说过话，但Steve就是认识他，他应该算一个。

那这么些人了，这才——才七个人？！来新学校已经一个月了，Steve才认识了七个人，怎么会这样？这可太丢人了，他绝对不要告诉Bucky和Peggy，他们一定会因此笑掉门牙。

“我简直不敢相信，”Bucky猛吸一口气，整张脸都皱在一起，他抓住Steve的肩膀爆发出一阵大笑，“从开学到现在你真的只交到七个新朋友！抱歉，我没法儿相信这事儿，绝对不可能。”

“Steve，我认识你很多年了，我绝对清楚你比你说的要更受欢迎，”Peggy柔声说，她擦掉下睫毛上的睫毛膏，然后用另一只手拍拍他的脸颊。

“我没在开玩笑！”Steve叹了口气，把头埋进双手里，“我就是不擅长交朋友。我不懂，我不知道，我不知道该怎么做，你们是我这辈子唯二交到的朋友。这事儿就是、就是太难了。”

一阵儿短暂的沉默后，Bucky也笑不出来了。好极了，没有比在他们面前高谈阔论他那糟糕的内心世界更完美的冷场方式了。Steve疲惫的张开嘴，道歉的话语卡在嘴边几乎要脱口而出，但Peggy打断了他。

“你需要建立人脉，Steve。”

Steve扭头去看Bucky，发现Bucky正神情严肃的望着他，他甚至可以感觉到另一边的Peggy为她自己的话赞同的点头。唯独Steve自己怀疑的皱起脸，“我应该知道那他妈的是什么意思吗？”

“意思是，”Peggy胡乱的挥了挥手，“别总一个人待着！如果有人找你出去玩，就跟他们去。和同学们聊聊天，让你自己融入到新的环境中！你完全能够决定自己要做什么，Steve，你正处于你生命中最好的年华 之中 ！去参加派对，或者随便什么。呃，现在的孩子们还会这么做吗？”

“你也是个孩子。”Bucky对她说，“我确定你能自己回答这个问题。”

“好吧，已经好几个月没人邀请我参加派对了，我早就忘记派对这玩意儿现在是不是还存在——”

“尽管我非常愿意为你的社交危机提供帮助，但我们现在讨论的是我的社交危机，”Steve小声咕哝，然后他的两个白痴朋友又开始安慰似的拍拍他的背，这是他们对他陷入麻烦时的本能反应，“我到底应该怎么做才能被邀请去参加这类活动呢？”

他的两个朋友似乎都耸了耸肩。“让自己看起来……很闲？”Bucky尝试提出建议。

Steve抬起头看着他俩，“你们他妈的根本不知道怎么交朋友，是吗？”他问道，Bucky和Peggy立刻摇头，声音里都是歉意。

他又把脑袋砸进双手中，“好极了，”他啐道，“我们绝对是他妈的典型。”

那之后他们又聊了些别的，Peggy邀请他们吃 Ben & Jerry 家的冰淇淋，好让他们化悲愤为食欲，但Steve控制不住的思考这个问题。七个朋友，有些甚至都不能称为朋友，他只是刚好知道他们的名字而且他们也认识他——这真的打击到他了，他从未感到如此挫败。说真的，他就这么难被人记住吗？

每当这时候他总是无比思念他的母亲。学校的生活痛苦又艰难——现在的每一件事似乎都是如此。Steve才十五岁，在他的母亲去世后，他突然之间就要独自面对这个世界。他所能做的全部就是在纽约找一对儿养父母，这样他就可以和Bucky还有Peggy待在一起，他非常感激Sam的父母愿意收养他、照顾他，但这仍旧不够……

他们不是他妈妈。

他妈妈总是知道该怎么做，她总会说一些有点儿蠢却又鼓舞人心的话来激励他，就像刻在她墓碑上的墓志铭那样。每当Steve感到沮丧时，他们会一起烤饼干，然后一晚上就把它们全部吃掉。Steve常常坐在那儿独自难受，但他的妈妈会陪在他身边，温柔的注视着他。他非常想念她，不管什么时候，当他想起她时胸口便一阵剧痛，那让他想要尖叫，哭泣，揍点儿什么东西。但早在最初的几个月里他就已经这么做过了。这整件操蛋的事儿——Bucky在查看他有没有自杀倾向的问题上没有开玩笑——但现在，他已经……成长了。他不会随随便便就说要放弃，真的，但就是——

是啊。

艰难。只是太艰难了而已。

“Steve？”Bucky轻声叫他，Steve眨了眨眼睛，才注意到现在房间里一片漆黑，Peggy已经躺在沙发扶手上睡着了，只有电视上还在重播《老友记》。

有时候会发生这样的事，时间在不知不觉间便流逝了。

“你还好吗？”Bucky担忧的问道，同时用手握住Steve的胳膊。

Steve微笑着说，“挺好的。”他故作轻松的撒谎，“我很好，别担心。”

第二天，他在同样的情绪中醒来，有点儿空虚，还有点儿漠然。他起床后例行公事的开始洗漱，刷牙，然后敲敲卫生间的门告诉Sam不要在里面待太长时间，最后他感谢了Wilson先生……因为Wilson先生做了他能做的，至少Steve是这么想的——然后他离开房子去上学。

早上的时候他看到Natasha在学校门口等他，这不太正常，但没什么好担心的。她行事风格常常难以捉摸，Steve觉得她只是喜欢让自己显得不可预测。

“我不打算问你那个叫做Bucky的朋友是怎么搞到我的电话号码的，因为我觉得这很可能涉及到你设置的强度太弱的手机密码，以及差不多十亿个我现在不愿意处理的安全风险——但是他告诉我，我今天得照顾你一整天，所以——”她耸耸肩，递给他一块巧克力。巧克力有点儿放软了，而且Steve乳糖不耐，但不管怎么说，他还是朝她露出微笑。

“谢谢。”他抬头看着她，安静的道谢。Natasha挽着他的胳膊，和他一起走上台阶。关于Natasha最棒的一件事儿就是——当她从人群中走过，人们会为她自动让道。这很可能是因为Natasha的表情——极致的美丽和致命的残忍的结合，即使是最坚强的青少年也会被吓个半死。

酷，Natasha真的太酷了！

“嘿，Rogers！”

他皱了皱眉头，朝声源的方向看过去，发现声音的主人不是别人，正是……他叫Troy，还是Chad还是Jace？随便了，就是那个前些日子抢了他书包的家伙。他朝Steve和Natasha走过来，看起来有点儿紧张。他的朋友没和他一起，但这次Steve有朋友在身边，这让他感到些许安慰。

“你想干什么？”他直截了当的问道。他今天早上实在没有心情处理那些破事儿。

“没，我不是……伙计，我只是想……呃，向你道歉，”他尴尬的四处乱瞟，眼珠转来转去，好像他在寻找什么人似的，“我不是故意要那么混蛋的，我不知道你和……呃，是朋友。真的，我只是——我们和好了？”

Steve微微低下头，试图从这个叫Troy还是Chad还是Jace的男孩儿破碎的描述中理清楚他想说的话，“你在道歉？”

男孩儿激动地点点头，“是的。听着，伙计，让我补偿你吧。今天晚上在我朋友家有个派对，很多同学都会去。你也一起来吧。晚上八点开始， 就在Revel路边 ，你知道那儿吗？不管怎么说，你被邀请了。就……”他咬住嘴唇，再次环顾四周，然后倒退着离开，“就告诉Tony我们和好了，行吗？”

Steve把眉头拧的更紧了，“Tony？”他还想继续问清楚这他妈的到底是怎么回事儿，但他感觉到Natasha正用胳膊肘戳他，并且轻轻的摇了摇头，所以他明智的转变了话头，“我……行吧，我会告诉他的。”

男孩儿点了点头，明显松了口气，他向后退了几步然后迅速离开了。Steve愣在原地，愈发感到困惑，“这他妈的到底怎么回事儿？”过了一会儿，他忍不住问Natasha。

Natasha叹了口气，“有Tony Stark做你的靠山也许很管用，Steve，但我真的不建议你和他走的太近——”

“是啊，我知道，每个人都他妈的这么告诉我，别担心，”Steve打断她，被听了无数遍的警告搞得一阵儿恼火，“我只想知道这到底他妈的是怎么发生的，又和Tony·该死的·Stark有什么关系。”

Natasha像是被他逗乐了，“你真的对此一无所知，是不是？”

“不然呢？”

她又叹了口气，把Steve拉近，继续朝楼上走去。她露出迷人的笑容，“你似乎总能激发出人们美好的一面，Steve。”她说得高深莫测，然后她放开Steve的胳膊，在包里翻找什么，“你不会真的要去参加那个派对吧？你不去吧？”

Steve耸耸肩，没有回答。这显然不是Natasha想要的回答，她在包里找到她的头绳后，在Steve后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，“Steve，有那种人参加的派对可不会是什么遵纪守法的好派对。想都别想，听到没？”

Steve又哼了一声。她怀疑的瞥了他一眼，但最终看在他心情不错的份儿上没有继续追究，Steve很感激——他真的不喜欢听人说教。再说了，他可能根本不会去……但这不正是昨晚Bucky和Peggy跟他讨论的事儿吗？社交，人脉，是吧？只是一个晚上而已，Steve想做点儿不一样的事 ，就这一次，他要改变。

见鬼的，十五岁只有一次，而且本应该阻止他这么做的父母都他妈已经死了，Steve近乎疯狂的想道。

所以，为什么他妈的不去？

_____

看看，这就是 **为什么他他妈的不应该来。**

派对既喧闹又刺眼，没有一个他认识的人。他在这儿待了快二十分钟，已经感觉到头痛难耐。

上帝，为什么会有人喜欢这个？

“别想那么多，喝！”一个女孩儿在他左边说(更像是尖叫），把一大杯不知道什么东西的液体塞到他手里，然后她一边大笑，一边跌跌撞撞的走开了。他真的把不适表现得那么明显？也许吧。

Steve叹了口气，把杯子里的不明液体一饮而尽，然后抓起酒杯扔到地上砸碎。他他妈的如此瘦弱，绝望的期盼这能有用，能让他放松。他就想开心一点儿——他已经很久很久、很久很久没有感受到快乐了。

老天，他听上去简直像个七十岁的老头儿。

贝斯手开始演奏歌曲，Steve沉默的盯着随音乐摇摆的人群。他现在可没法儿跳舞，他感觉他随时可能吐出来。

有人悄声溜到他旁边，冲他大笑，Steve看着他们，尴尬的回以微笑。他们中的一个女生朝他伸出手，“我是Joyce，”她尖叫着，声音混在嘈杂的音乐里有点儿模糊，“你真可爱，一起跳舞吧！”

她张开嘴，想告诉她他觉得有点儿不太舒服，但音乐淹没了他的声音，还没等他反应过来，他已经被拉到扭动的人群之中。他一踏出第一步，就知道他他妈的喝多了。不管他之前喝的是什么玩意儿，对于一个这辈子只喝过几口酒的人来说都太烈了，他几乎立刻感觉到整个世界都开始旋转，失去控制。

“啊哦，”他咕哝着，在那个女孩儿抓住他的手又开始蹦蹦跳跳时眨眨眼睛，试图保持清醒。

周围的一切都过于明亮，他的呼吸急促，像是哮喘？不，是恐慌症发作，他心不在焉的想着，是恐慌症的可能性更大，考虑到他现在全身上下都绝望的尖叫着想要从这里逃离，想要出去透透气。

他试着把手抽出来，但女孩儿抓得很紧，所以他只好更用力的拉扯。她终于放开他的手，烦躁的抱怨了两句，而Steve只是拼命地往外跑，他跑的那么快，哦，操，他要摔倒了——

他的脑袋撞上什么柔软的东西，等他回神时，他意识到他撞到某人的胸部。“你好！”这个胸部甚至高兴的说，Steve为此皱起眉头，“你还好吗，我的朋友？”

“呃，”Steve猛地推开它，踉跄着向旁边倒去，但这对儿胸肌像长了双手似的在他摔倒前伸手接住了他。现在他意识到他面前不是一个飘来飘去的胸，而是个实实在在的人，Steve抬头看到这个大块头男孩儿，长长的头发盘成一个发髻，他朝他微笑，那笑容明亮的足以媲美这间房里的LED灯。

哦，Thor。那个扳手腕的家伙。

“我得从这儿离开。”Steve飞快的说，同时注意到他放在Thor胸口的手正剧烈的颤抖。上帝啊，这太蠢了，他在做什么！傻乎乎的跑到这里来——

“嘿，嘿，深呼吸，”Thor说，他的手紧张的护在Steve的肩膀上，“我叫Thor，记得吗？你是那个新来的、和Clint坐在一起的男孩儿，对吧？是的，就是你，我带你去厨房，好吗？厨房里更安静一点儿。我们可以给你弄些水喝，好吗？”

Steve糊里糊涂的点点头，然后感觉到Thor的手环住他的肩膀，带他穿过人群。他低着头，懊恼不已，他就是个怪胎，整个晚上都是场灾难，这显然足够证明他根本无法融入这所狗屎学校——

突然之间，持续不断的喧嚣声终止，变成一种更浑厚的闷响声，Steve睁开眼睛，直到这时候他才意识到他之前闭上了眼睛。他站在一个很大的厨房中间，里面只有很少的一些人，他们中的大多数都躲在角落里亲热。

好极了，这样他们就不会注意到他了。

Thor拍拍他的肩膀，然后指向一把椅子，“你想坐下来吗？”轻声问他。

Steve遵循指示坐下来，把脑袋埋在双膝之间。过了一会儿，他听到Thor的脚步声渐行渐远，恐慌又一次袭击了他。Thor是整个晚上他唯一遇到的好人，他不想让他离开，否则他又只能靠他自己一个人——

“别害怕，没事儿的，”温暖的男中音再次在他耳边响起，一只大手又一次落在他的肩膀上，“我刚给你拿来一些水，你想喝吗？”

Steve口干舌燥的吞咽了一下，“想喝，谢谢。”

Thor小心翼翼的把水杯放在他旁边的桌子上，然后忧心忡忡的在Steve身后徘徊。他想告诉他这没什么大不了的，这种糟心的事儿时常发生，他又不是真的要死了——但他的喉头发紧，一句话也说不出。被迫让Thor陪他一起离开派对就已经够糟糕了，但是现在他甚至连礼貌的和Thor说几句话都做不到。

操，操，操操操操操操操，这太他妈荒唐了——

“Steve？”

他猛地抬起头，睁大眼睛不由自主的向声源看去。

在那些之前被他视为无所谓的、爱情鸟们亲热的其中一个角落里，Tony·操他妈的·Stark正转过身，目光越过他的肩膀，不可思议的盯着Steve看。

Steve不甘示弱的瞪回去。事实上，他的大脑对正在发生的事儿还晕晕乎乎。Stark出现在他周围，又一次，并且还直勾勾的看着Steve，又一次——这家伙肯定不知道被这样的视线盯着是一种什么样的感觉，老实说，那让Steve想要发抖。他的眼睛是如此的湛蓝。

那个女孩儿坐在Tony面前的柜台上，看上去因为正在进行的事儿被突然打断而感到恼火，她不耐烦的拍了拍Tony的胳膊，但Tony只是把眉头皱的更深，然后挥开她的手，眼睛一刻也没有从Steve身上离开，“行了，够了，你先回派对去吧，宝贝儿，我等会儿就去找你。”

“不，你才不会去找我，”女孩儿恼怒的说，她气冲冲的跳下柜台，在经过Steve时对他怒目而视，而他只是傻乎乎的盯着她看，完全不知所措。

“你认识他？”Thor问道，Tony正一脸困惑的看着他，“我刚在舞池中央看到他，他看起来非常痛苦——”

“不，老天啊，”Steve低声抱怨，觉得无比丢人。他干嘛要来这儿？为什么要让Tony看到他，还是在他试着控制自己的恐慌，就因为他甚至没法儿在同一个房间和超过十个以上的人待在一起的时候？他会怎么想他？

“是啊，我认识他，交给我吧。Thor，如果愿意你可以回到派对上去。”

Thor的手以不可思议的轻柔力道安抚着他的肩膀，“你觉得这样行吗，Steve？还是你想要我留在这儿？”

他深深地吸了一口气，以手遮面。最后，他强迫自己说，“我很好，谢谢你。”

Thor又安抚似的拍了拍他，“照顾好他，Tony。”他认真的交代完，然后离开了厨房。

有一阵子他们谁也没有说话，空气中忽然响起三声响亮的击掌声，Steve吓了一跳，迷茫的环顾四周，但Tony似乎并没有意图让其他人注意到他，“所有人都出去。去找个别的房间，这里有人了。”他大声宣布，爱侣们停止亲吻，看起来对被打断的事儿十分不满。然而没过一会儿他们还是离开了，宽敞的厨房里顿时只剩下Steve和Tony。

“你的影响力可真是诡异的大。”Steve虚弱的笑着，没有抬头。他仍然感到有点儿眩晕。

“亿万富翁的好处。”Tony回答道。Steve听到脚步声越来越近，他又一次闭上眼睛，用手揉了揉眼皮。

“那么，该我提问了——你在这儿干什么，Steve Rogers？”声音从他的下方传来，考虑到他正坐在一把椅子上，这很奇怪。Steve控制不住的睁开眼睛，当他看到Tony时几乎吓了一跳，Tony正盘腿坐在他脚边的地板上。

“我……”Steve开口，试图找一个听起来合理的借口。例如，和你一样的理由。想换个环境放松放松。建立人脉。

“我不知道。”他苦笑道，甚至有点儿哽咽，“我真的不知道……我很抱歉——”

“不用道歉，”Tony看着他，眉毛在额前皱成一团，他似乎常常在看着Steve时皱眉，“但你确实不应该来这儿，这是肯定的。”

他感到胃在下沉。真是再明显不过——他没法儿融入他们，而他再也不能他妈的融入任何地方——

“不是那个意思，”Tony温柔的说，不赞同的挥了挥手。他对Steve说话时露出轻柔的微笑，“Steve Rogers，我也讨厌这么告诉你，但这地方就是个垃圾场，而你太真诚了。这种地方是为混蛋们准备的。你懂的。”他指了指自己，又指了指空荡荡的厨房。

Steve皱起眉头，“你甚至都不认识我。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“我不需要认识你就能了解你，懂吗。”

Steve试图在脑海中理解这一点，但是没能成功。Tony轻笑起来，从桌子上端来一杯水送到Steve嘴边，“这的确很有帮助。但下一次再感到恐慌的时候，你就赶紧离开，明白吗？你不应该待在这里。”

不知怎么的，这些话听起来并不冷酷，甚至还充满担忧。就好像Tony真的在乎他，而这他妈的根本说不通，鉴于Tony可是Tony Stark而Steve只是……Steve。一个悲伤的瘦弱的孤儿，完全他妈的不知道自己在干什么。

“你真的觉得这里有人知道自己在干什么吗？”Tony反问他，这很吓人，因为这意味着要么Tony会读心术，要么Steve毫无自觉的把最后一句话说出来了。“Steve，这只是一群半大的孩子试图表现得像个成年人。试图假装他们好像很成熟。这不是个什么好的意味上的派对，就连音乐都是一坨屎。”他停顿了一会儿，一只手烦躁的抓了一把头发，Steve情不自禁的盯着他的一举一动，“好吧——有人送你回家吗？”

Steve耸耸肩。他之前……本打算叫一辆出租车，但在从派对到厨房的路上，他似乎弄丢了他的钱包，现在他的夹克里已经没有钱了。“我会想办法回家的。”

Tony哼了一声，“好像你真的有办法一样，”他说着伸展双腿，然后站起来，“我的摩托车就在外面。你只要答应我别摔下去——那对任何人都没有任何好处……”

“Tony，你不必……这么做，”Steve小声问道，纠结的抓了把头发，“你为什么……你怎么会知道我的名字？你为什么对我这么好？”

Tony僵住了。Steve这才隐约意识到他刚才说的话可能有些冒犯，他无奈的叹了口气。他把一切都搞砸了！“我不是那个意……”

“那你怎么会知道我的名字？”Tony反问他，然后转过身抓起扔在柜台边的夹克衫，把它穿好。

Steve低声咒骂了一句，“你不用非得这么做……”

Tony无声的摇了摇头，给了他一个无动于衷的表情，Steve不由地瑟缩了一下。尴尬和震惊混杂在一起，让他从心底腾升起某种可怕的异样情绪，这种情绪仿佛伸出无数利爪由内而外抓住他，扼住他的咽喉。他现在只想回家。

一只不同于Thor那样柔软的手放在他的肩膀上，轻缓的按揉，那让Steve不自觉的闭上眼睛，浑身都放松下来。“你想给你的朋友打电话吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，“如果让他们知道我做了什么，他们会发疯的。”

Tony按揉的动作顿了一下，“真好，”他低声咕哝了一句，Steve不太明白那是什么意思，所以他只好沉默着没有回应。

“我们待会儿得从派对的那个房间出去，”漫长的沉默后，Tony对Steve说道，同时伸出拇指指了指身后乐声激昂沸反盈天的房间，“你能行吗？”

“能行。”Steve有点儿烦躁的回答道，他或许是一个白痴，但他早就不是个还没长大的孩子——他能应付这些噪声。

“我不是说你不能应付，”Tony举起双手。噢，操，Steve又把自己的想法说出来了，“我是说你刚刚才经历了一次严重的恐慌发作，通常当我的恐慌发作时，我宁可咬断自己的腿也不愿意经过那种的地方。”

Steve愣了一下，“你有恐慌症？”他的语气里带着怀疑。

又一次，Tony只是沉默了一会儿然后咧嘴笑起来，Steve一眼就能看出来那是个不太高明的假笑。“任何时候，只要方圆五英尺里没有酒，我就会感到恐慌。来吧，Rogers，让我带你回家找妈妈……”

“别说这种话！”Steve猛地呵斥道，语气严厉。这对Tony太不公平了，整个晚上Tony都在帮助他，而他却总对他态度糟糕，像个混蛋，“求你了，别那样说。”

又是一阵寂静，Tony轻声细语的安抚道，“明白了。对不起，我们还是……”

Tony走到门边，旋转把手打开门。他抓着Steve的胳膊最后一次转过身，仰起头冲他露出一个微笑。在他这么做时，额发落在了他的眼睫上。“如果你愿意，我可以拍拍手就让所有人离开，清空整个房间。”

Steve被他逗乐了，情不自禁的哼道，“炫耀。”

“不服憋着。”Tony耸耸肩，拉着Steve走进喧闹的人群里。

人群还像他来的时候那样拥挤不堪，但Tony紧紧的抓着他的胳膊，带着Steve轻易便穿过了人潮。人们似乎自动的为他让路——这太疯狂了，Steve完全搞不明白为什么学校最受欢迎的男孩儿愿意照看他。Tony在帮他，真诚的帮助他，不管是为了什么，当Tony完全可以把他扔给Thor，然后继续亲吻那个漂亮女孩儿的每一寸红唇时，他没有这么做，而这完全……没道理。他不应该帮他。像那样的人……Tony那样的人，他们抽烟、喝酒然后进监狱——他们是他在过道里会碰上的那类人，他们会绊倒他，或者在课间休息时把他按到储物柜上暴打，而不是——

他沉浸在自己的思绪里，完全没注意到什么时候他们已经出来了。那让他感到解脱。

当他们关上屋门时，Tony松开了Steve，然后跳下台阶，朝停在人行道边的摩托车走去。这辆摩托车的价格一定比他这辈子花过的钱还要多，Steve站在台阶上看到摩托车的时候这么想。

Tony倚在摩托车上，心不在焉的哼着歌，他解开头盔 搭扣 ，转过身来，看到Steve仍然站在几英尺外的派对入口处，“不来吗？”他扬起一边眉毛，又露出那副被逗乐的样子。

Steve张了张嘴，又牢牢地闭上嘴巴，然后重重的点了几下头，朝Tony走过去。当他走下台阶时，Tony把头盔扔给了他，然后坐到摩托车前座上，“你之前开过摩托车吗？”

Steve摇摇头。“别担心，”Tony耸耸肩说，“就抓紧我，然后享受这趟旅程吧，甜心。我以童子军的荣誉担保，不会撞上任何东西。”

Steve紧张的咽了口唾沫，Tony正好转头看到他，第数不清多少次的皱起眉头，深深的叹了口气，“Steve，认真说，如果你更愿意我给你叫一辆出租车，那也可以……”

Steve飞快的戴上头盔，用行动表示他完全可以。他一点儿都不担心、完全不，他只想尽快离开这里，而Tony可以带他离开，“我非常确定，如果你不是一名童子军，你就不能用童子军的荣誉作担保。”

Tony笑起来，他转过脸面朝前方，侧脸正好对着Steve，“我也可能是童子军啊。”

“我对此深表怀疑。”

“好吧，尽管当成笑话吧，但我说的都是实话，我可是个彻头彻尾的童子军。”

Steve笨拙的爬上摩托车后座，酒精和过度紧张的神经把他的脑子搞得一团糟，他仍旧感到眩晕。他真心希望等会儿他不会从摩托车上摔下来，那样可就太糟糕了，“你做了多久的童子军？”他的声音从头盔下传出，双手不自觉的抓住前面的扶手。

他注意到Tony并没有戴头盔，可能因为Tony只随身携带了一个头盔。Steve正想说点儿什么，但Tony已经启动引擎，踢开边撑*，对他的问题耸了耸肩。（边撑：保持摩托车平稳停放的东西）

“三天。”他回答道，然后一脚踩下油门。

Steve立刻感受到摩托车带来的拉力，他不自觉把扶手抓得更紧。操，他以前从来没有骑过任何一辆摩托车。这是一种……全新的感受。当然还有点儿吓人。

他戴着头盔深深的吸了口气，试图平复自己过快的心跳。这是他一生中最离奇的夜晚——如果之前有人告诉他，他会在一次派对上遇到Tony Stark，还坐在Tony摩托车的后座上，他一定会直接问这人他是不是嗑药了。但现在这事儿就这么发生了。

Tony朝左边来了个急转弯，Steve吓得尖叫。摩托车扶手看上去那么脆弱，一点儿也不容易抓稳——在Steve意识到这点前，他的双手已经紧紧的环住Tony的腰，冰凉的手指攥紧Tony的夹克，就好像他的性命全都依赖于此一样。

偶在他前面的Tony放声大笑。“不知道那要花多长时间。”他在疾驰的风声中喊叫。Steve很感激头盔遮住了他脸颊上泛起的红晕——他苍白的皮肤让脸红变得更加明显。

“我觉得我们应该更正式的彼此自我介绍。”Steve也喊道，在他的大脑来得及阻止嘴巴前脱口而出，“我叫Steve Rogers，你好。”

他能感觉到从指尖传来的胸腔的震动，他猜Tony正在大笑。“很高兴认识你，Steve Rogers，”他说，声音里满是愉悦，“我叫Tony。现在你能告诉我你到底住哪儿了吗？”

哦。操，当然了，他怎么忘了这么重要的事儿。Steve报出他在布鲁克林的家的旧地址，只说完开头就停住了，因为他刚刚想起那里已经不再是他的家了。那地方大概已经被拆除干净然后张贴销售了，好让随便什么想买下它的陌生人进去到处乱碰，哈。

在Steve改变主意告诉他Sam家的地址时，Tony一直沉默着，但他能感觉到在他报完地址时Tony点了点头，这意味着他听到了他的话。在剩下的车程中，他们没再说话。Steve克制着想要把头靠在Tony背上就这么睡觉的冲动。他真的太累了，在过去的几周里他一直睡得不好。

最终——可能是五分钟也可能是一个小时后，Steve不太确定——Tony把摩托车停在Sam家门口，同时关掉引擎。他伸出一只脚踢出边撑，然后优雅帅气的下车。Steve试图跟上Tony，但头盔挡住了他的视线，而且车座出人意料的高，这意味着他根本没有踩稳，他尖叫着从旁边摔下来，感谢他还戴着头盔，这样等他不可避免的撞上沥青路面时——

“喔，喔——”有什么东西抓住他的腰把他环抱住，让他上半身倾斜着面对着人行道，而没有摔倒人行道上，“你是真的一点儿酒都不能喝，是不是？”

Steve急急忙忙重新站好，推开Tony抓着他的胳膊。Tony只是站在旁边看着他，嘴角仍然挂着那该死的微笑，“我只是不小心。”他恼怒的啐道。Tony很可能整个晚上都在暗地里嘲笑他——Steve甚至不能责怪他，因为他自己表现得就像个白痴。

他伸手开始尝试脱掉头盔，与此同时Tony半倚在摩托车上，从天知道什么地方掏出一根香烟塞进嘴里。

“操，”Steve咒骂着，头盔遮住了他的眼睛，他只好盲目的试图解开绕在下巴上的扣环。这简直是整个世界上最尴尬的事情了，Steve决定他再也不要离开他的房间——

“这儿，就——哦，上帝啊 ，到这儿来，Steve Rogers，”Tony说道，而且，是啊，Steve现在绝对听出来他声音里的笑意了。他干巴巴的说着Steve的全名，上帝啊，操，Steve甚至不觉得生气，因为Tony的声音是那么动听——

他还在为恼人的扣环纠结时，一双手把他的手拉开，仅仅几秒种后，扣环就被解开了。那之后，Tony帮Steve把头盔整个儿摘下来，留下一脸茫然的Steve在路灯下眨巴眨巴眼。他的头发很可能看起来像是在足球场上来回摩擦过。

Tony距离他只有几厘米远。他的眼睛闪闪发光，明显忍笑忍得辛苦。Steve闷闷不乐的看着他，衷心希望遍布在苍白的脸颊和脖子上的红晕不要那么明显。

Tony用纤长的手指夹住香烟，然后把头扭到另一边，吐出一团白烟，“你可真是个有趣的家伙，Steve Rogers。”他边说边晃着脚跟。

Steve做了个鬼脸，然后低头看着人行道。他犹豫着哼了两声，沉默着，突然扭头看向Sam家的房子，“也许我应该……”

“你是该回家了。”Tony点点头，又把香烟塞回嘴里。Steve往家的方向迈了一步，但又一次被一只手拽住了胳膊——温柔并且毫无威胁，就像之前一样。

“我相信你的朋友们已经警告过你了，但我还是要说说我的一点儿愚见。”Tony平静的说，他那双湛蓝的眼眸微微向下看着他，神情严肃，甚至有些哀伤。“你的朋友们是对的。你不会想和我混在一个圈子里的。别卷进来，好吗？”

Steve愤怒的推开他。突然之间，似乎每个人都觉得自己知道什么对他才是最好的。就连Tony·操他妈的·Stark也比他清楚。“你根本不了解我。”

“我知道你过得不好。”Tony耸耸肩，露出似笑非笑的表情，“你以为我看不出来吗？但是相信我，这不是解决问题的办法。”

“听起来有点儿虚伪，如果你问我的话。”Steve双臂交叠。Tony仍然只是耸耸肩，又狠狠吸了一口烟然后慢慢吐了出来。

“哦，的确挺虚伪的。”他承认道，“我简直就是搞砸事情和生活方式 糟糕 的典型代表。但那不意味着我不能试着阻止你。你是……”他皱了皱鼻子，好像在试图找到合适的词汇，尽管Tony总是散发着某种气场，但这个动作本身还是相当可爱的。“你比那要优秀得多。而且还有很多同样优秀的朋友。Romanov的忠诚有点儿可怕，但她确实很忠诚。听说Wilson也是个不错的家伙。和他们待在一起，你会 熬 过这段糟糕的时光的。”

“你看起来那么在乎我，我很感动。但事实上你又不是我妈妈，”Steve厉声说，他翻了个白眼然后转过身去，“我不需要来自Tony Stark 的人生建议，谢了。”

他身后传来一阵短促的笑声，“说的很对。”他听到Tony低声说。之后Tony重新骑上他的摩托车，又一次发动引擎。

Steve转过身来，正看到Tony把香烟扔到地上，然后用鞋尖踩灭。

“离我远点儿，Steve Rogers。”这是Steve听到的最后一句话，那之后Tony调转方向，骑着机车疾驰而去，消失在浓浓的夜色中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> itsallAvengers：在这章我想展现一点Tony那混乱不堪的生活，也会提到他滥用药物的恶习。他们两个吃冰激凌的那部分也许能算是个约会？这一章的Steve……就还是他自己，没什么变化。不过别担心——他们最后会停止相互回避的，我保证。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：预警，本章有暗示Tony滥用药品的情节，千万千万不要模仿！

这也许是Steve这辈子做的最蠢的决定。

好吧，也许太夸张了，只能算这个月做的最蠢的决定才对，但它绝对在名为“这辈子最尴尬的瞬间”这张榜单里排的上前五。

老天，他的头都要疼得裂开了。

他发出一阵呻吟，从床上滚下来后在地上瘫了几分钟，发现自己被毯子给缠得严严实实。他真讨厌早上，一到早上准没好事儿发生。

托老天爷的福，至少今天是周六，不用上学。

他高兴地把头枕在地板上又眯了一会儿，几个小时前他甚至希望自己能永远趴着不用醒来，瘫在地上实在太舒服了，比爬起来躺回床上要舒服得多。

他再也没有和Tony见上哪怕是一面的机会了。

除非……哦见鬼，他必须去见他。他不能就这样一走了之——Tony昨天晚上几乎算是救了他的小命，Steve却还没和他说一句谢谢，这简直太没教养了——他妈妈可不是这样教他的，见鬼。

这就意味着他一定得鼓起勇气找个地方见见Tony，今天简直糟糕透顶。

就在Steve任由心中的自我厌恶不断发酵时，Sam完全不考虑屋里宿醉者的感受，及时嘭地一声把门打开。Steve又开始大声咕哝，一连串脏话从他嘴里跑出来——妈的，那个白痴似乎一点也不关心他。

“唉，你知道我不是那种轻信谣言的人，”Sam开口说道——说实话，这句话不太适合拿来做开场白。Steve感觉周围的气氛更加尴尬了，而且他才不愿信Sam的鬼话——外星人都知道他八卦的要命，“但是……Natasha今天早上和我打了电话，告诉我她刚刚和Jan晨跑完。Jan昨天和Carol一起过的夜，而Carol说昨晚在一个派对上看见你了，跟Tony Stark走在一块儿。我不是很理解到底发生了什么。”

“我也是。”Steve在地板上滚了滚，把自己蜷缩得更像一个球。

“所以Steve，到底是怎么回事？”Sam倚在墙上，抄起两只手放在胸前，“你到底有没有听进去我说的一个字啊！当然啦，我不是想批评你，”Sam飞快地加了这么一句，赶紧把手放下来示意自己不想吵架，“我是说，你竟然……和Tony Stark在交往？！我告诉过你他是个混蛋——他十七岁了，你才十五岁——”

“拜托，再过几周我就十六了，”Steve想都不想就回敬道，“而且Tony刚过完十七岁生日，我们俩只差了一岁。”

Sam惊讶的合不拢嘴：“所以你真的跟他……？！”

“我没有！”Steve不顾头疼，闭上眼蹭地从地板上坐起来，“我跟那该死的Tony Stark绝对没滚上床过。我承认，我知道他身边的一切都乱成什么样子，就像你们所认为的那样。但是他没有威逼利诱、或者以任何别的方式强迫我跟着他。”

Steve不禁又回想起Tony温柔的笑脸、他闪闪发亮的眼睛、他的笑声，还有他问自己如果头晕的话要不要替自己打辆车——真搞不懂为什么人们总是满怀恶意地看待他。

“嘿，哥们儿，对不起啊，”Sam看起来被吓坏了，他盯着Steve看了一会，慢慢地摇头，“我不是有意……只是我知道他是怎样的货色。”

“你又没有跟他面对面地聊过哪怕一句话。”Steve很想这样反驳，但他知道行不通，毕竟强忍宿醉后的头疼跟人吵架不是个好主意，而且Sam也是出于好心。“没事的，”Steve最后只是用手抹了一把脸，这样对他说，“听着，我只是……去了个不该去的地方，结果发现自己并不喜欢那里，然后Tony把我送回家了。”

Sam眉头大皱，Steve看见他努力把想说的话咽回肚子里，试图理解自己说的话。“所以你没有和Tony滚上床？”

“没有。”

“他只是……把你送回家了？”

“对啊。”

“——仅仅是因为你需要他的帮助？！”

“没错。”

Sam看上去有点惊讶，但他愣了一会儿后晃晃脑袋，眨了眨眼，问：“哎，你现在还好吧？”Steve终于忍不住笑起来——Sam还是很关心他的。

他调皮地转转眼睛：“哥们儿，我好极了，真的。”

Sam微微眯起眼睛，但他还是相信了自己——至少信了那么一点儿——因为他最后只是叹一口气，突然一头把自己扎进Steve的床上。“那就好，等会儿Natasha和Clint回来我们家一起做做功课，而且肯定会带几个朋友来的。所以你要不就呆在屋里自己难受着，要不就把烦心事儿说出来，我们帮你解决。”

“听起来可真有意思哈，”Steve干巴巴地说，一边拿手把Sam的脚推开，好让它离自己的脸远点儿，“对了——我能不能把我的朋友也叫过来啊？就两个人，我真的很想让你们见见他们，而且他们今天都有空——”

“太棒了！你是说Bucky Barnes和Peggy Carter对吗？你老提起他们——把他们也邀过来玩吧，简直棒极了，”Sam兴奋地拍掌，又在Steve头疼得龇牙咧嘴时停下来道歉，“不过叫他们把课本也带上，我们是要认真学习的，千万不能分心，接下来的考试太重要了。”

结果他们还是没有好好学习。

闭着眼睛都能猜到——六个人聚在一起，其中两位还是第一次跟大家见面——这种情况下根本不可能静下心来学习。更不要提Clint借口说什么“有利于集中精神”，搞了一箱啤酒来。

能集中精神就怪了。

“先生，你可不能喝酒，”Clint摇摇头，伸手刮了刮Steve的鼻子，“你年纪太小啦。”

“看在上帝的份儿上，不能因为我是你们中间年纪最小的就把我当小孩子看——”

“——你确实没满十六岁嘛，本来就是个小孩子。”

Steve做了个鬼脸：“Barton，你也就只比我大两个月而已。”

他住了嘴，耸耸肩膀：“唉，小孩子的确很容易长个儿，不过你昨天晚上才刚喝醉，今天再喝肯定要吐的，我可担不起这个责——”

“你说什么？！”Bucky举起手，他看向Steve的时候眉头大皱，“你昨晚喝酒了？！”

Steve感觉自己脸红了，对他翻了一个白眼。Bucky总是过度保护Steve了，自从Steve的妈妈去世以后，Bucky好像就决定要代她承担起这个责任一样，天天大惊小怪的。“是啊Bucky——如果你还没注意到的话，我确实干了你们口中这种‘放飞自我’的事情——”

“你跟着谁去的？”Peggy严肃地问他，当他呻吟一声时双手环胸，不为所动，“你之前甚至连一口酒都没喝过——别怪我们太啰嗦——当时有没有人陪你？”

“我真的没事——”

Clint脱口而出：“当时Tony Stark陪着他。”还不忘向Steve投去洋洋得意的一瞥。

Bucky和Peggy震惊得眼角抽搐，Steve叹了口气，把头埋进掌心，“不是你们想的那样，”他嗫嚅着，“Clint，闭上你的嘴。”

Bucky板起脸开始教训他：“Steve——你他妈怎么会跟Tony Stark这种人一起跑到外面去喝酒？是不是他逼你去的？到底怎么回事——”

“老天，为什么你们每个人都他妈觉得他是个糟糕透顶的混蛋！”Steve大吼，双手生气地在空中比比划划，“Buck，你不了解他！你们每个人都是！甚至是我！我只知道他那天早一个小时离开派对，就为了送我这个蠢蛋回家！你们能不能不要再说这件事了？”

气氛沉默了一会儿，只剩下Sam因为坐立不安发出的声响。Bucky和Peggy看起来有点吃惊，互相交换了几个眼神。

“抱歉，”Bucky最后说，“我就是……毕竟他看起来……不过无论如何，你相信他的话，那也行。”

Steve瞪着他，但过了一阵子他的表情总算缓和下来，Bucky只是在用自己那种笨拙的方式关心他。“我不是那么了解他，Bucky——只是他对我真的挺好的，就是这样。”

“好吧，‘挺好’这个词已经足够说服我了，”Peggy耸耸肩膀。她靠在椅背上，伸出腿朝着Steve那边戳了戳，“就，谨慎交友，好吗？”

“噢，如果Tony Stark能罩着他，他根本不需要担心这个，你信我，”Natasha笑出声来，Steve绝望地叹气，心想为什么Tony会在他本人没到场的情况下，都能占据他们几个人大半的谈话内容里。

Steve三天之后才再次见到了Tony。

他很肯定这家伙从周一以来连学都不愿上了，不然他们会像平日一样莫名其妙地碰面。没有看到Tony奇特的打扮，更没在学校碰上他一回，Steve断定他根本就没来学校。

即使他们就在一起说了两次话，Steve已经习惯看到Tony了，多么有趣。

此时，他被一贯瘦弱的肩膀上背着的书包压得直皱眉毛，手上大包小包的提着Sam的妈妈让他去商场里买的食物和日用品，这让他连迈开步子都觉得困难。幸好，商场离学校不远，所以坐公交车去买东西还算方便。

Steve转身把提的袋子放在地上，然后把书包拉回肩膀上，继续向前走。背疼得要命，但他至少可以为Wilson太太做点家务。啊——她还让自己去面包店买些点心回来，那就是说他回去的路上还能买点小甜饼。Steve爱死小甜饼了，腰酸背痛是值得的。

当他在商场光亮的地砖上艰难行走时，Steve注意到离他不远的长椅上坐着个人。那人把头埋得很低，两肘撑着膝盖。即使隔得老远，自己还能凭着坐姿一眼看出他累极了——毕竟他那样的弓着身子，眼睛还埋在掌心里。

他认出那人之前，先认出了他穿的皮夹克。老实说，他低下头的瞬间，那双一闪而过的蓝眼睛马上让Steve更加确定了。

他慢慢朝那里走去，书包在他背上哐啷作响，毫无疑问他自己也发现了这一点。Tony总让他感到紧张，就好像他本能地察觉到那里有一团混乱的东西等着自己。

但Tony这时看上去不是很像个叛逆少年，他只是伤心地坐着，Steve打老远就认出了那种情绪——拜托，他经常在镜子里与它见面。

他下决心似的舔舔嘴唇，在长椅前停下来，慢慢坐在Tony身边，书包砰地落在椅子上，它皱巴巴的，几乎快滚到Tony的脚边去了，Steve因此不太高兴，那种神秘而顺利的局面被他给毁的一干二净。

Tony停住了，往左侧过头看着Steve笨拙地坐下，他真的盯着看了好一会儿，但又马上转回去，只给Steve看自己的一边侧脸。Steve敢打赌他又笑了。“Steve Rogers，看来我们又见面了，”Tony的语气里明显夹带着笑意，他绝对在回想着他俩上回聊了些什么，“我不确定你现在是不是在跟踪我。”

Steve脸红了，他不是，他没有——真的只是巧合，他心想自己真是“走运”哈。不是因为很快就见到了Tony，是因为……别乱想了，他才不关心呢。

“我——才没有，”Steve拉长了脸，“据我所知，你才在跟踪我呢。”

“明明是我先坐在这儿的。”

“但是我一个小时以前就进了商场。”

“我坐在这里两个小时了，所以你才是个跟踪狂，我被你看光了。”

Steve笑着摇摇头，Tony扬起眉毛，他真的很擅长隐藏自己的情绪。

他们又是好一阵子没讲话，直到Steve突然开口：“我想说……谢谢你，但是你没来学校……，对，就是星期六，谢谢你送我回家。我很抱歉把你的派对之夜给毁了。”

Tony嘲讽似地看着他，当他把头发拨开眼前时舌头在唇边随意扫着。他把脸对着Steve转过去了些：“你为什么会觉得毁了我的派对之夜呢？我就喜欢在纽约招惹那些喝醉的金发妞，尤其是在她们醉得站不起来的时候。”

Steve咽了下口水，感觉胃里羞恼地缩成一团。所以Tony明显把他当做是白痴看待，确实，自己的确像个白痴。“我——”

“啊抱歉，我不是那个意思……真的没关系的，”Tony连忙摆手，“实际上，你帮了我大忙，替我找了个溜出去的好借口。”

四周嘈杂的声音掩盖住Steve疑惑的鼻音，但他真不明白为什么Tony即使不喜欢派对还要去。“那么，我很乐意帮到你？也请你替我谢谢Thor，在你那群人里，他可是个好人。”

Tony笑了，这让他看起来很可爱，显然他和Thor关系不错：“对，他叫Thor。如果你和他对着干，他可以吓死人。但是他很关心朋友。真的，他救过我好几回了。”

Steve好气地看着Tony低下头盯着鞋尖，发出自嘲般的低笑。当他再次抬头看自己时，Steve捕捉到了他颧骨留下的一块淤青。他冲口而出：“你又打架了？”

Tony的笑容马上又消散了，他下意识用手遮住脸，眼里尽是空洞，说话声像是从虚空里飘出来：“你真该看看那家伙被我打得多惨。”

他们中间又是一阵长长的沉默。Tony没再看他，而Steve感觉他挨了不止一拳。Tony比他看起来的经历了更多伤心事，Steve甚至不知道他是从何时开始经历这一切的。

“我们应该吃点冰激凌，”Steve说道，这时他另一半大脑绝望地呻吟着缩成一团，“至少我欠你个冰激凌吧，谢谢你没有把我抛弃在挤满陌生人的派对上。”

他简直想找个地缝钻进去，自己居然问Tony Stark要不要和自己去吃冰激凌？！

让Tony Stark，和自己，去吃冰激凌？！

他俩又好一会儿没说话，Steve紧紧瞪着对面的墙，生怕自己再去看一眼Tony，此时后者正定定地望着自己的脸。

他慢慢开口：“你想……跟我……去吃冰激凌？”

“对啊。”这话Steve简直是从牙缝里挤出来的，他觉得自己的脸已经丢尽了。

又一阵沉默。Steve挪了挪脚，不小心让一个购物袋摔下椅子，他干脆闭上眼撇开嘴角装作无事发生，完全不理会在一边盯着自己看的Tony。

然后Tony竟然笑出了声。

Steve简直要羞愧致死，为什么他会在一个好看的要命的男生面前一直表现得像个智障？就在他决定一头撞死在购物袋上的时候——

“可以啊。”

Steve打了个激灵，一脸疑惑地看着Tony，眼睛睁得溜圆。他竟然在笑……一个堪称完美的微笑，露出一排牙齿，嘴唇都要笑歪掉的那种。

Steve居然把Tony逗乐了，而且，很明显，他同意去吃冰激凌的提议。

Steve又眨眨眼：“真的？”

Tony耸耸肩，弯起一只手撑在身侧：“走啊，我很久没吃过了。”

Steve目瞪口呆，没想到自己的提议居然被采纳了，他甚至都不知道自己为什么这样问——因为那该死的的乳糖不耐症，自己根本就不吃那玩意儿——“我……那么我们走吧，商场门口是不是有家店？我们就去那儿吃吧。”

Tony点点头，慢慢地站起身，他的袖子随着起身的动作向上滑了一下，Steve发现布料下晃过两道淤伤，又很快被遮住了。

他敢确定学生不会这样打架的。

“走啊，Steve Rogers，”Tony低头看向Steve，顺便弯腰帮他提起了两个购物袋，“我想吃冰激凌了。”

Steve感觉大脑短路一般，只知道跟在后面。

“所以你前几天都去哪儿了？”Steve问道，嘴里舔着难闻的豆奶冰激凌而尽量不让自己拉长脸。

Tony顿了顿，耸耸肩。他手上那支冰激凌所剩无几——显然他已经饿坏了。“就是不想去学校，在外面瞎晃悠。”

Steve难以理解，毕竟他们生活迥异。“如果我逃学的话，我妈妈非宰了我不可。”

Tony大笑着晃了晃手指：“啊，我的对策就是——别回家就行了，家长又不能对着一团空气骂你。”

Steve难以置信地睁大眼：“你四天没回家了？”

Tony还是那样毫不在意地耸耸肩膀，又舔了口冰激凌：“Howard——我是说我老爸，他今晚就出去上班，我那时再回家，没什么大不了的。”

Steve挑起眉毛，倚在椅背上用手指轻叩桌面。他真想说些什么——如果他还住在自己家里，那当Tony无家可归时自己还能邀请他过去住，他妈妈总是乐意提供帮助的——那是他们经常在Bucky有困难时收留他。但现在，他不能让Tony住在一个甚至再也不属于他自己的地方了。

“你心里真的藏不住事情啊，”Tony一边说着，一边伸出舌头舔去嘴角残留的奶油渍。

Steve笑了：“那你就是心思太重了，我甚至猜不到你的思绪下一刻会往哪里跑。”

Tony脸上的笑容黯淡了些许。“很好，”他哽了一下，把视线从Steve身上挪开，“你自己多留个心眼，好吗？”

“这句话还不如对你自己说呢，”Steve歪着头笑笑，Tony一看到他这副表情马上抬起头来，嘴唇翘着，像是又笑了一下。

“你什么时候开始这么了解我的？”他小声问道，肩膀细微的颤动。

Steve觉得自己脸又一次红了：“我——我是说——你不是……那种……就是……”

Tony还在笑，Steve知道自己的脸烧得越来越红，见鬼，有时候他真讨厌自己过于苍白的肤色。他小心地斟酌着用词，免得自己的话伤到Tony，最后他这样说：“你总是试图隐藏起一切，但是……这反而更会暴露出你本来的样子，不觉得吗？”

眼前的男生只是露出了惊讶的小表情，他先呆了一会儿，接着耸耸肩，看向窗外：“也许你是对的。”他语气柔和地回应。

他们又不说话了，Steve担心地看着Tony，因为后者的思绪好像又飘走了——但很快飘回原处，学着Steve的样子对他笑。“那么Rogers——你为什么还要买一根豆奶味的冰激凌，你明明不喜欢这个口味。”

他们开始攀谈起来，直到冰激凌完全融化，流到他们的手指上。Steve发现自己很容易就能跟上Tony聊天的节奏，沉醉于他的嗓音、他讲的那些趣事、甚至他讲话时手舞足蹈的样子。他看起来简直和一个小时以前判若两人，眼睛里充斥着活力。Steve觉得很自豪，尽管这样可能有些幼稚——他希望让Tony多笑一会儿，因为他笑起来实在太好看了。

该结账了，Steve花了好一会儿质疑这个高的离谱的价格，然后才叹着气掏出钱包（开玩笑吧，两根冰激凌居然要花十美元？！）。Tony看着他结账，好奇地瞪大双眼：“嘿，Steve，你在干嘛？”

Steve顿住了：“呃——结账啊。”

他俩认识以来，Steve还是头一回看见Tony满脸写着震惊的样子。“你说什么？别犯傻了，还是我来付吧。”

Steve在Tony想伸手付钱时赶紧拍开他的手：“不行不行，我才是那个说要请客的人。所以应该我来付钱，好吗？”

“Steve，我很有钱——”

“我还有一头金发呢，那又怎样？这是规矩，”Steve赶紧拿过账单打开钱包，小心翼翼地观察着对方，免得他突然跑去结账。

但Tony就乖乖坐在位子上，看起来……好吧，Steve也不知道该怎么形容——也许他有点儿糊涂——不知怎么的还有点儿高兴，两种表情夹杂着出现在Tony脸上。

“又怎么啦？”Steve没好气地问他。

Tony轻轻摇头，开始低头看着地板。“我只是……从没有遇到过像你这样的人，Steve Rogers，”他迟疑地开口，抬起头透过那长的不像话的睫毛看向Steve。

Steve吞了一口唾沫，他痛恨为什么每次Tony提起他的时候自己都会表现出一副傻样。他知道这不是什么大事，但现在他确实——很明显第无数次地脸红了。

“其实我最喜欢你这样了，”Tony大笑着，在Steve尴尬地捂上脸颊时盯着那儿看，“你好容易脸红啊，简直太可爱了——”

“啊，闭嘴！”Steve推开他，但Tony根本不知悔改。他只好气急败坏地顶嘴，“我一点都不可爱！再说一句我就踢你的屁股，我可不管那么多。”

“你说的第一点我不赞同，但我绝对相信第二点，”Tony与Steve同时从座位上站起来，低下头看着他，“亲爱的‘即使我只是个五英尺高的小个子，看见一个足球队的壮汉欺负一个小孩子的时候我也不会袖手旁观’先生。”

Steve送给他一个白眼，提起了所有的东西：“我很荣幸，但我好像并不因为自我保护的本能而讨人喜欢。”

“我却要为你这一点多喝几杯，”Tony哈哈大笑，Steve很确信他们俩分开以后Tony可能真会这样做。

他们一起走出了门，路上默契地什么都没说。Tony嘴角还噙着淡淡的笑意，Steve为此感到更开心了。

“嗯，Tony？”Steve转身看着他，Tony好像离自己又远了一些：因为他明白要和Steve说再见了，然后又要开始一个人在街上瞎转。天哪，他已经四天没回家了，这让Steve的心难过地扭作一团。他至少应该有一个安全的容身之所。Steve都不敢想象他这一周都是在哪儿过夜的。

Tony转身，疑惑地睁大眼睛。

“注意安全，好吗？”Steve叹了一口气，最后只能这样说，“就……照顾好自己。”

Tony又皱起眉头，困惑不解——就像他根本不知道Steve是从哪里冒出来的一样。也许Steve越界了，或者，Tony还不习惯别人如此真诚地对待他。

不过Tony还是对他报以微笑，右手下意识地绕上左腕，“及时行乐嘛，Rogers，”语气却并不那么轻松愉快，“不过——我要走啦，待会儿Hammer家有个派对。他就是个混蛋，不过他的派对上总有好东西。”Tony耸耸肩，转身对他挥挥手就算告别。

Steve看着他走开，又停下脚步，一秒钟以后又转过身来。“你——”Tony开口想说些什么，又马上摇摇头直接往回走，一边在上衣口袋里摸索了好一阵子，直到Steve才发现他已经走到了身前，手上拿着一支刚掏出来的笔。

Tony一句话也没说，轻轻握住Steve瘦弱的手臂，抬了起来。Steve困惑地瞪着他，努力地不因他的动作而颤抖。Tony的手指很暖和。

“如果下次你‘自我保护的本能’派不上用场，而恰好需要点帮助的话，”Tony笑着眨眨眼，把一串号码写在Steve的手臂上，“就来找我，我敢保证他们以后再也不敢招惹你。”

Steve试图幽默地回敬他，但脑子选择在那一刻罢工，好让他又像智障一样傻站着，木然地看着手臂上留下的字迹。Tony低头看着他，又笑出声来，后退了一步。“噢，你真的太可爱啦！”他这样说着，把手揣回口袋里。

“我——我不‘可爱’！”Steve大声争辩道。他意识到自己气得撅起嘴时已经太晚了，Tony因此笑个不停。“我……我……也许你也很可爱啊！所以——我们扯平了！”

老天，他恨他自己，真的恨死自己了。

但Tony显然只顾着忍笑，没注意到他做了什么，Steve能看到他抿着嘴耸起肩膀，不停的晃动脑袋注意着路两边，然后开始悠闲的倒着走路，他左脚上的鞋带没有系好，让Steve看着一阵儿心惊胆颤。虽然这么想可能会有些奇怪，但Tony Stark一向有他自己的生活准则——他不为任何人改变自己。（*tie one's shoes有改正不良行为的意思)

他在想些什么啊？为什么这个总是惹人生气的愚蠢的家伙会把他的脑子搞得一团糟？

“回头见，Steve Rogers，”Tony挥挥手，转身离开，“尽量别惹麻烦啊。”

“我一直都不怎么惹麻烦，不知道你在说什么。”Steve朝他的背影大喊。Tony回头冲他咧嘴一笑，因为他的动作，他那愚蠢的头发又一次落在他那愚蠢的眼睫上。Steve真心希望他没有愚蠢的觉得那居然看起来很性感。

“麻烦总是自己找上门。”史蒂夫叹了口气，看着Tony Stark绕过一个转角消失在视野里。

要是他也能从他的脑子里消失就好了。

几个小时后，当Steve无意间把手伸进口袋时，那十美元又奇迹般的回到了他的口袋里。

Tony一定是趁Steve不注意偷偷塞进去的，毕竟他们几乎整个下午都呆在一起。

该死的。

**嗨，**到了晚上Steve给他发了短信，**只是想告诉你——帮助是相互的。如果你需要我，发短信给我，好吗？**

**P.S，如果你不把那十块钱收回去，我绝对会让你把它吞下去的。**

第二天Steve到学校时，Tony果然也来了。

他嗑嗨了。

Steve不知道那是种什么感觉，但他知道磕嗨的人看起来是什么样子，就是Tony现在这样。如果走路跌跌撞撞还不够说明问题的话，那他泛红的眼眶和褪去笑容的苍白脸颊早已出卖了他。这不是他熟知的那个Tony——这完全是另外一个人。

那让Steve感觉到沉重的悲伤。

他叹了口气，移开视线去寻找Clint或者Natasha。他们有时候会在这附近等他。但今天停车场看起来空的可怜，除了Tony和他朋友外再没有其他人。他能感觉到他们中有人在盯着他看，但Steve没有理会，他只是调整了一下书包的位置然后继续向学校走去。毫无疑问，Tony会在晚一点儿的时候到学校去，或者他也可能根本不会去学校，他只是来这儿见几个朋友，嗑点儿鬼知道是什么的药，然后像个幽灵似的在纽约独自瞎晃——

他不知道自己为什么那么在乎。也许因为当他看着眼前这个Tony时，很难把他与前一天和自己一起吃冰淇淋的Tony联系起来。不管出于什么原因，眼前这个Tony都足够让Steve和他保持距离了。

尽管如此，他还是没能成功避开Tony的视线。那双眼睛就好像神奇的磁石，总是不自觉地吸引着他的目光——无论他多么想控制自己不去看他，他就是做不到。他的视线和Tony的视线撞在一起，仅仅一瞬间，但Tony还是注意到了他，然后朝他露出一个更明亮的笑容，慢慢的冲他挥手。他看起来……并不是真的开心，而是某种类似的情绪。也许嗑嗨了能让他暂时摆脱世间的烦扰。但任何时候，当Steve看到这样的Tony，他只能想象到现在的他该是怎样的脆弱。

Steve无奈的摇了摇头，也回以悲伤的微笑，然后转身离去。认真的说，Tony甚至算不上他的朋友。担心他不是他的责任。Tony知道自己想要什么，知道自己在做什么，至少比Steve清楚得多。

Steve离开前看到的最后一件事是Tony的朋友用胳膊搂住他的腰，把他拉到怀里大笑，Tony的头靠在他们的肩膀上，然后说了些什么，他们便笑得更大声了。之后他们一起向旁边的车子走过去，一边打开车门，一边相互推搡打闹，笑得歇斯底里。

Steve咽了口唾沫，强迫自己转身离去。这不是他该关心的问题。不关他的事。不关他的事。

_____

**Tony Stark：** _如果你要把钱还给我，我会给你双倍，你看着办。_

现在是历史课，Steve不得不偷偷摸摸的把手机放在大腿上好阅读短信，他皱起眉头，他原本没有期待Tony会回复他的短信——更不用说还是在课堂上收到回复。

**Steve Rogers**：_你干嘛老是想着给我钱？_

**Tony Stark：** _因为你似乎相当厌恶钱，所以我想我可以把它当做你的把柄。_

**Steve Rogers：** _事实上我还挺喜欢钱的，我只是更喜欢用符合道德礼仪的方式得到它们。_

**Tony Stark：** _啊，明白了，你是那种喜欢苹果派，崇尚自由的美国乡绅，是不是？我就知道，你太容易看穿了。_

**Steve Rogers：** _你现在嗑得有多嗨？_

**Tony Stark：** _等级1到10？_

**Tony Stark：** _大概四，如果放宽标准的话我会说是三。_

**Tony Stark：** _我今天早上嗑得更嗨。_

**Steve Rogers：** _我知道，我看见你了。_

**Tony Stark：** _???_

**Tony Stark：** _好吧，实话跟你说，我还以为那是在做梦。_

**Tony Stark：** _哈。_

**Steve Rogers：** _你回家了吗？_

**Tony Stark：** _呃，我在学校？学习？珍惜学校教育，之类的吧。拜托，Rogers，你把我当什么人了？_

**Steve Rogers：** _一个在第一节课前就开始嗑药的家伙。_

**Tony Stark：** _说得好_

**Tony Stark：** _我得为我自己辩护一句，我度过了糟糕的一周，而那完全不是我的错。_

**Tony Stark：** _好吧，可能有一点儿是我的错。_

**Tony Stark：** _但大部分仍然不是我的错。_

**Steve Rogers：** _Tony，你为什么上课的时候给我发短信？_

**Tony Stark：** _那**你**干嘛上课的时候回复我——_

“Steve，你的胯部已经持续发出奇怪的噪音超过三分钟了，我现在非常担心，”他老师的声音从肩膀上方传来，Steve吓得尖叫了一声，从短信中抬起头来，手摸索着按下电源键。

Hill老师居高临下的看着他，朝他伸出一只手，“你应该知道课堂上是不允许使用手机的。把手机给我。”

“什么？不，老师，我会把它收起来的——”

“手机，Steve，”她厉声说，同时弯了弯手指。该死的，Steve呻吟了一声，把手机放进她那愚蠢的手里，然后一头砸在桌子上。

这全都是Tony的错。操他妈的Tony Stark，操他妈的长那么好看的眼睛，操他妈的有一双纤细的双手，操他妈的那么迷人的微笑，老天啊，那家伙简直一团糟，但他对Steve笑得那么真诚，还对他那么友好——

_____

Steve闷闷不乐地戳了戳面前的劣质沙拉，在Clint坐下来时抢走他的帽子，就因为他乐意。

Clint只是茫然的盯着桌子上被摘掉的帽子，一时反应不及。Steve知道它一定还没来得及摄入咖啡因。“好吧，”Clint开口道，“肯定有人今天早上的起床方式不对。”

“哼哼，”Steve一只手托着脸颊又叉起一片莴苣叶。手机被收走了，历史成绩也一团糟，餐厅的饭还这么难吃。操，他现在的心情糟糕透顶，不服咬他呀，“如果你今天把我惹毛了，我就砍断你的小腿骨。”

“虽然不知道发生了什么，但我听到Clint要被砍断小腿骨了，就是说一声，我举双手赞成。”Sam坐到Steve旁边开始吃他的午饭。他看了看身边的Steve，然后递给他一块饼干，Steve甚至懒得客套两句，他咕哝着道谢然后一股脑儿把饼干都塞进嘴里。

“你们难道不是我的朋友之类的吗？”Clint低声抱怨，一只手拿起他的三明治，另一只手还在摆弄着某种弹弓，“我很确定我当初签了份类似的合同。”

Sam叹了口气，“我们没有签过任何合同，Clint。”

短暂的沉默后Clint的手僵住了，“嗯，”他耸耸肩说，“那么看起来我好像不幸的被卷入什么卖淫团伙了。”

Steve正想问他这和卖淫团伙有什么关系，但餐厅里突然出现一阵骚动，有人跑来跑去还吵闹不休，Steve只好哼了一声然后作罢。这些操蛋的熊孩子，总是这么吵闹，只要稍微有一点儿风吹草动他们就一拥而上，像抢食的秃鹫。上帝啊。

“所以，谁惹你生气了？”Clint好奇的看向Steve，那让Steve更加恼火。

“Hill老师没收了我的手机，”Steve愤愤不平的说，“而且显而易见我对医学的发展史知之甚少，现在我坐在这儿吃兔子才会吃的午饭，就因为我没有带够钱买一份真正的午餐。操蛋的学校。”

Clint理解的点点头，“如果你想朝那群孩子投掷午饭，我正好做了一个弹弓。”

Steve几乎就要照他说的做了，但Natasha从人群中挤过来一把夺过小弹弓扔在桌上。Clint又一次茫然失落的瞪着他的小发明，“好吧。”

Natasha抓过他的手塞给他一杯咖啡，Clint愣了一下，飞快的打开盖子一口气喝了个光，“谢啦，Nat。”他喝完后说，Steve只是震惊的看着他。

“你怎么……你的喉咙不觉得烫吗……”

“他活不过二十岁的，”Natasha习以为常的挥挥手，“别担心他，我们早就见怪不怪了。”

“没错，”Clint朝她挥了挥手，然后又一次耸耸肩，“还有，Nat，最新消息——我觉得我可能是个卖淫的。”

Natasha怔了一下，眨了眨眼睛，“嗯，”她面无表情的说，“不知道该怎么回答你。”

所以她什么也没说，只是坐到餐桌边开始吃她的午餐，对刚刚她最好的朋友说他参与卖淫的事实无动于衷。Steve发现他们的友谊有时候让人十分困惑，但他什么也没说。反正也和他没什么关系。他至少确定他们没在做爱之类的——如果Bucky和Nat在过去一周里除了互相抛媚眼外没有发生其他什么事儿的话。随便了。老实说，Steve已经开始后悔邀请Bucky和Peggy过来玩，这群人现在已经是好哥们儿了，这对Steve来说简直是更大的麻烦。所有的朋友都串通一气，合伙对付Steve，好让Steve时刻处于他们的保护下，毫无疑问。Bucky和Peggy简直就是他见过的最保护过度的‘空降父母’。

“哦，对了，”Natasha抬头在Steve眼前晃了晃手，“你的男朋友好像又要在走廊里打架了。”

Steve困惑的皱了皱眉，然后反应过来，于是他坐直了一点儿，“你说Tony？”

她点点头，“他正和Zeke吵得很凶。”

“什么——我还以为他们相处的很好？”Sam皱眉尖声说。

“哪个脑子正常的人会和Zeke相处得来？”Clint不为所动的看着Sam，“不，你这个傻瓜——他和Tony彼此看对方不顺眼已经很多年了——你瞎吗？”

Clint和Sam开始在餐桌前争吵，但Steve已经起身离开试图让自己穿过拥挤的人潮了。Natasha扬起一边眉毛，看着他走过人群。他也用余光注意到Natasha在看他，但他假装不知道。他不太确定他到底要干嘛——也许他只是想去看看，也许他只是好奇。

餐厅的入口处人满为患，甚至比平常还要多很多人——毫无疑问是因为走廊里正发生的事儿。幸运的，Steve个头很小，足够他顺利的钻过人潮，不到一分钟，他就发现自己已经站在走廊里了。这儿挤满了像他一样想一窥究竟的学生，但由于午餐时间才刚刚开始，周围幸运的并没有想象中那么多人，相对而言。

他继续往前挤，直到人群逐渐稀疏，远远地站成一条直线。Steve一眼就看到了Tony，他朝站在几英尺外的另一个男孩儿大声吼叫，整个身体紧绷着。让Steve感到奇怪的是，还有第三个男孩儿站在一边，他很年轻——最多上八年级，他紧张的看着正吵架的两个男孩儿，紧紧的咬住嘴唇。

“你这混蛋，Zeke，”Tony冲他咆哮，愤怒的向前走了一步，“我他妈早就警告过你，别来招惹我。”

“哦，否则你就怎么样？”那个叫Zeke的家伙反唇相讥，“打我吗？还是朝我脸上扔你爸爸的钱然后让我滚蛋？与大多数人以为的相反，Stark，学校不是你家开的，我他妈根本就不怕你。”

“你以为我在和你闹着玩儿吗？”Tony又向前走了一步，他身后的人群也跟着往前，迫不及待的想看他们打架，“滚远点儿，听明白了吗，如果下次再让我听到他告你的状——”

“哦，相信我——下次我会确保让他永远闭上他那张白痴的嘴——”

Steve看到Tony开始大步朝Zeke走去，愤怒的举起他的拳头——在他自己意识到之前，Steve已经站在他们中间，挡在Tony面前，用力按住Tony的胸口阻止他揍那个混蛋。Tony的手迅速抓住Steve的衬衫，准备不假思索的推开他，但Steve更用力的阻止他。他很擅长这个。“Tony，说真的，如果你在这儿和他打架只会惹上更多麻烦，”Steve飞快地对Tony说，无视周遭越来越多的困惑的议论声，“如果他真的干了什么伤天害理的事儿，也等放学再找他算账。这儿有这么多双眼睛看着你，他们都看见是你先动的手，那再多的律师也救不了你。”

Tony突然低下头，当注意到那是Steve时，脸上尖利的愤怒转变成某种疑惑，“你怎么——”

“就相信我，”Steve平静的说，同时摇了摇头，“放他走，至少现在让他走。”

Tony迟疑了一下，张了张嘴吧又紧紧闭上。他看了看还站在原地的Zeke，仍旧紧绷着身体随时准备和他打上一架——然后他又看了看角落里的那个男孩儿，睁着大大的眼睛头发凌乱。“我发誓，Stane，你最好离我远点儿。如果再让我知道你死不悔改，我保证你会后悔的。”

Zeke只是轻蔑的笑了笑，但他谨慎的交叠双臂同时向后退了几步，每个动作都暴露了他内心的想法，显然他也不希望那真的发生。“除非世界终结，否则我才不会怕你这种毫无价值，只会吸毒的男妓。”

看到他们不打算打架，围观的人群很快就散开了，很多人在离开时朝Steve投去好奇的目光。他仍然牢牢的抓着Tony的夹克衫，紧紧的按住，尝试阻止一切有可能发生的暴力。但在听到那个混蛋的临别宣言时，Steve惊讶的发现他已经准备好要和那混蛋单挑几轮。

Tony喘着粗气。药效显然已经有所消退，他正处于严重的精神萎靡期，看上去一团糟，神态疲惫不堪，脸色略显苍白，但双颊因为愤怒而泛着红晕。他低下头看了Steve一会儿，可能在考虑是否应该告诉他发生了什么，但最后他只是推开他扭头走开。

Steve以为这就是全部了——Tony转身离开没有一句解释，但他没有，Steve看到他左转向那个一直在附近徘徊的小男孩儿走去。

Steve皱起眉头，谨慎的跟了上去。但他只能听到模糊的嘟哝声，听不清他们到底在说什么。他看到那个小男孩儿疯狂的点头，Tony握着他瘦小的前臂对他说着什么。Tony微微弯下腰，仔细的查看小男孩儿的脸，确保他没有受伤，然后他点了点头，显然对他看到的不管是什么结果感到满意。他伸出一只手揉了揉小男孩儿的头发，“好了，去吧，孩子——你今晚直接回家，好吗？不用担心那个混蛋。”

Steve听清了他说的最后一句话，并为这句话皱起眉头。他们之前说了什么？那个男孩儿看起来很高兴，冲Tony感激的点头，然后双跌跌撞撞的沿着走廊跑开了。Steve注意到Tony正用一种只能称之为喜欢的表情看着那个男孩儿离开。

他清了清嗓子，走到Tony身边，Tony也注意到了他。“所以，”Steve问道，眼睛几乎黏在那个男孩儿身上，直到他慢慢消失在人群中。“这到底是怎么回事儿？”

Tony犹豫了一下，他张开嘴巴，马上又闭上嘴。“Zeke是个混蛋，”他最后说，漠不关心的耸了耸肩，“而且我有一段儿时间没打架了。”

Steve扬起眉毛，这次连他都能看出Tony在撒谎。他之前说的话可不像挑衅，而像是保护。保护别的什么人——可能是那个孩子，如果他们谈话的最后一部分可以作为参考的话，“他叫什么名字？”他最后问道。

“我刚说过了，他叫——”

“不是他，是那个孩子。”

Steve注意到Tony的表情柔和下来，他哼了一声然后摇了摇头，“他，嗯，叫Peter。Peter Parker。要我说的话他就是个小混蛋，但是个好孩子。”

“让我猜猜，Zeke一直在纠缠他？”Steve大胆的试探道。Tony厌恶的撇了撇嘴，肯定了Steve的猜测。

“是啊，”他沉默了一会儿后低声告诉他，视线不自觉的移开了，“Peter很聪明，但他总是不合时宜的出现在不该出现的地方。上周Zeke和他的几个朋友在学校附近晃悠，当时Peter刚从俱乐部出来，他们一眼就看到了他。很显然他们恐吓了那个孩子——我是今天早上才听那孩子说，那群混蛋纠缠他几个小时让他一个人写他们所有人的作业。操蛋的高年级生——”Tony拽了拽他的书包，越说越愤怒，“高年级学生居然要求一个八年级的孩子做他们的作业？他们有六个人！Peter不得不花几个小时和他们待在一起，而他本该早早回家帮他婶婶打理咖啡店。所以当他最后回到家时，他婶婶非常生气，还不让他出门。总之……操，就是一团糟。”Tony又摇了摇头，下巴紧绷，“这个傻瓜应该早点儿告诉我。”他自言自语的说。

听完整个故事，Steve严肃的点了点头，“我敢打赌他们不会再那么干了。”他颇有建设性的总结道，逗得Tony大笑起来。

“只要我还在就不会让他们嚣张下去。也许我应该在科学俱乐部的活动结束后和他一起回家——”他突然停下来，睁大眼睛。Steve好奇的看着他，Tony刚刚是说了科学俱乐部吗？Tony Stark居然愿意去科学俱乐部？“忘掉那个，”Tony脱口而出，“就忘掉——”

“我不知道你对科学感兴趣，”Steve惊讶的说，“你经常去科学俱乐部吗？你在那儿认识的Peter？”

“我才不去那种破地方，老天啊，”但Tony脸红了，尽管他甩了甩脑袋迅速转身，飞快的走开，但Steve还是看到他脸红了。Steve跟在他身后，试图掩饰自己的微笑，他们一前一后的沿着走廊向前走，“你知道，”他开口道，“喜欢一件事并不是这世界上最丢人的事儿。”

“哦，相信我Steve，你对我的世界一无所知。”Tony轻笑着告诉他，“这是我们两个的秘密，别告诉其他人，好吗？”

Steve做了个鬼脸，但仍旧点了点头。“你在科学俱乐部的朋友们也没有告诉过别人吗？”

Tony紧绷着下巴，他经过的每个储物柜上都锤了一拳，“这和你有一分钱关系吗，Steve？我以为我警告过你离我远点儿。”

Steve皱起眉头，想反驳点儿什么，但Tony只是闭上眼睛，手掌虚弱的捂住脸，甚至是他的头发也看起来比平常更没精神。“操蛋的萎靡期。”他自言自语的嘟囔，颤巍巍的深吸口气。

Steve不禁为他感到难过。尽管Tony根本是自作自受，但他能够想象到Tony现在是什么感受，那并不令人感到愉快。

“你最好坐一会儿。”Steve交叠双臂认真的说。Tony向前走了一步然后转过身来，好笑的看着他。

“而你最好离开，”他直言不讳的说，“这不关你的事。”

“事实上，这他妈非常关我的事儿。”Steve不客气的说，眼睛上上下下打量着他，“你看起来随时都会倒下。你他妈走了大运因为我阻止了你们打架——否则，就你这样，他很可能把你打得落花流水。”

Tony又笑了起来，“这么信任我真是谢谢你了。”

“这是事实。”

“那么你就远没有你以为的那么了解我，Steve Rogers。”Tony两手插兜，背靠储物柜，转过头用泛红的双眼看着Steve。Steve恼火的意识到尽管他明显缺乏睡眠，还在学校滥用药物，但他看起来还是那么好看。这太不公平了。

“你为什么要这么做？”他突然问道，深深的皱起眉头，“你干嘛总叫我的全名。”

在Steve提出的所有问题中，似乎唯有这个问题难倒了Tony。他不再动来动去，只有那双眼睛四处乱转闪闪烁烁就是不看Steve。最后，他只是耸耸肩，低头看着自己的脚在地板上来回划拉。“这是……这是个挺好的名字。”他说，声音比之前所有时候都低，“我不知道——已经有很久没有人那么……正式的跟我自我介绍了。我觉得那还挺好玩儿的。”

Steve叹了口气。Tony看着他张了张嘴巴，Steve想他是不是还有别的什么要说——但最后他什么也没有说，上一个话题似乎到此为止了。是啊，Steve可算明白了，自从他们第一次见面以来，他一直就只是Tony Stark的消遣对象。毕竟从那之后他做的每件事儿都有点儿古怪，而且绝不会是像Tony这样身份的人会做的事。一起吃冰淇淋，老天啊，听起来就蠢得要命。

“好吧，我可能应该回去了。”Steve冷冷的伸手指了指餐厅的方向，然后他看到有那么一刻Tony看起来非常、非常、非常悲伤，但他马上又恢复了往常的表情，无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“我也要去找我的朋友了，”Tony说，“他们可能正在找我。”

Steve点了点头，怀疑Tony自己都不相信他刚才说的话。


	3. Chapter 3

周五最后一节课总算结束了，Steve忙碌一周后的疲倦随之而来。学校生活不太好——无论是身体还是心理意义上都是——有好几个月他甚至认为呼吸空气还不如周末休息来得重要——有趣的是，不知为什么，这周他感觉自己上学的时间还多了一倍。过去的五天他感觉也很糟，经常失眠，而且脑子里总是一团乱麻——他内心里沉重的东西好像变得越来越沉了。

医生却说这些都是正常的，丧亲之痛使他感知时间的能力产生了扭曲。但是胸口沉重感加剧的这几天他只想什么都不做，蜷成一团，就一会儿都行。她说过要不了多久自己就能走出来，可谁管那么多呢——自己只是很高兴这一周的课终于上完了。

他像往常一样坐公交车回家，当他开门放下书包时，首先听到了Sam的爸爸从厨房传出的跑调的歌声。“下午好啊Steve，”他大声说，“你今天回来挺早啊！”

“是啊，我有点累，”Steve走进厨房，一阵西红柿的香气扑面而来，这种家一样的感觉好极了。“所以我想先躺一会儿。”

Paul善解人意地点点头：“你在学校肯定累坏了，别担心，我理解，今天晚上有好吃的千层面，你肯定不想打着瞌睡吃晚饭的。”

Steve笑着赞同道：“当然不想了，Wilson先生。”

Paul重重叹了口气，Steve看见他走过去把收音机的声音调小，然后用另一只手和蔼地搭上自己的肩膀：“我跟你说过很多次了，叫我Paul就好。”

Steve看起来有点困：“不好意思，可能是习惯了。”

Paul低下头慈爱地看着Steve，额头上有几道细细的皱纹。“孩子，你最近还好吗？”过了一会儿，他背靠着橱柜问道。

Steve觉得鉴于自己看起来不太好，还不如直接问“你还撑得住吗”这样的问题。不过，他确实过得不太好。

他耸耸肩，把头偏向一边：“嗯——还可以吧。”他的手指不安地摩挲着衬衫上的纽扣，散开的线头在指尖支棱起来，他该买件新的了。

Paul又点点头，脸上的笑容让Steve怀疑他其实并没有被自己说服，但还是没有戳穿他。“那就好，反正如果你有什么需要的话——”

“我就会告诉你们的。”Steve立马接道，即使他在撒谎。他宁愿掰断自己最喜欢的那根铅笔也不愿再来麻烦Wilson夫妇，毕竟他们已经为自己付出太多了。

他靠在餐桌上，从果篮里捡出一个苹果后，对Paul投去微笑，而Paul也愉快地回应他。“Sam马上也会回来，”在Steve转身时他说，“我会告诉他不要打扰你休息的。”

“太好了，谢谢您！”Steve高兴地挥挥手，蹦蹦跳跳地穿过走道。这种笑容已经在他脸上凝固好几个月了——他总这样笑，已经形成了肌肉记忆。他的朋友们都知道，Steve“很喜欢笑，性格很阳光”。

他的手在苹果上漫不经心地轻敲，发出嗒嗒的声音。小时候他总把苹果切成不大不小的薄片，因为妈妈喜欢这样做。就像一种习惯吧，妈妈总是拿厨房里最快的水果刀给自己把苹果分成一样大小的四块——她不让自己用那把刀子，怕出危险。有一段时间，因为自己不爱吃苹果皮，他还让她把皮也削掉。但妈妈一直不削皮，尽管自己很不乐意吃。

当然啦，他那时候还很小，可能只有七岁。尽管他很喜欢那样，现在也不会把苹果切块或者削皮，因为妈妈再也不会帮他切苹果了。现实不停地对他开这种玩笑，她已经去世了，回不来了。

苹果还被他捏在手里，指甲在它表面抠出几道凹痕。

他低头看那苹果，这才发现自己已经躺上床了。他慢慢将它放在床头柜上，仰躺着把脚架起来。

“我其实难过极了。”他心想，第一次有眼泪从他的面颊上缓缓滑过。

第二天早上他的心情好多了——至少不抑郁，这简直是种解脱——因为有时他会这样难过好几天。

Steve上桌吃早饭的时候Sam早就坐下了，一边玩手机一边给自己拿来一碗麦片。“早啊，”他含着满嘴麦片，含糊不清地和Steve打招呼，“你知道吗？Bucky和Natasha昨晚出去约会了！”

Steve瞪大双眼，也许Bucky手机上那二十几条未读消息早已暴露了些许蛛丝马迹。“我之前也不算知道吧，不过料到了。我们几个见面那天他俩就一直眉来眼去的。”

“说句公道话，我怀疑Natasha想密谋杀了他，”Sam说，“她做过这种事，我们都习惯了。”

Steve轻声笑着点开手机上Bucky发来的未读信息：“救命啊！我死了！我怎么可能约到这么漂亮的女生啊！现在真不如一头撞死在墙上算了！”

最后一条是几个小时后发的，只写了一句“成功啦！”所以Steve认为他俩昨晚玩得很开心，即使自己没去。他赶紧在短信里道歉，暗自希望Bucky不会因为自己昨天晚上……“正忙着”而没有回复他。“下午我们是不是要一起去Nat家里？”他向Sam确认道。

Sam点点头：“他还邀请了Carol和她的男友James，想交点新朋友吗？”

与他随意的语气不同，Sam看向Steve的眼神非常严肃，也许Steve没有自己想的那么善于社交。

“嗯，”Steve戳着自己碗里的麦片，毫不在意地耸耸肩，“Carol看起来很好相处，我觉得她的男朋友应该也很好。”

Sam表示赞同，然后把话题转到昨晚的球赛上。Steve很感激他今天早上陪自己聊天，不，感谢他为自己做的一切——他们一家简直是上帝派来帮助自己的。

当Steve正准备把碗放进水槽里时，Sam走过来用手碰了碰他瘦到不行的脸颊。

“如果你想找人说说话，”Sam脸上挂着和善的笑容小声告诉他，“我一直在这儿，好吗？”、

Steve停下手里的动作，感觉Sam差点也像昨晚他爸爸那样叹了口气。他们一家已经为他操碎了心了，Steve不想再麻烦他们。

“好，”Steve只是点了点头，与Sam面对面，“我会的。”

“到底是谁在戳我屁股，我被你的兴趣感动了，但我本人真的不好这口。”在《十一罗汉》正演到最精彩的部分时Clint突然这样说。

Steve哼了一声，而Natasha叹着气说：“那是我在用柏拉图式的方法欣赏你，毕竟地球上又不只有你一个活人，”她牙尖嘴利地回击，“我已经第无数次地看见你没穿衣服的样子，而且以后也不想看到了，真是谢谢你。”

Clint张口结舌：“拜托你告诉我，你干嘛一直戳我屁股？”

Natasha朝他脸上甩过去几张二十元钞票：“轮到你去买披萨了。”然后她又窝回Bucky的臂弯里。

老实说，她做什么都不会令Steve感到惊讶。她家住在曼哈顿的郊区，而且手头总有大把零花钱。即使她的公寓不大，里面却装修得很精致。他极度怀疑Nat一家人都喜欢挤在一起打牌，或者全家都是间谍，他心想这样才更说得通。

“不是我，”Clint把钞票扔回给她，“我上周去过了，没记错的话这周应该——轮到Steve了。”

“但是Steve又不知道那家店怎么走，”Carol的声音从地板那边传来，她对着Clint笑了一下，“而且我们都很喜欢他。”

Clint明显像是准备大喊大叫一般张大了嘴，Steve赶紧在他俩吵架之前举起手：“没关系的，就让我去买吧。”

Natasha看着他，皱起了眉头：“我可不想你带着我的披萨迷路。”

“Steve，你手机上装了导航软件对吧？”James回过头，扬起眉毛问道。“伙计们，我觉得他没问题的。”

“如果他真迷路的话，我已经给他装了个GPS跟踪器，”Peggy一边紧盯着屏幕上的George Clooney一边对朋友们说，“这样我们可以在披萨冷掉之前把他带回家。”

“多谢了，Peggs，”Steve喃喃道，从舒服得快要把他一口吞掉的沙发上站起来，慢慢走向门口——他的屁股上好像留了个印子，“Natasha，把钱给我——就上周我们吃的那几种口味，可以吗？”

屋里响起一片附和的声音，Natasha在大家都说好点什么之后把钱交给Steve：“Steven，你可得跑快点，这样回来时刚好能赶上结尾最好看的那段。”

Steve穿好外套，与大家道别后出发了。天已经黑了，不过走去披萨店只要十分钟，更何况Steve没有带够坐公交车的钱。幸好Steve以前经历过更糟的事情。

街上一个人都没有，Steve匆匆走着，思绪却飞到九霄云外。他之前从没来过这片街区——事实上，曼哈顿的大部分地方他都不熟悉。布鲁克林就像他家的后花园一样亲切，但曼哈顿似乎是另一个世界。他小时候从没出过远门——妈妈既没有时间，也没有钱带他出去玩，他自己也没这个心思。其实当他再大一点，他也像同龄人一样想出国看看——也只是想想罢了，因为他负担不起。也许以后手头宽裕了，他也能有这个机会呢？去看看风景？他一直想去大峡谷。但在付得起来回车费之前，他只能被困在纽约了。

不过他见去过更糟糕的，和他以前住的地方比起来，曼哈顿还不错。

他在街角抬头看着路标，皱起了眉头，这条路不对——Natasha说他该去威廉姆街，而不是特纳街。

该死，他走的太远了。于是他叹着气往回走，仰头看着街道的名字，但一条路都不认得，他的眉头皱得更深了，不知道自己究竟是在哪个街角走错的。

好吧，他确实该打给Natasha承认自己走错了，而且以后都不该独自出门。

他停下来叹了一口气，从口袋里掏出手机，背靠着墙，拨通了Natasha的电话，结果她并没有接。他又打了Bucky的，这才想起来没人会接电话——Natasha从进门起就不让他们玩手机，声称“我们应该专心欣赏Clooney的作品。”

完了，这下麻烦大了。

“见鬼！”Steve小声骂道。他想打开导航，但流量太贵了，他也没有买套餐。这就意味着他可能是全纽约市唯一一个出门在外没有互联网的孩子，不过他觉得自己也用不上这玩意儿，在此之前。

好吧，他只能在路上瞎转，直到找到自己认识的路了。

然而五分钟过去了，还是没有找对方向。

又五分钟过去，如果他没迷路 ，现在已经走到那家该死的披萨店了——

他停下脚步，当发现前面有几个比他年纪稍大的人（也许是大学生）在停车场里闲逛时，吓得一个趔趄。他马上反应过来这是一帮小混混——多年的经验让他敏锐地察觉到了面前的威胁。

他眯起眼睛，把头埋进身下的阴影里。他身上穿着——一件几个月前从商场买的外套，不值钱；一双脏兮兮的运动鞋，他低头看了一眼，觉得它们也不值钱。除此之外，他只背了一个装披萨用的小包。那伙人现在看起来正忙着，所以不太有时间理会他。不过做最坏的打算总没错，因为他经常被这种人欺负。

要是他现在能找到回家的路，或者至少有个朋友接他电话就好了。

Steve紧紧贴着墙，脚下穿的运动鞋没发出一点声响，好让他经过那帮人对面时不太能引起注意，不过还是有个混蛋盯上他了。Steve看见他们往自己这边投来目光，马上也像他们几秒钟前打量自己一样打量着他们。他经过那群人了，继续沿着马路走，那帮人年纪都不大，他们不可能——

盯上自己……好吧，他们现在真的在跟踪Steve。

操。

Steve闭上眼睛，双手死死抓住书包，他之前被跟踪过三回了——看看他身上打架留下的伤疤就知道，那可不是什么愉快的体验。他还是活着回去了——尽管那是因为自己熟悉布鲁克林，知道怎么找个安全的地方躲起来。然而现在他对这里完全不熟，这令处境更加糟糕，因为他明显不能指望自己交好运了。

他掏出手机，最后一次绝望地给Peggy打电话，当然没人接通。

意料之中啊。

他电话里只存了五个朋友的号码，然后是他最喜欢的外卖店，他的医生，还有——

“噢！有了！”Steve小声喊着，拿手机拨通了Tony的电话，放在耳边。他“自我保护的本能”这回真的没起作用，不是吗？

嘟——嘟——嘟——

“Steve？”

太好了，Tony接了电话，然后呢？Steve该说些什么？Tony又不能直接让那帮混混滚蛋然后把他们痛揍一顿，更何况自己甚至还迷了路。以及，他不确定Tony会不会真的又一次赶来救自己，上次的事情已经蠢透了。

“呃——”Steve的声音比往常更小，他发现自己的语气因为不确定和——尽管不愿意承认，害怕——而微微发抖，“你不介意告诉我曼哈顿的特纳街在哪里对吧？”

Tony沉默了一会儿。“不，不介意……Steve，你问这些干什么？”

“不，不好意思，你当然会——好吧，我太笨了——你可不可以别挂电话，就几分钟？我就是想装作在和人打电话，”他快速地说着，越过肩头看见有两个带兜帽蒙住脸的人在身后不远处跟踪自己。天边飘来的云使这条街更加昏暗。

“Steve？”Tony的语气里充满关切，“Steve，怎么回事？你为什么压着嗓子说话，是不是有麻烦了——”

“我觉得好像有人跟踪我，几个混混，”Steve紧张地笑了几声，马上坦白，“但是假如我看起来可能是在和人打电话，也许他们会走开的。所以你能不能尽量不要挂电话——”

“好的Steve，没问题。”电话那头似乎有人走动，然后是……快速敲键盘的声音，“我要给你的手机定位，不要关机，只需要几分钟。”

“定位我的……”Steve疑惑地重复他的话，“你还能做到这样？”

“对啊，轻而易举，”Tony好脾气地回道，“你的朋友们呢？怎么不给他们打电话？”

“电影之夜，”Steve嗫嚅道，“所以他们都把手机关了，然后我负责出来买披萨，结果迷路了。我现在走到了特纳街但压根儿就不知道这是什么地方——”

“哟，小鬼。”

Steve不敢说话了，循着说话声回头看去。而Tony在电话里大声喊着把自己身上的钱都给他们然后开溜——但是见鬼，Steve是个有尊严的人，他不想丢钱。

“我身上没钱！”他冷冷地撒谎，接着往前走，“你们不会想在我这儿惹麻烦的——”

“真的吗？”那个大个子抬起下颌点了点Steve的包和手里的手机，“你身上的东西老值钱了，哥儿几个可急着用钱呢。”

“我要是你啊，就乖乖把东西全交出来，”Steve环顾四周，绝望地发现另一个、明显是年龄最大的混混，从路那边拐出来盯着他。除了Steve和三个壮汉，马路上一个人影都没有。

这简直是糟糕透顶的一周里最烂的一天。

“该死，Steve，直接给他们钱就行，”Tony在电话那头咬牙切齿地告诉他，“他们就是想拿了钱赶紧去找几个婊子开房，你身上有没有二十块钱？那就足够了。”

Steve昂起头，既对Tony也对那帮混混说：“不！”

电话里传出Tony的咆哮声，几秒钟后他开始大喊大叫。那三个混混冷笑着朝Steve走来。

Steve挂掉电话，冷静地把它揣回口袋，举起拳头。

一场混战开始了。

他们几乎抢走了Steve身上所有的东西：书包、钱、手机。

最难过的是，大拇指上套着的妈妈的戒指也被抢走了，他也是为了这个才打的架——无奈寡不敌众，其中一个混混还打断了自己的肋骨。

他觉得过去的一年糟透了，而且就最近的经历来看，曼哈顿也很差劲——世界上最烂的地方。

见鬼，妈妈的戒指在这儿被丢了。

他深吸一口气，愁眉苦脸地坐在地上，胸口着了火般的难受。身边靠着的墙也起不到什么安慰作用，他不能打电话求救——因为手机也被抢走了。

他只能坐在街头，希望街上有人经过。

更糟的是，五分钟前下起了雨。

现在他的朋友们可能开始察觉到他不见了，毕竟他半个小时前出的门，十分钟前就该回去了。也许他们在外面找他，过一阵子就能发现他。

他第三次想要站起来，但这个动作让他头晕想吐，而且走路可能会加重伤势。凭着好运气，或许坐在路边能搭辆车回家，或者碰到辆救护车。算了，他简直在异想天开

他恨死曼哈顿这个地方了。

忽然远处传来引擎的轰鸣，有那么一秒钟Steve觉得可能是Tony骑着摩托车来了，但那种低沉的响声不像摩托车发出来的，更像是跑车。

那辆跑车飞驰着拐进Steve坐着的街角，车灯明亮的白光照亮了逐渐被夜色吞没的街道。他绝望地试图通过招手引起司机注意，那辆车真的在马路对面停下来，他如释重负地松了一口气。

他迎着车头的强光眯起眼，看见有个人连车门都不关就离开驾驶座朝自己跑来，靴子踩过水坑溅起几朵水花——熟悉的蓝眼睛在街灯下熠熠生辉。

“Tony？”Steve呆呆地问，望向远处那辆鲜红色的法拉利，然后看着男生跪在他身边，“你是怎么——”

“定位到你手机的，对吧？”Tony笑着，脸上却写满担忧，被雨淋湿的手抬起Steve的下巴，然后他皱起了眉：“天，Steve，他们把你怎么样了？”

“没什么，”Steve摇摇头，喃喃道，“我……我想回家……”

Tony不说话了，手仍抚着Steve的脸。Steve觉得他的手多停留一刻，自己就能多感到几分暖意。最后，Tony放下手——要不是那只手立刻搂紧自己，Steve简直要发出令人尴尬的呻吟。“没事了，Rogers，”Tony安慰道，另一只手从Steve身前绕过，几乎是紧紧抱住了他，“我们上车。”

Steve没做声，双手死死抓住Tony的衣袖站起来，Tony帮了他太多忙了。而且又一次地，他惊恐地察觉到自己内心因为Tony向他伸出援手而起的尴尬和羞愧，他似乎永远都在给对方添麻烦。“对不起，又麻烦你了，”他嗫嚅着挪向Tony的车，“我真的——我知道你是怎么看我的——”

“Steve，”Tony轻声笑着把他扶到副驾驶座门口，“相信我，你永远不知道我对你的真实看法。”

“我差不多能猜到，”他的手松开车顶，低下头，“我只是个可怜的小个子，你一直在帮我解决麻烦事儿。”

“不过我还记得前几天，因为你我才没惹上大麻烦啊，Rogers。”Tony轻快地说，手搭上Steve的肩头扶住他，“你自己能上车吗？”

Steve点点头，自己开门坐进车里。Tony一直等他坐稳才坐上驾驶座，然后砰地关上车门，努力想甩干头发上的雨滴好让自己看起来像平常一样帅气。他的卷发耷拉着，显得乱糟糟的，脸颊上有水珠滚落下来。自从他俩在冰激凌店已经过去一个星期了，他脸上的淤青只剩下浅浅的痕迹，眼睛好像因此更加光彩夺目。

Steve不明白为什么他异常执着于Tony的眼睛，这个问题在脑海里挥之不去，是因为……它们的颜色吗？是那么完美而赏心悦目。Tony简直不能让人挑出一点瑕疵，他的眼睛、脸颊、头发、身材——所有的一切。Steve真想把他画下来，细细描绘他头发散落在眼睛前的样子和他笑起来时嘴角的酒窝。他简直想坐下来，永远看着Tony，而且每时每刻都能找出新的闪光点——他太完美了。

而Steve自己，却像只被痛打一顿后跌入水中的老鼠。

有时候，他觉得这样活着，也挺好。

“我是个蠢蛋，”他瞪着挡风玻璃这样说，脑袋一抽一抽的疼。

“确实蠢到家了，”Tony赞同道，系紧安全带，“我告诉过你直接给钱就好了，破财消灾嘛。”

Steve紧咬下唇，低头看向现在空无一物的大拇指，怒气还在心里肆虐——那戒指可是自己的，不是他们的。那是他妈妈留给他为数不多的几件遗物之一，就这样被抢走了。

他真没用。

“嘿——”Tony的声音变得低沉而严肃，他忽然温柔地握住Steve的手，修长的手指慢慢掰开他紧握的拳头，以免他的指甲扎进掌心，“嘿Steve，没事的，我保证我们会把你的东西全找回来，物归原主。你忘了吗？我能定位你的手机，很容易的。”

他恨恨地吞咽了一下，看向窗外。“算了，”他听见自己的声音危险地颤抖着，“我会去报警，不用麻烦你了，你做的够多了。”

Tony一句话都没说，但Steve能感觉到对方的视线又一次在自己侧脸上灼灼发烫，他怀疑Tony正打量着自己。

“他们抢走了一件很重要的东西，对吗？”Tony小声问道。

Steve只能攥紧自己的手点点头，木然地答道：“我妈妈临终前留给我的戒指。”

Tony不做声了，Steve也一样，最后他听见Tony启动汽车开回马路上。“Sam家在——”

“我们不去Sam家，”Tony打断他，“我送你去医院。”

“什么？不要，Tony，就把我送回去——”

“万一你被打成了脑震荡呢Steve？万一你身上还有别的伤呢？见鬼，我必须送你去医院。”

“那我他妈的就下车！”Steve生气地顶嘴，Tony突然转过头眼神尖锐地看着他。

“我冒着生命危险把我爸这辆该死的车偷偷开出来不是为了载你兜风以后把你送回家的，Steve。我把你送到医院去，不许有异议。”

Steve哽住了，惊讶地在车内环顾一周后才反应过来这不是Tony平常开的那辆。他小声问道：“这车你爸爸的？”

Tony只是点了一下头，在Steve好奇的注视下紧张地轻叩方向盘，什么也没说。

“听着，”Steve转身好让自己的脸正对着Tony，“我非常……感谢你为我做的一切，真的，但我——我不能去医院，我不能。那会让我感觉更糟——我小时候的大多数时间都在住院，现在我一进医院就觉得……”他突然开始发抖，“求你了，把我送回Sam家吧，Bucky会照顾我的，他已经有经验了。”

Tony盯着Steve流着血的嘴唇和划破的额角，叹了口气，最后说声音几乎是从牙缝里挤出来：“他把你一个人丢在曼哈顿下城区，你居然还觉得他有在好好照顾你？”

“好吧，那我们就不去医院，”他最后这样说，Steve放松地笑了——“但我们先回我家去，这种晚高峰的时候回我家可比开到Sam家要快多了。”

Steve刚开口想要争辩，Tony摇头制止：“Steve，你要是真不想让我送你去那该死的医院，至少得去个像样的地方给你的伤口上个药。”

他不再说话。Steve一头雾水地看着他缓缓驶入前方的车流中。到现在为止他仍不明白Tony怎么愿意如此尽力地帮助他。在可怜的Steve又一次需要帮助的时候，Tony甚至想都不想就跳上他爸爸的车找到了坐在马路边上的他，就好像这不是什么大麻烦。Steve觉得Tony没必要这么关心自己。他可不像Tony——他相貌平平，不能把别人逗得哈哈大笑，也不受欢迎——他在学校就是个小透明。

Tony恰恰和他完全相反。

一刻钟后，汽车开到了也许是Steve这辈子所见过最气派的一条马路上，他心想现在重新考虑Tony带他回家疗伤的提议是否已经为时已晚。老天，Tony家大得简直能塞进整座医院，或者就是为了塞进一家医院。

“抱歉，”Tony小声说，双手紧紧攥着方向盘，“我知道……这里确实……太大了。”

Steve摇摇头，结果太阳穴疼的让他倒抽一口凉气。“你道什么歉啊，”他闭上双眼，把头埋进掌心喃喃道，“这通常是我要做的事。”

他们同时走出车库，Tony关好车门后花了几分钟仔细把车内残留的每一点水渍泥渍都清理干净。Steve看着他像疯了一样的用指甲刮掉鞋子上蹭的污渍、然后哈气擦干净车窗。“我相信你爸爸不会——”

“闭嘴，Steve，”Tony突然气得大叫，Steve吓得蹦了起来，瞪大眼睛看着他。

Tony马上停下来，专心的盯着车看，喉结滚了滚。“对不起，”他小声道歉，“我……他肯定会……总之我不该吼你。”

“没关系，”Steve小心翼翼地说，“你完全应该吼我，尤其是在你开了大半个城区只为了跑来接我之后。”

Tony终于笑了，表情明显柔和了许多：“你对自己太苛刻了——。”

“我没有——”

“那假如我要你做相同的事，”Tony向他转过身，差点让Steve撞到他，“如果我告诉你我被抢劫了，现在需要你来救我，你会来吗？”

Steve皱着眉，毫不犹豫地回答：“当然会。”

Tony做了个鬼脸，伸出手：“那不就得了，”然后轻轻拉住Steve的手，“走吧，我帮你看看伤口。”

Tony带着Steve穿行在宽敞而空荡荡的走廊里。老实说，Steve根本没注意到周围这些——他的注意力全放在Tony紧紧拉住自己的手上。

他开始好奇和Tony接吻是什么感觉？尝起来会是什么味道？他的头发会不会很柔软？那个吻究竟会是激烈的、温柔的、纯洁的抑或是下流的——

停！！！他赶紧这样告诫自己，感觉到脸颊只是因为这个想法就开始变红——这种事想想就好，只能想想。

如果等会儿还想活命的话。

三分钟后（没错，走完这栋房子得花上整整三分钟！），他们终于在Tony的房间门口停下来。这里就像屋里其他地方一样大，但几乎所有的桌面和墙面都挂满了——

“这些都是设计图纸吗？”Steve问道，专注地欣赏着钉在墙上的每一张手稿。在那些图画边上，还有Tony额外用记号笔草草写下的注解。

Tony顿了顿，看向Steve站的位置：“呃——买的，不是我画的。”

“真的？绝对是你的笔迹，”Steve的手指在书桌上的飞机设计图上轻轻掠过。“角落里还写了脏话，像什么‘婊子养的’之类的，整个地球上只有你会讲。”

Tony伸手想要抢走那张图，最后还是放弃了，明显心里有鬼。“是啊……的确有点好玩，”在负隅顽抗之前他承认道，“确实是我画的，我不是——你不要告诉别人，反正也无所谓啦，他们不会相信的。”

当Tony忙着把头埋在橱柜里翻急救箱时，Steve试图理解对方为什么要说那样的话。难道Tony觉得自己会因为他喜欢了解科技知识而看不起他吗？天呐，Steve太喜欢画画了，但现在不是个聊天的好机会。

“JAVIS？”Tony大声喊道，当Tony的书桌突然开口回答“先生？”的时候Steve差点吓得魂都飞出去。

“给坐在那儿的Steve做一个全身扫描，检查一下他是否有诸如大脑外伤、骨折之类的伤情，”Tony向Steve坐的地方摆摆手，又一头扎回橱柜里。Steve看着各种各样的杂物擦肩飞过，叮叮当当地散了一地。

“谁是Javis？”Steve环顾一圈，把头靠在几乎被各种电子仪器堆满的书桌上——它简直像台巨型计算机。

“人工智能，”Tony回答，“别担心，你什么都不会感觉到，只从体外进行扫描。”

“人工智能，”Steve重复道，“你的卧室里有一个人工智能。”

“你好，Rogers先生，”那个声音愉快的与他攀谈起来，“容我说一句，很高兴终于见到你了。先生说了很多关于你的事——”

“静音，”在他的人工智能想要多说点儿什么的时候，Tony匆忙抬起头，打断道，“它…呃，他还只是个雏形，总会有点儿系统漏洞的，你懂得。Jarvis，如果你打算说点儿和现在相关的话题，你就可以给自己解除静音了。”他补充道，身体向后靠上橱柜。他最后一句话是面朝 书 桌对他的人工智能说的。

“扫描已完成，”Jarvis立刻开始汇报，又把Steve吓得一颤，“Rogers先生患有轻微脑震荡，一根肋骨骨折，上腹部多处擦伤，没有致命伤害。预计恢复时间：两个月。”

“哦，那太好了，”Tony正在房间的另一边，左手提着一个绿色的小包，他从地上坐起来说，“知道你能活到明天真令人高兴，Rogers。”

“你到底是怎么把人工智能弄进你的卧室的？”Steve几步走到那张桌子前，面带敬畏的审视着它——所有的开关和电线明显是人工焊接的。突然之间，Steve明白过来，这些都是Tony的手笔，Tony仅凭自己的智慧创造了一个人工智能，这可真他妈的——

“你简直就是个天才，”在Tony来得及回答他的问题之前，Steve自己得出了结论。这真是……这下都能说通了，他想起来，追踪定位手机信号，科学俱乐部，充斥着整个房间的设计图，和那些他时不时会在Tony手背上看到的潦草的方程式，他之前还以为是小抄。

Tony Stark创造了一个人工智能，就在他的房间里。这可真是……难以置信。如此疯狂。如此无与伦比。

他看到Tony紧张起来，浑身僵硬，笑容逐渐变得暗淡。“我……”他张了张嘴巴，喉咙紧张的吞咽了一下，“我的意思是，我不是……这是……”

“Tony，这又不是什么坏事，”Steve不可思议的说，“老天啊，这太了不起了，Tony，这简直神乎其技！我甚至不知道该说什么，我不敢相信你居然对所有人隐瞒这事儿，我不敢相信你居然没有想着要——”

“拜托别告诉任何人，”Tony拼命地摇头，“拜托了，我不想让其他人知道。这没什么大不了的。”

Steve简直不敢相信他听到了什么。如果他办得到，他非常确定他会一刻不停的谈论它。但Tony——Tony费尽心思掩藏他的才能，这没道理啊——

“Steve，”Tony站在他面前，双手轻柔但是坚定的放在他的肩膀上，“我是认真的，拜托，请不要告诉任何人。如果你想，我可以付钱给你——”

“什么？不，Tony，你在说什么？”Steve打断他，对此感到匪夷所思。他忍不住想知道Tony平时究竟和什么样的人混在一起，才让他第一时间想到用钱来阻止别人泄露他的秘密。“我不会要你的钱的。我也不会告诉任何人，我保证。”

Tony又看了他一会儿，然后才缓慢的点了点头。“谢谢，”他一边说，一边按着Steve的肩膀把他推到他柔软的大床上，“现在是时候干正事儿了，这才是我们来这儿的目的。”

“如果你不介意的话，我可以自己来。”

Tony挥挥手让他坐着别动，然后拉开急救包的拉链取出一些无菌 纱布 ，同时做了个朝上的手势。Steve困惑的皱起眉头。

“衬衫，”注意到Steve一动不动的坐在原地，Tony提示道，唇边绽出一个小小的微笑，“我得看看你实际伤情如何才好尽快处理啊。”

“啊，对，当然了。”Steve飞快的说，迅速低下头掩饰快要烧起来的脸颊。只是一件衬衫，他经常在体育课上脱掉上衣，这没什么大不了的。但那是Tony Stark，正用那副无懈可击的担忧表情看着他，坐在Steve面前，时不时把不听话的卷发拨弄到耳边——

他做了个深呼吸，为了防止自己想太多，便一口气把套头衬衫脱下来。或者，至少他试图一口气脱下衬衫。

一种似曾相识的感觉袭击了他，那操蛋的衬衫卡在了他的脑袋上，肋骨因为伸展的动作而尖叫着疼痛，最后他完完全全被那件见鬼的衬衫缠住了。

“你真的不应该养成把脑袋卡在随便什么东西里的习惯，”Tony大笑起来，Steve知道他也想起他把脑袋卡在头盔里的糟心事儿了，“你戴帽子的时候也会卡住吗？还是为了防止类似的事儿发生所以从来也不戴帽子？”

“闭嘴，”Steve透过衬衫布料的声音闷闷的，他能感觉到Tony的手正轻柔的帮他把那愚蠢的衬衫从他愚蠢的脑袋上弄下来，“都是因为你。你让我的头卡在衬衫还有那个头盔里了。”

有那么一会儿Tony一句话也没说，之后他叹了口气，“我真的很努力的想回给你一个黄色笑话，但可惜什么也没想到。”

“我很确定你现在就在暗示什么糟糕的东西，”Steve不假思索的脱口而出，在Tony一脸惊喜的看着他时倒抽一口气，“哦我的天啊，我很抱歉，因为Bucky经常说那些——”

“看看，连Steve Rogers都学坏了，这世界到底怎么了？”Tony夸张的大笑起来，把脱掉的衬衫放在Steve的腿边。当他重新看向史蒂夫布满淤青的身体时，那笑容便渐渐消失了。“我会为你找回那些东西的，”他轻声说道，但话语中却满是承诺的重量。他的手在Steve上半身的伤痕处游走，轻轻的触碰着它们，但思绪却好像并不在这里，“别担心。”

Steve张开嘴想说些什么，但他随即感受到Tony的指尖正轻柔的为他揉开胸口的一块淤伤，突然之间，那些话语从他脑子里消失了，只留下空气中微弱的吸气声。他屏住呼吸，僵硬着一动不动，Tony的手指几乎没有用力，他只是专注的看着那些伤痕，视线灼灼，好像要将Steve从里到外燃烧殆尽。

过了一会儿，Tony似乎突然回过神来，他摇了摇头低下脑袋，“呃，”嘟囔着什么，伸手去拿无菌纱布，“只要这样——然后，嗯，就这样——”

当Tony弯腰为他认真处理伤口时，Steve注意到他发红的后颈。

所以Tony Stark的确脸红了。

“怎么了？”他抬起头问道，正巧看到Steve正努力抑制自己的微笑。

“没什么。”

“不，认真的，你到底在笑什么？”

“说实话，真没什么……”

“我房间有什么奇怪的东西吗？”Tony迅速转身环视一周，试图找出让他发笑的罪魁祸首，“就算有也完全不是我的错，就，无视你看到的任何脏内裤，我只是没有时间去——”

“不是那回事儿，”史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，“是你……你脸红的时候脖子都红了，那很——”

可爱，他正想这么说——但又一次的，话到嘴边却没能说出来。

Tony的手快速拉了一下他的衣领，他看起来有点儿窘迫。“我不会、不会脸红的，Rogers。你到底在说什么？”

“你刚才绝对脸红了，拜托，就别对这事儿撒谎——”

“嘿，闭嘴，你受伤了，我应该好好照顾你的，结果我现在还没来得及开始。过来——”Tony挥挥手打断了他的话，又一次把视线集中在他的胸口。Steve乖乖闭上嘴巴，但笑容始终没有从他的脸上褪去。

慢慢地，Tony处理完了他上腹部的割伤和淤青，把冰袋敷在更严重的淤伤处，然后对着剩余不太严重的伤口不高兴的皱着眉，好像光是他的不赞成就能让所有伤口都消失似的。轮到受伤的肋骨时，Steve以为Tony会跳过不去管它，但Tony就像处理其他所有伤口一样认真对待，他用绷带将受伤的地方包扎起来，直到把受伤的部分全部缠好绷带，确保肋骨被固定在合适的地方。

他是那么熟练，让Steve情不自禁的想到Tony之前究竟做过多少次这样的事。

“事实上，从我到这儿后你就一直在照顾我，”在他的大脑来得及阻止他的嘴巴之前，Steve脱口而出。Tony挑眉奇怪的看了他一眼，Steve赶紧继续说道，“你刚才说——你还没来得及照顾我，但是……但是你一直都在这么做。长久以来，在那个派对上，骑车送我回家什么的，你一直都在照顾我。我不知道我为什么要说这些？但是我——是啊，我就是……我不知道。”

好极了，这大概是他说过最没头没脑又愚蠢至极的话了。

Tony抬起头静静的看了他一会儿，然后低下头继续处理他的伤口，一言不发。但是Steve看得出来他正努力压制唇角的一抹微笑，而且他的脖颈又一次变得粉粉嫩嫩，老天啊，他为什么这么可爱——

“你给你的朋友们打电话了吗？”Tony突然问道。

Steve愣了一下，胃部感到一阵儿下沉的难受。哦，该死的，他们现在肯定吓坏了。操，天呐……这可不是什么好兆头。“呃，没有。我应该……你有手机吗？”

Tony从他后面的口袋里掏出手机递给Steve，同时从他跪着处理伤口的地方站起来，重新坐到Steve身边，双眼还目不转睛的盯着他额头上的伤口。Steve咬着嘴唇，快速拨通Bucky的号码，

铃声只响了一声就迅速接通，Bucky小心翼翼的声音从电话那头传来，“你好？”

“Buck，是我，”Steve开口道，一秒钟后，他听到Bucky大大的松了口气，一连串如释重负的咒骂从他嘴里不断冒出，然后对电话那头的其他人喊道，“伙计们，是Steve！他没事！Clint，打电话给Nat和Sam告诉他们不用找了！”

“啊哦，”Tony在他旁边小声嘟囔，明显也听到了电话里传出的喊叫，“那听起来可不太妙。”

“操你的，Steve，你他妈的怎么了？你他妈出去快一个小时了，还不接电话！操你的我们都以为你被绑架了！”

“我呃，我被抢劫了，”Tony开始用纱布擦拭他额头的伤口时，Steve下示意的闭上了眼睛，由于疼痛而畏缩了一下，“对不起，但我没事儿。我一会儿就回Nat家去找你们。”

“什么？Steve，卧靠，你和谁在一块儿？”Bucky忧心忡忡的问道。

“Tony——他找到了我，我现在在他家，我很好——”

“Tony Stark?”

“我只认识这一个Tony，Buck。”

一阵短暂的沉默蔓延开来。之后是——“操他妈的Tony Stark为什么会在下东区瞎转悠？”Bucky突然发问，声音里带着一种Steve无法理解的尖锐。

“我给他打了电话，Bucky，老天啊，”Steve恼火的说，“没事的——”

“他住哪儿？”Bucky打断他，“我们这就过去。我想看看你是不是真的没事。”

Steve扭头看向Tony——但是Tony忽然紧张起来，当Steve挑眉询问时，Tony……摇了摇头？

“他们不能来，”Tony低声对他说，看上去有些惊慌失措——他曾看到过这幅表情，就在Tony让他下车，仔细清理车上所有灰尘时，Tony露出了一模一样的表情。“让你过来已经够糟糕了，要是他们所有人都——不，别让他们来——就告诉他们二十分钟后我会把你送回去。”

“Tony——”Steve皱了皱眉头，试图说服他。他意识到Tony的父亲可能十分严厉，但他父亲肯定会理解现在的状况？

“他们不能来，Steve。”Tony斩钉截铁的说，声音洪亮而不容置喙。

Bucky显然在电话那头听到了Tony的声音，他愤怒的咆哮起来，“把电话给他，现在！”他厉声说道，“我要跟他讲话。”

没等Steve把手机递给他，Tony就率先抢过来迅速对手机那头的Bucky讲话，他脸上的表情仿佛风雨欲来前那般阴沉。

“他在我家安全得很，我会在二十分钟后把他送到你那儿。这就是你需要知道的全部了，谢谢。”

之后他挂断电话，粗暴的把它扔在床上。Steve愣愣的站在原地，完全不明白发生了什么，当Tony打算继续处理他额头的伤口时，Steve烦躁的挥开了他的手。“这他妈的到底是怎么回事儿？”他严厉的质问，“他们是我的朋友——他们只是担心我，Tony，你没必要对他们这么粗鲁。”

Tony张了张嘴，似乎想要辩驳，但最终他什么也没有说。他只是叹了口气，低垂着头坐在那里，眼色迷茫神情空白，Steve立刻就为自己说的话感到后悔了。不管Tony出于什么原因不想让他们来，那都和他无关，在Tony已经毫无缘由的为他付出这么多努力之后，他真的没有权利对Tony的态度指手画脚。Tony可能只是压力太大，Steve没有责怪他的意思。他知道有时候他就是个十分难搞的家伙。

Tony没再说话，Steve也没有强迫他。他仍旧坐在床上，微微蹙眉看着Tony坐在离他几英寸远的地方，仔细清理着他从发际线到眉头之间的伤口。

在Steve短暂的一生中，他从未遇见过这么难懂的男孩儿。

“好了，”Tony平静的说，打破了持续了几分钟的沉默，“处理完了。”

Steve伸出两根手指轻轻的按压着额头，触摸着贴在额头伤口处的纱布。Tony往后坐了坐，眼睛到处乱转就是不看Steve。

“谢谢你，”他真诚地说，“为了这所有的一切。你真的为了我冒了很大的风险，一次又一次。”

Tony耸耸肩，“不是什么大不了的事。”

“但我感觉这是一件很不得了的大事。”Steve咬住下唇，试图让Tony真真切切的看着他。他知道Tony现在心烦意乱，更可恨的是，他就是那个让Tony难过的罪魁祸首，尤其在Tony为他承担了这么多风险为他付出了一切之后。他感觉他就是个蠢货。“听着——我真的很抱歉刚刚朝你大吼大叫。我知道我要求的太多了，没有问过你就擅自以为我的朋友们可以过来，这对你根本就不公平——”

“别在意，”Tony挥挥手打断了他的道歉，溜下床站了起来，“没什么大不了的。别为你朋友们的担心责怪他们。反正我在他们眼里也不是什么好人。”

“为什么？”

这个问题，就像之前的每一个问题一样，在他来得及阻止自己之前就冲口而出。对他的好奇已经胜过其他任何事，他近乎贪婪的想要知道有关Tony Stark的一切。有关他的事情就像魔法，他甚至根本无法想象——他是一个天才，看在上帝的份儿上。谁知道他还藏着什么其他的惊喜呢？这个男孩儿从开学第一天起就不断地吸引着他，他还有什么是他不知道的？

史蒂夫想要了解他，胜过世间千万。

Tony看着他，似乎被他的问题逗乐了，“我还以为我早就声名远扬了，”他自嘲的说，“我也不想打破你美好的幻想，Rogers，但事实就是，我不是什么好人。”

这些话只是别人随口说说，是他们茶余饭后张口就来的谈资，但Tony穿过房间抓起外套的样子就好像这些话无足轻重，他根本毫不在意一样。

“那他妈就是彻头彻尾的谎言！”Steve不假思索的脱口而出，气息因为难以置信而有些急促。Tony不可能是认真的，是吧？

Tony停下动作，回头看着Steve，他仍然交叠着双腿紧张的坐在床上。Tony挑起一边眉毛，“你这么说只是因为你还不够了解我。”他直截了当的告诉Steve。

“而如果你真的这么想，那你也不够了解你自己，”Steve不客气的说，“Tony，天哪，听着——”

他抓住Tony的手臂让他站在原地，不再在整个房间里踱来踱去。他没有很用力，但Tony配合的停下动作，低头看着他手臂上Steve的手指，微微张了张嘴。

“我现在要对你大肆赞美了，所以做好准备。”Steve警告道。

“我觉得我不会听的，真的。”Tony往后退了一步，然后他的腿就碰到了身后的桌子，Steve毫不退缩的往前走了一步。

“不，你已经听到了。”

“什么？不，我不……”

“你是个好人，Tony——”

“我要用手捂住耳朵了哦，别说，你看这根本——”Tony从Steve的胳膊下面钻过去跳到床上，举起双手迅速捂住两只耳朵。

“你那么善良，关心他人——”Steve的声音越来越大，他不屈不挠的跟着Tony跳到床上，矮下身子以免碰到低悬的吊灯，“——你照看那些你本不需要照看的人——”

“啦啦啦啦 啦 ，我听不见你说什么，看见没，这根本没用——”

“我不在乎你是怎么想的，也不在乎别人眼里的你是什么样子，因为我知道你是一个好人——”Steve躲过Tony扔过来 的枕头，趁机冲上去抓住Tony的手，把它们从他的耳朵上拿下来，“我以后会每天赞美你，就为了烦你，直到你承认，因为这是真的——”

Tony大笑着，仰头看着天花板无奈的摇摇头，“哦，仁慈的上帝可怜可怜我吧。我就知道我不应该让你知道这些的，看看我沦落到什么境地——”

“尽是些胡说八道，伙计，”Steve耸耸肩，抬脚狠狠踹了Tony的小腿一脚，让他惊叫着跌倒在床垫上，“我现在已经在这儿了，你看着办吧。”

Tony四仰八叉地躺在Steve脚下的床垫上，闭上眼睛，满足的微笑着，“嗯——我猜还有比这更糟糕的事儿要做。”他半心半意的耸耸肩说道。

Steve玩笑似的轻轻踢了他一脚，然后突然感觉到空气极速掠过他的脸颊，因为Tony抓住他的脚踝把他整个人都拽倒在床上。他发出令人尴尬的尖叫声，随后很快因为肋骨撕裂般的疼痛而嘶声哈气。

“哦，我的天啊，操，你胸口有伤，你还好吗？”Tony惊慌失措的坐起来，低头看着他，双手焦急的抱起Steve，“我他妈——哦，操，我就是个蠢货，我没想到，我真的真的很抱歉——”

“我没事，”Steve翻了个白眼，安抚似的拍了拍Tony的手臂，“真的，这没什么。你真应该看看我在布鲁克林的时候——我每天回家都浑身青紫。”

Tony皱着眉，伸手把挡在眼前的碎发拨到耳后以便更好的观察Steve，“你看起来真不像那种总是打架的人，”他说着，视线自然的上移，“一定是你的头发的错。”

“老天啊，我的头发又怎么了……”

“你的头发太误导人了！它那么——那么金闪闪的，还那么完美。”Tony皱了皱鼻子，就看到Steve愤慨的一坐而起，伸出手有意无意的拉扯着额前软绵绵下垂的一缕太长的头发。他的头发已经完全干了，他甚至可以摸到在他们打闹过程中愚蠢的打了个结的头发，让他看上去像个傻瓜，毫无疑问——

“嘿，”Tony说，声音平静而柔软，他伸出左手把Steve拨弄刘海的手拍开，“我觉得这很可爱。”他小小的耸了耸肩，就好像他完全知道Steve在想什么。他的手在Steve脸前犹豫的徘徊，然后试探性地帮Steve把额前凌乱的刘海从他眼前拨到耳边。

Steve屏住了呼吸，尽管他已经尽了最大努力，他仍旧无法将视线从Tony身上移开。他们之间的距离比以往任何时候都要近，几乎就是鼻子贴鼻子，这个距离很容易亲——

“先生，”

Tony突然向后弹开，把自己从Steve身边推开，好像吓了一跳，“JARVIS！我说没说过不要在我——”

“您说过要我在您父亲还有五分钟到家时提醒您。”Jarvis尽职尽责的告诉他。尽管Steve差点儿被一个AI吓死，但他还是不由自主惊叹于Tony竟然能让AI的声音听起来如此真实可信。Jarvis听上去就像个人类，一个有点儿烦人的人类，但仍然——那么像一个人。

他看到Tony忽然僵住了，之前那种全然放松的姿态立刻消失殆尽。男孩儿摇了摇头，用手搓了搓脸试图让自己清醒过来，然后他从床上滑下来对Steve说，“哦，对了，我还要——Steve，我们也许应该送你回去……我应该送你回家了。你的朋友们还在等你——是啊。”

啊，当然了，他的朋友们。他们可能还在担心着他的安全，和别的什么事，是啊，他得回去了。

“你觉得你现在的身体状况能坐我摩托车后座上吗？”Tony担忧的问，蹙眉低头看着Steve仍然裸露的胸膛。

Steve耸了耸肩。他的肋骨的确很疼，但他已经习惯了疼痛。老实说，他的头其实更疼，但既然过去更严重的伤口都没能要了他的命，这点儿疼痛就不算什么，充其量只是在公园里散个步的程度。“我会没事的。”他点点头肯定的说。

“你确定？”

“确定，我当然确定。”

“……真的没关……？”

“Tony，”Steve翻了个白眼，拿起他的衬衫套在头上，让他的胳膊穿过袖口，“我没事，真的。没有什么是好好休息和一些止痛药片治不好的。”

Tony看起来仍然非常担心，但最后他只是叹了口气，然后点了点头，“好吧，”他无奈的说道，“没事就好，我们走吧。就，千万别掉下来。”

“如果你保证这次记得戴头盔的话，我绝对不会掉下来的。”Steve反唇相讥，随后跟着Tony一起出门。

Tony转过身来，一边倒着走路一边冲Steve咧嘴一笑，“安全驾驶，嗯？简直毫无乐趣。”他撅着嘴不高兴的说，但当Steve用无动于衷的眼神看着他时，他只是夸张的叹了口气，“好吧，好吧。这次我们需要两个头盔。等等，”他又一次转过身来，上上下下的打量着Steve，“你有 穿 外套吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，“他们抢走了，”他低声咕哝道。

Tony又噘了噘嘴，扭回头去继续向前走。Steve跟在他身后，但被突如其来砸在他脸上的东西吓得停下脚步。他本能的举起手稳稳接住被扔在身上的东西，在看清那是什么后皱起眉头，“你干嘛把你的夹克衫扔给我？”

“你觉得呢，聪明蛋？”

Steve沉默了一会儿，然后试图把衣服还给他，“我不穿你的夹克，Tony。”

“现在外面又冷又湿，而且你还受伤了，Steve，就穿上这件该死的夹克吧。”

“我不需要穿这个，现在是夏天，就算没有外套我也能——”

“我更倾向于不冒这个险，谢谢，”Tony跳下台阶，从门边的衣帽架上拿起另一件牛仔夹克，“我穿这个，你穿那个。这样我们就都为在纽约骑行做好准备啦！”

Steve瞪着Tony，而Tony只是朝他露出无辜的笑容，然后穿上他的牛仔夹克。操，他穿着那件蠢兮兮的牛仔夹克也那么酷，操他的又帅又好看。

他一边走出大门，一边把胳膊塞进夹克里，当他发现他的手几乎够不到袖口时，他脸红了。这件夹克对他来说太大了，好像足足大了五个码。当他抬起头时，他发现Tony正盯着他看，还微微睁大了眼睛。Steve冲他扬了扬眉，Tony就赶忙转了回去，还装模作样的清了清嗓子。Tony这件夹克的领口要高一些，但Steve打赌他的脖颈后面一定红透了。

他情不自禁的感到点儿得意。

“快点吧，”Tony跳上摩托车发动引擎，双眼死死地盯紧摩托车就是不看Steve，“在你的朋友们打电话报警前，让我们赶紧把你送回家吧，行吗？”

Steve大笑起来，坐到他身后，双手自然的环住Tony的腰，“那就赶快启程吧。”

Tony笑着照办了。

十四分钟后，他们到了Nat的住处，此时夜色已经笼罩了整个城市，唯有街灯孜孜不倦的照亮他们前行的道路。

Steve太感激Tony给了他这件皮夹克，夜风微寒，只穿一件短T恤在纽约骑行可不是什么好玩的事。

“家啊，甜蜜的家，”Tony感慨着，熄掉引擎帅气的下了车。同时他伸手去扶Steve，“你现在是想再一次从车上摔下来呢，还是想学学怎么样正确的下车？”

“哈哈，”Steve迅速从摩托车上翻身下来，感谢上帝这次他真的站稳了，“我要让你知道，我平衡感其实非常好。”

“在你没喝醉的时候。”Tony故作正经的补充。

Steve张嘴想反驳，但最后他只是叹了口气，“是啊，在我没喝醉的时候。”他承认道。

Tony微笑起来，把手插在口袋里，然后沿着小路朝Nat家走去，Steve跟在他身后。有趣的是，他发现Tony事实上是一个很容易相处的人。尽管公平地说，只是当他和Tony在一起的时候，一切都感觉那么自然，那么放松，而Tony只是……Tony——如果这能说明什么的话。

有那么那么多Steve想要了解的关于Tony的事，其中之一就是他的智力。那栋大的离谱的房子里似乎除了Tony外没有其他人在那里，而那些酒精、毒品和传闻中的生活方式与Steve熟知的男孩儿相去甚远，当他与他面对面的交谈，他感到那些东西与他格格不入。尽管他知道Tony实际上是整个学校最受欢迎的学生，但Steve从Tony那里感受到的只有彻底的孤独。

他就像魔法箱里的一道谜题，Steve想做的全部就是坐下来，然后花几个小时来解决它。

他知道这代表着什么，也明白自己的感受。这件事已经足够明显了，从他见到他的第一天起，他就喜欢上了这个男孩——他甚至清楚的明白，这不仅仅是喜欢那么简单。他早已坠入爱河。

无论何时Tony看向他，他都无法克制住自己的笑容。每当这时候他都会有同样的感觉。

老天啊，这念头实在太可怕了。像Tony那样的人——耶稣基督啊，仅仅只是想到像Tony那样的人会对他这种人产生友情之外的兴趣，就已经十分可笑了。尽管Steve并不总是能做出准确的判断，但这一次他清楚地知道——

即使他拼命想要阻止这种感情泛滥，他无能为力。

他们肩并着肩，沿着车道一直都到门前的台阶上。Tony用靴尖踢了三下门，然后转头想对Steve说点儿什么——

门猛地从里面打开，Steve震惊的看到有一双手从门里伸出来，飞快的把Tony推下台阶，把他推倒在几英尺外的碎石上。

“你他妈的怎么回事儿？”Steve转过身，惊恐的发现站在门边的Bucky伸手拽住他的肩膀，把他拉进屋里，“Bucky，你他妈的在干什么——”

“离他远点，Stark，听见了吗？！”Bucky愤怒的咆哮着，Tony迷茫的站起来，掸掉牛仔裤上的尘土，莫名其妙的看着他俩，“离Steve远点，我不会再说第三遍了。”

从门内传来几个人说话的声音，Steve回头看到Natasha和Clint正满脸担忧的走过门厅，朝他们走来。

“抱歉，没有冒犯的意思，但你他妈的以为你是谁？”Tony掷地有声的问，“你他妈的以为我做了什么？”

“真有意思，怎么每次你在的时候，Steve都刚好会遇上麻烦？”Bucky厉声问，双手紧紧的抓着Steve的肩膀，“更有意思的是，怎么每次都是你骑着你那辆闪闪发光的摩托车冲过去，然后拯救他？你还真他妈清闲啊。”

Tony大笑起来，而那让Steve忍不住咒骂了一声，他试图推开Bucky，但那除了让他的肋骨疼痛难忍以外根本没用，“哦，我的老天，你以为是我策划了今晚的抢劫，是吗？”

“我不知道——我甚至不知道他是不是真的被抢劫了，我听到的事实只有Steve出去了，然后不知怎么的突然他就在你家里，而且你还拒绝让我们见他。然后你把他送回来，他还穿着你的夹克，别他妈以为我不知道你们这类人会对像Steve这样的人做什么，Stark，我他妈的不是瞎子——”

“呵，你有没有想过，如果你多关心一下你那该死的男朋友，也许我一开始就不用大老远的跑来接他了？”Tony扬起头厉声反问，Steve认得这个表情——他正竖起倒刺，随时准备好应付一场恶斗——“到底是谁觉得把一个根本不知道自己他妈的要去哪儿，也不知道这座城市里究竟哪儿他妈的是安全的人派去买披萨是个好主意？就他一个人？你们的手机还都他妈的关机？我不是那个让他沦落到今天这种境地的人，你 才 是。”

Steve能听到Natasha在身后喊James的名字，能看到Clint试图抓住Bucky的胳膊把他拉回来——但Bucky已经冲了出去，而Tony似乎也没有后退的打算——操他妈的，这一切究竟是怎么在几秒钟内变成这样的？

“BUCKY！”Steve愤怒的叫喊着，又一次把手按在Bucky的胸口，“Bucky，看在上帝的份儿上，就他妈的住手！”

Steve站在两人之间，愤怒的回瞪了一眼他最好的朋友。他听到身后Tony冲过来的脚步也慢了下来，在距离Steve不到一米的地方站住不动。

“我不知道你他妈的有什么问题，”Steve冲Bucky吼道，又一次用力推了推他，这一次他能感觉到Bucky些微的让步了，“但现在都给我停下。回屋里去！”

“除非这个混蛋先离开，否则不会走的。”Bucky回应道，然后他听到Tony在他身后大笑起来，那笑声听上去空荡的令人心碎。

“天哪，你确实意识到如果不是我，他现在还独自晃荡在街头冻得要死，知道吗？”Tony问道，“我他妈的帮了你一个大忙。”

“我他妈不知道你到底做了什么，但看起来你似乎早已把Steve玩弄于股掌之间，”Bucky反唇相讥，双手由于愤怒而颤抖着，“我他妈不知道你到底是在操纵他，勒索他还是直接他妈的告诉他一堆谎言就因为你他妈想把手伸进他的裤子里，但我告诉你，一切都结束了。你就是个危险的混蛋，Stark，我不会让你碰他一根汗毛，他已经经历的够多了——”

“如果你再多说一个字，Bucky，我他妈现在就杀了你，”Steve怒不可遏的咆哮着，Bucky一脸阴沉的看着他，但Steve受够了——他不知道Bucky愚蠢的大脑因为恐慌胡思乱想了些什么，但显然不是什么好事儿，他需要尽快纠正这个。

门内又传来了争吵声，Steve困惑的看着James从里面走出来，推开他的朋友夺门而出。当他越过Steve的肩膀看到Tony时，神色不虞，等Steve转过身想搞清楚怎么回事，他看到Tony的表情由愤怒转为同样的困惑，“Rhodey？”他不解的问道。

“我们要走了，”James Rhodey冷冰冰的说，他面无表情的推开Bucky，走到Tony身边，“我不知道你他妈到底有什么毛病，Barnes，但我不会就站在那儿让你用这种态度跟我最好的朋友说话。”

Bucky微微张了张嘴，“你最好的朋友是Tony Stark？”他哑口无言的问。Steve看到Carol也匆匆忙忙的走出门外，同时拉上她外套的拉链。她冷冷的瞪了Bucky一眼，迅速走到Rhodey身边。

“他比你他妈的好多了，”Rhodey咆哮着，握着Tony的胳膊把他从他们身边拉开，“得了，伙计，别理那种人。这不是你的问题。”

Steve无助的看着他们离开。Tony又朝他看了一眼，Steve注意到他额头上有一块红色的伤痕开始慢慢显现，那是他被Bucky推到碎石上不小心撞到的地方，然后他叹了口气，摇了摇头转身离开。他轻轻推开Rhodey的手，在Rhodey耳边低声说了些什么，然后他沿着车道走向停在路边的摩托车。他从口袋里掏出一小瓶酒，一口气灌下去半瓶。Steve绝望的发现他只能远远地站在那儿，看着他骑上摩托车。

“Tony，别——”Steve在他身后喊他，想要就这么追上去，但Bucky仍然拽着他的胳膊，所以Steve只好用他的肩膀狠狠的撞上他的胸口，把他从路中间撞开，然后转身想追。

但Tony已经发动引擎，甚至连Rhodey都没法儿让他留下来。Tony最后看了一眼Steve，露出一个略带悲伤的笑容，然后他踢开边撑，骑着摩托车离开了。

他甚至没有戴上那该死的头盔。又一次。

有一会儿他们谁都没有说话。Steve，Rhodey和Carol站在路边，而他其余的朋友们站在门口。Steve甚至不敢相信短短几分钟里发生的所有事，不能理解Bucky为什么表现得像一个他妈的白痴。

“你需要和你该死的朋友们好好谈谈，Rogers，”Rhodey咬紧牙关，恨恨的看着他，“否则我会这么做。”

“Rhodey，这不是他的错，”Carol说着，向Steve投去抱歉的眼神，“我觉得他们都只是压力太大，太过担心了——但我同意你需要和他们谈谈。这么做不对。”

“你有零钱吗？”Steve轻声问道，一只手挫败的捂住了脸。

Rhodey奇怪的看了他一眼，但还是点了点头，从口袋掏出五块钱递给了他，“回头见，Steve。”他说完就和Carol一起转身沿着街道离开了。

Steve独自留在路边，看着站在门廊边的朋友们，Bucky还在小路边，脸色阴沉的仿佛能让牛奶凝固。“你最好他妈的能有一个全世界最好的理由来解释刚才发生的一切，Bucky。”他冷静的说。

Bucky交叠双臂固执的看着他。过去这些年他们发生过无数大大小小的争吵，Steve对他那套姿势了如指掌。Bucky没打算让步，至少看起来如此。

“我在保护你，”他回答道，恨铁不成钢的摇了摇头，“从那个混蛋的手下。”

史蒂夫怒火中烧。

“你知道在这个该死的世界上我他妈最讨厌什么吗？”Steve咆哮着，站在小路的另一头浑身紧绷，“就是人们总是试图决定什么对我才是最好的。因为我瘦小、病弱，所以强壮的Bucky就比我自己更了解我需要什么，是不是？去你妈的！”他啐了口唾沫，听到Peggy劝说他冷静，但他控制不住，他做不到——“你他妈的对Tony一无所知。他帮了我！你怎么敢把他做的每一件好事贬低成那种可怕的事？你怎么敢这样伤害他，就因为你他妈的关了手机没能帮助我？”

Bucky伸手打断了他，“Steve，我不想打击你，朋友，但你现在他妈的一团糟！”他愤怒地吼叫着，“你脆弱不堪，不管你他妈的愿不愿意承认。就因为没人在你身边照顾你，这时候Stark突然出现，让你觉得他是个好人。你刚才也看到了，他他妈喝了一大瓶酒之后还敢骑车上路，你跟他在一起不安全，他照顾不了你！”

**“你他妈的不是我妈妈，Bucky！”**

**“这他妈就是重点，你这白痴——我他妈在努力让她唯一的儿子不被杀死！”**

Steve低吼了一声，转身闷头向前走，不知道他要去哪儿，也不知道他要做什么，但他知道Bucky戳中了他的每一个痛处，将他从里到外撕得粉碎，他满腔怒火，一心想为这些怒火找一个发泄的出口。

他厌倦了生活的方方面面都有人管控。从他出生的那天起，每个人都在不停的告诉他，‘把这药吃了，Steve’，‘别离开房子，Steve’，‘这对你来说太危险了，Steve’。他总是在生病，为了活下去他不得不舍弃自由，但现在他厌倦了。不管他那白痴朋友是怎么想的，但他早就不是一个需要人照顾的病号。就因为他妈妈去世了，离开他了，并不意味着他他妈就又变成什么无家可归的无助小孩儿，他不是孩子了，不是，不是，不是不是不是不是不是——他不是。

“嘿，嘿嘿嘿，”一双手突然按住他的肩膀，想把他拉回来，Steve正准备狠狠揍他一顿，但紧接着他意识到那是Sam。“先冷静下来，今晚就到此为止，好吗？我们可以坐公交车回家——Rhodey刚刚借了你一些钱，是吗？我想我们都需要冷静冷静。你可以明天早上再和Bucky谈谈。”

Steve喘着粗气，越过Sam的肩膀怒视着Bucky。他感到脸颊一阵儿发烫，愤怒的泪水夺眶而出，他擦掉眼泪，意识到过往积压的情绪正爆发着喷涌而出。

Bucky只是用一种混杂着气愤和绝望的表情看着他，Steve简直想把那表情从他那张蠢脸上揍下来。他希望他没那么在乎这个该死的混蛋——至少那样的话，这一切就简单多了。

Steve推开Sam，转身继续沿着街道漫无目的的向前走。他顿了一下，转身指着Bucky说，“你——你他妈的别跟过来。听明白了？”他站在小路这头大喊大叫。

Bucky握紧双拳，咬紧牙关挤出回答，“非常明白，伙计。”

Steve最后看了一会儿眼前这一片狼藉，然后一言不发的转身离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky本意是好的，真的，他只是……表达的方式不太对。


	4. Chapter 4

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _嘿，Tony，我是Steve，在用Sam的手机给你发短信_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _Tony你在吗？_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _能回我一下吗？我只想知道你是不是安全到家了_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _Tony求你了，回我一下吧_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _我替Bucky向你道歉，我现在还在生他的气而且保证一定会让他亲自找你道歉的，你本来不该受那种委屈_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _Tony，我真的很抱歉，就回我一下吧，我很担心你_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我很好。_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _哦，那就好！_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _你方便打电话吗？听我跟你解释——Bucky也是出于好心，在我经历了这么多事情之后他对我过分保护了——我们真的很要好而且……也许我解释清楚了，你会好受一点儿？好吗？_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _Tony？_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _Steve，我觉得以后我们还是不要再有来往了。_

Steve茫然地盯着手机屏幕，那些话好像对着他的胃部重重地来上了一拳。在此之前，他抱着手机足足在床上坐了一个小时等Tony给他回短信，担心他有没有安全回家——尽管Tony的回复使他明显感到解脱，他还是希望自己不要再去翻聊天记录，因为那些字句伤透了他的心。

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _为什么啊，Tony？Bucky说的话就是在放屁，真的，你别放在心上_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _求你了Tony_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _真的对不起_

这次，Tony一个字也没回他。

房间外传来不安的敲门声，Steve停止盯着天花板从床上坐起身，把一只拖鞋甩在门上以示警告。“走开，Sam，”他吼道，看见门缝下透出的影子正犹豫地徘徊着。

“啊！你放心伙计，我不进来——只是想告诉你，Bucky在家门口，他想和你谈谈。”

Steve大笑着脱下另一只拖鞋，想把它也甩到门上：“告诉他让他滚蛋！他妈的！”他大吼道。

门外没人说话了，Steve怒气冲冲地站在床上，背靠着墙走到窗边，砰地一声打开窗户探出脑袋，看见Bucky揣着手站在楼下，Steve明显感觉他活像个正在挑衅自己的小孩子。

“喂！”Steve朝他大喊，惹得Bucky抬头看他，“垃圾！去死吧！”说完，对着Bucky竖起中指，然后缩回了屋里。

他隐约听见窗外有人说“Steve，看在上帝的份上——”但之后就砰地关上了窗户，没再去理会剩下的话。他转身对着门，Sam还站在外面。“好了，我和他谈完了。”他对Sam说，语气里带着大功告成似的神气。

门外的人叹了口气，脚步声渐渐远去：“那我等会儿再来，好吗？”

“随你的便。”Steve小声嘀咕，把地上的一只袜子踢到屋子那头，猛地趴在了床上。

Steve醒来时心情糟透了，然后他翻过手机短信后心情更差了，现在他那白痴朋友还站在门口等他，想和他谈谈。

唉，Steve现在没这个心情，所以Bucky想等就让他等着吧。

他心里还窝着一团火，随时可能要爆发，他还是不相信Bucky昨晚发了什么疯——在自己绝望地打电话给Tony，Tony尽最大的努力帮助了他之后，Bucky居然那样对待他！这简直是Bucky做过最愚蠢、最操蛋的事情！！！Steve现在恨不得对着他的脸给他一拳——

他现在还是气的要命。

他叹了口气，继续翻身盯着某处看——他已经盯着那儿看了一个小时了，手里还攥着手机，而Tony的外套被小心挂在椅背上，定定地看着他。

一切都糟透了。

他爬起来，试探性地朝窗外又看了一眼，Bucky已经走了。打他从布鲁克林搬来这儿之后，Steve头一回感到些许的愧疚之情，但这并不足以让他后悔。现在他一句话都不想谈。

他把手搭在前额上，重新打开手机，手指悬在键盘上，犹豫着要不要再给Tony发条短信——但最后只是长叹一口气，把手机扔到床尾，自己一头扎回床上。之前他发了四条短信，如果Tony想回他的话现在早回了。Steve只能接受这个现实：从现在开始他很可能再也不能与Tony有来往了。

总而言之，这周简直一团糟。

Steve沮丧地把手垂下床头板，结果撞到了一旁的梳妆台。他放在那里的一杯水砰地掉下来砸到他脸上，水溅湿了自己的枕头和整张脸。

他点点头，紧紧闭上眼睛，“对啊，烂透了。”他又叹了一口气，这样总结道。

三小时后，Steve还躺在床上。忽然，他听见另一个人更大声地敲响了他的房门。

“Sam，走开，”他又说了一次，嗓音因为打湿的枕头而显得闷闷的。

“我不是Sam，”门口传来熟悉的英伦腔，Steve皱起眉头，听出来那是Peggy，他马上从床上坐起来，“Steven，把门打开，我们应该谈谈。不然我就一直等着，直到你在房间里憋到不行跑出来上厕所为止，自己选吧。”

Steve闭上眼睛，恨不得现在从窗子外面跳下去寻求解脱，但这明显是徒劳的，他摔下去的时候Peggy已经会在楼下等着了，她很难对付。

“行吧，”他厉声说，身体蜷成一团，闷闷不乐地盯着门口，“不过你最好别再惹我，我现在气得要命。”

Peggy旋开门把手走进房间，看到Steve时叹了口气。“说句公道话，”她坐在床沿上开口，“我真不该袖手旁观。”

“我就应该给他点教训，”Steve嘀咕道，“或者，如果我做不到这一点，就直接把他揍一顿更好。”

Peggy又叹了一口气。她盘腿坐到了床上，转过身面对Steve。他还是死死盯着墙看，不顾枕头有多湿多不舒服就直接把两只手垫在下面。碰倒玻璃杯后，他还没来得及把枕头换掉，结果弄得现在自己有些发霉了。

“虽然，”她说，“我知道你气坏了，你完全有权利这样做——Bucky昨晚情绪太失控了，所有人，包括他自己都意识到了。但我还是希望你能听我说几句，好吗？”

Steve点点头，什么也没说，这对Peggy来说就足够了。

当她倾身向前时，Steve感觉床上的重量轻微变动了一下。“从你们俩还很小的时候开始Bucky就认识你了，”她柔声说，“比我、比任何人认识你的时间都要久得多。你得承认，你们就像亲兄弟一样。他对待你的妈妈也像亲生母亲一样，你知道他父母有多糟糕，简直是混蛋，对他一点儿都不在乎。所以你的妈妈，你知道——对他来说才更像亲人。至于我，好吧，我自己有父母，而且有一段时间我们还搬回英国去了，所以，我不知道，也许是因为这样，我不像Bucky和你妈妈关系亲密。我也很爱她——但那是两回事。”

她停住了，Steve感觉自己的手拂过她的发梢。“你妈妈去世的消息，Steve，我们都很难过——Bucky同样失去了她，即使那种悲伤与你所感受到的不同，他也心碎极了，比他表现出来的还要心碎。”

Steve皱起眉头，转过脸去看她。她笑了；“Bucky非常非常爱你妈妈，也非常非常关心你——特别是现在，你是他唯一的亲人了。”

他咬牙切齿地低下头，生气地说：“他别想控制我的生活。”

“Steve，你真该看看你自己半年前是什么样子，”Peggy柔声劝道，Steve发现她眼里盛满了悲伤，“你应该记得，你那时是一团糟，我们只能眼睁睁看你在我们面前垮掉。那简直糟透了，我们看着都心疼。而Bucky——他太希望能保护你、照顾你，他几个月以来都想尽力做好这些。这大半年他都试图通过控制你来防止你想不开自杀，上帝，他做到了——你现在好多了，也更愿意笑。我们俩都替你高兴。”

他又低下头，发现枕头上有一道裂痕。“我怎么可能去自杀”，他固执地说。然而Peggy看他的眼神说明她根本不相信。

“你啊，”她闭上眼，疲惫地揉着鼻梁，“你得理解Bucky——他现在也很伤心，却一直强忍着悲痛把精力花在帮助你上面，即使你不需要了。”她苦笑着说：“保护你这件事简直刻在他的基因里，Steve。”

“就算你说的没错——这也不是他犯浑的借口，在Tony把我救出来之后他本来应该感谢Tony。”Steve愤愤地争辩着，咬紧牙关生气地挥手。

Peggy竟然还能理智地表示赞同。“我并没有说Bucky做得对，”她说，“我也许应该讲道理。不过Bucky那天晚上那样失控是因为他对Tony有成见，他知道那是个什么样的人。老实说，发现你走丢的时候我们都吓坏了，Bucky也一样。一个小时后他突然接到你的电话说你没事了，但居然是和Tony Stark在一起？那个我们在网上看到有一箩筐犯罪记录的家伙？更何况，Bucky说想见你，Tony还拒绝了我们？”

她耸耸肩膀，像每次感到紧张时都会做的那样剥着指甲，“结果我们就开始胡思乱想，也许我不该那样误导他，是我的错。但我很担心你，Bucky也很担心你，我们都因为担心而昏了头。最后Bucky确信是Tony拐走了你，让你闻了掺着迷药的可乐，然后对你做了……那种事情。”

Steve震惊地哽住了，Peggy也红着脸笑出声。“怎么可能——天呐，Peg——”

“嘿，你当时满面春风地穿着Tony的外套，”Peggy用手指指角落里那件黑色的皮夹克，“我确信那就是让Bucky失控的导火索，他认为Tony在像炫耀战利品一样地炫耀你。”

“他就没想到那是Tony担心我着凉？他绝对没想过。”Steve小声说着坐起身子，和Peggy肩并肩，“我实在是被他气炸了。”

“我能理解，”她点点头，“我不怪你。我也觉得他不该那样。你走以后Natasha已经教训过他了——尽管在你说了那番话后他已经开始意识到自己错了。”她停下来，做了个鬼脸，把一头长发甩在脑后，“他现在真的想尽力弥补一切，我保证。今天早上我找他聊过了。”

Steve长叹一口气，让自己歪头靠在Peggy肩上。她也歪过头靠在Steve的头顶。

“我真的很喜欢Tony，”他小声说着，“我敢肯定他不是你们想的那样。但Bucky昨晚对他说了那番混账话后，他再也没回我短信，还说我们俩以后不要有来往了。”

“啊！这可不太妙，”Peggy顿了顿，又加了一句，“你要不要我再去把Bucky揍一顿解气？”

“你揍过他多少回了？”

“三回。Nat也揍了他一顿。”

Steve思索片刻，然后摇摇头，气呼呼地说，“不用了，下回我要亲自揍他。”

他觉得Peggy在一边笑了。“所以Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes友谊的小船没有翻掉，对吧？”她满怀希望地问，Steve只是翻了翻白眼，把他们的肩膀搂得更紧了。

“是啊，我发现生活中缺不了这个傻子。”

Peggy赞同地嗯了一声，和往常一样吻了吻他的额角，Steve感觉她的指尖轻轻拂过那儿。“你一定能把Tony‘追回来’的，”她笑着说，“根据你告诉我的一切来判断，他对你很着迷啊。况且他的外套还留在你这里，这是个修复关系的好借口。我敢保证，只要你对他笑一下，他马上就会为你倾倒的。”Steve温和地摇头，推了她一把。

然后他们开始朝对方大笑，Steve为Peggy还站在自己这边感到庆幸。冷静、镇定、强势——她简直称得上完美。他还记得当自己第一次看到她时就被吸引住了——她可爱的红唇和英国口音，还有她在开学第一天就毫不犹豫地用右手招呼上一个混蛋的脸，把他抡倒在地上的样子。

没错，Peggy是他最棒的朋友。

“一切都会变好的，”她向他保证道，伸手紧紧地搂住他。

Steve做了个鬼脸，也搂住她。

“我现在就觉得好多了。”

他用拳头擂着Bucky家的门，在门口等他，揣着手看Bucky熟悉的轮廓出现在雾气蒙蒙的玻璃窗上。

Bucky走到门边上时好像犹豫了一会儿，但就在几秒钟之后，Steve看见他似乎下定了决心似的把门打开。就在开门的一瞬间，Steve怒气冲冲地瞪着他。

“你他妈就是个混蛋。”他这样开口。

Bucky点点头，像在压制火气，“好吧，你生气就把想说的全说出来——”

“你没有权利那样冲别人发火，就因为你觉得自己了解了有关别人的一切，”Steve边说边上前一步，双手愤怒地挥动着，“毫无疑问，你昨天晚上彻底疯了，一点底线都没有的疯了。你——你简直不知道你做了什么，还只当我是个小孩子，让愤怒冲昏了你那愚蠢的、和蜥蜴一样大的脑子——而且——”

当看到Bucky的时候，Steve感觉怒不可遏。Bucky的眼睛紧紧盯着地板，脚在门厅里不安地踱来踱去，像个偷饼干或者在学校里和人打了一架被家长发现后狠狠训斥了一顿的孩子。

“你很关心我，我能理解，”Steve长叹一口气承认道，“而且我知道这一年过得很不好。但是——你，你不能把我藏起来，不让我面对任何突发状况。我就是我自己，你不能控制我的生活。”

“我没有——”Bucky终于开口了，然后沮丧的咕噜了一声，紧绷着下巴，“我只是，哦该死，我知道我确实这样做了，但我只是……我想……”

“我知道，”Steve对他的好友是那样熟悉，以至于他完全能理解Bucky想说什么，“我知道的，Bucky。”

有好一阵子他俩什么也没说，就站在门口，手紧紧揣在兜里或扒着门框。Steve又憋了三秒，最后气急败坏地大吼一声，给了Bucky一个拥抱。

“我他妈还是气得要命，”他的声音闷在Bucky的T恤衫里，Bucky马上也紧紧搂住了他的肩膀。

“我能理解，其实我也挺气自己的，”Bucky说，“我真的很抱歉。”

“很好，”Steve松开手答道，“我希望你下次见到Tony的时候也能这样对他说。”

Bucky拉长了脸；“不会吧——”

“Bucky，”Steve警告他，“没什么好商量的，你得向他道歉，我也不在意你怎么想，但是我不希望他觉得我最好的朋友是个该死的混蛋。”

Bucky看了他一眼，抬起头来粗声粗气地问：“你真的很喜欢那家伙是吗？”

Steve点点头：“他……对我来说很特别，”他轻轻地重复着Tony曾对他说过的话，“因为你昨天晚上做的事，他还打算再也不和我有来往了，我真谢谢你，”他生气地加上这么一句。Bucky睁大眼睛，看起来有点儿羞愧：“啊——那，真是，太不好了。”

“确实不太好，”Steve说，“但我们会弥补一切的。我发誓，如果你再说那种混账话，我要一拳捶掉你的门牙。”

Bucky举起双手后退一步：“我保证以后一定管好自己的嘴。”

Steve一言不发地脱下外套走进门，Bucky跟在他身后。门关上了，他感觉Bucky正搂着他的肩膀，像小时候一样把他们俩紧紧连在一起。但那时候他们差不多高，现在Bucky必须弯下腰才能这样做了。

“你知道我一直很担心你，对吗？”Bucky局促不安地问，“我知道我是个混蛋，而且昨晚表现的像个疯子，但相信我，我不是想——控制你之类的，我只是……”他低下头，对着Steve苦笑，“我只剩你这么一个亲人了。”

Steve也看向他，又好气又好笑：“我知道，”Peggy之前对他说的话还回荡在耳边，“所以我才会来这儿找你，怜悯就是我唯一的精神动力——”

“哈哈哈，”Bucky嘲讽般地笑着把他推到沙发上，然后一屁股坐在他身边，“我向你展示了碎成玻璃渣的小心脏，你就这样说我——”

“闭嘴，白痴，”Steve踹了他一脚，“别忘了，我还在生气呢。”

Bucky点点头叹着气。“我会弥补错误的，”他对Steve摆出最真诚的表情，“而且我会去找Stark道歉，我是认真的。我敢肯定一切都会好起来的。”

Steve气哼哼地翻了个白眼，一头靠在沙发背上，“有意思，Peggy也是这样说的。”

“蛮好，我俩都挺聪明的，”Bucky耸耸肩膀，当Steve哈哈大笑时他好像被激怒了，“喂——你笑什么笑，我本来就很聪明好吗？你不能因为我昨晚表现得像个傻子就觉得我不聪明——”

“给我闭嘴吧Bucky。”

“这样很不礼貌。”

“我有权利这样，毕竟你昨晚居然跟好心送我回家的人吵了一架。”

“你还有24小时的时间拿它笑话我，这辈子剩下的时间不许再提起这件事——”

“24小时？别逗我了，我还能再笑一个月——”

Bucky把他从沙发上推开，Steve愤怒地大喊大叫，抓起一个抱枕砸向Bucky的脸。那家伙本来想笑——但就在他看到Steve的手以后，脸上的笑容消失了。

“戒指，”他干巴巴地说，眼睛在Steve光秃秃的大拇指上游移，“你……怎么不戴戒指了？”

Steve立马感觉所有努力积攒的好心情又重新变得酸溜溜起来，他愤怒地缩回手。

“被那帮混蛋抢走了，”他喃喃道，“在他们抢劫我的时候，可能觉得很值钱。”

Bucky不说话了，Steve并不想抬头看他，手指摩挲着曾经戴着戒指的那块皮肤。他恨自己没有照着托尼说的做，这样他本来还能保住戒指，毕竟他太笨了，不擅长打架。Natasha得钱自己还得起，戒指却再也找不回来了。

“天，”Bucky低下头，“我真抱歉，你一定为它狠狠打了一架。”

Steve绷紧了下巴：“很明显打得不够狠，我还受了伤。Tony说过他能帮我找回来，但现在……我不确定他还会不会帮我了。”他忍不住苦着脸看向Bucky。就因为那傻瓜习惯了横插一脚，自己和Tony之间的一切都搞砸了，包括Tony会把戒指从那帮混混手里抢回来这件事。

Bucky看起来有点害怕了：“我不是……老天，Steve，我不知道，我真的……该死。都是我的错。”

Steve猛地别过脸。“算是吧，”他直截了当地说，“我不是指被抢劫。但是如果你没有表现得像个神经病一样，接下来的一切本来会好很多，你知道吗？”

Bucky不说话了。Steve转过头看他时，发现他脸色苍白满怀愧疚地看着自己。其实Bucky对昨晚发生的事也感到难过。

Steve重重叹了口气。虽然Bucky惹他生气了，他还是不忍心看见Bucky那副的样子。“就像你说的，”他慢慢走回沙发，轻轻拍了拍Bucky的手臂，“一切都会好起来的，我希望是这样。”

Bucky艰难地咽了咽口水，点点头。他的眼神变得更加坚强，然后下决心似的抬抬下巴。“我保证。”他坚定地说。

Steve笑着转转眼睛，让自己在沙发里陷得更深。“是啊，”他小声说，“你会的。”

顶着满脸打架留下的伤痕让Steve在上学路上收获了更多的关注。他敢肯定自己的脸比正常人看起来更紫一点，尽管Natasha尽力用粉底帮他遮住了那些伤口，瘀青的色块还是能透出来。但他才不在乎呢，以前都习惯了——但这次他把头埋的更低，想躲避那些好奇的目光。他不想白费口舌跟人家解释自己被一伙抢劫的混混在街头打了一顿。

他又忍不住抬起头，在人群中搜寻着那个独一无二的面孔。他知道Tony今天在学校，因为摩托车还停在往常的地方——但直到现在他找不到骑摩托车的那个人。不过一秒钟以后他就因为左边有人经过时撞到他而分心了。他几乎没有掩饰地疼得抽气让那人知道自己不愉快，因为肋骨处传来的疼痛太难受了。尽管他伤得不重，一个星期左右就能痊愈，但这几天带伤上学的日子可不好过。

见鬼，他现在只想找到Tony。

Steve一屁股坐在教室后排的位置上，重重的叹着气，一只手抚上前额贴着的创可贴。他还能感觉到Tony指尖掠过时留下的触感，还有他给自己包扎伤口时残留在侧颈的呼吸。每次在他们指尖相碰或者Tony触摸他的时候，Steve都觉得自己被细微的电流击中了。他无法克服这一点——Tony不费吹灰之力就能让他举止失常。

比如，像现在是这样，假装他从未认识过Steve。

Steve猛地摇头，从书包深处掏出课本，努力聚精会神地听课。他痛恨数学——这辈子都不能理解那堆数字到底是怎么演算出来的——所以他必须认真听讲，而不是开小差。

他茫然地盯着窗外，却又不得不全力把注意力拉回课堂上，老师单调的声音嗡嗡着从他的左耳穿出右耳。周一早上太可怕了，发明它的人本来应该在这之前就考虑清楚。

有人用纸团砸中了他的后脑勺，于是Steve愤怒地回头寻找罪魁祸首，直到发现Carol坐在教室另一头冲他咧着嘴笑。他真搞不懂她怎么能砸得这么准。

她冲他歪了歪脑袋，比着口型问他“你还好吗？”，然后翘起椅子，一根钢笔在她指间灵活地转动。Steve耸耸肩膀，“还行吧，”他回答道。

椅子重新四脚着地，Steve好奇地看着她低头在草稿本上快速地写写画画，然后她竖起本子，上面用很拙劣地画着一个看起来像是Tony的、神情萎靡的脸。旁边的箭头指向Carol草草写下的一句话：“Rhodey说他很难过。”

Steve比了个无助的手势，拿起自己的草稿本，翻开新的一页，在纸上画了自己的手机（屏幕上自己发出去的短信全是“未读”）。“他不回我短信！”Steve在手机旁边写道。

Carol拉长了脸，显得很抱歉。她又拿出记号笔写了几句话，举起来给他看：

“科学俱乐部，下午放学以后直接去8号教室。”

她扬起眉毛耸耸肩，他认真地记下了那些信息，点点头朝她竖起大拇指。她微笑了一下，终于回头去看老师了——之前的半个小时她都没认真听讲。

Steve也继续盯着窗外，不知道今天的好运气已经到头了。

忽然，他看见Tony正经过窗外的走廊，然后马上要转弯消失在自己的视线中。Steve只瞥见了半张脸，但已经足够了。他简直立马要从桌上蹦起来。

如果现在就能追上Tony，他就不用放学后去找那个从没去过的教室跟踪Tony了，不是吗？

“老师！”他飞快地站起身大声说，“我能去趟洗手间吗？真的很急。”

老师抬起头，看向他踱着碎步的两只脚，叹了口气：“快去快回。”

Steve感激地点点头，抓起通行证，飞快地冲出教室跑进走廊。他在拐角处急转弯，脚在脏兮兮的白色地砖上发出尖锐的摩擦声。

“Tony！”他朝在走廊尽头转悠、拿指节叩着储物柜的人影喊道，“Tony，等等！”

他看见Tony停下脚步转身，几乎是马上就看向了自己的眼睛。他的表情僵住了，然后闭上眼，抬手疲惫地揉揉脸：“Ste——Rogers，你来的不是时候，回去上课吧。”

“我很抱歉，”Steve继续往前走，快速地说，“你那天走了以后再也没回我短信而且——”

他看见Tony盯着自己，眼神空洞，不由得感觉自己又搞砸了。“你没事，我……我很高兴，”他说着，发现Tony的脸色并没有丝毫缓和。

“是啊，好的不能再好了，Rogers，”他转身走的更远了，“回去上课，好吗？都过去了，几天前你帮我解决了Zeke的麻烦事，然后我也帮了你，我们两清了。”

Steve皱起眉头。“Tony——我是来道歉的——”

“算了吧，”Tony几乎是咬牙切齿般眼里地说，“不是现在，Steve，麻烦你回去上课，我要去找我那帮哥们儿了，没空听你在这里瞎扯你在我家的时候，是怎么忘了你那生气的男朋友在家等你的——我也不想听这些。”

Steve哑口无言，一头雾水。Tony究竟在说什么啊？

他想再往前走，这是突然有一帮人围在Tony身后，目光聚在自己身上，突然一起粗声大笑。Steve认出那是经常和Tony出去闲逛的一帮人。Tony最后看了他一眼，转身朝他们打招呼，脸上强颜欢笑，Steve更加肯定了自己的猜测。

“Tony，”Steve忍不住大喊，试图拉回Tony的注意力，“拜托——听我解释好吗？我短信里也说了，不是你想的那样——”

他看见Tony的目光在自己和他那帮朋友之间游移了一会儿，然后不耐烦地挥挥手打断自己，眼神冷酷。

“Steve——算了——那天晚上挺不错的，但都过去了。我等下会打电话给你，也许吧。”

他僵住了，当那帮人发出窃笑时疑惑地眨着眼睛努力弄清楚Tony话里的意思。当然，他不傻——他立刻就听懂了，难以置信地向后退去。

Tony居然在他那帮朋友面前公然嘲讽自己，假装Steve是什么人，一个绝望的前男友吗？

他们都在笑话他。

听起来就像自己是他丢在身后的破衣服一样，Steve气呼呼地想着，摇摇头回头看Tony，当Tony瞥向他时，好像有一点亮光在蓝眼睛里闪过——但很快就消失了——谁在乎呢？Tony已经把话说的很清楚了。

“行！”他啐了一口，“我的错，我就应该听所有人的劝。”他诅咒般地吐出最后几个字，看着Tony好像瑟缩了一下，马上恢复原状，他控制情绪的能力真是该死的好，不会让真实的自己暴露超过一秒钟。

“无所谓，”Tony耸耸肩，他的一个朋友搂住他的肩膀，把他拉到背后的出口处，毫无疑问是要去抽几根烟。

天呐，Steve在想什么，竟然想接近Tony Stark？也许每个人都这样不停地提醒他——他本来就是是那种人，Tony也这样告诉过自己——也许Steve真该听进去。

他被那些话伤透了。

他站在原地看那帮人走开，还有几个人回头窃笑，而Tony没有回头看过一眼，就好像他不存在一样。

Steve又在空荡荡的走廊里站了好一会儿，然后点点头，转身离开。他每向前一步，胸口的沉重感都像铁块一样，拖住了他的脚步。

他直到放学走出教室时才想起来Tony的外套还在他书包里。

Steve的第一反应就是想把它抛进垃圾桶——不为别的，就为了报复Tony。但这个念头马上就消失了——他讨厌浪费东西，而这件皮夹克看起来挺贵的。Tony可能会想把它拿回去，而且，该死的，Steve至少欠了他这么多道歉。这让他在道德上于心不忍——蠢透了的道德准则，让他一秒钟都不能犯浑。

他停在楼梯上对着空气做了个鬼脸。说实话，他只想回家窝在床上——也许再来根冰激凌，更何况早晨面对Tony的经历可……不太愉快。

但他现在不得不去找Tony，必须得去。

他深吸一口气转过身去。Carol告诉过他在8号教室。他记得那好像在化学部那边，听起来是个好地方。最多只要三十秒，走进去以后马上出来，如果自己愿意，甚至不用看Tony一眼。

他生气地挎上书包，推开迎面而来的人潮往回走。当他离开出口处时，人群渐渐稀疏起来，于是他得以慢慢地走到化学部去。6号教室映入眼帘，接着是7号——

最后他站在8号教室丑陋的、褪了色的绿色门前深呼吸。“也许会更糟糕的，”他心想着，用力推开木头门，直到它让开一条路。

他走进了一间大教室里，一群学生随意地坐在各式各样的椅子、橱柜甚至地板上。他先看到了那个叫Parker的小个子忙着用一堆他本不应该碰的危险化学品做胶水；旁边坐着一位戴着大眼镜、留赤褐色长发的女生——这让他想起Joan或者Jane之类的名字——她正和Bruce一起哈哈大笑，两个人都歪着身子交头接耳，眼睛盯着——

Steve克制不住自己，呼吸又卡在喉咙里。这是Tony每次在Steve看向他时都能轻易做到的事情。

他站在一块白板旁，正和站在白板另一旁的男孩儿激烈的争论着。他的马克笔因为他疯狂的比划而不停的在空中飞舞，Steve看到另一个身材瘦长的男孩儿语速飞快的反驳着他，那个男孩儿拿着他的笔，在早已密密麻麻布满字迹的白板上又写了一串难以理解的数字符号和方程。

Tony放声大笑，随手整理了一下乱糟糟的头发，同时朝那个男孩儿露出Steve见过的最自豪的表情。他控制不住的向前走了几步，正好听到Tony反驳那个男孩儿的最后几句话，“……Reed，等你真能让热力学定律按照你的想法来的时候，你再来和我讨论这个问题。但直到那之前，你说的一切都没有可能——”

“你这么说只是因为你太蠢了，看不到你那小脑袋想象不到的东西！”那个叫Reed的男孩儿反驳回去，交叠双臂看着Tony擦掉他的方程然后写上另一个方程，正如他之前做的那样，以此作为对Reed尖锐评论的反击。“你太吹毛求疵了，Stark，而且你的世界观完全建立在前人的基础上，你以为过去那些人们认为正确的定理定律没有任何问题——”

“热力学定律是物理学的基础，是不可改变的，你个白痴，如果我们不相信也不遵循任何已有的物理定律，那我们的研究永远只能停滞不前——”

“哦，听听，Tony Stark什么时候开始遵守规则了？”

Tony做了个鬼脸耸了耸肩，得意洋洋的嘟囔了一句什么，“*Seguo le regole di tua madre a letto，”然后朝Reed露出一个人畜无害的笑容，那成功让Reed结结巴巴语无伦次起来。

（*Seguo le regole di tua madre a letto：意大利语，意为‘我会遵守你妈妈在床上的规则’）

“你不能、这不合适——那甚至不是……总之‘你妈妈’这类的玩笑真的太没品了，Stark——”

Steve太过沉迷于听Tony说一口完美的意大利语，以至于他甚至没有注意到Peter Parker一直在盯着他看。直到Peter清了清喉咙，用笔戳了戳Tony的脑袋，Steve才突然从短暂的痴迷中清醒过来，他看到Tony转过身，目光越过整个房间聚焦在他身上。

那种明快的笑容顷刻间消失的无影无踪。Steve紧张的吞咽了一下，房间里鸦雀无声。

“Steve，”Tony呆呆的看着他，摇了摇头，“你来这儿干什——”

“只是想把这个还给你，”Steve从肩膀上卸下书包放到身前，拉开书包拉链从里面掏出Tony的夹克衫。在他僵硬的把夹克衫递到Tony胸前时，目光一刻也没有离开过Tony。“很抱歉过去几周里一直给你添麻烦。”他轻声说着，声音刻板而拘谨。

Tony沉默的接过夹克，吞咽了一下，然后低头看着Steve，用他那双愚蠢的却好似会说话的眼睛观察着他。Tony微微张了张嘴，像是想说些什么，但最终他什么也没说，只是看起来悲伤又心碎。

Steve等了一会儿，然后开始往门外走。屋里的每个人都用惊讶的目光看着他。

“这样更好，”Tony柔声说，Steve不由自主的转过头，他看到Tony低头盯着他自己的夹克，一面自言自语一面还轻轻的点头，“他是对的。我本来就不该……是啊，都是我的错。”Tony移开视线，抿紧双唇。

Steve冷笑道，“谢了，很高兴成为Tony Stark的又一个错误。”

他看到Tony紧紧的闭上眼睛，“我不是这个意思……”

他没有说完，Steve等了一会儿，然后朝其他人点头示意，转身离开。所有的疑问都得到了解答。

Tony认为他是一个错误。

那扇门在身后重重关闭，Steve怒气冲冲的沿着过道向前走，拼命遏制住想要冲空荡荡的过道大吼大叫的冲动，他只是太伤心了。老天啊，为什么他要如此困扰，为什么他要如此在乎——也许是他太善良，这是他的问题，他总是盲目的相信别人，然后换得自己伤痕累累——

“嘿！”

Steve停了下来，这个略带青涩的尖锐声音对他来说并不熟悉。他转过身来，手还握在通往停车场的门把手上，他看到那个叫Parker的男孩儿在离他几英尺远的地方喘着粗气。他一定是跟着Steve从那间屋子里跑出来的。

“你就是那个叫Steve的家伙，对不对？”Peter问道，直视着Steve好奇地看着他，“你就是那天阻止Tony和Zeke打架的人，对吧？”

Steve谨慎的点点头。Peter像模像样的学着他的动作，“你知道，有几次我听Tony谈起过你，”他补充说，“我记得有一次他来科学俱乐部的时候，表现得有点儿奇怪但非常开心，然后我们问他怎么了，他只是摇了摇头然后笑着说没什么，但那之后又一次，Bruce透过窗户看到你和他在停车场聊天，然后他回来的时候，脸上又是那种古怪又开心的笑容，然后我们就知道了，那一定是因为你，对吗？从概率学来讲肯定是你了。”Peter语序飞快漫无边际的对Steve说，而Steve只是愣愣的站在那儿试图搞明白他究竟在说什么。

“什么？这和我有……你为什么来找我，孩子？”Steve疲惫的问，同时感到后脑勺开始蔓延出一阵儿钝痛。

Peter迟疑了一下，然后叹了口气，努力想找到合适的词汇。“Tony很……奇怪，”他最后说道。当看到Steve只是疑惑的挑了挑眉，男孩儿又急急忙忙的解释，“我的意思是——他总是……总是和他所谓的那些朋友们待在一起，你知道吗？但他也和我们一起玩，他就是……怎么说呢，你懂得。”

“我应该知道那是什么意思吗？”Steve一头雾水。

“你看，”Peter又向前走了几步，“他觉得他是个糟糕透顶的人，只配和同样糟糕透顶的人混在一起，然后当一些不那么糟糕的人出现时，他就表现的像，‘哦操我必须在做出什么伤害他们的事儿之前让他们离开’，对吧？所以他会对你说一些混账话或者把你推开，让你以为他就是这么个混蛋，因为 **所有人** 都说他是个混蛋——但实际上他只是……他只是想保证你的安全，保证你不被他伤害。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛。Peter目不转睛的盯着他，细瘦的胳膊交叠起来期待的看着他，就好像他希望Steve能说点儿什么。当Steve仍然一言不发时，Peter深深地叹了口气。

“我们第一次相遇的时候，我正在学校后的小巷里被围殴。他应该是想找个地方抽烟，我猜，然后他绕过拐角走进来，盯着那三个混蛋愣了一下，然后把香烟叼在嘴里，轻而易举就把那三个家伙赶跑了，没流一滴汗。那是我见过的最酷的事情了，真的——好吧我可能有点儿跑题了，”Peter挥了挥手，“随便了，反正后来他帮我处理了伤口，还给我买了午餐，因为那群混蛋抢了我的钱。他对我真的很好，像是，在过去，从来没有人对我那么好。但最后，他说他只帮我这一次，因为他不喜欢别人占他的位置。”Peter做了个鬼脸，然后很快咯咯笑起来，同时不忘继续说，“他帮了我一次，后来又帮了我第二次，然后是第三次，Tony每次都是那套说辞，但事实证明，他做的一切都是因为他真的在乎。到最后，他甚至懒得假装他不一点儿也不关心我了。”

Steve仍然看着他，无动于衷。“如果你认为我会就那么站在那儿，然后放任他像那样对待我，直到他厌倦照看我，那你就大错特错了，伙计。”

“不，不，我不是这个意思——”Peter气呼呼的翻了个白眼，尽管Steve绝不会这么做，但他一下子就明白了为什么这孩子总会被高年级学生欺凌。“听着，就……别放弃他。不管他说什么，那都是胡说八道。他只是不想让你受到伤害，不想让他受到伤害，不管出于什么原因——反正我是搞不懂他脑子里到底在想什么。但是我知道他很喜欢你，因为和你在一起的时候，他看上去那么开心，有时候只要想到你就让他很快乐。这就意味着，他一定会想尽办法让你远离他。”

Steve对Peter的话不解的皱起了眉，“为什么他要——”

Peter拉长了脸给了他一个无语的表情，然后扬了扬他的眉毛，“他认为他不配。我很确定他认为自己被诅咒了或别的什么——像是任何靠近他的东西都注定要遭受比死亡还可怕的命运之类的，就像我说的，我不知道他在想什么。”Peter皱着眉挥了挥手。

又一次，Steve什么也没说。一个十二岁的孩子像那样把Tony Stark整个人铺陈在他面前，就为了让他留下。他不知道该对此说些什么。

“就考虑考虑，好吗？”Peter咬紧下唇，回头看着他，“他需要一个像你这样的人，至少我是这么觉得的。我知道他总是一团糟，有时候也会变得蠢兮兮的，但……但我认识他这么长时间以来，从没看他笑得那么开心。我觉得是时候让他的生活也拥有一点儿美好了。”

不知道该说些什么，Steve只好慢慢的点点头。Peter似乎对他的反应很满意，他不再抱着手臂，然后开始倒退着离开，走的时候还朝他敬了个礼。

“我得回去了，否则就要错过Tony用法语叫Reed缺乏想象力的混蛋，而Reed绝对会朝他扔垫片的！”他一边说，一边蹦蹦跳跳的穿过大厅。

“我……我以为他说的是意大利语。”Steve更像是在自言自语，他抓着书包的肩带，看着Peter跳上台阶。

“也有可能！”Peter兴奋的喊道，一秒钟之后，他消失在门的那头。

Steve还站在那儿，凝视着空荡荡的过道，那个孩子小旋风似的在他的视野消失，只给他留下令人眉头大皱的难题。一个比他还小的孩子似乎刚刚给他提供了恋爱指南。

更糟糕的是，那还非常有用。

该死的。

——————

Bucky大声呻吟着，让脑袋陷进柔软的桌毯里，他挫败的把半张脸砸在他的微积分作业上。除了他，Steve和Sam差不多一样为此感到沮丧——Sam几乎整个人瘫在墙上，而Steve把整张脸都埋在手心里。

“数学真的太难了，”Sam大声嚷嚷，“这是宇宙共识！认真说，地球上除了书呆子和Albert Einstein没有人会做微积分。”

“为什么Albert Einstein不算在书呆子里？”Bucky闷在桌毯里随口问道。Sam做了个鬼脸，双手胡乱比划着，“你不可能既像Albert Einstein那样疯狂同时又是个书呆子，你懂吗？他就是个疯子，所以不可能是书呆子。”

“为什么他不可能两者都是？”Steve问，心不在焉的扫了眼乱糟糟的房间，草稿纸扔得到处都是，那件夹克外套上还有好几根香烟。“他们并不总是对立的。”

Sam又做了个鬼脸，显然没心情讨论这个话题。Steve不能为此责怪他——如果他和Sam没写完作业，他们将会得到留堂六十分钟的惩罚。没有人想和他们的数学老师在一起待六十分钟，那家伙在完成作业方面简直就是个暴君。Bucky不是他们学校的学生，但他的作业和他们的学习内容也差不了多少，所以他们一致决定在最后这晚一起开动大脑、互相帮助。

到目前为止，他们的计划进行得……非常糟糕。

“你知道我觉得我们应该做点儿什么吗？”Bucky忽然抬起头，头发凌乱的散落在额头前，“我觉得我们应该吃点儿东西休息一下，为了让我们的大脑能继续工作之类之类的。”

“呃，不——这不是个好主意……”Steve刚打算开口试图阻止，就被Sam嘹亮的赞同声打断。然后他眼睁睁的看着Sam和Bucky从椅子上蹦起来冲进厨房开始翻找橱柜。Steve叹了口气，至少他已经解出来 **几道** 题目了，他要继续做作业，绝对不会分心，更不会被厨房里骤然迸发的爆米花香味所诱惑——

“操你们的！”Steve发泄似的怒吼道，不耐烦的揉了揉眼皮，不停的催眠自己现在不是吃爆米花的时候，现在是做作业的时间，他还有很多数学作业要写，就是这样。

他听到Sam和Bucky开始在另一个房间打闹，于是他抓起枕头砸到屋门上好让他们闭嘴。但这显然没什么用——Sam家的墙壁隔音效果极差。他恼火的咒骂了一声，心知肚明用不了多久他就会彻底放弃然后加入他们，留堂简直就是板上钉钉的事儿。一旦从作业堆里抽身离开，他就不会再回来了。

他听到有人敲门的时候，下意识看了眼手表。这个时间绝对是Natasha，毫无疑问。她总是竭尽所能的帮助他们——比如给他们买一瓶俄罗斯伏特加，尽管Steve绝对不会参与到这种消费方式中去，那玩意儿尝起来就像卸甲水。不是Sam就是Bucky去开了门，几秒种后，Steve听到隔壁房间陷入诡异的沉默。

他皱了皱眉，继续埋首写作业。笔尖距离作业纸只差几厘米的距离了，突然就被Sam嘹亮的嗓门打断，“STEVE，过来这边！”

他迟疑了一下，然后喊回去，“不像某些人，我可是认真想要写作业的！”

哈，当然了，没错。

“有人找你！”Sam回答道。在爆米花的响声中，Steve听到一个熟悉的、低沉而柔和的嗓音。

他的笔掉在地上。嘴巴因为震惊而张大。

“STEVE！”Sam又喊叫起来，“在他离开前快点过来，拜托了！”

一秒都没有迟疑，Steve迅速站起来向门口冲去。正当他的手要握上门把手，门从另一边打开了，Steve惊讶的看着Sam一脸不耐烦的把他从卧室里拽出来，然后匆忙的把他推过走廊，推到另一间屋子里，Tony就在那里。

Tony。

又是他。

Tony Tony Tony Tony，为什么所有事儿都跟他有关了？Steve几乎没有完完整整的度过一天而其中不牵涉到Tony的。

这个男孩儿正疑惑的站在门口，看上去尴尬极了，他朝厨房的方向看了看，视线同时扫过他们三个。当他发现Steve也在看他时，他朝后退了一步，低下了头。Steve震惊的发现，就在那天上学到他出现在这里短短的时间内，Tony不知怎么弄得全身上下十几处淤青和伤痕。他看上去好像把全身的重量都放在左脚上。

Steve还注意到他手里拿了很多东西。

很多Steve的东西。

“那是我的外套，”他呆呆的说，在看到Tony前臂上挂着他那件暗红纽扣的外套时眨了眨眼睛，“怎么回事——他们抢走了这些。”

Tony张了张嘴巴，但最后他只是点了点头。他尴尬的看了看Steve，又看了看他的两个朋友，他们俩正大剌剌的坐在柜台上，正大光明的看着他们，Sam还边看边朝嘴里扔爆米花。

“伙计们，”Steve转向他们厉声说，“滚开。”

“滚开？”Bucky开口道，随即意识到Steve在顾虑什么，然后一脸愠怒的说，“但是我还想和——”

“ **滚开。** ”Steve这一次说的更大声了。

Bucky哼了一声，但还是从柜台上跳了下来。在往卧室走去的路上他一直盯着Tony看，但并没有多说什么。Sam跟着他离开，只留下Tony和Steve面对面站在厨房两侧。

“你可以进来。”Steve说着尴尬的做了个请他进屋的手势。

Tony僵硬的摇了摇头，“我不、我不会呆很长时间，”他说，然后伸出双手，把手里的东西递给Steve，“这些，”他晃了晃手里的东西，“呃——都是你的。我找到了它们，”

Steve茫然的瞪着它们。这不、这说不通啊。为什么Tony要……Tony是怎么找到……Tony到底做了什么……

“你，呃——你不拿走吗还是……？”Tony问道，微微歪着脑袋。这动作诡异的令Steve感到熟悉，就像Tony正试图搞明白Steve在想什么。

“你把它们夺回来了，”Steve用一种陈述的语气说，不自觉向前走了一步，“你去追那些人。是不是——是不是因为这样你才……”他指了指Tony浑身上下遍布的淤青。

Tony只是耸了耸肩，“恶棍们又不会自己把东西还回来。”他解释道，然后竖起一根手指示意Steve稍等一下，他空闲的那只手开始在他牛仔裤口袋里翻来翻去。

Steve看着他，仍旧一动不动的离他几英尺远。Tony在身上摸来摸去，几乎翻找了全身上下每一个口袋，直到他露出胜利的微笑，然后从牛仔裤的其中一个口袋里掏出一个小东西，然后把它举起来——

“找它的时候费了一点儿功夫，”Tony说，声音愈发轻柔，他纤细的手指把玩着这个银色的小戒指，然后重新抬头看向Steve，他的眼神是那么温柔，就连微笑也变得无比柔软，“但我最终还是找到了它。”

Steve不是故意的，但等他反应过来的时候，他突然发现自己已经站在Tony面前，不到一英寸半的距离。他甚至都没有意识到，双手已经自觉地伸向那只戒指，重新把它戴在大拇指上，他总是把它戴在那儿。他能感觉到皮肤上属于金属的冰凉质感，就像遇到失散许久的老友。

他眨了眨眼睛，感到喉咙里堵塞的难受，“你……你为了我找到了它。”他的声音那么小，甚至怀疑Tony有没有听到。

“嗯——我保证过，不是吗？”Tony局促的回答道。当Steve抬头看他时，发现他正低头朝Steve微笑。那笑容一闪而逝，几乎在发觉Steve看到了他的笑容时就迅速消失了。但那微笑的样子深深地刻在Steve的脑海中，挥之不去，他从未如此渴望让那笑容重新回到Tony的脸上。这渴望来得毫无道理——即使是在发生了这一切之后，即使这些事本不该如此重要——但Steve现在想要的只是让Tony微笑。

“为什么你要说那些话？”他突然冲口而出，“为什么你要那么说……就昨天，在大厅里，你和你的朋友们在一起。”

沉默长时间的漫延着，Tony在他面前迅速绷紧身体，脸色惨白，面无表情。一瞬间，Steve觉得自己像个白痴。

Steve摇了摇头，试着用笑声化解尴尬，他移开视线，“老天啊，我看着真够可悲的，”他小声嘟囔着。“听着——那不重要。我只是……想感谢你为我所做一切。谢谢你帮我找回戒指。你不知道我有多感激你——”

“我是个混蛋，Steve。”

他顿了一下，重新抬头面对Tony。Tony挤出一个悲伤的笑容，当他看着Steve时，眼神里饱含了太多太多Steve无法消化的东西，尽管那神情稍纵即逝。

“我是个混蛋，”他重复道，“你不会——你不会想要和我混在一起的，Steve，相信我。我很、很自私，并且你的男朋——并且我意识到Barnes是对的，我很危险，离我远点儿对每个人来说都更好——”

“好吧，我要进来了哦——”Steve转过身，惊讶的看着突然出现的Bucky，他不知道什么时候又回到了厨房，并在进门的时候夸张的推开大门。

Steve惊叫一声，而Tony本能的向后退了一步，眼神警惕的看着他，“我不是来打架的，Barnes。”他开口道，但Bucky挥挥手打断了他，对Steve和Sam的喊叫充耳不闻，自顾自的向前走。

“我也不是，惊讶吧？我保证不会动你一根手指头，Stark，我只是想和你谈谈。”经过Steve身边时，Bucky举起双手，示意他并无意打架。

“Bucky——”Steve警告道，但他最好的朋友只是迅速转向他朝他露出一个含义丰富的表情，基本可以解读为‘相信我’。

Steve忧心的叹了口气，还是选择相信他。

Tony仍然面无表情的瞪着Bucky，“事实上我并没有心情听你在这儿宣誓主权，谢了——”

“拜托。”Bucky对他说，语气里没有任何敌意。

Steve看着他皱起眉头，惊讶的发现Bucky看起来十分懊恼，他朝Tony紧张的微笑着，“就占用你一分钟的时间，我发誓。”

Tony迟疑了一会儿，但最终还是点了点头。

他把Steve的东西轻轻放在门前的地毯上，然后静静的看着Bucky。

“我们出去说？”Bucky指了指门外，那让Tony更加怀疑的看着他，但Bucky只是局促的笑了笑，“这些墙太薄了不隔音，伙计——你以为我干嘛要现在找你？我只是不想让其他人偷听。”

Steve做了个鬼脸，但Sam轻轻拉了拉他的手肘，推着他径直向卧室的方向走去。

“让他自己处理这事儿吧，伙计，”他压低声音说，“他想把事情做对，我们至少得让他试试。”

Steve仍然对此持怀疑态度，他站着没动，看着Tony的眼睛问道，“你想和他谈谈吗？还是你更想让我把他拉回去暴打他的后脑勺？”

Tony笑了笑，接着耸了耸肩，“如果他想谈谈，我可以和他谈谈。如果他想打架，我也可以和他打架。我很好说话的。”他眨了眨眼睛，冲Steve使了个眼色。Steve了然的点点头，忧心忡忡的向卧室走去。

他看到的最后一件事就是他最好的朋友朝他露出一个'别担心'的笑容，那之后Bucky走到屋外关上了房门。尽管起诉他吧，但他可一点儿也没有被Bucky的笑容安慰到。

他和Sam在卧室里不耐烦的等了几分钟，Steve几乎每一秒都要瞥一眼屋门，想知道他们到底聊完没有。Sam戳了戳他的肩膀，告诉他不要担心。

“老老实实的做你的作业或者干点儿别的什么。”他建议道，但Steve大声嘲弄了他那句有关作业的建议。“他们会解决这破事儿的，你了解Bucky，他不是那种记仇的人。”

Steve紧绷着点了点头。除了作业的那部分完全是个笑话以外，Sam其他的话倒都是真的。Bucky不会对他撒谎——他没打算打架。他说他想试试，想为了Steve向Tony道歉。Steve知道他说这话是认真的。

他们俩坐在那儿，满脑子都在想是什么耽搁了他们这么久——直到一分钟或者更长时间之后，他俩都听到门再次打开的动静，两个清亮的声音在房间里回响。

他们听起来……像是在笑？

Steve跳起来，皱紧眉头，但他还没来得及跑出房间，Bucky就先一步推开屋门加入了他们。

在他旁边的是Tony。

Bucky的鼻子看起来流了不少血。

“一切都好，”Bucky挥挥手让Steve不要担心，“我告诉他打我一拳。现在我们扯平了，懂吗？我觉得这一拳是我应得的。”

“我已经手下留情了。”Tony小声说道。但当Bucky看向他时，他微微笑了一下，但那让Steve把眉头皱得更紧了。

“所以，现在是怎么回事儿？你们是朋友了？”他不可思议的问道。

Tony和Bucky对视了一秒，然后同时耸了耸肩，“我们不是……敌人。”Tony缓慢的解释道，Bucky在旁边点头。

Steve看着他俩，“也对。”他慢慢的赞同道，还在想究竟发生了什么。Bucky似乎看出了他在想什么，于是他拍了拍Tony的肩膀，把他推到Steve面前。

他又一次看起来那么紧张。Steve注意到他的耳朵有点儿发红。他第无数次为Tony与传闻中一百八十度大反转的性格惊叹，他在其他人面前表现得好像完全是另外一个人。他在走廊里看到的那个到处晃悠、又或者在校长办公桌前抽着烟口无遮拦的男孩儿仿佛是另一个他完全不认识的人。

“我——”Tony结结巴巴的开口，紧张的吞咽着。他的手在身旁不安的拍打着，眼睛不自觉地环顾着整个卧室，视线触及地板上四散的作业本时短暂的停顿了一会儿，然后他的目光最终落在Steve身上，“如果我帮你们完成作业，你愿意就当昨天那事儿扯平了吗？”

Steve不太知道该说什么——老实说，他甚至不太确定现在这事儿的走向。Tony清了清喉咙，再次开口，他朝摊在扶手边缘的作业纸点了点头，“呃，第一道题的答案是387的平方根除以3b？”他尝试着说，手指更加不安的轻敲着。

Tony Stark在紧张。

Sam大声咳嗽了两声以彰显他的存在感，他惊讶地叫道，“操！伙计，认真的？你刚刚是怎么……你从老师那儿拿到答案了？靠，还真是这样！”他兴奋的叫喊着，一跃而起。

Tony看了Steve一会儿，然后耸了耸肩，“差不多吧。”他对Sam说。Sam迫不及待的抓住他的胳膊把他拉进来，让他坐在沙发上，然后把一摞书放到他的腿上。

“好了，Steve原谅你了，你也原谅Steve了，你们现在又是好朋友了，巴拉巴拉巴拉——现在告诉我第四个题怎么做？我做到一半差点儿被虐哭——”Sam喋喋不休的对Tony抱怨，而Tony只是惊讶的眨了眨眼睛，又一次回头看着Steve，一脸疑惑。

Steve耸耸肩，控制不住的想要微笑。Tony也对他微笑起来。

他察觉到一种熟悉的感觉在他的胃部蔓延，温暖从里到外的包裹着他。

Steve步伐不稳的转过身去，摇摇晃晃的走进厨房，一阵儿幸福的恍惚砸的他头晕眼花。Tony来找他——他为他找回了戒指，耶稣基督啊，他脸上的淤伤足够说明为了抢回Steve的东西他付出了多大努力。

Tony就是个疯子。这是唯一合理的解释。他一会儿对他那么热情，一会儿又那么冷淡——Steve完全搞不懂他。

“你他妈到底跟他说了什么让他留下来的？”Steve问道，甚至懒得从橱柜里抬起脑袋，仅仅通过脚步声也能判断出身后的人是Bucky。

“事实。”Bucky告诉他，然后拍了拍Steve脑袋上方的急救箱，帮他拿下来递给了他，“我告诉他我错了，告诉他你很喜欢他，告诉他你上周因为我表现的像个混蛋而大发雷霆。”

Bucky顿了一下，然后轻轻哼了一声，“当然他完全不买账，所以我只好拿出我的plan-B，我告诉他你需要他的支持，需要他的帮助，但凡他有一点儿在乎你，他都会留下来照顾你的。”

Steve沉下脸，“Bucky——”

“嘿，他现在就在这儿，不是吗？”Bucky睁大眼睛无辜的说。Steve看起来还是有点儿生气，他恼怒的哼了一声。“听着，Stevie，不管我说了什么，重要的是他现在就坐在你的沙发上。你现在可以对我表示感谢了——”

Steve又哼了一声，朝他脸上扔了一块纱布，然后又迅速抢了回来，转过身走到水槽边盛了一碗温水。他能感觉到他最好的朋友正在身后表达不满，所以他翻了个白眼，又转过身去。

“谢谢你——”他真诚的说道，然后把手上的水溅到Bucky脸上，咧嘴大笑，“——混蛋。”

在Bucky来得及反击之前，Steve迅速绕过他向卧室走去，Tony和Sam正在那儿等着他。Steve走进房间，正好听到Tony刚解释完什么高深的问题。

Sam皱着眉盯着他看，双手托着下巴一脸不解。Tony交叠着双腿坐在Sam面前，手指轻点着一个方程，一脸期待的看着Sam。

一阵儿诡异的沉默后，Tony叹了口气，“我说的太快了？”他问道。

“从你说‘那我们从这里开始——’之后我一句也没听懂。”Sam承认道。Tony闭了闭眼睛，然后爆发出一阵儿大笑。Steve瞅准时机打断他们，走到两个男孩儿中间，清了清嗓子。

“好了，Sam，”Steve按住他的额头把他往后一推，让他在地板上打了个滚，“你的时间到了，现在轮到我了。”

这么说的时候，他知道自己绝对脸红了。他能感觉到两颊上不断攀升的热度。

Tony看着他坐在之前Sam坐着的地方，交叠双腿，膝盖刚刚好碰到Tony的膝盖。他能感觉到Tony在微笑，但他低头避开Tony的视线，把那碗水放在他的左侧，把急救箱放在另一侧。

“你有没有什么时候是不脸红的？”Tony轻声问道。当Steve抬头看他的时候，他发现Tony正在努力憋笑，他的嘴唇紧抿着，眼神温柔的看着他。

“嘘，”Steve对他说，好像这是问题的答案，“现在该轮到我为你清理伤口了。你只 需要负责 ——”

“坐在这儿貌美如花？”Tony替他说完后半句话，Steve无奈的叹了口气。

“如果你不介意的话。”

“嘿，”Sam叫喊着，“你能坐在那儿貌美如花的同时告诉我最后一道题怎么做吗？”

“Sam——”Steve恼火的抱怨，但Tony只是冲他摇了摇头，然后微笑起来。

“当然。这次你想要我说的多慢？”他问道。当Steve从Sam的急救箱里拿出一卷旧纱布时，他抬起了头配合着他。

Sam狡黠一笑，耸了耸肩说，“想象我是Steve，然后我现在 **非常** 需要你的帮——”

他被Steve和Bucky同时打断，Bucky朝他扔过来一个枕头，Steve直接朝他扔了一瓶消毒喷雾。等他转过身想看看这俩人到底什么毛病时，他看到Tony像是被点了笑穴一直笑个不停，Bucky不停朝他使眼色，他只好重新埋进作业里。他能感觉到Steve似乎不太有心情开玩笑，还警告似的看了他一眼。Sam突然之间明白了什么，他迅速举手投降，“好的，好的，我明白了——就，对我耐心一点儿，Tony，行吗？这是我第一次学高等三角函数。”他眨了眨眼睛。Tony温和的笑了。

“别担心，亲爱的，我非常清楚我在做什么——这会很好玩的，我保证。”他缓慢的讲解着。Steve庆幸他现在低着头，因为他非常确信Tony说的每一个字都让他的脸颊燃烧起来，即便他现在正在讲解操蛋的 _数学_ ，耶稣基督啊，Tony居然能让数学听起来那么性感——

他摇了摇头，让自己集中注意力处理Tony手上的伤口。Tony越过他的肩膀向Sam继续讲解，Steve看到他那双烦人的手开始乱动起来，从腿上举起来在空中比划，Steve几乎是本能似的一把抓住——他需要把Tony红肿的指节冰镇一下。

Tony的声音突然停了下来，发出一声小小的、可以被形容为呜咽的尖叫声。Steve抬头的时候正看到Tony也在低头看他，他们同时瞪大双眼，对他们交握在一起的双手快速的眨眨眼。

“抱歉，”Steve触电似的松开手，尴尬地说，“我只是想……你的指关节……”

“啊对，我——是啊，我不，我也很抱歉，你继续吧。”Tony结结巴巴的说，又把他的手放回Steve的手里，然后深吸一口气。他又开始和Sam讨论起数学，放任Steve温柔的处理那些伤口，就像Tony当初为他做的那样。当Steve开始处理Tony脸上的伤口时，他不得不挪动一下位置。Steve跪坐起来以便能更好的清理Tony脸上的斑斑血迹，他在一些割伤处贴上创可贴。不像Tony，他的急救箱里并没有冰袋，Steve设法拼凑出的两个小冰袋正放在Tony的指关节上，并严格禁止Tony在说话的时候乱动手指，所以现在Steve对其余的淤伤束手无策，只能用不赞同的眼神瞪着伤痕好像这样就能让它们消失一样。

Steve注意到每次他的手指擦过Tony的脸颊时，Tony都屏住了呼吸。尽管他什么也没有说，只是小心翼翼的感受着，珍藏着，仿佛这一刻是什么珍宝。

没过多久他就处理完了所有伤口——不知道什么时候，Tony已经自己处理过大部分伤口了。但Steve亲自处理的时候能让他自己感觉好一点儿——毕竟这是他唯一能为Tony做的了，考虑到Tony几乎 赌 上所有就为了帮助Steve。

“谢谢你，”他突然皱着眉低声说，“我之前说过了吗？我真心希望我说过了——我是认真的。我非常非常感谢你。你那么……好，真的，跟你比起来我简直糟糕透顶。我的意思是，我毫无道理的要求你做了这么多，还对你发脾——”

“嘿、嘿，”Tony嘟起嘴巴，用余光打量着Steve，挑起一边眉毛，“平心而论，是我自己答应要帮你把东西找回来的。而且我为你做的一切都是出于我自己的意愿。所以别对我产生愧疚感，Rogers。我觉得在我昨天说过那些混账话之后，这一切都是罪有应得。”

Steve做了个鬼脸，然后环顾一周，惊讶的发现Bucky和Sam不知道什么时候已经离开了房间，可能是去觅食或者放松什么的。

现在卧室里只有他和Tony。

“顺便说一句，我很抱歉。”Tony补充道，他低头看着自己的双手，“为了我昨天说过的话。我那时候……那些话既幼稚又愚蠢，完全不经大脑——那天早上我过得很糟糕，我爸爸一直跟在我屁股后头管这管那，然后我又遇到了你，所以我就想着……”他突然停了下来，摇了摇头，“不管怎么说，我就是个混蛋，我不应该那么——”

Steve翻了个白眼挥手打断了他。“你以为我真的不知道吗？我知道你想做什么，Tony。那天我从科学俱乐部冲出来后，Peter Parker把你别扭的性格都告诉我了，他可是很乐意这么干的。”

Tony立刻僵住了。他深深地叹了口气，双唇紧紧的抿在一起。“知道吗，我迟早要杀了那个小混蛋。”

“根据他的话来看，你不会。”

“他说了什么？”Tony突然问道，“我打赌肯定是什么蠢事。他就是个蠢货，事实上，当他还是个婴儿的时候，他撞到了头，这还是他婶婶告诉我的。你真的不应该听信他的任何胡说八道——”

“如果我没有听他说，那我今天可能不会让你进门。”Steve苦笑着说。Tony顿住了，他张了张嘴好像想要争辩什么，随即他意识到Steve可能是对的。

他固执的盯着墙看，“那也许他还有一点儿小聪明吧。”他闷闷不乐的承认道。

Steve微笑起来，往后坐了坐。Tony重新面向他，屈起双膝放到胸前，手臂自然的环住膝盖，“我现在看起来是不是就和没有受伤一样了？”他问道。

答案是否定的。

“当然了。”Steve耸了耸肩，不置一词。随即他意识到Tony看着他的眼神，就好像他完全知道他在撒谎，但他还是被Steve的回答取悦了。

有一会儿他们只是沉默的看着彼此，Steve甚至丝毫不感到尴尬。Tony身上某种奇异的特质吸引着他，让他只想盯着他看，不停的看，一直这么看下去。自从——差不多半年前——他再没有碰过他的速写本。但现在，不管什么时候他看到Tony的每一个动作，看到他的微笑，甚至只是像现在这样盯着他看……他都有一种把它们画下来的冲动，就像潮汐的海浪。他只想要Tony坐下来，好让他描摹他的每一个细节，那对薄唇优美的弧度，微笑时弯起的曲线，那双纤长的手指的每一个角度。

Bucky返回卧室的时候，Steve吓了一跳。他像往常一样粗鲁的撞开门，径直往前走直到他的大腿撞上扶手，然后整个人脸先着地的栽进软垫里。Tony眨了眨眼睛，然后把黏在Steve身上的视线强行拽回来，又摇了摇头试图让自己清醒过来。“哦，Figlio di puttana。”他自言自语的说，同时伸手搓了搓脸颊。

(*Figlio di puttana：意大利语。意为“操你妈的”)

Steve皱起眉头。他不太明白这句话是什么意思，但听起来像是句诅咒。“你还好吗，Tony？”他问道。

Tony抬起头冲他微微一笑，只是这笑容有点儿勉强。“嗯，”他点点头，视线慢慢下移看着他的脚，“但我——我可能得走了。现在已经很晚了，我原本应该去见一些人 ，那 像是在——”他看了眼手表然后挑了挑眉，“一个小时前。”

Steve忍不住扮了个鬼脸。他不喜欢Tony的朋友，他们不是真正的朋友——这点从一开始就挺明显的。但Tony总是和他们形影不离，即便他们都那么……糟糕。

“如果你愿意的话，你可以多待一会儿。”Steve提议道。Tony的目光在触及他时又一次变得柔和。他瞥了眼瘫在沙发上的Bucky，叹了口气，转向另一边。

“我觉得我有点儿打扰到你们了。”他老实承认道，然后在Steve准备打消他的顾虑之前，迅速穿过卧室向外走去。“我真的应该走了，不管怎么说，今晚该到我请客喝酒了，他们还在等我呢。”他故作高兴的告诉Steve。

“就是好奇，什么时候 **不是你** 请客喝酒呢？”Steve轻声问道。

Tony的脚步在卧室门口停住了。他低下头轻轻的笑着。“这就是身为亿万富翁的额外福利，Rogers。”他柔声说道，那晚他在派对上也说过同样的话。当时他拍了拍手就清空了整个房间——在他周围的每个人，似乎都被他背后所代表的美金符号所吸引，那真的很……

真的很悲哀。

尽管关于Tony的很多事都让人感到悲哀。

“既然你这么说的话。”Steve耸了耸肩，跟着Tony一直走出卧室门外。经过厨房时他们看到Sam正忙着做晚饭，他和Tony愉快的互相道别。Sam承诺只要Tony需要，他会竭尽所能回报他对他作业的帮助。Tony真诚的笑了，就好像真的有那么一些时候，他也会需要别人帮忙他做家庭作业似的。

“再次谢谢你，”Steve突然说道，不知怎么的他感觉他就是没法儿停止道谢，“谢谢你帮我找回戒指。那真的——对我来说意味着很多。我妈妈……她会非常喜欢你的，我觉得。”

Tony停下脚步，发出一阵儿腼腆的笑声。他微微转了转身，一只手伸进衣领里拽出一条小小的项链。那条项链的末端挂着一个看起来像是新月的东西——样式简单，但看起来就价格不菲，非常珍贵。他的手指不断摩挲着项链末端的那个小东西，轻柔地滑过表面，带着敏感而深情的——爱意。Steve好奇的看着它。

“我能理解，”Tony露出一个小小的笑容，“我……我觉得我妈妈也会非常喜欢你的，Steve。”

Steve还没来得及完全理解Tony刚才说的话，他已经转动门把手走了出去，最后朝他挥了挥手，然后转过身去，消失在浓浓的夜色中。

“所以，”Sam突然出现在他身后，吓得他一个激灵，“Tony Stark。”

没有多做解释，Steve只是点点头，“Tony Stark。”安静的赞同道。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，由于我真的很不擅长搞时间表，而且是英国人，所以我搞错了美国学校的假期安排之类的日期，这导致史蒂夫的生日变成了9月12日。随便啦，别介意。

当他正在全力对付满嘴的汉堡包时，一只手砰地拍在桌上，吓了他一大跳。

“搞什么鬼？”他从椅子上跳起来脱口而出，扬起眉毛面对身后的Tony，“啊，你好啊？”

“Rogers，别老想着给我钱。”Tony抬手把Steve之前留在皮夹克口袋里的十美元纸币摁在桌上，“你永远赢不我了的。”

桌子底下有人拿脚踹他，他随意地踢回去，听到Clint在对面痛苦地倒抽冷气。“那我们就一直打这场拉锯战吧Tony，直到你认输让我结账为止——”

“啊，事实上，那倒不如说是你最后认输让我结账为止，”Tony趁Steve正要反驳的空当，伸手从他盘子里偷出一块薯片，一脸揶揄地丢进嘴里，“所以把钱留着，让我结账就行啦。”

“我觉得你应该听他的，”Clint插嘴道，Steve又踹了他一脚，但坐在一边的Sam说的话更伤人了：“有人给钱你还不愿意接？别傻了，这点我同意Clint说的，”他朝Tony挥手打招呼，Tony微笑着算是回应。

“听你朋友们的，Steven，”Tony对他点点头后退一步——结果被热情的Thor拦在半路、举到了空中。Steve又被突然出现的Thor吓了一跳，但后者冲他咧嘴一笑，不顾还在半空中的Tony生气地叫喊，又把他转了好几圈。

“你好啊Steve，”他快活地说，“我是来找Tony的，谢谢你让我发现他——你最近还好吧？”他问道，把头低到Tony腰部那么高的位置好给Steve投去关切的目光。毫无疑问，他想起了上回他们见面的情形。

Steve笑着点头回答：“好极了，谢谢。”Thor大笑着，咚地把Tony放回地上。

男生笨拙地落地，用手扶着Steve的肩膀保持平衡。“真的，我嫌死Thor了，”Tony靠着他说，Steve极力不让身体因为Tony的手如此挨近自己的脖颈而发抖，“他就是个傻子，每次都把我像扔破布一样扔来扔去——”

当Thor又把他举起来的时候，Tony发出了相当刺耳的尖叫，Steve本来不该笑的，但是看着Tony像没有重量般的被吊在半空实在是太有趣了，天知道Thor是有多强壮才能这样做——要是Steve，早就被人压扁了。

直到食堂对面一个老师大喝着制止他，Thor才闷闷不乐地把Tony放下来。Tony狠狠地瞪他一眼，用胳膊肘捅捅他，转身告诉Steve：“就像我说的，我烦透Thor了，他就是个混蛋。”

无论如何，Steve看着那个大个子兴奋地俯冲过来在Tony脸上留下一个响亮的吻，心里非常怀疑这一点。“是嘛，Tony，”他偷偷地捂嘴笑出声来。Tony也冲他笑着，突然低头躲过Thor的又一个吻。“你走开！你个大老粗别碰我，我拒绝接受你的爱意！”

Thor瞥了一眼面前的众人，煞有介事地点点头：“他就是口是心非，人人都爱我。”

“尽管我在这儿玩的很开心，”Natasha冷漠地开口，身体前倾好气地打量着新加入进来的两个男生，“我能问问你俩来这儿干什么？你们本来一步都不愿踏进食堂。”

Thor和Tony同时拉长了脸。“我们在躲人，”Tony最后开口承认，Thor又赞同地点头，“躲那帮混混。”

“我能知道这些事吗？”Steve扬起眉毛问。

Tony怒气冲冲地倚在桌上，Steve注意到Tony颈间挂着昨晚给自己看的那条项链。“见鬼的Sunset，”他叹着气说，又朝Thor那边使了个眼色，“以及他那白痴弟弟。”

Steve摸不着头脑，但他那群朋友恍然大悟。当他向他们投去询问的目光时，他的朋友们都摇摇头。“地球上最恶毒的女生和全宇宙最飘忽不定的男生——又打架了，”Sam告诉他。

“这是——这个月第三回了吧？”Natasha问道。

“第四回了，”Clint含着满嘴食物纠正她，看向Tony和Thor，“那你们两个躲起来做什么？”

Thor也学Tony一样叹了口气倚在桌上。“因为他们两个打起来时，就开始要认识他们的人站队，我也不例外，因为那混蛋还是我弟弟，”Thor嘀咕着，“但这回我不想这样做了，我不想接下来的三个礼拜都被Bain狠狠瞪着。”

“而我刚好可以顺便来还你钱。”Tony恰到好处地接过话头。

Steve哼了一声从桌上拿起钱，盯着它看了一秒后突然把钱塞进Tony的领口，后者惊恐地尖叫一声。Steve感觉他放在Tony后颈挠痒的手指感到一阵可爱的颤抖。

“喂！”Tony大叫，把手伸进衣领里试图掏出纸币，“我恨死你了，你们这帮朋友都是，全来欺负我——Rogers，听着，就他妈把钱收着——”

Steve大笑着按住Tony的手腕，不让他把钱还给自己。两个人傻瓜般的推搡了几分钟，最后Tony赢了，毫不客气地将钱塞进Steve的口袋里——

“哎呀，Tony，Thor，没想到你俩闲逛到这儿来了啊。”

他感觉Tony听到这句话后整个人都僵住了。Steve看着他脸上的笑容渐渐消失，然后有点生气地叹着气放开自己。“Ty，你好啊。”他抬起头，越过Steve的肩膀看着那个两手环胸一脸好奇的男生。

Steve又看了他一眼，眯起眼睛。他见过这个家伙，有时候会跟Tony那帮小团体出去晃荡。他有一头比Steve略长的、向后梳得很光滑的暗金色头发，穿着一尘不染的昂贵衣服。

“讨人厌的家伙，”Steve脑海里响起Peggy的声音。这话他很赞同，毕竟脑海里的“Peggy”从没出过差错。

“你们在干什么？”那男生轻轻地问道，低头朝Steve瞥了一眼。他看着男生微翘的唇角，马上遏制住跳起来打一架的冲动——看起来似乎是Tony的朋友。

不对——Tony和Thor的表情告诉他，现在的气氛不太妙。

“我就是来还点儿东西的，”Tony耸耸肩，轻描淡写地回答，“碰到了熟人，来还东西，就是这样。你不是应该在院子里嘛——我以为你很喜欢看Loki和Sunset吵架呢。”

Ty笑着朝Steve的方向偏过头，礼貌地问道：“你叫什么名字？”Steve却感觉背后的汗毛不由自主地竖了起来。

“Steve，Steve Rogers。”

Ty又打量了他一会儿，无所谓地耸耸肩。“从前没听说过，”他又看向Tony，“但很明显，Tony认识你，很好，看来又交了新朋友啊。我们还是朋友吗？你就开始厌倦我们了？”

“你给我闭嘴，Tiberius，”Thor翻着白眼，生气地打断他，把腿架在身旁的空座位上，抱起双臂怒视着那男生，“你自己看他们打架去，不要来烦Tony。你之前没听见吗？他不想去。”

当他关心地望着Tony时，Steve越发讨厌那个Ty了。Tony自己正生气地拦住Thor。然后回头盯着Steve的肩膀，不让自己和他对视。

“就……”Tony叹着气站起身，推开桌子，“算了，Ty，我们去看看Loki是怎样又一次地把Bain打得落花流水——”

“Tony——”Thor刚开口，Tony就猛地摇头，越过Steve给了他一个警告的眼神。Thor不再说话，但当Tony漫不经心地推开手和Ty一起离开时，看起来并不高兴。

Steve看着他走开。Tony盯着自己看了一会儿，最后扯起一个笑容，转身和Tiberius走了。Steve回过头，发现Thor简直气坏了。

“这他妈是什么情况？”Sam问道，而Thor只是摇摇头，叹了一口气。

“就是个因为混蛋头衔而出了名的——混蛋。”Thor答道。Steve一直看着Tony的背影，直到他和Ty一起消失在转角处才回头，眉头大皱。

Steve对这种人非常敏感，直觉告诉他那家伙就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

“所以，Tony怎么会喜欢和他混在一起？”他开口问Thor。但Thor只是摇摇头，坐直了身体，难过地看着朋友们。

“他并不喜欢，”Thor解释道，“他们……非常复杂。曾经是很好的朋友，算是一起长大的。Tiberius的父母与Tony的父亲关系很好——这简直是Tony能容忍那个智障的唯一原因，因为如果他惹那混蛋生气了，Ty还会向Howard告状，”Thor愤怒地啐了一口，接着补充道，“而且，这学期之前几年他们也分分合合的。Ty可能一点都没察觉Tony再也不想和他有来往了。他就是……一个垃圾。”

没错，Steve明显也很讨厌他。他又回头看着那两人离开的地方，做了个鬼脸。

“你真该把他痛扁一顿，”Clint说，Thor转转椅子，看到Clint挥舞着叉子时笑了。

“会有这么一天的，老兄，”Thor的眼睛因为开始做白日梦而闪闪发亮，“如果真有这么一天，他在垃圾桶旁边激怒了我，我会实现这个人生夙愿，把他抛进去和 他 那些垃圾同类待在一起。”

“这是你的人生夙愿？”Sam问，当Thor点头时，他只好耸耸肩，“我觉得——好吧，我猜你会的。”

Thor又叹口气，手臂一撑站了起来。“我得跟去看看，”他气冲冲地说，又加了一句，“还得阻止我弟弟又一次被留校察看。”

Steve点点头，小声问Thor：“ 照顾好他 ，好吗？”大个子男生低下头温和地看着他，手轻柔地拍拍他的脸颊。

“我会尽力的，”他说，“就像你一直在尽力保护好自己一样。Tony也跟我说要看着你——我会记着的。”

Steve投来一记白眼，推搡着Thor的肚子——尽管他推不动。Steve的小细胳膊怎么可能推动一个能轻而易举把Tony抬到半空的人。“我会过得很好的，告诉他别为我操心了。”

Thor大笑着，悠闲地离开。“噢，Steve，”他回头看了Steve一会儿，“恐怕从你们俩认识第一天开始他就无时无刻不在担心你。”

然后他推开人群，把Steve和朋友们留在原地——他们最后只能看见Thor那跳动的金色马尾。Steve看他顺着Tony和Ty离开的方向走了，人群自动为他让开一条道。

“如果你继续和那帮风云人物打交道，你会无意中把我们也牵扯进去的，Rogers。”Clint说着又踢了他一脚，Steve回过头来，恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼。

“我觉得这不是他能控制的，”Natasha说。当Steve瞪着她时，她温柔地微笑着，“相当确定你已经不可避免的深陷其中了，不是吗？”

他刚想开口争辩——又回想起自己的经历，想起Bucky，Peggy，还有其他周围人告诉自己要避而远之的那类人——马上咔哒一声闭上嘴，代之以一声叹息。

他的朋友们可能说得没错。

**————————**

接下来的几天都……不太好。

他也不知道为什么会这样。他也不明白为什么有时能从起床那一刻起就像大家一样心情愉快，而有时焦虑和痛苦会如海啸般吞噬了他。这看起来毫无意义，却是他生命中最难以控制的事情之一。他无论怎样努力都不能停止这一切——他只是……早上醒来，就感到压抑。就像被安排好了一样。

真他妈讨厌极了。

他起晚了，但毫不在乎，在第一节课开始四十分钟后才坐在课桌前听讲。然后课间坐在洗手间里，膝盖蜷缩在胸口，面无表情地盯着门看。尽管知道这样不没什么好处，他还是想逃掉晚上因为迟到而被罚的禁闭。他发现自己实际上一点儿也不在乎这些。

今天才星期二。

真的，听起来有点好笑。从旁观者的角度看，他知道这很蠢。一直使他难过的事情并没有在这周变好，就和几天前一样——但今天发生的一切都难以忽视地不令人愉快。Steve因屈服而显得无力、可悲、懦弱，因为他也不让朋友知道自己在经历些什么，而是放任它影响他的成绩和出勤率。他明白发生了什么，但最糟的是，他根本不在乎。

他的心理医生尽力了，他知道。但他觉得当自己情绪波动很大的时候，与其做那些积极的谈话和放松练习还不如让自己一头撞死在墙上了事。她说自己可能是因为马上到来的家长会而焦虑，他感到难过是正常的。但是这没什么用——找到了原因又不能帮自己解决问题。在今天快结束的时候，他不禁怀疑自己是不是从头到脚都被诅咒过一遍。他的胸口比往常还要沉重——他感觉太累了，非常累。

就好像没有尽头似的。

“Steve，”Clint这个星期终于找到了他，虽然Steve很喜欢他陪着自己，但不是现在。“拜托，伙计，就告诉我们怎么了？”

_我妈妈去世了_ ，他想尖叫， _我爸爸妈妈都去世了，我现在一无所有，不知道该怎么做，现在难过的要死，连呼吸都好疼，就因为我很爱她但是她去世了、再也回不来了——_

“没事，”Steve凶巴巴地，拉高背带转身想走，“没什么，Clint，就……算了，没事，我上课去了。”

“老弟，从今天进教室起你就没讲过一句话，”Clint辩解道，“拜托——我知道你最近碰到了困难，但我们在这里啊——”

“我不要你们帮忙，”Steve恶狠狠地咆哮——他知道这太过分了，自己不该那样对待Clint，但就是控制不住。他觉得自己被过分暴露在Clint的视线里，结果只有提前崩溃，但接下来该怎么办？“我不需要你，也不要Bucky陪我，我知道你给他打过电话了， 他发给我的 那些短信让事情很清楚了——让我……一个人待会儿，就一小会儿。我很抱歉……但我只想这样。”

Steve转身走开了，他知道Clint依然在背后失落地注视着自己。他也对自己失望极了。

他开门进教室的时候发现Tony正在大厅另一头越过那些朋友的肩膀目不转睛地看向自己。有那么一秒钟，Tony皱起眉头张开嘴，好像想朝他走来——但Steve在他过来之前就穿过教室门，消失在了走廊里。

教室里闹哄哄的，所有人都没有注意到Steve的存在。见鬼，他竟然很喜欢这种感觉。

**————————**

周四，他又去墓园看了妈妈。

这是他能够想到的宣泄压力的唯一方式。听起来很荒谬，去一个除了他妈妈的墓碑以外空无一物的地方寻求一点心灵上的安宁，但他想试试。

他真的很想她。

坐火车到布鲁克林再转出租车去那个僻静的墓园不难——他已经来过很多次了。这会让他剩下的几天好过一点儿，而且花不了多少钱，他一向很节俭。不然他今晚还能怎么样？坐在地上傻愣愣地盯着墙看，直到Sam来敲门问他要不要聊聊天？太无聊了。

所以这就是最好的选择了。

当然——他会看到墓碑上刻着妈妈的名字、看到她埋葬并且长眠的草地， _她永远都不会回来了_ ——他发现也许这个主意没有他之前想象的那么好。

“你为什么要丢下我一个人啊？”他的声音从牙缝里挤出来，雨水淋湿了他的头发，很不舒服地打进眼睛里。他不想松开拳头，生怕自己想一拳打在墓碑上，“你为什么会在我最需要你的时候抛下我啊？”

雨水静静地落在水泥石板上，他怒吼着，只想驱散沉默的空气。

“你为什么要走啊！！！！”他又大喊道，脚跺在草地上翻出泥土，“你为什么不能——你本来可以——”

他的脚悬在距离墓碑一英寸的地方，无用地晃了几秒钟，最后轻轻地放回去。

孤身一人的生活实在是，太疲惫了。

他沉默地盘腿坐在墓前。要是她看到自己这个样子，肯定要杀了自己——“在墓园里大喊大叫？太没礼貌了！”她也许会这样说，“傻孩子，我教过你不要这样。”

他抽抽鼻子，向前倾身，小心地拂去墓碑上的灰尘，拔掉坟头丛生的杂草。打扫的干干净净的，就像妈妈曾经喜欢做的那样。

唉。

“好啦，”他对着空气喃喃低语，尝到嘴唇上咸咸的，“这样看起来是不是好多了，妈妈？”

他在那儿待了很久，很久。

**————————**

当他周五早晨重新和朋友们坐在一起时，他们都停下手里的活儿惊讶地瞪着他。

他猜到会这样，毕竟这一周他都没和他们说过话了。但他今天居然想开口了，不是吗？这很不寻常。也许他还是很难过——但有朋友陪着总会好受一点儿，总比沉溺在自我毁灭式的想法中要好得多。

啊，当他走在上学路上时，觉得这才是个好主意。但正当他要把这个想法付诸实践，面对三个好奇又担心地看着自己的朋友，他突然想还是躲进洗手间算了。

“嘿，”他强压下逃跑的念头，小声打招呼，“我……呃……”

肩头传来一阵暖流，他回头一看，Natasha在他身边微笑着。“你很好，”她轻柔地推推他，替他补上了没说完的话，“我们理解。”

“但如果你觉得……很难过的话，”Clint耸耸肩，真诚地望向Steve。

“——我们都在这里陪着你，好吗？”Sam笑着接过话头，在桌底下踢着自己的小腿。

Steve看着身边的朋友们——他们面带微笑，又开始聊起Steve加入他们之前在聊的话题——觉得心里好受了一点儿。他疲惫地报以微笑，感觉Sam拍着他的背，而Natasha把肩膀靠在他身上。

这种感觉太好了，很有安慰作用。

虽然这不是家——但是个好的开始，他想。

“那么，”Clint说，Steve回头发现他脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容时，马上警惕起来，“既然你回来了，方便我问问你和Tony Stark的感情发展到哪一步了吗？”

Steve翻了个白眼——又来了，为什么他就不能一天不遇到突发状况呢？“我不让你问，”他说，“因为我们只是普通朋友——”

他听见Natasha在他左边哼了一声，觉得自己被朋友们出卖了。她把一头乱发甩到脑后，手捂胸口：“是啊，就只是‘普通朋友’。他来食堂也就是为了‘避避风头’，对——啊——你们那天还坐在我旁边打情骂俏，没——错——你们只是‘普通朋友’。”

“不是——他不是——”Steve气急败坏起来，但Sam这回跳出来，一边拍他的背一边严肃地看着他。

“伙计，没有冒犯你的意思，但你是不是瞎了啊？你没发现他那天帮你拿回东西的时候看你的眼神都不对吗？别傻了，他绝对会单膝跪地求你给他个机会交往的。”

“尽管你们甚至都不喜欢他？”他睁大眼睛问Sam，Sam耸耸肩，看起来有点儿窘迫。

“可他对你很好啊，”他说，“而且我感觉他能让你好起来，就凭这一点我就对他很有好感了，伙计。”

Steve干咳着对朋友们摆手，努力不因为他们的指控而脸红。开玩笑吧，Tony怎么可能喜欢自己——他是那么耀眼，而自己……什么都不是。

太荒谬了！Tony在那帮人里随便挑一个都比自己强——对，听说他还和那个Ty不清不楚的……绝不可能是Steve……

“他确实喜欢你，”Natasha紧握住他放在桌底的手，柔声劝道，“别像个小孩子一样躲躲藏藏的，你应该马上去告诉他你想和他在校长办公室里约会——”

“别吵了！”当大伙儿哈哈大笑的时候Steve气恼地一把推开她，“你们这帮朋友太差劲了，天呐，不要跟我提他——”

“你知道Tony从开学第一天起就对你日思夜想的，”Clint像唱歌般地说着，对Steve挤眉弄眼，“我猜你也一样——”

“我没想跟他在校长室约会……你应该……我——闭嘴！”他羞恼地大叫，把头埋进臂弯里。他的朋友们在狂乱的笑声中围着他吹口哨起哄。

“嘿——你可以请他和Thor一起来参加你下周的生日派对，”Sam嘴里嚼着一大口汉堡给他提建议，结果突然被噎住了。Clint赶紧用力拍他的背，他才抬起头继续说。“想象一下，他会送你一份超级特别的礼物——”

“我走了！”Steve跳起来对他们指指点点，“去买点吃的，而且我发誓，你们再在我面前拿他起哄的话，我马上转学！”

他尽力憋住笑远离朋友们发出的哄笑声，努力掩饰着自己其实也很满意他们说的话的这个事实，尽管他得承认——有他们陪着自己、和往常一样和自己开玩笑真是太棒了。虽然这不会持续太久，但……至少像现在这样装作无事发生就很好。

他叹了一口气，收回思绪在拥挤的人流中穿梭。这周过得很艰难，但他很开心朋友们在安慰自己——他们一直都站在他身后。而且，天呐，也许Sam说得对，他应该邀请Tony参加自己的生日派对，虽然不太隆重，可能就是叫朋友们来家里聚一聚、看看电影什么的——但他很希望Tony能来，见见其他的朋友们——而不是像Bucky上次那样和对方吵起来。这听起来……棒极了，希望如此。

他望向身后，Natasha和Clint又在吵吵嚷嚷，Sam靠在椅子上看着Carol坐在自己刚刚坐的地方。他知道自己该是多么幸运才能遇见他们——他得记一辈子，用心记下来。有些日子他会迷失在内心悲伤的浪潮中，但他们让他有了能紧紧依靠的后盾。

他最后微笑了一下，接着转身往前走——立刻撞到了人。两人都发出不悦的呻吟，Steve睁大眼睛，马上伸开胳膊。“哎呀，对不起，我没看清路——”

“是啊，我自己也这么想，多谢了，”那人尖刻地说。在此同时，Steve马上警惕起来，他抬头眯起眼睛，发现那是Tiberius——星期一和Tony说话的那个——在讥讽他，两指夹着咖啡杯，另一只手在外套上掸來掸去。

他发现对面的人是Steve，微微扬起眉毛，眼神也尖锐起来。“啊，新来的，原来是你。”

Steve慢慢挺直腰杆。“是我，”他咬牙切齿，“很抱歉——”

Ty厌恶地撇撇嘴：“呵呵，一句道歉又不能洗干净我名牌外套上的咖啡渍，对不对啊？”

“拜托，咖啡甚至都没溅到你身上，”Steve根本不不信他的鬼话，继续朝前走——但Ty拦住了他的去路，凶狠地瞪着他——他吓得汗毛倒竖。Tony的“朋友”一点都不讨人喜欢。“ 喂 ，你能不能——”

“你来我们学校干嘛，Rogers？”Ty突然问道，小口啜饮着咖啡，歪过头打量着Steve，不知道在盘算些什么。Steve极力克制住想照他脑袋挥一巴掌的冲动。

“我不知道这跟你有什么关系，现在可以让开了吗？”Steve加重语气，毫不在乎自己是否礼貌，径直走过去，肩膀撞到了Ty。他很讨厌有人对自己指手画脚，好像这块地方是他买下来的一样——

“哎呀，Rogers，”那声音又凑近了一点，就在他耳朵旁边，Steve吓了一跳，抬头看见Ty弯下腰，在他耳边洋洋得意地开口了，“一点小建议，不要多管闲事，怎么样？”

Steve停下脚步，毫无惧色地盯着面前的大个子：“你什么意思——”

“Tony，”Tiberius低头看向Steve，像傲慢的小孩一样愚蠢地笑着，“我看见你和他有来往。相信我，这毫无意义。Tony——可是个善变的人，每个月都会在学校里换一批新玩具。他喜欢找到那些有意思的小家伙，让他们以为自己在他心里很特别、以为他很照顾自己。然后他玩厌了，又会毫不留恋地抛弃他们。”Ty耸耸肩膀，随意地拍拍Steve的背，“离我们远点，和你那帮人待在一起，不该和Tony有来往，况且他不好你这口，真的。他和你想的完全不是一类人——无论你现在怎么看他。”

Steve差点想和他打起来。

但他考虑了一下，这是学校最后一次警告他不能打架了——下次再犯，他将会被停课三天，这绝不是他想看到的。况且，他也不想在食堂里被暴打一顿。老实说，Tiberius不值得他这样做——就是个自以为是、以为自己有资格对Steve指指点点的混蛋罢了。

所以他只是大笑出声，很快拍开Ty搭在自己肩膀上的那只手。“我自己会看着办的，谢了，”他声音里有浓重的警告意味。他再一次无畏地朝Tiberius怒目而视，对方也瞪着他，居然对他刚刚说的话表现出一丝恐惧。也许他不习惯有人敢这样和他说话。

很好，那这回他应该领教了。

“不好意思，撞翻了你的咖啡。”他礼貌地说着，然后转过身走向食堂角落的自动售货机，不再回头看一眼。他还朝Ty挥挥手，露出满意的坏笑。

看起来他又碰到了一个死对头。

他认命般地叹了口气掏出钱包，回头瞥了一眼——Ty现在在和另一个人讲话（是叫Zack还是什么来着？反正就是上次欺负Peter的那个混蛋），两个人用同样不怀好意的眼神看着自己。Steve含混地对他们点点头，继续鼓捣售货机。

他感觉这事儿还没完。

他耸耸肩膀，从机器里取出零食，坐回自己的位置上。

哎呀，走一步看一步吧。

**————————**

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我说_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我妈妈会稀饭你的_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _打错了_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _喜欢_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _她没法不喜欢你_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _因为你就是你_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _你_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _？？对不起我喝醉了，别理我上面说的话哈哈哈哈哈哈哈_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _Tony？你还好吗？_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _呃，定义“好”，我没_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我是说_ _，好的很，反正我没死_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _你又去派对了？_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _没有_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我很无聊，而且我心情不好，所以我喝高了_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _那你现在回家了吗？_

** _Tony Stark_ ** _：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈见鬼_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我在？我也不知道我在哪儿。我本来想给Rthodey打电话，但是，我想到了你，就分心了，哎呀。_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _见鬼！你又在外面乱晃？！_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _你现在在哪？_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _甜心，我认清了路就告诉你。_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我保证，我很好。_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _习惯了。我看看能不能找个路标……_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _天呐，Tony，打开定位看看，然后打电话给我，好吗？_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _Tony？_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _好的好的，抱歉_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _你肯定对我失望极了哈哈哈哈哈哈_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _我不觉得你很差劲_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _只是很担心你_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _你知道自己现在在哪儿吗？_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _法伯勒街_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _蛮好，至少我还在曼哈顿哈哈哈哈哈哈！_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _就在我家附近！_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _Tony，就站在那等我好吗？我来接你！_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _不用麻烦了，我很好——我打个车。_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _太晚了你别出来，不安全。_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _你这个凌晨一点钟在外面乱晃的醉鬼没资格跟我说什么晚上别出门，Tony！就他妈的在那儿等我来接你。_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _我才不要，你拿我怎样_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _不然下次你再在天黑以后出门被人抢了我就不出来救你了，别出来。_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _不_

** _Tony Stark：_ ** _老天_

** _Steve Rogers：_ ** _站着别动，我两分钟后就来。_

他关掉手机，做了个鬼脸，马上爬起来从床头抓过外套。幸好Wilson夫妇今晚出去约会，所以家里直到明天早上十点钟之前都没人。好吧——Sam也在家，但他睡得像头死猪一样，天塌了都叫不醒他。

他溜下楼，穿好外套，在门口抓起钥匙，然后尽快开门出去。夜晚的街道漆黑一片，但相当暖和——还好，至少Tony不会被冻感冒。

Steve不明白自己为什么会这样做。

像Tony这样——有巨大的潜力，那么……有天分——的人，不该这样虚度光阴。天呐，Steve敢打赌，如果他能多花点心思，早就进大学了。他可以设计出那么精巧的机器人，Steve毫不怀疑他的能力。

他不知道Tony怎么会沦落到这种地步。

他叹着气，在点亮了路灯的街上小跑着，转过弯看见法伯勒街就在路的尽头。

Tony就随意地歪着身子倚在路牌下 ： 竖着衣领，手插在口袋里，脚不停地在地上踱来踱去。他正盯着墙看，头发乱的像鸟窝一样，Steve看见烟雾又一次随呼吸逸散在他的唇间、然后打着卷儿地消逝在夜风中。Tony紧闭双眼，背靠着柱子，一脸快活的样子，可惜一秒钟以后又回归于冷漠。他纤细的手指把香烟夹到嘴边，深深吸了一口，就这样重复着之前的动作。当他微微仰起头时，露出了喉结。

Steve隐约感觉现在的Tony就像是天使，但天主教大概不乐意认同这种说法。

“嘿！”他努力咽下喉头胀痛的感觉，隔着一条马路喊道，“我在找Tony Stark，你有没有看见他？”

Tony停下手上的动作转过头来，当他发现那是Steve时，脸上露出了柔和的微笑。“嘿，你好啊，”他在Steve朝前走来时小声回答，“你真的……相当难以忍受，知道吗？”

“而你喝的烂醉如泥，”Steve走到Tony面前，拔掉他手里的香烟，然后在他来得及抱怨之前一脚踩灭了它，“Tony，你该回家去。”

Tony被他逗乐了，“你踩灭了我的烟。”

“是我干的。现在要不要我帮你打个车——”

“我可怜的小香烟惹了你吗？”Tony撅起嘴，把手伸进口袋，又掏出来一根烟。

Steve叹着气问：“你的烟就从没抽完过吗？”

Tony眨眨眼，手指熟练地转着烟：“瘾君子总会有库存的，甜心。”他轻笑着把烟举到唇边，却被Steve拦住了。

“我不希望你一身烟味，尤其是和我回家的时候，”Steve边说边按下Tony的手，轻轻拉着他朝前走。

Tony呆呆看了他一会儿。“去……去哪儿？！”

“回我家，Tony，”Steve努力不去想歪自己话里的意思，否则他会脑子一热开始发神经似的抱怨，没人愿意发生这种事。“我不想在没人的路上等出租车。我家 离 这儿只要 走 两分钟就到了，走吧——”

Steve走在前面带路，Tony沉默地跟在后面。幸好Tony走路倒是出奇的稳——不然Steve很怀疑自己有没有力气把他扛回家。

当他们走到门口时，Tony担心地抬起头：“你确定Wilson一家方便收留我？”

“Wilson夫妇出门了，”Steve打开门把Tony推进去，“没关系的。”

Tony只“哦”了一声，然后闭上嘴，小心翼翼地跨过门槛。

门廊很黑，所以Steve只能再次牵着Tony把他带进客厅，然后扶着他砰地一声跌进沙发里。

他的视线一刻都没有离开过Steve。

Steve和他对视片刻，张开嘴想说些什么，但却说不出话来。但Tony好像并不介意，他只是歪着头，双唇微张，眼睛睁的大大的，很高兴自己能一直这样看着Steve，

Steve才发现自己屏住呼吸很久了，赶紧深吸一口气找个理由看向别处。“你，呃，”他结结巴巴地问，“你——在哪儿？我的意思是，你住在哪里？”

Tony沉默了好几分钟，然后眨眨眼，清醒了几分。“呃——不，我今晚不会回家的。Rhodey，对，我会给他发短信——或者给Thor —— 他家一般都没人——”

“Tony，你不觉得现在该回家吗？”Steve侧过头柔声问道，“已经很晚了，你爸爸也许很担心你。”

Tony大声笑着，Steve皱起眉头，突然明白为什么他会做出这种滑稽的样子。

如果有人在他爸爸生前提起他，自己可能也会这样笑。

“哦，”他轻轻地吐了口气，看着Tony皱着脸，闭上眼睛，双手揉搓着脸颊。那之后Tony又爆发出一阵儿大笑，那笑声在寂静的房间里显得格外突兀。当他再次睁开眼睛看着Steve，月光落入这双蓝眸，反射出柔软的光芒。

“我简直……一团糟。”他低喃着。Steve为这声音里的悲伤而心碎，就好像一辆全速行驶的列车从他身上碾过去，粉身碎骨。Tony低垂着头，盯着他的鞋子，Steve惊恐地察觉到，有什么晶莹剔透的东西滑过他的脸颊，落在柔软的地毯上——Tony在哭。

**Tony哭了。**

“嘿，嘿，没关系……Tony，没事的，”Steve柔声安抚，他倾身上前，双手坚定的放在Tony的肩膀上，“你不是一团糟，你很好——”

“这他妈的不叫 **好** ！”Tony厉声说，他愤怒地抬起头，几乎要撞到Steve身上，“这他妈的不叫好，我他妈的一点儿都不好。但我他妈的还是来了，控制不住，停不下来，这不……老天啊，这都是我的错，他妈的都是我一个人的错——”

甚至来不及思考，Steve本能的把他拉进自己的怀里，紧紧的抱着他。Tony浑身颤抖着，呼吸急促而尖锐，他愣了一下，几乎立刻陷进Steve的怀抱里，他蜷缩着，绝望的倚靠在Steve的胸膛上，把脸埋进Steve的脖颈间，好像一个吓坏的孩子。Steve只是尽可能的抱紧他，感到接下来的每一秒都比上一秒更心碎一点儿。

“Tony，”他轻声低语，“Tony，发生什么事了？”

很长一段时间里，Tony只是沉默着，什么也不做的拥抱着Steve，双手紧紧环抱着他的腰。但之后他大笑，从他的怀抱里退出来一点点，“呵，如果我们要谈论那事儿，得先给我足够的酒精，甜心。”他嘟囔着，彻底放开Steve，好让他从口袋里拿出一只扁酒瓶。

今天晚上第二次，Steve伸出手阻止他把酒瓶塞进嘴里。他认真的看着Tony，严肃的说，“除非你打算和我一起喝，否则你今晚别想再喝了。”

Tony茫然的看了他一会儿，然后嗤笑道，“好像我会让你喝我的酒一样。”他说着还摇了摇头。

“我他妈一点儿都不在乎这是谁的酒，如果我愿意，我完全可以自己去酒柜里拿一瓶酒。你要知道，我这周他妈的过得也很糟糕，如果你认为喝酒是解决问题的办法，那我们就试试看，你说呢？”他的语气尖锐而凶狠，然后他毫无预警的站起来，扭头朝酒柜走去。

Tony一把抓紧他的手腕，不让他走开。当Steve回头看着他，发现这个天才男孩儿正用一种恐惧的目光紧盯着他。

“不，Steve，”他疯狂的摇着头，“不，不，Steve，别这样……这不是……总之，别。这不是你该做的事，别——”

“如果你能这么干，别人能这么干，为什么我不能？”Steve问道。如果说最开始Steve只是试图劝说Tony不要喝酒，那么现在他开始觉得这或许不是个糟糕的主意。哪怕只有一会儿，如果酒精能够麻痹自我，让他从这苦难的生活中解脱那么一会儿，就像每个人说的那样——

“Steve，”Tony晃晃悠悠的站起来，另一只手也抓住Steve的手腕，那双美得惊人的眼眸正诉说着乞求。他朝他走近，看上去那样沮丧，“Steve，拜托了，别这样。别像我一样……求你了。这不是……这不是你想的那样，我发誓。求你，别这样。”

Steve有点儿被Tony过分严肃的乞求吓到了。他们面对面站得很近，像以往每一次一样，他们的争执总会以这样亲昵的姿势结束。Steve不知道是什么原因，他好像总是会被名为Tony的引力牵引，坠入Tony魅力的旋涡无法挣脱，无论他怎样努力，他就是无法忽视Tony对他的吸引力。而Tony就那样看着他，双眸里写满请求。就在那一刻，Steve感受到某种奇特的力量，他毫不怀疑此刻的Tony愿意做任何事，只要能让他听进劝说。

“好吧，”他嘟囔道，目光落在沙发上，“好的，就……坐到沙发上吧，Tony。我哪儿也不去。”

Tony轻轻叹了口气，最后警惕的看了他一眼，接着倒退了几步，直到腿绊到沙发，整个人都栽进柔软的沙发垫里。他把酒瓶放回口袋里，再从口袋里伸出双手时，手里已经空空如也。

“现在，”Steve本想把灯打开，但考虑到那可能会晃到Tony的眼睛，所以他决定就让房间保持黑暗，“能告诉我今天晚上发生了什么让你这么烦心吗？是不是、是不是需要警察介入，还是别的什么？”

他轻轻的在Tony旁边坐下，忧虑的咬住下唇。Tony苦笑着摇摇头，低垂着目光愣愣的盯着他的手发呆，垂头的动作让额前的刘海落下来，遮住了他的眼睛。“我讨厌我的朋友。”最后，他只是咕哝了一句。

当提到总和Tony混在一起的那些朋友时，Steve感到一种似曾相识的厌恶感。他试探性的把手放在Tony的手臂上，试图安慰他。但他察觉到当他这么做时，Tony的视线几乎追随着他每一个动作。“他们……他们对你做了什么？”他柔声问道，对即将听到的答案抱有一丝恐惧。

Tony只是耸了耸肩，视线上移，在对上Steve的视线时朝他微微一笑。“你知道，他们拍了一部纪录片。”他柔声说道。Steve愣了一下，试图理解Tony的意思。但他最终也没能想明白，正当他准备继续发问时，Tony又一次开口，“是有关我妈妈的，关于她如何去世。”突然之间，一切变得清晰明了。

他往后坐了坐，一种伴他长大的、无比熟悉的悲伤顺着背脊爬上心头，他看着Tony，就像看到被那种悲伤笼罩的自己，而那让他心痛的无以复加，“哦。”

Tony又苦笑了一声，“每过几年，它就会在那些根本没人看也没人关心的节目上播放一次。他们都觉得那是什么公司搞的大阴谋，这事儿在那几个月里一直都是大新闻。我也在那部纪录片里出现过几次，但没有接受过采访。”

Tony停了下来，又一次把手伸进口袋里。Steve甚至已经准备好再次制止他喝酒，但他并没有拿出任何一瓶酒，他只是保持着这个动作，一动不动。

“操他的……Zeke，”他咬牙切齿的打破沉默，目光低垂，忍不住摇了摇头。无比苦涩的笑容浮现在他的脸上，“亲爱的老Zeke Stane买来了那个操蛋的光盘，就因为他觉得那很好玩。让我告诉你吧，如果有一件事是你在拍摄那部操蛋的纪录片时没有预料到的，那就是看着别人对你自己的母亲……评头论足，说她是如何……”

Tony说不下去了。Steve坐在那儿，震惊得一句话也说不出。他看到Tony把头埋进双手，深深的叹息，“随便了，反正他们每个人都觉得那很有趣。可不是么！高清画质，能清晰的看到那辆操蛋的汽车的残骸，看到他们如何把她抬上担架，看到所有的一切！有趣，当然了，那他妈当然——当然很有趣。”

Steve试着想象。想象如果是他看到这样一部纪录片，让他亲眼看着他母亲如何日渐衰弱，看到她的残躯暴露在镜头之下，甚至还有一个解说员详细的解释每一个细节，直到她最终死亡，他不得不被迫站在医院病床旁，听他们宣读她的死亡——

漆黑的房间里，Steve迫切的伸手握上Tony的手，“我很……Tony，我很抱歉。”

作为回应，他只得到了对方自嘲的耸肩，“那重要吗？不，一点儿也不，那已经过去很多年了。Zeke讨厌我。那就是我们这类人的行事方式，我猜。所有人都等着看我报复他。”

有一阵儿Tony什么都没有说，Steve只是绞尽脑汁想要说点儿什么安慰他的话，但当他又一次听到Tony低声抽噎的声音，那些话语顷刻间烟消云散。他低下头看向Tony，发现这个坚强的天才男孩儿弓着身子，双肩安静的抖动着，把头埋在手心里小声抽泣。

“我他妈恨死那部操蛋的纪录片了，”Tony的声音很低，但情绪几近歇斯底里。他大笑，他哭泣，他断断续续的说，“操他妈的……他们谈论Howard，好像他是什么中年丧妻的绝望鳏夫，好像他他妈真的在乎。他们甚至……甚至一次都没有提到过Jarvis，你知道吗？他也在那辆车里，他他妈也死在那辆车里，但从没有一个人为他哀悼。就他妈因为他只是个该死的……谁会在乎一个管家呢，对吗？谁他妈在乎？”

Tony剧烈的颤抖着。这一刻，Steve觉得自己好像是整个地球上最没用的人，只能从喉咙里发出一些无意义的安抚声，把Tony拉进他的怀抱里，拼命抱紧这个男孩儿，好像只要他抱得够紧，就能把这个破碎的男孩儿一片一片粘贴起来。“嘿，”他柔声说道，手指温柔的抚过Tony的发丝，就好像过去他哭泣时，他母亲会为他做的那样。“嘿，没关系的，我在这里。我能理解。跟我讲讲她，好吗？”他温柔的问着，感受到Tony的十指与他的紧紧交握，“跟我讲讲她是什么样子的。”

Tony沉默了一会儿，Steve能感觉到他僵硬了一下，然后慢慢露出一个小小的微笑。“她很温柔，”他说道，声音轻柔而真挚，“她很……漂亮。总是那么完美。她就是一个母亲会有的样子，聪明，会教我讲意大利语，有时候我们会一起做一些经典的传统菜肴，我们用她的母语讲话，她过去总告诉我这是我们之间的秘密语言，因为Howard永远都不会知道我们在说什么。”他又小小的笑出了声，手滑过Steve的背，抓紧他的肩膀，“我很爱她。”他像在低语，“她不是个完美的母亲，但她为我努力过，她努力……阻止我父亲，时刻留意着他，这样他就不会打……她爱我。她是这世界上仅有的爱我的两个人之一。”他顿了一会儿，Steve感觉到他忽然屏住呼吸，浑身颤抖，“他们两个都死在那晚的车祸里，那时候我十四岁，而那一切都很……”

Steve能感觉到Tony抵着他的肩膀摇了摇头。Steve缓缓的舒了口气，闭上眼睛也把他的头轻轻的放在Tony的肩膀上。“你爸爸呢？”他柔声问道，“你爸爸在哪儿？为什么他不……” ** _为什么他不来帮你_ ** ，他是那么的想要质问——当Tony经历这一切时，他的父亲在哪里？为什么他居然能抛弃这样聪明的男孩儿，看着他自我毁灭，一步步走向深渊？怎么会有人如此残忍？

Tony大笑起来，但这个笑声尖锐刺耳，Steve只听到过几次。“Howard Stark除了他自己谁也不关心，”他啐道，声音含糊不清，酒精的作用加剧了他的愤怒，“他对我最后的一点儿关心也随着我妈妈一起死去，他把他所有的怒火都集中在我身上——试问一个十四岁的孩子要怎么承受他那些见鬼的责难？因为他把这一切都归咎在我身上。”Tony咯咯的笑着，摇头叹气就好像他听到一个好笑的笑话——Steve无法理解，不懂Tony为何大笑，但他想这也许就是Tony处理这类事情的方式，又或者他只是对所有这一切感到病态的好笑。

“Jarvis开车载她去学校接我，”Tony继续说，Steve听到他渐渐平静下来，但手指仍在颤抖，“他们本来不必……我甚至不需要……不是真的需要——我可以走回去，也可以打车回去，我们原本应该一起度过那天剩余的时光，所以我只是想——”

“Tony，”Steve非常轻柔的按揉着他的背，“Tony，那不是你的错。可怕的事情总会发生，它们常常发生的毫无道理——我们无法理解，但那不是我们的错，它们发生不是因为我们。”

Tony又一次摇了摇头，“你不懂，”他轻声说道，“你理解不了。”

对这一点，Steve无法自控的露出悲伤的笑容，他想低头看看Tony，但Tony仍然靠在他的肩膀上。“哦，Tony——我亲眼目睹我妈妈如何走完生命里最后的十二个月，而我对此无能为力。相信我，我该死的非常清楚这种自责之类的破事儿。”

这些话语苦涩的如同嚼蜡，他想把它们吞咽下去，假装一切都没有发生。尽管无论他看向哪里，他总能看到他妈妈那张苍白的脸，半透明的皮肤，眼睛里挥之不去的阴影。无论他看到什么，他只看到她。这就是为什么他不再能像过去一样画画了，不管他看向哪里，她死亡的画面无处不在。

“我很抱歉，”Steve眨眨眼，突然意识到他们有一会儿没有说话了，“我很抱歉世界对你如此残忍，Steve。你……这对你不公平。你值得更好的，你从来……”

“你也是。”Steve对他说，但Tony脸上愁苦的表情让他明白Tony根本不相信。

“我爱的一切都会离开，”他喃喃自语，声音更加含糊不清，Steve知道他一定累坏了，崩溃的情绪让他筋疲力尽，“我爱的人总会受到伤害。我总是无意识的伤害他们……先是妈妈，然后是Jarvis……它总会发生，一次又一次……”那之后他开始胡言乱语——至少对Steve而言，他不停的讲着Steve完全无法理解的意大利语，然后呻吟着，突然伸出一只手插进发丝间，“老天啊，我醉的太厉害了。”他急促的呼吸着。

Steve慢慢的放开他，双手稳稳的扶着Tony的肩膀好让他躺在沙发上。他俩的腿还纠缠在一起，Steve发现他的前臂被压在Tony的背脊下，但Tony似乎没有任何不舒服的感觉，只是悲伤的微笑着，缓缓地闭上眼睛。

“你应该睡一会儿，”Steve安静的说，手指轻柔的把额前的发丝顺到耳边，“今天晚上你太累了。”

“嗯，”Tony低喃着，无意识的向Steve靠拢，直到他把脑袋陷进Steve的手掌里。他微微睁开眼睛，视线仍然模糊着无法对焦，眼睛里布满血丝，但当月光正好落入那双眼眸，它们反射出电光般的蓝色，在黑暗的房间里美得惊人。

“你真……”Tony停了下来，眉头不自觉皱起，他看着Steve说，“你真的很……”

Steve到最后也不知道Tony想说什么，因为Tony小扇子一样的眼睫闭上了，他的头垂在Steve的胳膊上，发出细小的鼾声。Tony睡着了。

Steve盯着他，意识到当Tony不再剑拔弩、竖起尖刺时，他看上去只有那么小一只。他坐在Steve面前时是如此脆弱，他的双腿纠缠着Steve的双腿，双手交叠放在胸前，好像随时防御着什么不存在的攻击。Tony……老实说，今天Tony有点儿情绪崩溃。他喝得太多，甚至没有真正的朋友。他的父亲对他不好，而他的母亲已经不在了。现在Steve突然理解了第一天Sam看到他时的感受。

像Steve这样的人不应该经历这些。

话虽如此，但现在已经没有任何人能阻止他关心Tony了。Tony需要一个人，一个可以照顾他的人。Steve可能只有五英尺四英寸高，体重只有湿漉漉的小狗那么重，但这些都不能阻止Steve成为照顾他的那个人。

这是一种奇怪的体验，Tony如此迅速的成为了他生活中不可或缺的一部分。他边想边拨弄着Tony耳后的一缕头发。他知道自己在玩火，这很危险。更重要的是，他知道他根本不在乎危险。因为Tony值得他这么做。

“睡个好觉，”他低声轻喃，慢慢地挣脱Tony的束缚，再次站起来，低头看着Tony。Tony整个人都睡在刚才Steve待着的地方。他等了一会儿，然后走向房间角落的架子，拿出一条沾了点儿灰尘的毯子，小心翼翼的盖在Tony身上。等他塞好毯子，他又走到男孩儿脚边帮他解开鞋带，他动作很慢，唯恐再次惊醒Tony。但是，Tony除了几声梦语和小动作，并没有醒过来。

帮他脱下鞋放在沙发下面后，Steve最后留恋的看了一眼Tony，然后站起来看了眼手表。

11:50 PM。

他轻轻地叹了口气，转身上楼。在他身后，Tony已然酣睡。

**——————**

第二天七点钟，Steve下楼的时候，Tony已经不在那儿了。

他把那条毯子整齐的叠好，放回架子上。当他走到沙发边时，他看到一张小纸条，躺在沙发垫中间，Tony熟悉的潦草字体在暗黄色的沙发上格外明显。

** _谢谢你来找我，还让我在这儿睡觉。很抱歉……为了所有的一切。_ **

** _Tony x_ **

他捡起纸条夹在指间，视线盯着Tony名字后面那个愚蠢的叉号，好像那有什么含义似的。那只是个毫无意义的符号，他非常清楚，那毫无意义。

但他真的希望那代表了什么。

**————————**

“你还好吗，伙计？”早饭时Sam关切的看着他，因为他不停的搅动着他的麦片，但却一口没吃，“你有点儿……心不在焉的。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，对Sam笑了笑，强迫自己的意识回笼，“是啊，”他承认道，“是啊，别担心，我只是……在思考。”

Sam点了点头，叉起另一个薄煎饼一口塞进嘴里。Steve看着他，惊讶的说，“那样吃不健康。”

“也许吧，”Sam口齿不清地说，不在乎的耸耸肩。等他咽下去后，他又用那种担忧的眼神看着Steve，“你现在感觉好点儿了，是吗？我知道你这周过得很不好。”

Steve戳着一片漂浮的麦片，把下巴放在手心里。他现在真的不想谈这事儿，“我好多了。”最后他同意道，想让话题就此为止。

谢天谢地，Sam似乎看懂了他的暗示。他轻轻叹了口气，撞了一下Steve的肩膀，然后又靠了回去，假装什么都没有发生。Steve很感激Sam，每天如此——因为Sam如此了解他，如此懂得察言观色。“很高兴听到你这么说，”他说着踢了一下Steve的小腿骨，“但你那些天生闷气的时候，把我独自留下来处理Clint 和Natasha的争吵，一个人！这事儿我永远不会原谅你的，兄弟。你永远不应该把你的朋友留给那两个白痴。”

Steve大笑起来，看着Sam不高兴的撅起嘴，“这次又怎么了？Clint放火烧了她的房子？”

“不，那是上个月的事儿了，”Sam纠正道，“我想这次是因为Nat不喜欢Clint约会的一个女孩儿，所以和她吵了起来。”

“当你说到吵架，”Steve谨慎的说，考虑到过去Natasha和那些她不太处得来的人之间的‘争吵’，“这次严重到哪个级别？”

Sam耸了耸肩，“老实说，我把它划到——如果这世界上有一件我绝对不会去做的事，就是试图调解她俩的争吵——这个级别。我非常确信有人被威胁了，她可能真的有收藏刀具或者别的什么。不管怎么说，Clint不太高兴，因为他 的 约会黄了。”

“是啊，我猜也是。”Steve嘟囔道，“如果Natasha朝我露出诡异的笑容，我觉得我会直接打包离开这个国家。”

他们一起大笑起来，然后在Sam的妈妈走进来时，向她道了早安。她看上去一如既往的匆忙，一边戴耳环，一边往嘴里塞了一片吐司。Wilson太太总是很匆匆忙忙。Steve对此感到很难过——他只希望自己能帮上他们的忙。他们为他做了那么多，而他只是坐在那儿理所当然的接受，然后索取。

总有一天，他要挣很多钱然后回报他们。他必须做到。

“祝你们今天过得愉快，男孩们。”她停下来亲了亲他们的脸颊，然后擦掉他们脸上的口红印，微笑起来，“别惹麻烦，把蔬菜都吃掉——Sam，等会儿把垃圾倒了，轮到你了。”

“今天该爸爸倒垃圾了！”

“爸爸出去 上班了 ，年轻人，现在可以停止抱怨，然后把垃圾倒了吗？”她问他，轻轻的拍了拍他的脑袋，然后给了Steve一个飞吻，“你只要吃掉你的早餐就行了，亲爱的。我晚上五点到家。”

“好的，Wilson太太，”他被逗笑了，斜睨了Sam一眼。Sam怒视着他，不情不愿的站起来，“工作愉快。”

她朝他俩挥手道别，走出了房子。Steve愉快的看着她离开，Wilson太太总是这么棒。“嘿，Sam，别忘了柜台上的报纸！”

“操你的，Rogers！”

Steve笑起来，无辜的喝着他的橙汁。当Sam经过他身边时，他感到一只手轻柔的放在他的肩膀上，他好奇的抬头看他。

“我知道我说过很多次了，”Sam说，神情更加严肃，“但如果你想找个人谈谈……”

“我知道在哪儿可以找到你，”Steve微笑着帮他说完，配合的点了点头，“我知道，Sam，谢谢你。”

San看着他，有一点儿失落，但还是点了点头，拍了拍Steve的背，“今晚该你做家务了，混蛋。”他在他身后喊道。

Steve叹了口气，又吃了一口麦片。等Sam出门后，他又放任自己的思绪飘回最开始的地方，他想起那张泪水干涸的脸庞，想起那只握着他的手，他握得那么紧，好像这是世界上他唯一的依靠。

他模糊的意识到，也许，只是也许，他已经陷得太深了。

**————————**

迟到的留堂一点儿也不好玩。

Steve闭上眼睛，一头栽到课桌上，默数着时间。他左边有人不停的敲打着课桌，再有三秒钟他绝对要站起来折断发出这噪音的玩意儿，不管那是一支铅笔还是一根手指。

Tony坐在他前面三排，慵懒的靠在椅子上转笔。他完全没有理会过Steve——自从Steve上一次看到Tony情绪崩溃后躺在沙发上睡觉，Tony就一直视他如空气。

Steve感觉他好像一直在和Tony兜圈子，他总是上一秒无比热情，下一秒又无比冷淡。似乎无论Steve如何努力，他就是无法学会与Tony相处。

这时候，有人走进了教室，Steve回头想看看这人到底是谁，留堂居然迟到，他哼了一声愉快的想着——这人可真有意思。然而，当他的视线越过整间教室落在Zeke的脸上，他一点儿也笑不出来了。

喔，是那个混蛋。

Zeke百无聊赖的环顾着整间教室，目光在看到Steve的时候顿了一下。Steve瞪了回去，下巴紧绷——令人惊讶的是，他几乎从没有跟这个男孩儿说过一句话，却如此讨厌他。

最终，男孩儿的视线移开了。他在教室后面找了个位置，没有再看Steve。没过一会儿，Steve摇了摇头转了回去，双手紧紧的抓着桌子的边缘。

如果有人对他做了那个混蛋对Tony做的事……老天，他都不敢想象他会怎么反击。结果很有可能让他沦落到警察局。很有可能。

他试着想象一辈子生活在聚光灯下会是什么感受，甚至连你母亲的去世都要被广而告之。

他又一次盯着Tony的后脑勺看，然后深深的叹息。最近他好像经常叹气，因为他周围的每件事都变得异常复杂——在过去，Steve要操心的最大的事儿也不过是丢了一只彩色铅笔，或者划伤了膝盖，那些日子都去哪儿了？那时候总是那么幸福。他真的希望他还是个五岁的孩子，所有的一切都那么容易，无需担心公众形象，也不必绞尽脑汁想如何才能让别人爱上你。孩子们可以想吃就吃，就算浑身脏兮兮的也毫不介意。

操，他现在真的太无聊了。

他瞪着Tony的后脑勺发呆的时候，忽然想到他曾经有一种颜料，几乎和Tony的发色一模一样。深棕色——也许他可以加一点儿更深的颜料，比如炭黑色或者别的什么，那样就会和Tony的发色完全一样了。他已经半年没有画画了，而现在他突然发现自己……非常想画画，想用画笔在纸上画画，看看他能不能全凭记忆把Tony整个人都画出来。

这听起来可能有点儿瘆人，但不是这样，他不是变态……Tony只是让人印象深刻，仅此而已。他那么引人注目，不像其他人总会融入人群，Tony与众不同。他的言谈举止，身体的线条，着装甚至是手指上戴着的戒指，都让他不同于其他任何人。他是Tony，只是Tony。

而且他太他妈帅了，Steve得承认这是个很重要的因素。

Steve趴在桌子上，用剩余的时间考虑他该用哪种颜色画Tony的皮肤，他该如何勾勒，又该如何画出皮肤的质感。这是一种很熟悉的感觉，这种感觉比他以为的还要让他怀念。在他意识到之前，时间飞逝，留堂已经结束了。在Steve来得及把他的东西收拾好追上Tony之前，Tony已经离开了，他只能恼火的叹气，眼睁睁的看着那个男孩儿飞快的离开，看都没看Steve一眼。

现在想追上去难度实在太大了，Steve沮丧的想。

他站起来缓慢的踱步到走廊，顺便朝窗户外瞥了一眼，看到Peter和他的几个小伙伴们在外面聊天。Peter也看到了他，朝他咧嘴一笑，而Steve只是翻了个白眼。毫无疑问，这孩子得意洋洋，因为他那愚蠢的建议居然真的有用。他举起手懒洋洋的挥了挥，然后继续沿着走廊向前走，无奈的摇了摇头。

就在这时，他又一次看到了Zeke，那混蛋正在储物柜里翻找什么东西，另一只空闲的手在发短信。看到他时，Steve的怒火不受控的迅速攀升，他恨他对Tony做过的事儿，恨他因为他是个混蛋还是个恶霸，如果这世界上有一件事是Steve绝对无法忍受的，那就是霸凌。

不幸的是，Steve好斗的个性和Zeke混球的气场混合在一起，让Steve在他自己意识到之前，就已经开始冲Zeke大吼大叫了。他满脸怒容，双脚不受控的冲过去。

Zeke听到自己的名字时就转了过来，视线落在Steve身上。发现来人是他，Zeke脸上立刻浮现出厌倦的冷笑，而那让Steve的怒火更甚，“你好啊，你是Tony的那个小男友，是不……”

“我不知道为什么你一有机会就表现的像个混蛋，”Steve打断了他，抓紧书包带站的笔直，尽管Zeke比他高了一截，“我也不知道你为什么致力于让其他人的生活变得一团糟——但你做的一切只让你变成一个彻底的混蛋，没有人真正喜欢你，你知道。这不会让你变成什么硬汉，也不会让你更加强大。因为你只会欺负弱小，只会戳别人痛脚。我向你保证，如果我再看到你这样对待任何人，不只是Tony，我会尽我所能的阻止你。”他抿紧嘴唇，固执的站在原地，不顾Zeke放声大笑，朝他走来。

“不好意思，Rogers，我看你还没有搞明白，”他轻声说道，一把关上储物柜的门，“我不知道你从哪儿来，但在这儿？你没资格告诉像我这样的人该做什么。”

Steve没有退缩，“我不怕像‘你这样的人’，”他直截了当的说，“我从来没怕过。”

他看到Zeke慢慢的点了点头，又耸了耸肩，“那我觉得你应该怕。你陷得太深了，伙计——和Stark混在一起，假装你对他很重要。但实际上你屁都不是，你只是个无名小卒，和学校知名的男妓混在一起，而不是真正有地位的人——”

他没能继续说下去，因为Steve把他推倒在储物柜上，他想这么做很久了，看看那混蛋的表情，如果换个时候，那绝对够Steve乐一整天。两眼瞪大，下巴因为惊讶几乎掉到地上——这家伙看起来就好像被一块湿毛巾砸中。

“闭上你的嘴！”Steve咆哮道，“不许你那么说他，你这狗娘养的。他比你强一百倍！”

Zeke又向前走了一步，Steve端起架势，随时准备好揍这个混蛋一顿，但他们没能打起来，因为有人正冲他们大吼大叫。Steve向声源望去，视线搜寻了一会儿才意识到那是Tony。

Tony站在走廊的尽头，一只手拿着两卷演草纸，另一只手拎着他的书包。他在看到Zeke的瞬间丢下书包，视线冰冷。

“滚开，Stane，”他低声吼道，迅速朝他们走来，“立刻转身滚蛋。”

Steve不太希望这个混蛋就这么走掉——不如让他留下来，看看他有没有自己以为的一半厉害。但Steve刚刚张开嘴，Tony就凶狠的瞪了他一眼，于是Steve只好闭上嘴巴，叹了口气。

“哦，看看，Steve，”Zeke大笑起来，转向他说，“你的白马王子来拯救你了，甜心。猜猜看你能坚持多久，在他彻底厌倦你之前？在他把你操透就像他对待别人一样之前？他可不是什么长情的类型，并且不擅长任何事儿，除了跪下来求别人操他。他可擅长这种事儿了，是不是，Tony？”

一阵儿怒火在胸膛里燃烧，Steve愤怒的低吼着，举起拳头朝Zeke冲过去，但有人阻止了他，拽住了他把他晃晃悠悠的拉回来，直接拉进Tony的怀抱里。他愤怒的想要推开Tony，想给那个人渣一个教训，但Tony抱得很紧，双臂搂着Steve的上腹一动不动。

“他这么说只是为了激怒你，Steve，”他在Steve耳边低语，目露厌恶的看着Zeke，而这混蛋正放声大笑，“相信我，他不值得你这么做，别理他。”

Steve愤怒的喘息着，但最终没再反抗Tony，乖乖退了回去。Tony迅速把他拉到身后，挡在Steve和Zeke之间。他的手仍然穿过夹克衫放在Steve胸前。

Zeke眯起眼睛同时打量着他们两个。Steve疯狂的想暴揍他一顿。“你真的挺喜欢这个新来的家伙的，是不是，Stark？”他的声音很轻，也很危险，他看了Steve一眼，又把视线转向Tony，“有意思。”

Tony放在Steve胸前的手忽然收紧，浑身紧绷，他站的笔直，目露凶光的瞪视着Zeke。Steve从没有见过这样子的Tony，即便上一次他和另一个男孩儿发生冲突时都没有这样过。就在这一刻，Steve忽然明白了为什么每个人都认为Tony是个麻烦，他的双眼怒火熊熊，目光锐利如刀。

你绝对不想站在这样的人的对立面。

“给你个忠告，Stane，”Tony的声音非常、非常、非常冰冷，“听仔细了，因为我不会说第二次。”’

他按住Steve的胸口把他往后推，那让Steve不由得倒退几步，而Tony自己甚至向前走了几步，“你敢动他一根手指，我他妈就杀了你。”他直白的说，“你听到我的话了， **他是底线** 。听懂了吗？混蛋，还是你想让我说得更明白一点儿？”

Steve为Tony话语中的狠厉惊讶的瞪大眼睛，他不由得伸手把Tony拉了回来，就像几分钟前Tony把他拉回来一样。Zeke盯着他，目瞪口呆，即便Tony已经退了回来，他仍旧直勾勾的看着他。

Zeke的瞪视只坚持了两秒便低下头咳嗽起来。Tony摇了摇头，转过身低头严肃的看着Steve，然后走到他身边来，“好了，他明白我的意思了。我们该走了，好吗？”

“你的警告毫无意义，Stark，”他们沿着走廊离开时，Zeke在他们身后大喊大叫，Tony不自觉握紧了抓着Steve胳膊的手，“你他妈总是谎言不断，除了Rogers，没有人会相信你。”

“去死吧，Zeke，”Tony挥手打断他，弯腰捡起书包和之前丢在角落的两卷演草纸。等他站起来时，他突然看向Steve，“你今天搭我的车回家。”他小声说。

Steve刚想说些什么，但Tony只是摇了摇头继续向前走，“Zeke会报复你的，他这人喜欢和他的弟兄们在公交车站附近晃悠——你今天搭我的车回家。”

直到他们走出教学楼，Tony才放开抓着他的手，就好像Steve随时可能突然转身冲回去和Zeke打一架，公平地说，这种担忧不无道理。

Steve真的非常生气。

“行了，现在可以告诉我那是怎么回事儿了吗？”Tony问道，转过身来看着Steve，他一走到户外就立刻交叠双臂，“不得不承认，我可没想到从科学俱乐部拿个东西回来的路上还要劝架。”

Steve看起来还有点儿生气，他把书包往上提了提，“他是个混蛋。”他低声说道，一次性跳下两级台阶。

Tony跟着他跳下来，做了个鬼脸，“我们都知道他是个混蛋，我的意思是，你怎么突然决定和他在走廊里打架了？你之前都没和他说过话！”

他踩着脚后跟转了个圈，眯起眼睛看着Tony，激动的挥着手。

“老天啊，Tony，我不需要跟他说话就已经很讨厌他了——你还记得上周六你跟我说的话吗？光是那理由就足够了！而且，他谈起你时的语气只能让我更讨厌他，上帝啊，你真应该让我揍他一顿。”

Tony停在路中间，挑起眉毛看向Steve。Steve也停了下来，下巴固执的抬起来，因为他退让了，不代表他就是错的，他非常清楚。他永远不会就站在那儿任由其他人像那样谈论Tony，像那样对待Tony。

“Steve……”Tony闭了闭眼睛，一巴掌拍上额头，“你不能就这样……维护我不是你的责任——”

“哦，但维护我就是你的责任了？”Steve尖锐的反问。

“当然！”

“ **为什么？** 为什么你他妈总想……总想保护我？总想照顾我？为什么你要和我讲话？为什么你这么关心我——甚至在你都不认识我的时候，你那么拼命维护我，让自己受伤就为了要回我那愚蠢的戒指， **我不** **明** **白！** ”Steve大喊道，走到Tony面前用力看着他。

Tony怔住了，看着Steve的样子就像突然被车前灯照到的小白兔。他微张着嘴，又突然闭上嘴巴吞咽了一下，但他什么都没说。

“是因为你可怜我吗？”Steve僵硬地问，“因为你知道——你早就知道，你说过的。你知道我过得不好，这就是原因？”

Tony深深地叹了口气，闭上眼睛，“Steve——”

“又要撒谎了，是不是？”Steve打断了他，但他并不生气，真的——只是该死的想不明白。Tony总是让他如此 _困惑_ ，他做的每一件事都率性而为，毫无规律可言，Steve找不到因果之间的联系。Tony完完全全就是一个迷。

“当我七岁？可能——七岁或八岁的时候，我妈妈给了我这条项链，”Steve看着Tony朝他走了一步，从衣领里拉出一条项链，展示给Steve看，这条项链Steve曾见过几次。“这是她父亲从意大利带回来的，当他们 去世 后，她把它带了回来。她戴着她妈妈的项链——那上面是一颗星星，我的上面是月亮，看——”

Tony用手指拎起来，给Steve看设计精美的银色新月，它闪闪发光，质地纯净，可以看得出Tony经常护理它。

他抬起头，发现Tony也在低头看他。过了一会儿，Tony牵起Steve的手，专注的看着他大拇指上的戒指。

“这条项链是她留给我的最重要也是最伤感的东西，”Tony柔声说，“在她死后，我从未把它摘下来，从来没有。这是她留给我的全部。我爸爸想要拿走它，我拒绝了。 他一次又一次地打我，我还是他妈的告诉他，不，你不能拿走它，这是我的——所以，是的，Steve，也许我确实有点儿可怜你，因为我他妈的完全**理解你**。你失去了戒指，然后我试着想象如果有人抢走了我的项链，我无法想象——所以我帮了你。至少我能做到这个。”

Tony放开了Steve的手，安静的站在那里。他的呼吸粗重，但Steve几乎无法呼吸。

“你爸爸打你，”最后他只是这么说，然后他意识到他说错了话，因为他看到Tony突然收起所有情绪，转身背对着Steve继续向前走。

“很多人打过我，”他耸耸肩无所谓的说，“而且我觉得这是我的私事——”

“不许这么说，Tony，”Steve厉声道，突然一步上前抓住Tony的手腕，把他拉到面前，“不许你这么说……你不该被这样对待，绝不。你可能是世界上最糟糕、最烦人的家伙，但你仍然不应该被他打。我妈妈亲口告诉我——我曾经见过被如此对待的人会变成什么样子。当我爸爸活着的时候，我知道他是怎么对待我妈妈的。而你……Tony，你永远不该被如此对待。”

Tony看着Steve牵着他手腕的手，露出小小的笑容，“你没发现我们的经历是多么相似吗？”他小声说，他的嘴型像是在说‘命中注定’，但事实上他并没有把这个词说出来。

对此Steve不予置评。Tony抬起头，阳光暖烘烘的落在他脸上，“我想保护你，”他若无其事的说，视线被天空中漂浮的白云吸引着，“因为如果我不保护你，那你最后就会变得像我一样。我不希望任何人变得像我这样。”

他低下头，微风吹拂着他的发丝，他眨了眨眼睛，阳光尽数落进他的眸光里，“没有人在乎我，在她死后，我是说，没有人在乎。我失去了Jarvis，也失去了她。Jarvis曾是这世界上唯一在乎过我的人，所以他的去世让我崩溃，我从未从那种崩溃中恢复过来。”他耸耸肩，从牛仔裤后面的口袋里掏出一根烟，对Steve说，“你——你不一样，有人在乎你。你有你的朋友，有Wilson一家，你还有我——无论何时你觉得你陷得太深，需要帮助，我都会在那儿。”他咧嘴一笑，叼着烟开始在口袋里翻找打火机。

Steve只是盯着他看。

Tony几乎把自己的灵魂掏出来袒露给他，而Steve甚至……不知道该说些什么。一部分的他想要摇醒Tony，告诉他不要把自己看得那么卑微。另一部分的他不得不拼命克制自己，不让自己冲上去亲吻男孩儿吐出的每一缕烟雾。

操。

“我愿意付出一切换再次听到我妈妈声音的机会，”Steve脱口而出，Tony好奇地看着他，他的脸却不受控的越来越红，“她昏迷了两周后就去世了，甚至没有机会——她没有机会好好说再见。我们谁都没有预料到。我对她说的最后一句话——”他顿了一下，不合时宜的笑出声，手不自觉的抓了把头发，“我记得好像是我在问她想不想要在商店买一些牛奶？那之后，她给我发了一条语音消息，你知道吗？我删了它——我真的希望我没有，希望我多保留它一会儿。那是我最后一次听到她说话。我愿意付出一切，只要能换回那条语音。”

他试着不要让自己沉溺于这悲伤之中，否则他知道他会被话语中的重量压垮。但只要看着Tony，就好像有什么支撑着他——他们共享一段经历，共同承担着这重量。

“她怎么了？”Tony问道，声音轻柔，他们仍然站在路中间——这感觉很奇怪，因为这样的谈话似乎比较适合在更严肃的场合里进行，但现在他们站在路中间。

“世事难料，”Steve苦笑着耸了耸肩，移开视线看着路边，“癌症。她这一辈子都拼命工作——为了所有人努力工作，但却从没考虑过她自己。有时候我在想也许是她的无私害死了她，而不是那该死的肿瘤。整个世界的重量压在她的肩膀上，她却从未抱怨过。她总是那么……充满活力。”

Tony沉思片刻后点了点头，当他低头看着Steve时，神情愉悦而轻松，“她在我脑海里的形象非常惹人喜爱，”他的手指在卷起来的演草纸上画圈圈，“我打赌她一定很伟大。我是说，你是她儿子，那她一定是做对了什么事。我可以想象她一定非常棒。”

“是啊，”Steve安静的点点头，过往的记忆在眼前闪现——冬夜里他们蜷缩在一起，只有他和她，而夏夜里他们一起爬到公寓的屋顶上，欣赏日落，看Steve画画。“是啊，她真的很棒。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Steve感到Tony轻轻握住了他的手，这时候他才想起他还抓着Tony的手。当他抬起头时，Tony正朝他露出微笑。那是一个悲伤的笑容，但总比面无表情要好得多。这是任何人都无法给予的，仅仅因为他是Tony……Tony能够理解他。

“来吧，Steve Rogers，” 他热情洋溢地说，牵起Steve的手拉他一起走，“原则上，我们真的不应该再继续待在学校了。学校就是个天然的致郁剂，我觉得我们自己的生活就已经够致郁的了，不是吗？”Steve被他逗笑了，他跟着Tony继续沿着小路走。他真的很高兴Tony在这里，Tony温暖的大手让他感觉很好，很舒服。

当他们来到摩托车旁边时，Steve惊讶地注意到那里有两个头盔，那儿本应只有一个。他冲Tony挑了挑眉，而Tony只是翻了个白眼，把其中一个头盔扔给他。“只是厌倦了每次我骑车不戴头盔时你脸上恶狠狠的表情。”他说着，扔掉香烟以便更好地戴上头盔。

Steve得意的笑起来，也戴上了自己的头盔。他注意到这个头盔不像他之前戴的那个那么大，“遵循安全守则才是骑行的最大乐趣，Tony，拜托了。”

他听到Tony低沉的笑声，那让他的心脏砰砰直跳。当他展开双臂环上Tony的腰时，他的心跳更快了。

“你真是个怪人，”Tony说道，然后踢掉边撑，发动引擎。Steve咯咯地笑了起来，当Tony把摩托车开出停车场，发动机一阵儿轰鸣时，他感受到腰腹一股强烈的拉力。

他热衷于坐上Tony的摩托车，那种肾上腺素飙升的刺激感他从未在其他任何地方体验过。Tony骑车有点儿太快了，而且转弯很急，Steve本不应该享受这个——但，操，他就是喜欢。他热爱这种感觉，而Tony对此一清二楚。每一次他大笑着抱紧Tony的腰，都能听到Tony得意的轻笑，然后他就感到Tony加速了，只是为了炫耀。这不明智，但Steve觉得在那场过分沉重的谈话后，他们需要这个。尽管公平地说，就算他们什么也不做，只是讨论天气，Steve也会一样开心——仅仅是抱着Tony的腰这件事就足够让Steve开心了。

老天啊，Steve简直对他神魂颠倒。

他们冲下小山坡，在拐弯处急转弯，然后慢慢减速，这样Tony就能朝山脚下正在公交车站的Zeke竖中指了。Steve也朝那边看去，看到Zeke正语无伦次地在他们身后大喊大叫，然后 他俩 放声大笑。他只希望公交车开过去时那里有个大水坑。

最终，他们到达Sam家前的那条街——Tony慢慢减速，直到他们停在房子门口。Steve不由自主的撅起嘴巴——他真的希望这段路程能再长一点儿。

“我有一种奇怪的似曾相识的感觉，”Tony说着解开他的头盔，然后转身朝Steve挑起眉毛，“你是不是又需要我帮你解开头盔？”

“是啊，”Steve脱口而出，脸颊后知后觉的燃烧起来，“我、我是说——呃……”

但Tony只是转过头来，专注的看着Steve，他抬手温柔的帮他固定好头盔两侧。Steve透过有色遮阳板痴迷的看着Tony，他帮他收起有色遮阳板，阳光一瞬间照进他的眼睛里，他眨了眨眼，仍旧专注的看着Tony。现在这个天才男孩儿正两手抓稳头盔，看起来有点儿心不在焉——他的目光在Steve的嘴唇附近飘忽不定。

不过，Steve也好不到哪儿去，Tony距离他这么近，而Steve只是个普通人。

“你想来我的生日派对吗？”Steve问道，更多是冲口而出——这个提议真的不合时宜。

Tony吓了一跳，快速的眨眨眼睛，然后吞咽了一下，低头看着已经摘下来的头盔。“我—呃，好的？我是说——你的生日是什么时候？还有你的派对，我猜——” 

“九月十二号，”Steve飞快的回答，“生日派对和生日都是九月十二号。因为那天是周六。所以，就在五天后，你想——我的意思是，我知道你挺忙的，而且你不……喜欢的话，你不必——”

“我想去，”Tony坚定的点点头，然后微笑起来，“我愿意去。那天我有空，所以……”

“真的吗？”Steve惊讶的问道。说实话，他真的没想到Tony愿意来，而且——

“真的。”Tony大笑着，又一次肯定的点头，他的耳朵有一点点红。

“我……那真的太棒了！”Steve字里行间都透露着兴奋，他咧嘴笑道，“就在我住的地方。没什么特别的活动——就是看看电影，吃点儿披萨，你认识Clint和Natasha，所以可能会有点儿酒。会有几个人来，那会很棒的，你会——我觉得你会喜欢他们的，他们都是很好的人，我发誓！Bucky也会来，他人很好的，我保证，只要跟他熟络起来。”Steve从摩托车上下来，在回家的路上差点儿兴奋的跳起来。

听到Bucky的名字时，Tony畏缩了一下。Steve暗自记下一定要确保Bucky当天表现出最好的一面。显然现在Tony和Bucky还不太熟悉，Steve没法儿责怪他，因为有时候Bucky就是个混蛋。

“我——当然了，Steve，”Tony说着点点头，“我一定会去的。”

他们对彼此微笑，Steve知道他必须要回家了，但他发现自己不知怎么的就是没法儿把视线从Tony身上移开。那笑容真他妈令人着迷，就只是——

老天啊，Steve真希望他可以拥有这一切，他从未像想要触碰Tony这样想要触碰任何人。他想知道Tony身体的每一部分碰上去是什么感觉，想要触摸肌肉的每一处凹陷和曲线，他想要用双手抚过Tony的头发，想知道他的嘴唇尝起来是什么味道。

他自私又愚蠢，而且贪婪地想要一切。但只要是Tony愿意给予的，他什么都能够接受。那个完美的、破碎的男孩儿。

那个相似的、纯真的灵魂。

“我得——”Steve伸出拇指指了指身后的房子，紧张的笑道。而Tony似乎也如梦初醒，就像他一样。Tony紧张的点点头，然后把头盔重新戴好，尽管那并没能很好的遮盖住他脖子后面的红晕。

“回头见，Steve Rogers，”他一边说，一边发动引擎，“拜托不要再打架了。”

他没等Steve给出回应，便转身疾驰而去，这一次Steve只是愉快的笑着。他感觉……

他感觉轻松多了。

“好吧，我可不敢保证，Tony。”他微笑着说，远望着Tony转过拐角，飞驰着融入纽约的车水马龙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我会在下一章让他们在一起的，我保证。还有，我很抱歉这章他们一团糟？我不是很喜欢这样，但是...我只是想让他们共同经历共同承担创伤，所以尽管起诉我吧哈哈哈。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章真他妈的长，我在几个社交软件上都问了一下，你们想看点儿什么。然后大部分人告诉我，想看看朋友之间的互动，所以我想？？？那我们就写写其他朋友的反应？？？结果没刹住车写了20k(翻译成中文差不多34k)，好吧，我的错。  
还有，这是我写过最最最长的一篇文章，到现在我都不确定剧情是不是过半了。该死的，这真是太疯狂了！我只想说——非常、非常、非常感谢每一个点赞、留言、或者以任何形式支持过我的小伙伴！！！我真的太感动了！你们的反馈就是我最大的动力！我想告诉你们，你们都太棒啦！！！！！感谢大家！！！希望你们喜欢这一章！！！！！

* * *

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 哦，顺便_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 谢谢你。_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 为了……为了你下午对Zeke说的那些话。我是说，虽然我自己也能轻松的打败他，但是_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 我很高兴有你在身边。_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 我也很高兴有你在身边，Steve_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 是啊，伙计，我敢打赌如果没有我的话，你肯定完蛋了。绝对的。_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 那是讽刺吗？_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 我感觉你在讽刺我_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ Steve ，亲爱的，在你来这儿之前我早就一团糟了_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 我更愿意说……当我和你在一起的时候，我感受到救赎_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 喔，我很荣幸_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ “当我和你在一起的时候，我感受到救赎”_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 真奇怪，我居然很感动。_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 我是认真的，Steve_

**_Tony Stark_ ** _: 你不能每次有人说我坏话的时候，就上去和他们打架_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 如果你真要那么做，你每天就要打二十场架_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 那就打二十场架_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ Tony ，我不会让任何人像那样说你的_

** **

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 他们说的都是真的*大笑*_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 我差不多就是个荡妇？这又没什么大不了的_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 你是不是并不重要，问题是他们这么说只是想故意诋毁你_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 他们不该那么说，如果我再听到，我还是会把他们推到储物柜上_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 面对现实吧，Stark_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 哈_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 这真的没什么大不了的，Steve，它真的不值得你把每个人都惹毛了，好吗？我已经习惯了，这很正常_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 我知道那听上去很糟糕，但是_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 这就是现实，你没必要担心。如果我不喜欢他们这么说，我会让他们知道的，然后他们就会停下来。你不会想要整个高二都在打架中度过的。_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 还有高三_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ Barton说悄悄话时真的非常大声_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ Clint说了什么吗？？？ _

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 哦，操他妈的！我发誓我一定要宰了他_

**_Steve Rogers_ ** _: 哦上帝啊，对不起，真的，他人真的很好，他只是忘了在嘴上装个过滤器_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 亲爱的——那只是个玩笑_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 拜托千万别发短信骂他，他赞透了！他甚至一次都没有叫过我男妓！！！_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 耶稣基督啊，Tony_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 你吓死我了，我还以为我真的要去找Clint打架，还有 ，Natasha_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ Romanov?_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 你愿意为了我和 Natasha 打架？_

**_Steve Rogers: _ ** _非常不幸，是啊，我愿意_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 哦_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 喔_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 你是认真的，是吗_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ Tony，和谁打架并不重要，如果他们那样说你，不管是谁我都会和他们打架_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 这就是为什么我只有三个朋友_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 呃，不好意思？_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ *四个_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ *四个_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 你这呆子_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 贬义语言警告_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 短堆栈_

> _*DEROGATORY LANGUAGE：含贬义的语言_
> 
> _*Shortstack：短堆栈，计算机术语。这里的意思是，Tony开玩笑说Steve骂他呆子被系统警告使用贬义性语言，该警告存放于短堆栈中_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 好吧，操你的_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 如果我想，我就可以杀了你_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 还要打断你的膝盖，混蛋_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 顺便，Thor或者Rhodey周六能来吗？再顺便：操你的 _

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ Thor = 可以，Rhodey = 忙于大学无聊的项目 :(_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 我能说，你上一秒还说你愿意为了我和Romanov打架，下一秒就说你要打断我的膝盖，这事儿真的挺吓人的。我觉得你应该去看看心理医生_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 我看过。我的治疗师向我保证我绝对没疯_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 有趣，我的治疗师也是这么说的_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ ;)_

Steve对着手机傻笑，听到Wilson太太在楼下喊他吃晚饭后，才从短信中抬起头。他把手机放进口袋然后一跃而起，在走廊撞见了同样准备去吃饭的Sam。

Sam瞅了他一眼，挑起眉毛，“Tony？”

Steve居然没有脸红，他咧嘴笑了笑，和Sam肩并肩向前走，“闭嘴，Wilson。”

“伙计，相信我，我绝对不会插手这事儿的。”Sam举起双手，紧随其后。Steve大笑着，完全不相信他说的话。Sam露出一副被冒犯的样子。

Sam？不插手Steve的事儿？别开玩笑了。

“哦，对了，”他们下楼的时候，Sam用脚尖踢了踢他的屁股，“Darce也在楼下，她要和我们一起吃晚饭，然后她父母会来接她。”

Steve停在楼梯上，用一种混合着惊讶和懊恼的神情看着Sam，“Lewis？她见鬼的怎么会在这儿？”

“我爸妈和她爸妈是朋友，我能有什么办法——再说她也没那么糟，”Sam翻了个白眼，推着Steve的背让他下楼，“她就是……”

“特别吵？”Steve叹了口气，抓着扶手绕了个圈等着Sam先走，“随便怎么说，你先下楼——我有点儿怕她。”

Sam做了个鬼脸，但还是依言走到前面，“她真没有那么——”

“SAM！”她像小旋风一样冲进走廊，当她看到他们俩时，绽开笑容，“Sam，亲爱的，我要借用你的朋友一小会儿，很快的——”

她走过来，Steve惊讶的睁大眼睛，本能地退了一步，举起手防卫——但她好像没有注意到，反而握住Steve举起的手，兴奋的把他拉进厨房。Steve转身无助的看着身后的Sam，但这混蛋只是大笑着，慢悠悠的跟着他们，对Steve求助的目光无动于衷。

“呃，”她把她推到椅子上，在他旁边坐下。Steve开口道，“嗯，嗨。你……你到底想——”

“Steve Rogers，新来的转学生，来自布鲁克林，对吧？”她飞快的说，Steve的眉毛扬地更高了。

“嗯——”

“就是好奇，你真的在和Tony约会吗？还是只是谣言？因为大家都在讨论这事儿，很多人都来问我，好像我无所不知似的。但Tony不愿意告诉我，所以我只能来找你了。”她坐在椅子上，边解释边摆弄桌上的餐具。

Steve有点儿被吓到了，他目瞪口呆地看着Sam坐到他们对面，一脸坏笑，“对啊，Steve，那到底是怎么回事儿？”他甜甜地问道。

Steve讨厌他。

“我-我不认为那是你们该关心——”

“哦，得了吧，Tony的事儿就是所有人的事儿。”

“你们在说谁，Darcy？”Wilson太太从炉子前转过身来，好奇的看着他们。Steve感觉他的脸快因为尴尬燃烧起来了，他一头栽进双臂里。老天啊——有时候他感觉在这个家里完全没有个人隐私。事实上，这个城市都让人觉得什么隐私。

“Tony——就是那个最近非常非常频繁的和Steve在一起的家伙。”Darcy颇有建设性的说，朝Steve狡黠一笑，还轻轻碰了碰他的手肘。

他及时抬起头，正好看到Wilson太太皱着眉头转过身去，把锅从炉子上拿下来，“什么，那个Stark家的孩子？他不是总惹麻烦吗？”

“是呀。”Darcy回答道。Steve用力撞了一下她的手肘，然后大声说，“不是。”

Wilson太太露出一副饶有兴致的神情。Steve叹了口气，“他不……他人不‘坏’，至少不是你们想的那种坏，他只是……”

“被误解了？”Sam捂着心口，夸张的眨了眨眼睛。Steve在桌子下面踢了他一脚，Sam就装模作样的咳了两声，然后安抚似的对他妈妈说，“别担心，妈妈。他也不是真的那么难搞，至少他对Steve就很温柔。”

“所以你们在约会！”Darcy兴奋地尖叫，但Steve只是摇了摇头，恼怒的推开她乱挥的手。

“没有，该死的，我们没有约会。而且我也不明白这和你有什么关系！”Steve愤怒的说，一脸怒容的看着她，“所以你能不能不要再问了？”

她扬起眉毛，接着举起双手做投降状，“好吧，好吧，我绝对守口如瓶。”

对她的话，Steve完全不相信的哼了一声，“是啊，就跟你真的做得到似的。”

“好了，好了，你们都别吵了，该吃晚饭了。”Wilson太太走过去把三盘意面放在桌子上，轻轻拍了下Steve和Darcy的头。她停在Steve身边，一边揉了揉他的头发，一边朝他露出微笑，“至于你，”她啧啧说道，“你别惹麻烦，好吗？如果你也像其他孩子一样开始磕药，我会生气的——”

“妈妈！”Sam大声抱怨，“你觉得Steve看起来像是那种会躲在卫生间抽大麻的人吗？”

“相当确定我的肺经不起那么折腾，”Steve可怜巴巴的说，“别担心，Wilson太太，我会乖乖的。”

她哼了一声，又揉了一把Steve的头发，然后走开了，“最好如此，年轻人。”她放心的说，“现在我要去接Paul下班了——Sam，等你们吃完后记得洗碗。待会儿见。”

“哦，拜托，我每次都记得洗碗！”Sam朝她喊道，但没人理他，因为她已经坏笑着沿着走廊离开了。

Sam撅起嘴，泄愤似的把叉子叉进意大利面，怒瞪Steve，Steve放声大笑。然而，他的欢乐是短暂的——等Wilson太太一离开房间，Darcy就转向Steve，露出可怕的微笑。Steve忽然意识到，这将会是一顿无比漫长的晚餐。

“他曾经和一帮朋友把整个教室都搬到了屋顶上，你懂的，”她漫不经心的说，一边心不在焉的用她的叉子卷起意大利面，一边回忆道，“因为他的物理老师。所有人都讨厌那个物理老师——他把工作做得一团糟，然后拿我们出气。我记不太清到底发生了什么，但他无缘无故的让全班同学留堂一小时，还说——”

“——如果我们放学后还想有出去玩的时间，那就乖乖坐在教室里，而且这周余下的时间里也不许抱怨。”Sam提高声音说道，他朝Steve露出苦笑，“我也在那该死的班上。老实说，那天是我人生中最有趣的一天。Tony，呃，他决定一石二鸟地解决问题，所以他让全班同学都跟他一起去屋顶上，美其名曰‘在留堂开始前呼吸一下新鲜空气’。所有人齐心协力——那是我们班最团结的一次，我发誓。我们把所有东西都搬走了，每一张公告纸，每一张桌子甚至是储物柜，全都都搬上屋顶。等他们最终找到我们的时候，Tony正站在最前面给我们讲课。”Sam突然大笑起来，双手胡乱的挥了挥，然后耸耸肩说，“但是，嘿，我们全都在安静听讲。现在想想，我觉得那一节课我学到的东西比整个学期都多。”

Steve瞪大眼睛，忍俊不禁笑出声来，“那他被开除了吗？”

“没有，”Darcy耸耸肩，“那是第二个月的事儿了，他们发现他在校长办公室抽烟，”她朝Steve扬了扬眉毛，然后越过Steve的肩膀向外面张望，“伙计，人人都爱坏小子，不是吗？我就宁愿每天和他们混在一起。”

Steve皱着眉把意大利面塞进嘴里，好让他忍着不说话，否则他一定会忍不住把心里话和盘托出的。Sam看了他一眼，拼命想忍住不笑，那让Steve把眉头拧的更紧了。

“哦，对了，”Darcy挥舞着叉子指着Sam，神秘兮兮的靠过来，“你认识Heather吧——她和你上同一节科学课，我没记错的话——随便了，我昨天发现她最近疯狂想和Tony约会，她所有朋友都在帮她出谋划策。她在化学课上盯着他看了差不多有，三个星期了。而且她打算在这周末Sunset的生日派对上对他出手。”

“我还以为她在和Justin交往？”Sam满嘴意大利面，口齿不清的问道。Steve试图把注意力集中在房间角落脱漆的墙面上，而不是某个对Tony有意思的女孩儿身上。

喜欢Tony的人多了去了，又不是什么大事儿。

“没有——她一个月前甩了Justin，然后开始计划攻略Tony。”Darcy回答道。该死的，Steve真的没法儿做到‘不听’。

Sam大笑道，“我敢打赌，Justin快被Tony气死了。这是第几次了——第三次Tony抢了他的女朋友吗？”

“上帝啊，”Steve控制不住的抱怨道，“你们就没有隐私吗？谁都八卦？”

有一阵儿谁也没说话，然后Sam突然伸手指着Darcy说，“她先开始的。”

Darcy耸耸肩表示赞同，“我无所不知而且乐于分享，”她轻轻撞了撞他的肩膀说，“你为什么这么在乎，Steve？ 吃醋 了？还是你有事儿没告诉——”

“他甚至都不会去那个派对，”Steve不耐烦地脱口而出，“他说他会——会来我这儿。”

Sam哼了一声，得意的笑看Steve，“哈，你听取了我的建议。”Darcy小小的惊讶了一下，然后咯咯地笑起来。

“喔——，”她说着，兴奋的耸了耸肩，“这下有意思了。”

Steve翻了个白眼，“拜托，你能不能至少把这事儿保密一下？我可不想半个学校的人都因为这事儿冲进Sam的房子，他们会把房子踩塌的。”

他本以为他要和这个贪得无厌的女孩儿继续争吵，或者干脆贿赂讨好，但相反的，她只是明智的点点头，搂住他的胳膊，“我会守口如瓶的。我也想要你们俩在一起，所以我不会捣乱的！”

他扬了扬眉，但她只是随意的耸耸肩，“伙计，你俩可是全校最般配的一对儿，但你们居然还没**在一起** 。我可不想把你们搅黄了。”

“她说的对。”Sam说，即使Steve朝他翻了个白眼，他也依旧愉快的看着他。Steve试图找出合适的回答，但最后发现自己无话可说。

部分原因是，他并不想反驳。如果这就是他俩的宿命，那最好不要违抗它。

“不管怎么说，”Darcy靠在椅子上，好奇的看着他，“你们这周末打算干什么？打算来一个虽然不算正式约会但本质上完全就是个约会的约会吗？”

“Steve就要十六岁啦，”Sam抖了抖眉毛，露出灿烂的微笑，“我们要给他办个派对！”

“算不上是派对，”Steve急忙纠正道，“就是……一帮人聚在一起庆祝。一个很小的，聚会。”当他看到Darcy脸上的表情时，赶忙安抚道。Darcy撅着嘴，但什么也没说。

“邀请Tony是我的主意， 不用谢 ，我要把这功劳记在我头上。”Sam举起一只手，朝Steve邀功似的眨眨眼，“把这作为你的生日礼物足够棒了，是不是，Steve？”

“嘿，我们要邀请Jane吗？”Steve急忙转移话题，开始讨论起他能想到的第一件事儿，“我的意思是，Thor那天也要来，根据Bruce的说法，他们对彼此似乎都有意思。”

“哦，看看现在是谁在八卦？”Darcy犀利的指出，顺便喝了一口饮料。Sam哈哈大笑。

“当然可以，伙计，”Sam说着玩笑似的轻轻踢了Steve一下，“你可以邀请任何你想邀请的人。不过，如果每次我们拿Tony Stark的事儿调侃你，你都用邀请别人来转移注意力的话，那到明天晚上你就真的能办一个很大的派对了。”

“哦，哈哈，”Steve干巴巴的说，他感觉到口袋传来的震动，那意味着他收到了新的短信，有可能是Tony发来的。Steve迅速掏出手机看了一眼——在看到Tony的名字如期待般出现在通知栏上时，他控制不住自己的微笑。“你们俩都他妈的闭嘴。”他伸手指着Sam和Darcy，在他俩打算继续调侃他时及时阻止了他们。但他还是听到两人克制不住的窃笑，他选择了无视他们。毕竟他可是个成熟的大人了。

晚餐剩下的时间都用来闲聊些其他的事儿——大部分是Darcy这周累积下来的八卦，因为显然人们都热衷于八卦而Darcy几乎无所不知，真的，她字面意义上的无所不知。

他漫不经心的听着他俩闲聊，但思绪早已飘到别的地方。比如说——他正躲在桌子下用手机和Tony互发短信，顺便想想周六的生日上他要做点儿什么，Tony会不会喜欢他的朋友，Tony会不会喜欢他的生日派对。

他脑子里基本上全是Tony。

Steve叹了口气，用手搓了搓脸颊，试图回到Darcy和Sam的话题中。他们俩现在正讨论着Whitney和Sunset之间的矛盾，这让Steve有点儿困惑，因为上次他还听说她们俩合作愉快，一起欺负其他人，就像她们是彼此最好的朋友。不过老实说，他对学校发生的事儿一向不太灵光，而且他也不关心。

“哦，这倒提醒我了，”Darcy转向Steve，他赶忙抬起头，试图回想起他们刚刚聊到哪里，“有人告诉我你现在和Tiberius势不两立。你干什么了，伙计？要知道跟Tiberius对着干可是很危险的。”

Sam危险的眯起眼睛，但Steve只是朝他安抚似的摇摇头，随意的挥了挥手，“没什么大不了的——他挡了我的路，我叫他让开。如果他因此怀恨在心，那就让他恨吧。这不是我要担心的问题。”

Darcy盯着他，慢慢露出一个很小但有点儿冷漠的表情，“你应该担心，”她缩了缩脖子，嘟囔道，“Ty很……狡猾。你得提防点儿他，Steve。”

他又翻了个白眼。Ty和他之前遇到的霸凌者毫无区别——仗着人高马大，于是四处炫耀他有多牛逼。“我知道了，Darcy。嘿，Sam，把你的盘子给我。”

“为什么？”

“这样我就可以洗碗了？”

Sam扯了个鬼脸然后把盘子护在胸前，“你已经连续洗了五天了，伙计。就连我也得承认今天轮到我了，你还是上楼和你的男朋友互发短信吧。没错，我们早就注意到你已经和你男朋友发了十分钟的短信了，毕竟正常人看向自己的胯部时是不会忍笑的。”Sam逗弄着朝他眨眨眼，然后把Steve的盘子抢了过来。

Steve张嘴想要争辩，但Darcy把自己的盘子推给了Sam，然后推着Sam的背对Steve说，“继续继续不要停，Rogers，如果你们开始互发色情短信，务必让我知道。”

“Darcy！”Sam呵住她。但Steve已经开始觉得脸颊发烫，并且有点儿口干舌燥了。

她举起双手以示投降，但在Steve尴尬的想要离开餐厅时朝他露齿一笑，Steve的脸几乎红透了，“好吧，好吧，有些事儿只能保留在两部手机之间，是不是？别担心——我会保守秘密的。”她扬了扬眉毛，给了他一个飞吻。他抱怨似的用手戳了她一下，然后转身离开，试图保留住为数不多的尊严。

他讨厌Darcy，她真的……太讨厌了，给他灌输那些愚蠢的念头。

该死的。

手机又开始震动，但这次他低头查看时，发现那是Bucky而不是Tony。他划开Snapchat查看Bucky的消息，在看到Bucky和Natasha一起蜷缩在沙发上看镜头的照片时咧嘴一笑，他很高兴Bucky能追到她——Steve能感觉得出，自从他离开布鲁克林后，Bucky有点儿孤立无援，而且他也没打算再找一个像Steve这样的好朋友。Natasha很适合他。

** _还以为你要过来和我们待一晚上呢？Wilson有什么是我们没有的吗？_ ** ** _:(_ **

他做了个鬼脸，然后给自己拍了张照片发给Bucky，并附上说明文字‘ ** _一个会做美味意大利面的妈妈，而且不会把我从沙发上踢下去，叫我去冰箱里拿第九张披萨？_ ** ’

他收到的下一条消息是一张Nat竖中指的特写，他愉快地翻了个白眼。至少他们挺自得其乐的，他可不想在他们身边做个巨大的电灯泡，想想吧——他们俩在社交软件上已经撒了足够多的狗粮，所以他一个人待在床上就挺好，谢谢。

他漫不经心的走回房间，关上门，把自己扔到床垫上，舒舒服服的躺在枕头上，然后开始看Tony的消息，一个温柔的笑容浮现在他的脸上。

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ Steven，你去哪儿了_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ Steve_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ STEVEN！快点儿回我消息！_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 我回来啦 _

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 真是不幸_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 两秒钟前，你几乎就是在求我出现_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 那是两秒钟前的事儿了，现在我改主意了。_

**_Steve Rogers:_ ** _ 好吧，那我就不打扰你了，考虑到你显然不想要我在这儿。_

**_Tony Stark_ ** _: ._

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 好吧，我收回刚才的话，别走。_

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ 顺便，你觉得为了科学研究搬到马里布值得吗？那里有个海底热泉*，还是你觉得这样有点儿太用力过猛了？_

> _*hydrothermal vents：海底热泉或译作深海热泉，_ _是从海底喷出经由地热加热过的水及其裂缝喷发口，通常发现于火山活动频发、大陆板块移动的地区及海盆、热点附近。——摘自维基百科。_

他笑着发送了一串问号，当Tony匆忙发来一大段文字解释Steve完全不能理解的东西时，他微笑起来，他尽其所能去理解。他时不时会像现在这样得以窥见Tony的天赋，那个天才如此纯粹、兴奋和真实的一面，Steve把这看得比它应有的还要重要。Tony信任他，愿意把他的真实袒露给他——Tony在短信里对科学侃侃而谈，而这……这对他来说意义重大。

说句公道话，仅仅是Tony愿意和他说话就已经意义重大了。Steve到现在都不敢相信这真的发生了。

Steve坐在床上，守在手机旁，看着颇具Tony风格的短信源源不断的出现在手机屏上，Steve意识到他真的很想要习惯这个。

**——————————**

第二天早上，Steve如往常一样走出大门，从这里到公交车站只有两分钟的路程，而他这时候最不希望看见的人就是Bucky。

他愣了一小会儿，眉头紧皱，在看到Bucky坐在一辆破破烂烂的车里，还把双脚舒服 地 搭在仪表盘上时，狠狠揉了揉眼睛。考虑到Bucky既不住在这儿，也没有车，眼前的景象对他来说简直莫名其妙，但事实上，他就在眼前。

嗯，也许他今天早上不小心喝了无咖啡因咖啡。

他又朝前走了一步，想近距离看看坐在车里的人到底是不是真的Bucky。这举动立刻引起了男孩儿的注意，因为他突然看到男孩儿朝他露出那熟悉的、仿佛吃了一嘴屎的笑容，车窗被摇下来，一张绝对是Bucky的脸出现在他的视野里。

“*上车，Loser，我们去购物！*”他高兴地说，而Steve只是警惕的看着他。

> Get in loser，we're going shopping：引用自2004年的电影《Mean Girls》

“事实上，我们……我得去上学了。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，“那是电影Mean Girls的台词，你个隐士。上车，快上车！”

Steve犹豫了一下，斟酌着Bucky的提议。一方面，如果他真的坐上Bucky这辆可能是也可能不是偷来的车的副驾驶座，那可能会被指控盗窃和一系列别的罪名。另一方面……这可是Buck y在邀请他 。

最终，他还是选择了后者。他以前做过更蠢的事儿，而且现在可是大清早，这个时间点还能指望他做出什么符合逻辑的决定吗？

Bucky正透过车窗朝他咧嘴大笑，Steve只好试探性地绕到驾驶座，握住门把手拉了拉车门，金属车门纹丝不动，Steve更使劲儿的用力一拉，终于，在车门发出一声令人担忧的悲鸣时，他终于打开了车门。Steve深深地皱紧眉头，小心翼翼的坐了进去。

车里闻起来……令人作呕。

“觉得怎么样？”Bucky坐在颜色诡异的车座上兴奋的晃动身体，一脸期待的看着他，“很酷，是不是？”

Steve面无表情的盯着他看，“Bucky，我要问你一个问题，我希望你能非常诚实的回答我，好吗？兄弟之间的那种诚实。”

“问吧。”

“……你是从什么流浪汉那里偷来的车吗？”

Bucky的微笑瞬间变成了愤怒，一把推开坐在驾驶座上的Steve，让他撞上车门，“闭嘴，她才没有那么糟！”

“Bucky，我觉得如果我在这里再待久一点儿，就会感染什么疾病了。”

“你才不会，我发誓，我和Nat **买到它** 时就把它里里外外清洗了一遍，你基本是坐在三层抗菌纸巾擦过的座椅上。”

Steve忽然明白过来，难以置信的瞪着他，因为太过震惊而吸了一口车里那股难闻的味道，“Bucky，这车是你 **买** 的吗？”

Bucky高兴的点点头。

Steve一时之间不知道该说什么，他语无伦次的问，“这他妈的怎么回事？你什么时候学会开车了？你的钱是哪儿来的？你什么时候……这到底怎么回事儿？”

“好——吧，”Bucky看起来居然有一点儿害羞，他朝Steve做了个鬼脸，拖着语调说，“这可能是喝的有点儿多还缺乏一点儿自制力的产物。但我要辩护一下——昨晚我真觉得这是个好主意。”

Steve眯起眼睛，身体压迫似的前倾着，“Bucky Barnes，你最好有驾照让你能合法的驾驶这个婊子——”

“嘿，不许叫她婊子！”Bucky一巴掌拍在方向盘上，瞪着Steve，愤怒的抬起下巴，“而且我告诉你我他妈当然有驾照，绝对正当，有法律效力。”

“你什么时候有了驾照？”

“差不多，五个月前？”

“为什么不告诉我？”

Bucky无措的拍拍手，微微红了脸，“蠢货，当然因为我想给你一个惊喜！我……我是说——咱俩离得那么远，我不想靠那见鬼的火车时刻表来告诉我能什么时候见到你，而且我不知道——如果发生什么紧急情况，你需要我而且……就这样，”Bucky耸耸肩，又开始碰碰仪表盘，“所以我一听说你要搬走我就计划着买一辆车。我发誓，我本来想攒多点儿钱买辆更好的车，但酒精和Natasha都说服了我这辆车不错，所以我就买了。来接你去上学！”

Steve盯着他看了一会儿，Bucky也瞪着他——然后他俩同时大笑起来。在他呼吸的时候，仍能闻到车里陈腐的气息，他抓着Bucky的肩膀咯咯直笑。

“你就是个白痴，”Steve摇摇头，玩闹着推了一把Bucky的肩膀，“你……天哪，你知道买完这破玩意儿，你会穷到什么程度吗？”

“不许再叫她破玩意儿，还有，系上安全带，Rogers，”Bucky面对着眼前的道路，转动钥匙，在发动机发出诡异的噪声时畏缩了一下，“顺便一说，这是正常情况，意味着它在启动。”

“可不是么，伙计。”Steve还在笑，但他转过头去看他最好的朋友时，却因为这个蠢货觉得愚蠢的感动。一辆该死的车。他去买了辆该死的破车，就为了来见Steve。

“谢谢你，”他小声说，Bucky嘲弄似的看着他笑，但Steve继续说道，“谢谢你总是那么支持我，即使这意味着你会因此做出一大堆像这样的蠢事。你这疯狂的鸡妈妈。”

Bucky笑着推了他一把，无奈的摇摇头，“系好你的安全带，混蛋。”

Steve最后笑了笑，系上安全带——太过坚硬的金属扣让他面露苦相。他们开上了公路，开始了Steve这辈子最糟糕的一次驾驶体验。公平的说，这不是Bucky的错，更多是这车的错。他怀疑厂商是否从没听说过车辆悬架系统，或者他们就只是把一堆破烂零件组装在一起然后期待它们自己变成一辆车。不管怎么说，这都是一趟不愉快的旅程。

“哦，就因为你过去一个月一直坐着Tony豪华的法拉利和摩托车，所以现在重回普通人的生活，你就瞧不上啦？”当Steve看到他手里弄掉的一小截仪表盘的塑料屏，露出嫌弃的表情时，Bucky不满的抱怨道。

“我只是担心我的安全，Buck。”Steve扔掉手里的那截塑料，缩了缩手指，表情嫌恶，他很确定那玩意儿不应该那么黏糊糊的。

“我想你应该向Bertha道歉。”

“向谁道歉？”

“Bertha，”Bucky低了低头示意道，“这辆车。”

Steve用一种更加鄙视的目光看着他，“你给你的车起名叫……Bertha。”

“是的，你应该马上向她道歉。你刚刚从她身上扯下来一块儿！”

Steve面无表情的看着他，交叠双臂，“我不会向车道歉的，Bucky。”

“向她道歉，否则她就不送你去学校了。”

Steve哑口无言，他恼火的看着Bucky警告似的表情，然后把手指放在仪表盘上，“我的老天啊，好吧，好吧，我很抱歉……车。”

“Bertha。”

“什么？”

“叫她Bertha！”

Steve举手投降，拼命压抑住绝望的嘲笑，“哦，好吧，Bertha，我很抱歉我不小心弄断了你那该死的身体的一部分。现在高兴了吧？”

Bucky瞪了他一眼，然后才重新握好方向盘。Steve只是靠在座椅上，喃喃低语，“下次我想打车的话，我会直接给Tony打电话的。‘至少他会开车’。”

“哦，你这忘恩负义的混蛋——”

这时候，他刚刚开到学校停车场，Steve抓紧机会在Bucky杀了他之前离开这里，“哦，看啊，我们到了，谢了Buck，回头见！”他大笑着解开安全带，在Bucky把车停在路边时打开车门，他跳下去的时候稍微绊了一下，因为Bucky的车还没停稳。Bucky透过副驾驶的车窗朝他竖中指，Steve笑得更厉害了。

“看看我下次还载不载你了，混蛋！”他大叫着，挪到副驾驶座关上车门，Steve笑着朝他挥了挥手。人们都好奇的看着他，但Steve一点儿也不在乎，现在他最不关心的就是人们对他的看法。

他要马上找到Natasha朝他大喊大叫，因为他着实后悔把他们介绍给彼此了——天知道他们将来还会做什么糟糕透顶的决定。

“车不错啊，Rogers！”有人从停车场另一头朝他喊道，他好奇的转过身，发现Ty正懒洋洋地靠在他那辆昂贵的奥迪上，和他的朋友们一起刻薄的大笑着。

Steve立刻把挥手改成了竖中指，然后转身离去。他现在心情很好，不会让任何虚伪的混蛋毁了他的好心情。“估计你所有的女朋友都会告诉你，只有当你跟她们做爱的时候，才有可能留住她们。”他兴高采烈的回呛道，头也不回的跳上台阶。当他走到校门口时看到Clint，Jane和Carol围成一圈，他朝他们挥了挥手，加入了他们，“嗨，伙计们。”

“嗨，即将过生日的家伙，”Carol友善地揉了揉他的头发，然后做了个鬼脸，“Clint邀请我去你的派对，但我已经答应Rhodey陪他一起学习，现在也不能反悔了。所以抱歉啦，我不能去参加你的生日趴。”

Steve耸了耸肩，“别担心，你可以今天好好照看我，是吧？”

她大笑着，和他碰了一下拳，“当然啦，Rogers，你想让我怎么做？足底按摩？生日之吻？”

“我好像听到你们要交换生日之吻了？”Natasha走过来，好奇的看着Steve微笑，“千万别告诉Tony——他可能会直接从校长办公室冲出来要求加入。”

“他又去校长办公室了？”Steve叹了口气，随即想起他还在生Natasha的气，所以他马上推了她一下，“顺便，我完全不赞成用伏特加投喂我最好的朋友，还劝说他买车。这太不道德了。”

她也推了他一下，把他推进Clint张开的怀抱里（该死的仿佛有心灵感应的两个混蛋），然后耸了耸肩，“事实上，Tony只是在外面等Thor。至于Bucky，我没有说服他，基本上只是鼓励他把想法付诸实践。而且我觉得那是笔不错的买卖——Bertha会令他感到骄傲的。”她朝他无辜的眨眨眼，那让Steve绝望的呻吟起来。显然，这种事儿以后还会发生的。

“拜托别杀他。”最后他只是这么说，同时露出无助的神情。

她伸出小指*作为回应，另一只空闲的手把卷发别到耳后，“我不会杀他的。但我们会不会死于某种法律上存在争议的行为，你懂得，那就另当别论了。

Steve盯着她有缺口的小拇指甲看了一会儿，然后决定有这个保证也总比什么都没有的好，于是他也伸出他的小指，严肃的拉了拉钩。之后Natasha抓住Clint的胳膊，“来吧，Barton，”她对他说，“我们得去和Price小姐解释为什么我们没有交数学作业。”

“呃，我们？”当Natasha把他拉出他们的小圈子时，Clint气急败坏的说，“我想我们中只有一个人忘了交作业，事实上——”

“嘘——别担心，我们会一起去的，没事儿的。”她安抚道，然后转过拐角消失在视野里，他们看到的最后一幕是Clint求助似的朝他们伸出手臂，企图向他们求救。

“好吧，没及时告诉Nat该交作业都是Clint的错。”Carol耸耸肩说道，然后她拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“好了，我要去上课啦。回头见，Rogers。”

他和她挥手告别，然后转向Jane，现在这里只剩她一个了。她紧张的朝Steve笑了笑，Steve也朝他拘谨的笑着——他们从没……好吧，他们在这之前从未和彼此说过话，所以他们都不知道怎么开口。

“嗨，”最终Jane说道，“顺便一说，谢谢你邀请我 参 加你的生日派对。”

Steve耸了耸肩，微笑着说，“呃，Thor也要来，所以我想……”

“帮我走出无望的单恋，让他注意到我？”Jane脸红着说，把一缕碎发别到耳后。他们朝校门走去。

“嘿，”Steve摇了摇头，微笑道，“别那么说你自己——他早就注意到你了。我看到过当你路过时他看你的眼神，而且Tony总是抱怨Thor对你无可救药的迷恋，那很明显，Jane。”

她扬起眉毛，“你是什么帮人们理清感情的情感大师吗？”她苦笑着说。但Steve只是一脸迷茫的看着她，她叹了口气，“总有一天你会明白的，Steven。说句完全不相干的——我想对你说谢谢你。”

“呃，”Steve皱了皱眉，“为了什么？”

她又叹了口气，但她看向他时的笑容却是真诚的，“你知道吗，当他和你在一起的时候，他感觉更好。”

她没有说‘他’的名字，但Steve却觉得他知道她在说谁，他的心跳因此快了几拍，“我……那是什么意思？”

她推开校门走进教学楼，Steve紧随其后，小心避开走廊里形形色色的学生。等他们穿过人群后，她转回头来看着他，“你知道我的意思，他很……我——之前，他很——”她用手捋了捋头发，然后耸耸肩说，“他很孤独。”

Steve觉得这有点儿难以置信——但话说回来，Tony真正喜欢打交道的朋友又有几个呢？Thor算一个，还有Rhodey——但他已经上大学了，不算高中生。然后还有……

好吧，然后就没有了。说真的？

“但当他和你在一起时，他看上去没有那么空虚了，”Jane继续解释道，当她说这些话时，Steve感到他几乎不能呼吸。她的语气那么……纯粹，那么真挚，就好像那是什么再普通不过的事实，“他笑得更多了。我不知道，但你就是……你和他看起来很般配。仅此而已。”她微笑着，微微歪过头把头发拨到一边，“好了——我真的应该去上课了，我的老师在迟到扣学分上简直就是个混蛋。”

他咽下喉头涌上来的痛楚，机械的点点头，“我——是啊，你，呃，你去上课吧。我们回头见，好吗？”

她又露出一个小小的微笑，“希望如此，回头见，Steve。”之后她转身离开，沿着走廊小步向前，然后抱着课本悄无声息的溜进教室，只留下Steve一个人不知所措的站在原地。

** _当他和你在一起时，他看上去没那么空虚了。_ **

真好——知道在另一个人眼里有与他相同的感情。

知道……他不是一个人。

这感觉那么好，又那么熟悉。

就像回到家的感觉。

**——————————**

好吧，这真是太蠢了。

真的，蠢透了。他们在课间休息时擦肩而过，大部分时候他们只会彼此相视一笑，偶尔Tony会和他一起闲逛，为了打发时间，这样他就可以在自己的课上迟到。

真的，Steve本来应该视若无睹的走开。

但是……但是他看见了Tony，他正在走廊中间和一个女孩儿聊天，那个女孩儿就是Darcy这周早些时候提到过的那个叫Heather什么什么的——突然之间，他一点儿也不想就这么走开。

她挽着他的胳膊，因为他说了些什么而哈哈大笑，他也低头对她笑着，拉着她一起靠在窗台边好让其他人经过。她离他那么近——Steve觉得她靠的太近了——而且她的头发一直不停地……不停地飘动，因为她总是用手指拨弄它。

他无法移开视线。

他们站在走廊里，挡住了所有人的去路，而且听着——Steve才没有嫉妒。他又不是那种占有欲很强的人，他才不在乎谁和谁在一起，只要他们尊重彼此，那就没什么问题。所以，他也不知道他现在是怎么回事——一种古怪的、火烧火燎的、紧绷的感觉在他胸口翻腾，他眯起眼睛盯着她看，希望她现在就摔倒或者永久性的被开除，这样她就再也没法儿碰Tony——但现在他在这儿。这很蠢而且完全没有必要但是老天啊，他现在唯一想做的就是走过去把Tony拉开然后干点儿蠢事，像是在Tony的额头上写下‘这人属于Steve’。但他看到那个女孩儿正抓着Tony的胳膊，就好像她自己站不稳似的。

这是不对的，他知道这是不对的。但那是……那是Steve的义务，打破这种局面，防止任何人被她愚蠢的腿绊倒。

当他走过去的时候，他的理智告诉他别管了，就这么走开吧——Tony不是……他不是Steve的，Tony当然可以做任何他想做的，而且他们只是在聊天。但这种想法很快就被他的情感推到一边。这个天才男孩儿就是个不成熟的小混蛋，他不想和任何人分享。

他朝他们走过来时，Tony注意到了他，当Tony看到来人是他时脸上的表情立刻明亮起来，他离开那个叫Heather什么什么的女孩儿本能的朝他走来。Steve情不自禁的想为自己欢呼一声——Steve得一分。

“嗨，Tony，”他假装漫不经心的说，微笑着朝他走去，“实际上我已经迟到了，所以我不能久留——”他顿了一下，又往前走了几步，这已经超过礼貌距离了，但他忍不住盯着Tony微笑。

Tony微微睁大了眼睛，但没有离开，“嗨，你好啊，”他轻声打招呼，在注意到他耳边悄悄泛起的红晕，Steve的笑容更大了。

他忍不住瞥了左边的Heather一眼，然后柔声说，“你周六还会来我家吧？”他倾身上前握住了Tony的小臂。

Tony快速的眨眨眼，视线扫过Steve的脸，在他的眼睛和嘴巴之间徘徊。最终他不知所措的点点头，她张了张嘴巴，又徒劳的闭上嘴，因为Steve又朝他靠近了一点儿，“我，呃，我是说，我……会去。当然了，我会去的。”他终于想起要回答，声音比平时都高了一些。

Steve咧嘴一笑，一边后退，一边慢慢让手顺着Tony的手臂滑下来。Tony似乎本能地想跟他走，但他只是又眨了眨眼睛，狠狠吞咽了一下，而不是像之前一样低头看着Steve握过的地方急促的呼吸。

“太好了！抱歉，我只是想确认一下，回头见，好吗？”Steve说完转身挥手离开，但他背对两人的时候，脸上露出得意的笑容。身后传来Tony和那个女孩儿断断续续的说话声，Steve愉快的走开了。

这可能是他做过最幼稚的事儿了，但是啊，就是该死的觉得满足。

在即将绕过拐角时他回头看了一眼，发现Tony还愣在他离开时的地方，惊讶的张开嘴巴看着他，无论那个叫Heather什么鬼的女孩儿怎样试图拉回他的注意力都无济于事，Steve脸上露出(诚然是非常满足的)微笑。

他的左边突然有人爆发出一阵儿大笑，他好奇的转身，发现一个黑色短发的女孩儿靠着墙，把头埋在手心里大笑。她的肩膀随着笑声不停的抖动，等她终于把头抬起来，他认出了那是Jan——Nat的朋友——正微笑着看着他。

“好吧，”她忍着笑说，走上前和他一起在走廊里闲晃，“那可能是我见过的最残忍也是最有效的冲动之举了。看看他——”她用头示意Tony的方向，那个男孩儿还没有离开他刚才的位置，“你刚才成功让Tony‘死机’了，我不确定我以前有没有见过他的大脑需要花这么长时间重启的。”

Steve开始感到越来越尴尬，他的脸红透了，现在回想起来，他也不确定刚才发生了什么，“我只是——确认一点儿事儿。”他毫无底气的说。

“什么事？关于他还是关于那个小妞？”她挑眉问道，“不管怎么说，我很确定你想表达的东西已经准确传达出去了。”

Steve抿紧嘴唇，试图克制自己不要立刻否认，毕竟那还有什么意义呢？他刚才的行为完全没有其他解释了——他表现的像个妒火中烧的混蛋，在所有人面前，任何借口都无法为他开脱。“好吧，那挺好。”他简短地说，然后补充道，“不是那个意思——我是说，他可以做任何他想做的事，和任何他……的人约会，我是说，那是理所当然的。我没有……我只是——”

“Steve，我非常确定Tony只想跟一个人约会，而那个人就站在我右边。”Steve立刻四下张望着寻找她说的这个人，然后他忽然意识到，是啊，她说的这个人是他。Steve的脸颊开始燃烧。

“你怎么会这么想？”他脱口而出。这真的很奇怪，他俩几乎素不相识——但她似乎很友善，还对他微笑，而且他发现自己真的很想知道答案。“为什么除我之外，似乎每个人都觉得那很明显？今天早些时候Jane告诉了我几乎一样的话，我想知道你们他妈的都看出了什么只有我不知道的事？”

Jan叹了口气，斜睨了他一眼，他觉得这个眼神充满同情，“你看不出来的原因和他看不出来的原因是一样的，”她说着，肩膀轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀，“你们俩都觉得自己配不上对方。”

Steve皱起眉头。他没有……好吧，可能他是配不上Tony，但Tony绝不可能配不上他——

“我敢打赌，你现在就在这么想，”Jan笑着拍拍他的胳膊，“你在试图为我说的话找借口，因为他可能也喜欢你的这个想法实在太荒谬了，是不是？”

“我——”Steve开口道，但Jan摇了摇头，挥手打断他。

“不，别试图告诉我事实不是这样，Steve Rogers，你就像一本打开的书。我非常清楚你会不停地否认这一点，直到你死的那一天，但你只是没看到当你转身背对他时他看你的眼神，”她又叹了口气，提了提肩上的书包，对他苦笑道，“他也没有看到他背对你时你看他的眼神。你们简直没救了。”

“你根本不了解我。”Steve皱着眉说。

Jan哼了一声，然后绕过他开始上楼，把Steve留在一层，“我不需要了解你——你表现的够明显了。”她朝下喊道，然后穿着小高跟转了个圈，跳上楼梯，朝他挥手告别。他无言地看着她跳上最后一级台阶，又和另一群人愉快的交谈起来，她自然的展开笑颜，和其他人一起消失在拐角。

就第一次交谈而言，算是相当有趣了。

他轻哼一声，扭头想看看Heather是不是还和Tony在一起，他们是不是还在聊天，或者她终于放弃然后走开了。他衷心希望是后者。

他快速看了看身后空荡荡的走廊，抿紧双唇，提了提肩上的书包向教室走去。在接下来的一个小时里，他努力不去想Tony哪怕一次——过去七个月里他从没如此努力的想把注意力集中在历史老师身上。Tony Stark没有占据他哪怕一点儿思绪，他对Steve来说没有那么重要，真的，一点儿都不重要。

操，他对Steve当然他妈的非常重要。

老天啊，已经过去一个小时了，Steve还在想那个愚蠢的女孩儿。也许她真的在和Tony约会，Tony只是还没告诉他而已。显然他可能也在化学课上盯着她看。也许他们曾经在一起过，也许、也许、也许也许也许——操他妈的，他陷入了一个循环，死活走不出来，他就是无法让大脑摆脱Tony哪怕只有五分钟。

操，Steve不知道如果他发现Tony真的在谈恋爱他会怎么做。他很可能做一些无比尴尬的事儿，比如大哭大闹。他真的、真的希望那不会发生。

“Steve？”他的老师在叫他，妈的，他赶紧抬起头来，对着空荡荡的教室眨眨眼，“你没听到下课铃吗？”

“哦——抱歉，先生，我马上就走，马上就走。”Steve尴尬地咕哝着，匆忙拽出他的书包，把所有东西快速塞进书包——他他妈的怎么会没注意到整个教室都空了？总想着Tony实在是一件危险的事，太容易让人迷失其中。

他看都没看老师一眼，匆匆忙忙跑出教室，一路穿过走廊来到餐厅。不得不承认，矮小也有矮小的好处，从没有人能像他一样在人群中穿梭自如，所以他只用了不到两分钟的时间就到达餐厅，这几乎是他自己最快的一次。通常从历史教室到餐厅要花去他三分钟的时间。是的，他计时了——你总得想办法在学校打发时间，不是吗？

当他看到Tony坐在他的位置上时，他的心立刻跳到了嗓子眼。不过每次他看到Tony时都会心跳加速，所以他已经渐渐习惯了这种感觉。

Natasha先看到了Steve，但她只是微微扬起眉毛，朝Tony点了点头，一句话也没有说。Steve慢慢地靠过去，专注地盯着Tony的背影，因为他只是一个悲伤过度的男孩儿，刚刚度过了一个糟糕的星期五上午，过多的感情压抑的他喘不过气。

他原本想悄无声息的坐到餐桌旁，不搞出一点儿动静儿。但有Tony的地方，通常都会有Thor，而Thor永远不懂什么叫低调。

“Steven！”

Thor从他旁边飞快的冲了过来，伸出健壮的手臂搂住他的肩膀，高兴的大笑着。Steve转身看向他时，注意到Thor另一只手臂下还有一个受害者，卷卷的棕色头发，厚厚的镶边眼镜，脸上带着一种听天由命的表情。Bruce Banner——Steve记得他和他们一起吃过几次午饭。

“嗨，”Steve越过Thor的身体和他打招呼，试图在Thor把他们带到餐桌边时能够站稳，“你怎么会落到这种地步的？”

Bruce叹了口气，“和你一样，他在走廊里看到我，然后决定捎我一程，事实上我一点儿也不感激，”他提高声音抬头对Thor说，“因为我正要去做一个项目，Thor——”

“哦，Bruce，我很喜欢你和你的那些项目，你知道的，”Thor捏了捏他的胳膊微笑道，“但人际交往对你有好处，不是吗？”

Bruce瞥了他一眼，然后推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，翻了个白眼，“给你五分钟。”

Thor转头对Steve说，“他至少会给我们十五分钟的，别担心，”然后他同时把他俩推到桌边，“伙计们，看看我带来了谁！”

所有人都转过头来，Thor几乎把他整个人都推到Tony身上，Tony及时伸出手按住他的腹部，阻止了他趴在桌上的结局——Steve低头冲他感激的笑了笑。等他转身怒视Thor时，Thor只是面不改色的微笑着。Steve现在怀疑Thor把他推给Tony根本就是故意的。

“抱歉，”Steve嘟囔着，从Tony的搀扶中站起身来，朝他微笑，“但公平地说，你坐到我的位置上了。”

Tony着迷的看了他一会儿，才如梦初醒般眨了眨眼睛，“我……哦，对，是啊，妈的——”他匆忙挪到旁边，无视了Clint和San的抗议，以便给Steve腾出地方。他笨拙的往旁边移动，手肘不小心碰倒了桌上的饮料，他咒骂了一句，慌张地捡起饮料。当Steve低头好奇的看向他时，发现他脖子后面又变红了。

Tony表现得那么……慌乱？

“嘿，”Steve轻轻碰了碰Tony的肩膀，然后发现Tony受惊似的吓了一跳，扭头看着Steve，“你还好吗？”

Tony微笑着说，“是啊，”他热情地点点头，“是啊，我……百分之百没问题。顺便，Thor的事我很抱歉，他喜欢带上迷路的人，那让他觉得自己很有用。”

“申明一下我没迷路，我本来也要过来的，”Bruce嘟囔着，气呼呼的坐到Sam旁边，“麻烦大家记住，我讨厌Thor，也讨厌Tony把他介绍给我。”

Steve在Tony为自己辩护时大笑起来，但他马上注意到其他人互相交换了一个好奇的眼神。“等等，你和Tony认识？”Clint满嘴薯片的问道。

那一瞬间，他看到Tony好像一只突然曝光在车前灯前的小白兔。他立刻看向Tony和Bruce，他们短暂的交换了一个眼神，那意味着他们刚刚进行了一场Steve不知道的私密交流。

Steve时常忘记大多数人并不知道Tony那天才的智慧——而Tony也不想让别人知道。

最终，Bruce耸了耸肩，“我们曾经上过同样的课。”他说道，Tony赞同地点点头，低头看着自己的手。

Steve无法说他能理解他——但他还是用膝盖轻轻碰了碰Tony的膝盖，微笑着表示支持，Tony也冲他露出微笑，Steve情不自禁的笑的更开了。其他人已经开始讨论别的话题，但Steve仍然 目 不转睛 地盯 着Tony，沉浸在他们自己的小世界，最近Steve发现他们常常如此。无论何时，只要Tony在这里，其他的一切似乎全都慢慢消失，直到Steve眼里只能看到他。

“你又在躲什么人吗？”过了一会儿，他问道，但Tony摇了摇头，身体前倾，手肘抵在桌子上，转头对Steve微笑。

“没有——只是想……换个环境，”他柔声说道，然后翻了个白眼，朝Thor的方向点了点头，Thor正高兴地玩着Bruce的头发，“顺便，Thor被禁止在在校期间离开教学楼，因为他们发现他在树上做作业而不是在教室里，所以我们没法儿去操场。”

Steve哼了一声，做了个难以置信的鬼脸，他往前靠了靠，越过整张桌子看向Thor，“他到底为什么要……你知道吗，我觉得我不会想知道为什么。”

“是啊，最好别知道，”Tony微笑着朝他翻了个白眼，然后扭头看着Steve，打了个响指，“哦，这倒提醒我了——问一个完全不相关的问题，就是好奇，你愿意暂时告别你的手机二十四小时左右吗？”

Steve迟疑了一下，怀疑的眯起眼睛，“我为什么要和我的手机告别二十四小时，Tony？”

他看着Tony慌张的比划了一会儿，试图为Steve的问题找到合适的答案，“好吧，你看——如果我现在告诉你，那会毁了这份惊喜的，不是吗？”

Steve困惑的看着他，一言不发，Tony只好做了个鬼脸，摆弄着手指，“我就是……需要做点儿改动，一个非常非常非常非常小的改动，像是，我发誓，我不会对它做任何不好的事儿，也不会恶作剧。如果我那么干了，我允许你打我，并且把我的秘密告诉所有人，我保证。”

Steve又盯着他看了几秒钟，“你要对我的手机做什么？”

“拜托别强迫我告诉你——这是个惊喜，”Tony恳求道，嘟起嘴吧双手合十，一脸拜托了的表情靠近Steve。Steve只是非常努力地让自己盯着Tony的鼻子看，不要太在意他的靠近，“就像樱桃、糖屑和金色雕花一样讨人喜欢的小——”

“哦，好吧，给你——”Steve翻了个白眼，玩笑似的推了他一下，从口袋里掏出手机扔给Tony。Tony赶忙接住它，大笑起来，愉快的把它放进夹克里。

“Steven，你真是太好了，”他大声宣布，靠在Steve的肩膀上说，“就是有点儿太容易轻信别人。要是我，就得用大量酒精和一个小时的游说，才能让我心甘情愿的把手机交给别人。”

“哦，那你是想让我把手机收回来吗？”Steve挑眉看向Tony，这个男孩儿正疯狂的摇头作为回答，“那是因为我现在心情不错，Stark——别用你那一脸的怀疑破坏我的好心情。”

Tony靠了回去，眼睛发亮的上下打量着Steve，“心情不错，嗯？那听起来倒是……少见。遇到什么好事儿了？”

Steve翻了个白眼，轻轻 推 了Tony一下，“嘿，别瞎猜了，让我告诉你，好吗？Bucky买了一辆新车，这样他就可以经常开车来看我。虽说这车可能有些过于老旧了，而且我敢肯定这车是他和Natasha从垃圾堆捡来的。”

他说着说着自己大笑起来，Tony也回以微笑，稍稍别开视线，“听起来……有点儿不太明智。”他平淡地说。

Steve咧嘴笑开，“是啊，他就是个十足的白痴，”他耸耸肩承认道，表情也跟着柔和起来，“不过，我喜欢这个混蛋。”

Tony一言不发，但Steve看见他还像往常一样，微微侧过头笑着望向他。

“我——很高兴看到你开心的样子，Steve。”他眼睛里饱含着一种——重要到难以割舍的东西，让Steve感觉晕头转向的，当然，他还在他眼睛里看见了温柔。

……可能还有仰慕？就好像这一刻Steve就是全宇宙最珍贵的宝藏，天知道自己该怎么做？

** _当他和你在一起时，他看上去没那么空虚了。_ **

他呆呆地瞪着空气，想让大脑重新运转起来，但这句话一直在脑海里反复回放。也许是先前Jane和Jan说的话起了作用，现在……他明白了。Tony看他的眼神一直让自己疑惑不解，毕竟一个人绝不可能那样看着他的普通朋友。

他想不通，这毫无道理。

他想试着对自己说什么呢？Tony也是这样想的吗？其实……这种想法荒谬极了，事情本没有如此复杂。但是——但是他不能否认，在那一刻他真的眼里只有Steve，满满都是他。Steve也这样注视着他，面容倒映在对方的瞳孔里。

正当Tony因为Steve不停盯着自己而直皱眉头的时候，Thor恰到好处地把Steve从椅子上拽起来，扛到自己肩膀上。

Steve吓得发出尖叫：“Thor！马上把我放下来！”

Thor哈哈大笑——救命，怎么会有这么壮实的家伙，能……毫不费力就把自己扛到半空？Steve可能会称赞Thor的好体力——如果没被吓坏的话。现在，他只能紧紧抱住他的脑袋，希望这家伙不会把自己丢到地上。

剩下的朋友们都在狂笑，Tony朝着Thor大喊大叫，让他马上把Steve放下来。事实上，Steve被Thor扛上扛下的时候自己也忍不住咯咯笑出声来。他能听见食堂管理员在对面大声劝阻——再不被放下来自己就要惹麻烦了，见鬼。Thor就像脱了缰的哈士奇一样疯，天晓得Jane到底能不能驯服他。

“老兄，你干嘛把我扛起来？！”Steve尽力不去理会好几百个人看戏似的目光，趴在他耳边问道。

“不为什么，哥们儿！”Thor说，“就觉得好无聊，想做点刺激的事情。现在要不要放你下来啊？”

“他要！Thor，老天啊，有些人被扛来扛去会吐的！”Steve脸上带着厚颜无耻的笑容看Tony站在地上两手环胸，紧张兮兮地朝着Thor嚷嚷，鼻尖都快要戳到对方脸上去了。

“Tony，我其实不介意的。”他苦笑着说，Thor马上指指他。

“你看，Tony，他也说不介意！”

Tony无动于衷：“说什么都没用！我只想让他别惹上更多麻烦了，免得被学校开除！所以Thor，把他放下来。”他朝Steve比比手势，扬起眉毛等着下文。

Thor拉长了脸，求助地抬头望向Steve，后者只是耸耸肩膀。“好吧，抱歉，你个老妈子，”Thor叹着气小声嘀咕，然后弯下腰好让Steve蹦下来。“下次你破坏校规的时候看你还好意思说我吗，我还得来帮你擦屁股，啊，刚刚说到哪儿了？”

“就好像你真的能帮我一样，”Tony大笑着拍拍Thor的背，“你自己也喜欢搞破坏，没资格来教训我。”

Steve看他俩开心地笑着，心中百感交集。Tony的脸真是太……耀眼了，自己的视网膜好像都能因此被灼穿。

Jan说的话使他豁然开朗，Tony看着自己的神情就这样刻进了脑海里。他猛地摇头，在Tony和Thor的争论声中小心翼翼地坐回椅子上。一秒钟后有人拍拍自己的小腿，他回头看见Sam大睁着眼睛。

“你还好吧？”Sam微微皱眉问他。

Steve傻傻地，不能动弹。“我……呃……”他又摇摇头，努力把那些乱七八糟的想法赶出脑袋，“啊，我好极了。”

**——————————**

《虎胆龙威》在他面前的电视屏幕上轰轰作响——Bucky坐在他左边，像个智障似的把爆米花扔进嘴里，脚架在Clint背上。小小的客厅里挤满了人（如果九个人算“一大群”的话）。现在这里简直像个垃圾场，地上横七竖八地堆着糖纸和拿靠垫当沙发的人。Natasha和Clint还拿了很多枕头，堆成鸟巢一样的形状后窝在里面。而Steve确信他和Sam得花上好几个礼拜才能把地上的爆米花捡干净。

挺好的，至少他玩得很开心。

今天的大部分时间都是。

他在这一个小时里第十三次地低头看手表，叹了一口气。Tony已经迟到48分钟了，而且没有发一条短信过来解释为什么。

Steve尽力不去想这件事，Tony说过他会来的——所以他一定会来，也没有答应去别人家的派对。他也没说过自己讨厌Steve和他的朋友们，更不可能疏远他们。

他必须控制自己不要两分钟就看一次 表 。

“你不需要隔两分钟就看一次表，哥们儿，”Bucky重重拍他的手臂，他正醉醺醺地大吼着拆开一瓶Thor带来的蜂蜜酒（酒劲儿不小），严肃地盯着自己看。

Steve自己也有点被酒精冲昏头脑，他只是重重叹了口气，伤心地说：“他保证过会来的，但直到现在，他连一个该死的电话也不打给我。”

Bucky大笑着，招来Peggy飞起的一巴掌——她正坐在地上给他做足疗。“Barnes，我告诉过你别动！”

“哎呀！”Bucky做了个鬼脸，又严肃地对Steve说：“伙计，我知道你爱死他了， 不过只 要你愿意，我还是可以帮你揍他。”

“我……我不想让你打Tony，Bucky，”Steve揉揉脸，生气地说，“他肯定会来的，只是现在可能在忙或者碰到了什么事情。”

“是啊，是啊， 她 们都会这么说的，”Clint在Steve脚边愤愤道，“然后你就一直在公园里等着，最后看见 她 们十分钟以后陪着另一个帅哥说说笑笑地从你身边经过——”

“哇，谁让你这么伤心啊？”Jane从Thor的手臂里抬起头问——他们不久前才开始保持这样的姿势，Steve甚至不知道她能这么……前卫。不是说这样不好，但是——Jane——老实说，他想不到这是Jane会做的事。

“这么说吧，就是一个女生，现在已经不在学校了，”Natasha笑着告诉Jane，Steve觉得一阵冷气窜上脊梁骨。他在心里记下一句话：永远不要在Clint约会时碰见他。

Bucky转头看她，突然说：“亲爱的，你这样子太辣了。”

“什么？像这样含糊其辞而极其辛辣地讽刺别人吗？”Bruce从一堆毯子里探出头拉长脸问道。

“他就是个怪胎，你习惯就好啦，”Steve点点头告诉他们，“你的举止越反人类，他就越觉得你很火辣。”

Natasha笑了，毫无疑问地朝Bucky的方向走去坐在他的大腿上，然后两人又（很没必要地）开始亲热，Steve赶紧站起来用手捂住眼睛。“别别别，待在那儿别动，Romanov！我向上帝发誓，你再当着我的面和我最好的朋友玩舌吻的话，我就马上从窗子跳下去！”

她撅起嘴，双手环胸，盯着他看：“你没脱单并不意味着看到我们接吻就要难受，Rogers。”

“作为寿星，今天我有资格不让你们在我沙发上搞人工呼吸，”Steve傲慢地双手叉腰，对她怒目而视，“现在，马上给我坐下，不要再——”

有人按门铃。

Steve立马对当下的聊天失去兴趣，不顾朋友们的哄笑，转身把自己几乎是甩向了门口。

他经过走廊走出厨房，然后放慢速度小跑着经过微波炉，对着玻璃门照镜子——脸色潮红、头发乱糟糟的、衣服上还被泼了苏打水，看上去“不错”啊，Rogers。

他叹了口气，摇摇头继续朝门跑去，扶上门把手。他深吸一口气，鼓足勇气拉开了门。

“嗨，”Tony气喘吁吁地倚在门上，看起来不太好。Steve因此感到放松了些。他的白衬衫上到处是黑色的污渍，头发比往常还乱。“啊，我得先跟你道歉。”

Steve再次控制不住看了一眼表，脑中闪现出的主意让他坏笑起来，然后抬起头，一脸悲伤。

“Tony，你都迟到四个小时了，”他小声说，“派对早开完了，大家刚刚走。”

很好，他发现Tony脸上涌出一阵绝望的恐惧。“什么？不，不可能……我——我肯定你说是下午五点，现在……天呐，我的手机绝对没出问题，我发誓，我发誓Steve，我真的只晚到了四十分钟——”

Steve窃笑着摇摇头，抓起Tony颤抖的手把他拉进屋里。“Tony，我开玩笑的啦，深呼吸，放松，你只迟到了五十分钟。听到没，‘只’晚了五十分钟。”

Tony很大声地松了一口气，然后气恼地推搡着Steve，神色又宽慰又愤怒。“天呐，你个小混蛋，我以为我搞砸了一切——”

他突然摇摇头，不说话了，在Steve捂嘴偷笑的时候尽力忍住不一起笑出来。“你个傻瓜，我恨你，”Tony叉着手对他说。

Steve揶揄道 ：“你好意思说，你本来就迟到了五十分钟，还脏兮兮的，这不是什么礼貌的行为。”

“嘿，听我解释，我从新泽西州回来的路上不得不为我的宝贝儿当了一回临时机械师，我当时没时间换干净衣服了！”Tony辩解道，一只手焦虑地摩挲着肚子上的一大块油污。“你介不介意——我是说，如果你介意的话，我现在就去换套衣服，我不想你觉得我是个——”

“不用不用，Tony，我开玩笑的，真的没关系的，”Steve又笑起来，“现在你在这儿，就很棒了，别在乎你的外表。你迟到是因为车坏了？”

Tony翻着白眼叹了一口气，点点头，语气里满是歉意：“是啊，偏偏今天突然坏了。我从Pepper家回来，然后它就坏在了半路上，那鬼地方连个信号都没有，所以我没能打给你，非常非常抱歉。”

“所以——你把车停在了哪里是吗？”现在他们进了厨房，Steve趁他们说话的时候忙着从橱柜里掏出爆米花和其他零食。

Tony嘲讽般地嗤笑一声，Steve好奇地回头看他。“不，我把她修好了，没花多久——可能只是气我最近几个星期没怎么关心她，她脾气不太好，”Tony耸耸肩解释道——啊，难怪他看起来异常的脏乱，身上还满是油污。

Steve差不多能想象Tony当时的样子：坐在路边，脱掉外套，专心致志地修车，可能还抽了烟——Steve发现他每次想集中注意力时都会这么做。

停！别想了！赶紧把爆米花装好！Steve赶紧摇摇头对自己说。“别告诉我你给她也取了名字，我可忍受不了全世界还有第二个这样的疯子。”

他们两个都愣住了，然后他听见Tony问：“Barnes？”

“嗯，就是他。”Steve转身把满满一碗爆米花塞到Tony胸前，“他叫那辆车Bertha，”他不高兴地说，“还让我给它道歉！我简直要崩溃了。”

Tony安慰似的拍拍他的肩膀，跟着他穿过走廊，每走一步，两人的手臂都会挨到一起。“抱歉，我不是想笑话你们，只是我得认识认识停在你家门口的那块废铁是谁家的。至少，我以后在马路上得避开它。”

Steve笑了，心脏在胸口愉快地砰砰作响。Tony突然在他面前停下，Steve脸上的表情变的疑惑不解。“怎么了——”

“我就是好奇，”Tony悄悄地问，生怕朋友们偷听到自己——实际上，客厅里嘈杂的喧闹声几乎盖过了电视里开到最大声播放的《虎胆龙威》，“你觉得他们——我是说，都有谁来了？”

Steve皱了皱眉头。“就平常那些人？Sam、Clint和Natasha，很明显还有Buck和Peggy。Thor、Jane和Bruce也来了，因为我想多请几个人来玩。你突然问这个干嘛？”

Tony的眼睛快速眨了几下：“就想问问。我不想——打扰你们或怎么样，而且事实上……很多人对我印象都不太好。”他又耸耸肩膀，低下头，“我不想毁了你的生日聚会，就是这样。”

Steve想起了自己在市中心那个派对上第二次碰到Tony的时候。他只是拍拍手，就能让一屋子的人都给自己腾地方。这样的一个人，在Steve面前竟然会担心自己的朋友们对他有看法。

“如果我朋友们有意见， 该 出去的就是他们，而不是你，”Steve说，然后他推开门请Tony进去——“嘿，伙计们，Tony来了。”

“不要吵！Bruce Willis马上要从出口掉下去摔死了！”Sam拿枕头砸向Tony的脸，又回过头专心致志地盯着屏幕。Steve从Tony手里拿过枕头砸回Sam身上，然后一头扎进沙发里。Tony正迷茫地环顾四周时，Steve抓住他的手腕，轻轻把他拉到自己身边坐下。

真是令人惊讶，像Tony这样精于世故的人有一天居然会紧张的要命。

他们的脚碰在一起，Tony逐渐放松下来，在沙发里越陷越深，不知不觉就靠在Steve身边。电影结束的时候，两人的腿互相架着，Tony靠在垫子上，整个人几乎都下意识地斜躺在Steve身上，一只手撑在沙发后面，另一只手转着一根根子面包。

“好啦，第一部电影放完啦，大家来走一个！”Clint大喊道，伸手又开了一罐酒。房间里响起一片赞同声，朋友们纷纷爬起来，走到客厅中央的食物堆边拿饮料。Steve也拿了一罐酒，然后询问地看看Tony，后者竟摇头拒绝了。

“我还得把车骑回去呢，”他耸耸肩，戳戳路过的Thor，“你好像也是吧，我看见你的车停在外面了。”

“唔，我改主意了，”Thor喃喃道，让Jane枕着自己的大腿，“我有点喝高了，不过今天值了，等下我打车回去。”

Tony看着Steve小口尝着手里的酒，咂咂嘴笑了。“你少喝点，”他警告说，“那东西劲儿可不小。”

“Tony竟然开始控制别人的酒量了？”Jane问道，一脸无辜地靠回Thor身边。

“Jane居然也敢和刚第一次互相认识的人接吻了？”Tony学着Jane的强调回敬她，同样一脸无辜地靠回Steve身边拿爆米花吃。Steve下意识的绷紧身体。

酒越喝越多，朋友们说话的嗓音越来越高，最后醉汉们一致决定坐在地板上接着看《虎胆龙威2》，Tony和Steve也加入了他们。Steve趴着，手 肘 撑 着 地，而Tony以同样的动作趴在他身边。Steve每次侧过头看Tony，他都在笑。这幅画面简直太美好了，Steve有点想凑过去吻他，不对，是非常想。

也可能是酒精的作用？这不是个好主意，还是……算了吧。

“我再去拿点儿吃的，”Steve突然大声说，试图转移注意力、不再对身边的人产生非分之想，“马上就回来。”

他站起身，感谢Thor的酒带给他的好心情，他甚至在听见Bucky小声对Natasha说“快来，我们有了25秒的亲热时间”时都没有气得大吼。

结果踏进走廊还没五秒钟，他身后的客厅里就传来愤怒的吵嚷，不是那种友好意义上的，是真正的愤怒——他的好心情渐渐消失了。

那是Tony。

争吵在Bucky加入进来后逐渐升级，Steve绝望地咆哮一声，赶紧往回走。天呐——要是Tony和Bucky撕破脸皮就大事不妙了。Steve真的特别想解决矛盾，有必要的话，他得让两个人坐下来好好谈谈。

他砰地推开门，眼睛锐利地划过客厅里的每一个人。他看见Tony又一次和Bucky面对面地叫嚷，Thor正拉住他的胳膊不让他上前一步；Natasha僵在Bucky身边，茫然地思索着想要说些什么。剩下的朋友们一脸警惕地坐直身子，还有几个慢慢站起来，以免这两个该死的家伙又要干一架。

“——你居然还在**他自己的家里**做这种对不起他的事！你个垃圾！他爱你！你他妈的为什么——你他妈怎么敢**随随便便**就抛弃他！”Steve只听见了Tony喊出的最后几句话，拳头紧紧攥在身侧，因为被Thor拉住才没能发起攻击。

“到底怎么回事？”Steve大声问，奇怪，Bucky一脸难以置信的样子，然后没有往前走而是……后退了一步——他一般不会在打斗中退缩。

“Tony，伙计，你误会了——”

“是吗？我看你明明是巴不得Steve出去，然后马上和Romanov卿卿我我，你个混蛋别想糊弄我——”

**“你们他妈的到底怎么回事！！！！！！！”**Steve的声音大到一屋子的人都看见了他，Tony和Bucky也被吓了一跳，回头看他。

Tony脸色苍白，摇摇头，闭上眼睛之前气急败坏地说：“老天，我不能——Barnes，我发誓，别让我告诉他，我不想说——”

**“看在该死的上帝的份儿上，我没有和Steve约会！！！”**Bucky最后在空中挥动着双手，提高嗓门打断他，**“Tony，我不会和Steve约会！！！！永远不可能！！！！我和Natasha接吻是因为我俩是一对儿——但是Steve那个傻子立了规矩说今天不准我们当着** ** 寿星 的面亲热，所以我才想等他走出去！！！！”**

Steve狐疑地眯起眼睛，试图接上刚才正在进行的对话。“你说什么……等等——见鬼的，你为什么觉得我在和Bucky约会？”

Tony转过身看他，眉毛皱的很深。站在他左边的Thor好像也慢慢清醒过来，因为他正把脸埋进掌心里。“Tony——告诉我你听Steve自己亲口说过他和Bucky在约会吗？”他小声问。

Tony的嘴无声地开合了好几次，然后也把脸埋进手里。“哦，不，”他喃喃道，“完了，糟透了，不能再糟了——”

Bucky小心翼翼地看Steve无助的摊开手：“我就出去了一秒钟，”他竖起一根手指，“就一秒钟！然后我回来的时候发现你们差点在客厅打起来？你们他妈的刚刚干了什么？”

他的语气里没有一点愤怒——更多的是迷惑和气恼，但Tony把头埋的更低了，Steve还听见他自责起来。“我——我该走了，唉，Steve，对不起，我不是有意，搞成这样的，我就是……天呐，我真的很抱歉——”

然后他一头雾水地看Tony低着头走到自己站着的门边，然而没能走远——Bucky伸手想要拉他的胳膊，正好抓住了皮夹克的袖子。

“不行，”他坚决地说，“你回去坐好，Stark，你不能现在一走了之，至少解释清楚刚刚发生了什么。”

“没错，拜托你解释一下吧，”Clint喊道，Sam赶紧拍了一下他的脑袋让他闭嘴。

Tony惊慌失措地环顾四周，目光在Steve身上停留片刻又倏地溜走。“呃——我——我——”

“他以为你在和Bucky约会，所以等你离开房间，我和Bucky打算接个吻的时候，他合情合理地替你感到生气。”Natasha平静地向Steve解释道。Steve疑惑地看向Tony，后者难过地点点头。Steve不想看到他这幅样子——他俩明明一分钟前还那么开心。

“没了？”Steve没好气地问，实际上还能发生什么呢？他才出去了五秒钟。

“对，”Tony闷闷不乐地说，“没错，就这样，我——我突然想起来——我还有事没做……我得……”

“等等，我不想你走，”Steve快速脱口而出——该死的酒精让他口齿不清，“Tony，别走。”

Thor在Tony耳边小声说了些什么，Tony抬起头看了他一会儿，然后点点头，转身望向Steve。“你——真的？你不想让我呆在这儿我可以马上走，我不是——”

Steve跌跌撞撞地往前走，虽然他还没拿到爆米花，但他拉住Tony手臂的那一刻，觉得应该先留住他。“只是个小误会，Tony，没关系的。”他环顾了一圈，然后朝电视机点点头。“刚刚谁按了暂停的？接着回去看电影和喝酒吧伙计们！”

有几个人好像还等在原地想要接着看好戏，但Steve在Sam的帮助下盯着他们，直到朋友们一个个都乖乖坐下来继续看电视。

派对继续进行，Steve叹口气一屁股坐回几分钟之前的那块地板，紧紧地搂着Tony的胳膊。Tony僵了一秒，也木木地跟着坐下，还是不敢看Steve的眼睛。

“嘿，”Steve抚着他的膝盖轻声道，“谢谢你。”

Tony瞥他一眼，皱起眉头：“谢什么？”

“老兄，你通过我的考验了！”Bucky耸耸肩，俯身同时对他俩说，“所有像你一样毫不犹豫地在Steve受到任何形式的伤害时勇敢战斗的人都是我哥们儿！”

Steve边笑边懒懒地朝Bucky挥挥手，一把推开他好让自己和Tony说上话——确切地讲，不算是私人谈话，但至少不会被周围打扰到——“对，就是这样。谢谢你……愿意为我那样做。”

Tony盯着他看了一会儿，然后紧张地点点头，“我得说——我当然会，Steve，”他耸耸肩膀，尽管客厅里很黑，Steve敢打赌Tony领口下的脖子已经红了，“我很抱歉闹得大家不愉快，不是有意想让你尴尬的，我发誓——”

“我觉得，”这回是Thor调皮地扬起一只眉毛对Tony说，“与其说你让Steve难堪，倒不如说是你让你自己难堪。”

Tony的脸在手里埋得更深，但他至少笑了，紧绷的肩膀也松弛下来，再好不过了。“是啊，没错，也许你说得对，大个子。对了，Bucky？”

“怎么了？”

Tony看起来坐立不安，他满怀歉意地说：“对不起，我不应该……那样骂你。”

Bucky笑得一脸灿烂，问：“你指什么？那句‘狗娘养的’吗？”Tony叹了一口气。

“对，呃，还有——”

“还有‘信不信老子现在就把你这坨狗屎拖到街上打一顿’？”

Tony的脸红的像煮熟的虾子，该死的，Steve真想摸上去。“我——是，没错，那句也是。”

Bucky笑出了声，开玩笑般地拍拍他的背：“用不着道歉，听你那样骂人以后我更喜欢你了。”

Tony瞪着他，气呼呼地用大家都听得到的声音告诉Steve：“你朋友真是个怪胎。”

“啊，今晚大伙已经不止一次地说过了，”Steve对他说。当Bucky扔出来的枕头砸中他时，他忍不住咯咯笑起来。

误会的解决简直和它 产生 的速度一样快，Steve松了一口气。几分钟后Tony躺在他身边，在他舒服地窝进靠垫里时有点紧张地看着他笑。在接下来的时间里，每次他偷偷看向Steve，眼睛里都会溢出一种孩子气的幸福感；每次Steve稍微挪动身体使他们肩膀相碰，他都会想象Tony吓得呼吸一滞时发出的声音。不去注意有关Tony的一切实在是太难了。他靠的那么近，而且说来奇怪，在那一刻他显得……如此真实。Tony毫无保留地出现在他面前，就躺在身旁的靠垫上，手上沾满爆米花留下的糖霜，和其他朋友们一起陪着他。他的眼睛又大又亮，里面倒映着电视屏幕上的光影。Steve还看见他耳朵上有一道黑色油污——他肯定用过脏兮兮的手指把头发撩到耳后。

Steve惊人地意识到，他真的爱上了Tony，无药可救地爱上了他。

这太可怕了。那种感觉是全新的，而且使他……听上去有点愚蠢，心口暖洋洋的。Steve之前从没有像爱上Tony这样爱过某个人。他很爱自己的妈妈，也很爱Bucky和Peggy——但那不一样。那种爱是平和的、像一股源源不断的小溪，一直温柔而坚定地在他周围流淌。但是——对Tony的爱意，则像是点燃他心脏的火焰、像成千上万朵烟花同时在眼前绽放，每一小团都沿着脊柱直直地蹿进脑海里轰然炸开。那真的，疯狂极了。他不能集中精神、甚至只要和Tony待在一个房间就无法思考。他找不到更好的词汇来形容，触摸Tony就像被高压电击中一般，他对那种感觉上了瘾，就……只想拥有他，拥有他的一切。

“Steve？”Tony温柔地喊他，Steve吓了一跳，才发现自己盯着对方很久了。“你怎么了？”

“我……” _我爱你，现在只希望在余生的每一刻都能__吻你、用最绚丽的色彩描绘你、用手指抚过你身体的每一寸、向全世界的人宣布你属于我——_ “没事，我很好。”

他不知道如何开口倾吐自己的心意，这种新体验太可怕了。

Tony推推Steve的肩膀，在Steve转头看时小声指指躺在地板上睡死了的Clint。Natash把脚架在他身上，靠着Bucky的胸口激烈地和他接吻，很明显两人在半个小时前就把Steve定的规矩抛到九霄云外去了。Thor和Jane窝在客厅角落做着同样的事。Sam看起来被蜂蜜酒和爆米花塞撑了，因为他在Bruce堆的毯子屋里蜷成一团，轻轻枕着Bruce的腿打呼噜。

“我觉得大家都不喜欢这部电影啊，”Tony笑着在客厅里四处打量，小声开玩笑说。

Steve叹着气摇摇头。“早知道会这样，《虎胆龙威2》根本比不上第一部，所以他们如果想做些更有意思的事，比如和男女朋友亲热，我也不会生气。”

他俩都哈哈大笑起来；Tony用手挠挠后颈，咬着下唇，像是想要辩解些什么。Steve定定地看着他，直到他终于开了口：“嘿，你介意单独陪陪我吗？就——我有点东西想给你看，况且大家现在好像……都挺忙的，所以我感觉——”

“可以啊！”Steve甚至没等Tony说完就大声答应道，“好啊，我们……我们可以出去待一会儿。大家都不会介意的。”

只有Bucky真正听到了两人的对话，他从Natasha的身边抬起头，投来一个意味深长且洋洋得意的眼神。Steve气得回瞪他，Bucky明白现在最好乖乖闭嘴，除非他想让好友把他的头给拧下来。所以，他只是嬉笑着挥挥手要把他俩赶出屋子。

“可以吗？”当Steve点头同意时，Tony的脸上绽出笑容，“我是说，如果你不愿意的话我们也可以——”

“我想和你一起出去，”Steve说着便坐起身子，掸掉衬衫上的爆米碎屑，“走吧——你想去哪儿？”

Tony笑得咧开了嘴，也马上从地上站起来，然后伸手拉起Steve，一脸神秘：“说出来就没意思啦，不是吗？”

Steve报以一记白眼，暗自希望Tony不要太离谱——比如说横跨大半个州跑到哪个荒无人烟的地方——但当Tony弯下腰紧紧牵起他的手的那一刻，Steve心想去他妈的，Tony带他去哪儿他就去哪儿。

“好啦，伙计们，”他环顾四周，生怕自己说话声音太大吵醒了睡着的人，“回头见！”

Tony拉着他跑出房间直奔房门而去，两人跳起来跨过地上躺着的朋友们时都笑得像傻子一样。**“别忘了戴套！”**Bruce在他们身后小声起哄，Steve简直想回头瞪他，但他还没来得及这样做就被拽出了门。

“我们要坐你的车吗？”当他们沿着走廊走进厨房时Steve激动地问，Tony打开房门，脸上的表情告诉Steve自己知道他心里在想什么。

“回答正确——别担心，而且向你保证我们的好姑娘这次决不会掉链子。”Tony对关上房门的Steve说。他们一起走到街上。

在这个美丽动人的夏末的傍晚，夕阳开始缓缓沉入他们四周林立的高楼中，给这座城市的一切洒下亮橙色的辉光。暖色的余晖映在Tony身上，勾勒出他明亮而柔和的轮廓。他看起来就像是穿着华丽晚装的天使。

“快来，Steve，我们得赶在太阳落山之前出发！”Tony眼角弯出几道笑纹，牵起Steve，在他朝前走时往后退去，好让自己一直看着他。Steve就这么由着他牵，伸出手接住他扔来的头盔，然后Tony自己也戴上一个。

Steve熟练地爬上后座，在Tony启动摩托车时紧紧环住他的腰。傍晚还挺很暖和，不至于让Steve着凉，但风打在他脸上的感觉刺激极了，那种与Tony一起骑车时的兴奋感永远令他欲罢不能。

他们飞快地穿过纽约市区，Steve发现路边的房子越来越大，意识到他们正在驶向富人区。大约十分钟之后，摩托车驶下繁忙的主干道，然后他就完全不认识路了——茫然地与路两旁的豪宅擦肩而过，不知道Tony要将自己带往何处。

又过了十分钟，Tony才开始减速，拐上一条小马路。Steve疑惑地向四周张望：新修的马路上空空荡荡——旁边只有几座房子，但另一栋房子兀自矗立在马路尽头，周围杂草丛生，爬满常青藤的生锈铁门上挂着一块“禁止入内”的告示牌——它显然已经被废弃了。

“Tony？”当他们在门口停下车时，Steve摘下头盔问，“我们到底在哪儿？”

Tony踩下刹车脱下头盔，笑着转头向Steve看去。“Steve，不然你觉得这里像什么？我们在一栋废弃的别墅里啊。”

他跳下车替Steve拿起头盔，连同自己的一起随意地丢在车座上，然后小步快跑着示意Steve跟在后面。“跟我来！”

“我——”Steve刚想开口，又摇头疑惑地笑笑，跟上Tony的脚步沿着房屋外围巨大的砖墙前进。Tony一直在墙边寻找着什么东西——直到一头钻进路尽头的灌木丛里，继续对砖墙进行搜查。

Steve紧随其后，从树枝下探出身子的一瞬间惊讶地发现树丛的中间被挖空了。Tony回过头，露出了顽皮的笑容，显然发现了自己要找的地方。他歪歪脑袋问：“你对字面意义上的入侵行为有多反感？”

Steve抱起双臂：“哦，当你带我穿过大半座城市来做完这件事以后，才想起来问我有没有觉得反感？”

Tony居然面露羞怯：“我可能有点儿……自以为是了，对，但这确实是违法的。不过除了我以外，已经好几年没人进过这栋房子了。”

Steve扬起眉毛：“啊，所以你想把这里重新利用起来？”

“没错！”Tony打了个响指，往前走几步凑近他，再次温柔地拉住他的手腕，轻声说道：“走啦Steve，马上就到了。”

Steve抬头对Tony写满恳求的脸叹了一口气。他怎么好对着这样一张脸说不呢？“那我们怎么进去？”

Tony眨眨眼，走到墙边。“树枝能垂到墙的另一面，所以你可以先踩着墙上的砖块爬一段路，然后抓住树枝翻过去，”他指着一根粗糙的老树枝解释道，然后不再说话，高高地蹦起来抓住它。Steve还没反应过来他已经坐在了墙的顶端，自鸣得意地俯视自己。

Steve抬头看他，不为所动。“你少得意，”他嘀咕着，助跑一段后跳起来，他虽然没有Tony那么高，只要找对角度还是可以——跳过这段墙，他再接再厉，够到了树枝，然后紧紧抓住他它爬上墙头与Tony汇合。他看见对方一脸难以置信的样子，大笑起来，然后望向下一段、属于违法领地内的墙，问道：“我们走吗？”

过了一会儿，Tony轻快地晃晃脑袋向他挥手，高兴地回应他：“我跟在你后面，Rogers。”

Steve毫不犹豫地跳了下去。

**——————————**

“听说这里总闹鬼，”当他们穿过发霉的走廊时Tony介绍说，而Steve带着敬畏和好奇的目光环顾四周，“这里大概有……七十年没住过人了，可能是战争时期废弃的。不过我觉得闹鬼的事情都是瞎扯，”他恰到好处地补充道，“我大半夜的时候来过，连鬼的影子都没看见。不过假如鬼故事能阻止人们买下这块地皮的话，我觉得好极了。”

“幸好我们没让Sam跟来，”Steve低声说，好奇地朝着一间大房间张望，“他说过‘我才不要和妖魔鬼怪之类的东西鬼混在一起’。很明显，比起去闹鬼的地方，他更爱惜自己的小命。”

“那你呢？”Tony正要踏上宽大的台阶时回头问他。

Steve耸耸肩，跟着他上楼：“不太害怕，反而很好奇。”

他们一起跑上楼提示，Tony又笑了出声。“不错，”他一登上楼顶就直言不讳地说，“我认为适度的冒险有益无害。”

“著名的遗言，”Steve小声嘀咕，Tony又对他眨眨眼，毫无惧色地在门廊的地板上蹦蹦跳跳。他心情出奇的好——事实上他的好心情保持了一整天——棒极了。Steve喜欢他开心的样子——他由内到外就像变了个人，看上去明快多了。

Steve觉得这种改变也发生在了自己的身上。

他跟着Tony穿过门廊，直到在主卧里停下脚步。里面很宽敞——除了几面橱柜以外空无一物，橘色的阳光穿过他们身后巨大的法式木窗照进屋内。他纳闷Tony为什么要带自己到这儿来——他回头去看，对方已经走到窗前。他打开窗户，露出了另一侧的阳台。

他对Steve抬抬下巴，高兴地喊道：“往这儿来。”

Steve迟疑地跟上他，走到阳台上俯视整座巨大而茂盛的花园。他还没意识到这栋房子有多大——从这么高的地方，他的视线能直接越过屋外的树林，看到整座城市，看到缓缓沉入地平线的太阳。Tony稳稳地跳上栏杆，一只手紧握住墙面，把他吓了一跳。

“Tony，你他妈到底想干嘛？”Steve猛地上前，下意识地抓住Tony的手腕，“你赶紧下来，会摔下去的——”

“不，不，看到没，我们得爬上去！”Tony大声说，指着头顶几英尺处屋顶旁的椽子，“看——我们得爬到屋顶去！这很容易，别怕，我每次都这样。”

他不再多说一句，抓住椽子往上爬，然后一只脚踩住窗台，蹒跚地走上了微微倾斜的屋檐，刚才做的事看起来好像散步一样简单。

Steve目瞪口呆地看着Tony的笑脸。“你想让我爬上去？！”他狐疑地问，“Tony，没门儿，你疯了吗，我会掉下去——”

“你不会的，”Tony坐在房顶上轻轻晃着双腿，“我帮你，你就爬到那根椽子上，我拉你上来。”

“Tony，我——我做不到——”

**“你信得过我吗？”**（注：原文是“Do you trust me?”）Tony问道，弯下身子凝视着Steve，眼睛闪闪发光。

Steve又迟疑了一小会儿，慌乱地摆手：“我——我相信。但是……”

Tony耐心地等Steve克服住内心的恐惧，然后在他看向自己时，露出鼓励的微笑。“向上帝发誓，Stark，你他妈最好抓住我。”

“我百分之百的保证，”Tony大笑着看Steve紧张地爬上栏杆，用手握住头顶的椽子，“你再把身体抬高一点——点，我就能——”

Steve做到了，用脚抵住墙把自己撑得更高些，然后感到有一双手抓住了自己的外套的袖子，毫不费力地把自己提了上来，哇哦，Tony的力气可真大——

他用一只手摸到了屋顶的边缘，然后用力一撑起身爬到Tony身边，笨拙地在瓷砖上滚来滚去，发出一阵哽咽，心脏在胸口剧烈地躁动。他抬起头，Tony在旁边幸灾乐祸地哈哈大笑，手还搭在Steve肩上。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问。

Steve龇牙咧嘴地拍向Tony胸口：“我恨死你了，你这个疯子，”他大叫道——Tony看起来并不介意，只是用手扶着Steve的手肘好让他稳稳地坐直身体。

Steve正要说“我再也不理你了”，Tony就爬起来，拉着Steve在屋顶上走。Steve紧紧握住Tony的手，任由他带自己爬上烟囱旁边、天台的最顶端。Tony粗鲁地拍拍屁股，找了个舒服的姿势坐下来，Steve很快照做。

Tony对他微笑，可Steve怎么也笑不出来。“看啊，”高挑的男生指着远方对他说，“Steve，看看我们这座城市。”

Steve顺着他指的方向看去，被眼前的景色惊得合不拢嘴。

他曾和Bucky在很小的时候去过帝国大厦，那时他就为所看到一切感到心旷神怡——俯瞰那些高楼大厦使他这辈子第一次感觉自己就像全世界最高的巨人。

可那丝毫不能媲美眼前的美景。

远处并没有多少摩天大楼；曼哈顿的中心区被随意塞在角落里。然而，这让他得以越过低矮的屋顶，找到茂盛的树林，当他登上帝国大厦时，也从未察觉到它们；大海比他想象中还要近——就像一条深蓝色的丝带横跨于天地之间；他还看见了太阳燃成一团橙色的光球，在雾霾中显得不太自然，却依然很美。它刚刚开始向西沉去，给建筑物的轮廓 披 上一层光晕，向四面八方的角落里投去阴影。

和Bucky站在帝国大厦顶端让他感觉自己很高大。但此刻，眺望着落日把周围巨大的混凝土丛林染成金色，他只能感受到渺小。这简直是太……太壮观了。

他不禁再次起身，在Tony坐在地上掏出香烟时，用一只手扶住巨大的烟囱以保持平衡。Steve知道对方正打量着自己，可他忍不住把视线从那壮观的美景上挪开。他之前大部分的人生都是在布鲁克林低矮的公寓里度过的，从未见过如此开阔的景象像画卷一般展现于眼前。

“哇哦！”他只能这样赞叹道。夜风拂过脸颊，把他的头发吹到脑后，“这真是……”

“酷毙了，对不对？”Tony说，Steve听见打火机啪地点着了，他下意识地哼了一声，回头看坐在地上的Tony。

“这也不是你狡辩抽烟的理由。”

Tony瞟了他一眼，然后把烟按到烟囱上蹭灭。“哈，”他讽刺的撅起嘴，“多亏你浪费了我一整根好烟。”

“要我说，你没必要这么做。”

“啊，我确实有必要，现在你应该很了解我了。”

然后他沉默地把手伸进口袋，手指灵巧地夹出Steve的手机。“其实，这才是——我想带你来的原因。我把它……改进了一下？”

Steve看了看手机，一脸好奇地从Tony手中接过它，不知道Tony对它动了什么手脚——也许给它升了级？那他希望不会太难用。

他慢慢输入密码打开手机，抬头看Tony。“所以你对它做了什么？”他疑惑地问，又笑着低下头看屏幕。

Tony没有笑，脸上的表情却也柔和了许多，他平静地说：“你收到了一条新语音短信。”

Steve好一会儿才明白过来。

他的手开始颤抖，感觉一秒钟后Tony轻轻拉着他坐下，这可能是他想到的最棒的事。

“你不会……？”他小声说，茫然地盯着电源键，抬头看看Tony，后者对他点了一下头，他的手紧紧包着Steve的。

“没错，”他说，“花了一些时间才把它找回来——技术上有点难度，不过你知道——”他摆摆手，“我的手可是会魔法的，你也许不用马上点开它？我觉得——”

“不，”Steve突然大声说。他听到心脏咚咚作响。“不，我现在……现在就想听。”

Tony理解地点点头，什么都没说，只是把手更紧地握住Steve，向远处的海面眺望。Steve点开语音短信，把手机放在耳边，觉得呼吸都要停止了。

“ _嗨，Stevie，_ ”他耳边响起妈妈的声音，像往常一样随和、甜美、平静而使人放松， 他的 肺里好像有空气猛然一沉。

“ _我知道你现在和Peggy在一块儿，但我大概九点钟才能下班回家？如果经理心情好的话八点就可以，不过你知道该死的Brain是什么德行，在好日子里也吝啬的要命。对了，刚刚我说到哪儿了？啊，对，牛奶！你得帮我买点牛奶回家，我记得转角柜上有零钱——对了，今晚我想烤点小饼干，所以记得买全脂的那种。什么？不，Janice，等我几秒钟——抱歉儿子，现在工作有点忙——我周三就把订单发给你，但现在已经在弄了！话说回来……家里还有什么要买的吗？快忘记冰箱里还剩什么了——你们这几个小家伙老是偷偷拿零食出来——告诉Barnes先生，我知道他拿了软糖！还有什么要说的？应该没了。我现在必须得继续干活了。其实我就想找你闲聊几句，这样我就能从办公室溜出来几分钟啦。记得买牛奶——你最好记得，不然我回来你就完蛋了。回家见好吗？宝贝儿，我永远爱你。_ ”

声音戛然而止，在Steve耳边留下一片寂静，他僵在原地，手机还贴着耳朵。

这是他半年来重新听到妈妈的声音，她让自己带牛奶回家。

“宝贝儿，我永远爱你。”

她发现自己的病再也治不好了以后才总爱在一句话的结尾说“永远”。永远爱你，Steve，在学校过得开心。在Peggy家别给人家添麻烦，知道吗？永远爱你。

他那时觉得妈妈只是一直说很爱自己，直到她去世以后才完全明白，他甚至来不及和她告别。但现在她在这里，依然以她独有的方式爱着自己。该死，他不应该——

“嘿，嘿，没事的，没关系的——”有人用手裹住他紧紧攥着的拳头，慢慢掰开他的手指，Steve透过朦胧的泪眼看见Tony在他面前，眼里满是关切。“就——深呼吸，Steve，没事了——我很抱歉，不是有意要……你还好吗？我就是想——你说过想把它找回来……但我不知道你会这么难过，对不起——”

Steve狠狠撞进Tony怀里，把他俩都推的一个趔趄，差点从屋顶滚下去——幸好Tony在尽力保持平衡。Steve双手以惊人的力气搂住Tony的肩膀，把头埋进他的颈窝里，紧紧闭上双眼抽噎。

“谢谢你，”他哽咽着，说话断断续续，“谢谢，我从没有——谢谢，太谢谢你了——”

他说不下去了，只能哭着摇摇头更深地窝进Tony的肩膀里。他妈妈平静而深情的语气在耳边久久回荡——她总是那样快乐，即使在病重时也是如此，而且，天知道他有多爱她。

“会好起来的，Steve，”Tony贴着他的脸颊说，Steve这才发现Tony正双手环在他的腰间紧紧地搂住了他，“没关系的，我知道她——她对你很重要，我知道。”

“谢谢你，”他嗓音沙哑地重复道，听起来像是坏掉的录音机，但他只能想到这句话了。Tony做到了。Steve从没想过这么棒的主意，可Tony想到了，而且甘愿为了Steve付出一切。

Tony让他俩轻轻地摇晃，Steve埋在他的外套里又哭了一小会儿，直到哭声减弱成小小的抽噎，最后安静下来，越过Tony的肩头望向远方。夜色如同最柔顺的丝绸般悄然蔓延开来。

他一直认为她就在某个地方活着。也许不在城里——真的，她不喜欢嘈杂的环境——而是在星星上、和自然万物为伴、和太阳织出的金线一起划过天边。毕竟，她就是他的阳光。

或者，她就在家里等着自己。

怀里的人慢慢地挣扎，Tony松开手，关切地注视着Steve哭红的双眼。他外套左侧的肩膀沾了几滴泪水。“Steve，你还好吗？”他柔和地开口，“你没有……太伤心吧？”

Steve摇摇头，挤出一个湿漉漉的微笑。Tony真是太棒了、太好看了、太有天分了。“我不难过，”他沙哑地说。他觉得自己现在是这幅样子：红肿的眼睛，布满泪痕的脸、头发乱七八糟的支棱着。

但是Tony的笑容让Steve的自卑一扫而空。“好极了，”他说，靠回烟囱上，一只手探进口袋，“那我就可以接着抽之前想抽的那根烟了。”

Steve知道Tony抽烟的原因五花八门：集中精神、忘记痛苦、或者平复紧张的情绪。他觉得现在属于最后一种情况，因为Tony的指尖在微微发抖。

他现在非常紧张。

Steve看着他有节奏地吞云吐雾，好像至少得到了某种解脱，眼睛盯着前方——Steve真想知道他是怎么知道这里的，而且很明显，他对这里非常了解——还是以后再说吧。现在，他只想做一件事。他现在已经不再恐惧它了。但是Tony是不是也这样想……

啊，他会找到答案的。

他转头看向Tony，他也一脸好奇地对上了自己的目光。Steve一言不发，抬起腿，坐在Tony身上。

Tony瞪大了眼睛，屏住呼吸。Steve下定决心，举起手慢慢抽掉他叼着的香烟，而另一只手抬起他的下巴——

然后，他吻了他。

温柔地贴上对方的唇角时，香烟苦涩呛人的味道混合着Tony的气息在他嘴里横冲直撞，他感觉Tony也张开了嘴。他紧紧闭上眼，好像有火星在眼睛里炸开，让他的心怦怦直跳——Tony的手小心翼翼地抱住他的腰，不断拉近他们的距离，直到胸膛相贴，然后向他索取更多的吻。

Steve短暂地撤退，痴迷地看见Tony尽力想追上他。他们对视片刻，然后Steve扭头呼出刚才被渡入口中的烟雾。

Tony在他身下颤抖。“我靠，”他平静地开口，声音嘶哑“上帝啊，你真的，太辣了，辣极了。哦——天哪。”

Steve扬起眉毛，再次倾身，唇角带笑地吻上Tony，Tony热情地回应他，这让Steve觉得……他妈的兴奋极了。Tony坐在这儿，和他接吻，双手抱着他的腰，手指触到的皮肤都在灼灼发烫，他刚刚送了自己他能想到的最好的生日礼物，当然，因为他可是Tony，他一定会这样做——

Tony把舌头送进Steve口中，之后他的大脑短路了几秒，里面除了“操，原来Bucky一直炫耀个不停的那种感觉是这样的”之外，什么都没有。

他想把手指插进Tony的发间，于是赶紧俯身在砖墙上按灭了第二根烟，在指尖触及那片柔软时忍不住开心地大笑。直到现在他还不敢相信眼前发生的事——不敢相信他正在经历的一切竟是真的。“不好意思，又浪费了一根烟。”他双手抚上Tony的脸颊，自言自语道。

他向后靠了一点，低头看着Tony，两人的鼻尖互相蹭来蹭去，他们都狂笑起来。Tony努力睁开双眼。“嗯？”他问——没有喝酒，嗓音却像是醉了一般。

“你的香烟，”Steve忍不住又一次轻轻吻他，“抱歉，我又把它弄灭了。”

“我抽了烟吗？”Tony含混的开口，扯住Steve的衣领把他往下拽，“十五秒钟之前的事我都不记得了。”然后他重重吻上Steve，听见对方喉间持续发出飨足的闷哼声，享受着唇舌相接的每一秒。他觉得自己能永远和Tony坐在屋顶，和他接吻，在环住Tony颈间的时候手指能够感受到他的脉搏。

“Steve，”Tony紧贴他的唇角悄声问，“Steve，你知不知道——天，你知不知道你对我多么重要——”

“嗯，我会说是的，我也这样觉得，”Steve探向Tony的下巴，把吻转移到颌骨上，“我第一天看到你的时候差点被车撞到，实在是盯着你看太久了——”

“一刻不停地想找到你，”Tony慵懒地仰起头，当Steve把吻落在喉头时咬住嘴唇紧紧闭上眼，“在学校里，不知怎么回事——我甚至都不认识你，但就是想找到你。该死的，我都不明白为什么，反正就必须得这么做。”

“好几个月了，我一直都想吻你——”

“你太美了，Steve，特别特别美，我都不能把视线移开，我还想——但发现你和Barnes有来往，我觉得我的心都碎了——”

“嘿——”Steve突然想起这件事，他停下动作，Tony睁大眼睛看着他，眼神晦暗不明，“你到底为什么觉得我和Bucky在约会？”

半晌，Tony做了个鬼脸。“呃，也许是因为我送你回去的那晚他想和我打一架，还告诉我别害死你？而且你还说过你很爱他？”

Steve想起了Tony和Bucky第一次见面那天——好吧，他应该在那时就解释清楚的，该死，这就是阻止Tony和他更进一步来往的原因吗？他们本来在——几个星期前……就能……

“我知道，”这是Tony翻了个白眼，微笑着用手指抚上Steve的脸，把他的头发撩到耳后，“很傻，对吧？不过说句公道话，表现得那么失常的又不止我一个，”他挑起眉争辩说，“一开始我也不明白你打断我和——Helen？不对，Helena？在走廊上说话的时候是为了什么——但现在我好像懂了。”

听到这个，Steve感觉自己也在挤眉弄眼，脊背上又升起几团火花，想吻Tony的冲动忽然翻了十倍，于是他顺应本心，甚至没心情纠正她的名字，把另一个霸道的吻压进Tony嘴里。“我不喜欢她碰你，”他在Tony口中低声道，“你不是她的。”

“是啊，”Tony喘着气答道，“对，我是你的。那是——嗯，该死——那是你最接近我的一次了，我一直算着呢。那之后她一直想跟我聊天，结果我满脑子都是——你离我有多远——”

“很好，”Steve突然停住，低下头认真地说，“但是Tony——我觉得应该提醒你，我之前从来……从来没有这样谈过恋爱，也没有吻过别人。我可能随时会搞砸一切的，我——我一点都不擅长这个——”

Tony抬起身，温柔地贴上Steve翕动的嘴唇——真的，Steve永远都不习惯这种感觉：Tony的嘴唇贴向自己、还有他抱住自己。那让人上瘾，又出奇的完美。

“我不在乎，”Tony摇头低语。他轻轻推开Steve的脸，恳切地注视着他，“这不重要，Steve，看着我——我才是那个应该警告你的人，你不值得……你本配得上比起我来能给你更多的人，而我太自私了，才想试着追求你。”他倾身抵上Steve的前额，闭上眼颤抖着在他鼻尖呼吸，说话声因恐惧而几近喃喃自语。Steve感觉Tony的双手紧紧护在他身侧，拼命克制着想要抱住自己的冲动。

Steve又一次吻上他，一次、又一次、然后再一次，只想永远这样下去。“你为我做了很多了，”他肯定地点头，“太多了，Tony，别的我都不想要——”

“但我想把全世界都送给你，”Tony热切地说，他仰头看Steve的时候，眼里饱含着虔诚，“那种——那种想法吓到我了，你真的对我很重要。”

Steve紧咬嘴唇，低下头看着Tony——他感觉更紧张了；Steve充其量只是个笨手笨脚的初学者，没有任何经验——而现在Tony……就在自己面前，目光灼灼地注视着自己，他是那么好看，那么美，而且说只想拥有Steve一个人。世界上有多少更优秀的人任他挑选，他却只想要Steve。

听上去——听上去简直令人难以置信，真的。但Steve愿意赌上自己的一切来相信他。

“你知道吗，”Steve悄声开口，着迷地用指尖勾勒出Tony面庞的轮廓，“我从未体验过这种感觉，直到遇见你。”

Tony感受着Steve轻柔地拂过脸颊，闭上眼满足地喟叹：“想知道一件事吗？”他勾起唇角。

Steve点点头。Tony又吻了他，承认道：“我也是。”

热气如此近的喷吐在Steve耳边。Tony？那可是Tony Stark，名望、财富、地位、外表……他几乎拥有一切！——却从未被别人爱过。Steve简直无法可想，突然觉得自己拥有奇妙的超能力。那可是Tony，像风暴一样敏捷喧嚣而又狂野十足的人，就坐在他的脚边，胸口贴向他的掌心，如同仰望星辰般地仰望着他。

对他来说，这比Tony告诉他的一切都重要。

“你看，”Tony轻声道，把Steve拽出了自己的思绪中，“太阳快下山了。”

他说的没错；Steve扭头看去，巨大而血红的落日逐渐沉入大海，给房屋镀上一圈深邃的橙色光环。Steve这才想起来他正和Tony坐在一栋不知道在哪里的房子的屋顶上，艰难地维持着平衡免得滚下去——该死，他们还是直接从阳台爬上去的，Tony绝对是疯了才这么做。

而Steve也一定疯了，才会跟着他爬上来。

但现在，Steve觉得疯狂是值得的。

他最后将一个羽毛般轻柔的吻落在Tony唇上，然后翻身陷入Tony两腿之间的空隙里，感觉有两只手环住了他，让他们欣赏景色时挨的更近。这是他此生看过最壮观的日落，没有建筑物遮挡视野，也没有汽车嘈杂的喧闹。Tony带他来到了这片世外桃源，这里简直是世界之巅。

“真希望你能见见她，”Steve说，心里小小抽痛了一下，但这次，回忆的喜悦战胜了失去的悲痛，让这种疼痛变得迟钝，“她特别好，肯定很喜欢你。”

Tony发出了局促的笑声，Steve觉得他搭在自己腹部的手蜷缩起来。“真的？那你觉得她会怎么说我们俩，嗯？‘看看你都干了些什么，Steve！和这种男生约会？’”

Steve回过头，似笑非笑地看着他。“我觉得她会说‘好好珍惜他，Steve，你这个小傻瓜。他就是你命中注定的另一半。’”

Tony柔和地笑了，在他脸上印下一吻，继续眺向远方。Steve知道他们得马上回去——他俩肯定已经出来一个多小时了，寿星把一帮客人晾在家里绝对是很不礼貌的，但是——

但是他一点都不想离开这里，离开Tony的怀抱。这怎么解释？他觉得没有任何可以说服他离开的理由。

Tony在他耳边哼着歌，Steve仰躺进Tony的胸口，抬头望向散落着云霞的夜空，多年来第一次感觉身体轻飘飘的，没有沉重的负担拖累他——也全然忘记他已经失去的一切。Tony的手握在掌心里，而他的妈妈“住在”口袋里，永远给他送来爱意，永远。

Steve可以很有把握地大声宣布，这是他过的最棒的生日。

他身后坐着Tony，面前是整个纽约的夜景，Steve就这样坐在屋顶看太阳缓缓没入高楼大厦间。

该死，也许这样很蠢，但Steve转头回望Tony，脑子里唯一想的就是“我想永远这样下去。”


End file.
